Deseo Concedido
by KuroUsagi0101
Summary: Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. La promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día. ¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse?
1. Chapter 1

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.

Capítulo 1

_**Dunhar (Inglaterra), Año 1308**_

_Lady _Lucy Heartfilia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Escondida tras la arcada de roble macizo escuchaba a su tía Margaret hablar con Arzobispo, el obispo que tan poco le había gustado en vida_, _a su madre.

—Ilustrísima. Es de extrema importancia que oficiéis las bodas aun sin las amonestaciones pertinentes —dijo Margaret con su atípica vozronca.

—_Lady _Margaret —asintió el obispo—, para mí será un placer ocuparme de esa doble boda.

—Tengo que decir, en favor de los caballeros, que ambos conocen a las doncellas desde pequeñas y están satisfechos con la idea de desposarse con ellas y enseñarles los modales y la clase que les falta —rio con malicia—. Además, ya cuentan con veinte y dieciocho años.

—La entiendo, _lady _Margaret —murmuró el rollizo obispo tomando una nueva torta de semillas de anís.

—Será un acuerdo beneficioso para todos. Además, no se han podido negar —rio sir Albert Lynch, mando de Margaret y tío de las muchachas—. Entre los favores que me deben los caballeros y el pensar en someterlas en sus camas se han animado con rapidez.

—No veo el momento en que esas salvajes desaparezcan de mi vista —escupió sin escrúpulos Margaret, mientras entregaba al sacerdote más pastas.

¡Cuánto odiaba a aquellos tres mestizos! En especial, a las muchachas. Siempre habían sido la vergüenza de la familia. Ella misma había sufrido las consecuencias de que su hermano se casara con una salvaje escocesa. Cuando todo el mundo se enteró de aquella boda, Margaret y Albert dejaron de ser invitados a los bailes y actos sociales de la época. Pero ahora que su hermano Jude y la salvaje de su cuñada habían muerto, ella se ocuparía del futuro de aquellos mestizos.

Incrédula, Lucy escuchaba los oscuros planes de su tía, apoyada sobre la bonita arcada que su padre mandó construir. Aquella casa, que tantos momentos bonitos había albergado en vida de sus padres, ahora se había transformado en un hogar siniestro a causa de la presencia de sus tíos.

«Esta mujer está loca», pensó Lucy, pálida como la cera. Al escuchar aquello, casi se le había paralizado el corazón. Pretendían que su hermana y ella se casaran con dos enemigos de su padre. Los hombres que siempre le repudiaron por el simple hecho de unirse en matrimonio con su madre, Layla. Aquellos que siempre las habían mirado con ojos llenos de lascivia.

—Me imagino que ambas desaparecerán de estas tierras —prosiguió el obispo con indiferencia, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de su arrugada boca con una delicada servilleta de lino—. Con sinceridad, _lady _Margaret, quitaros de encima a esas dos molestias es lo mejor que podéis hacer.

—Cada día es más difícil la convivencia —reprochó Albert—. Se niegan a ser sumisas y obedientes, y a comportarse como damas. Pero claro, ¡qué se iba a esperar de ellas, teniendo la madre que han tenido y la educación que les ofrecieron!

—Se marcharán y desaparecerán de nuestras vidas —dijo tajante Margaret—. Sólo permanecerá en esta casa el pequeño Happy, bajo mi tutela. Es el heredero y, como tal, lo criaré. Eso sí, sin la influencia de esas dos salvajes. Le enseñaré a ser un buen inglés para que machaque a esos malditos _highlanders._

Lucy no pudo escuchar más. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas dejando surcos a su paso. Necesitaba salir de allí. Con sumo cuidado, desapareció saliendo al patio trasero de la casa, junto a las preciosas flores que su madre plantó años atrás. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire mientras corría,yse internaba en el bosque.

Necesitaba hablar con Capricornio, el mejor amigo de sus padres, por lo que se internó bosque a través en busca de aquel que siempre les había dado consuelo, desde que sus progenitores desaparecieran.

Agotada por la carrera, paró unos instantes a descansar. La angustia le hacía maldecir en voz alta convulsivamente.

—¡Bruja! ¡Maldita bruja!

—¿Qué te ocurre, Lucy? —dijo una voz junto a ella asustándola.

—¡Oh, Juvia! —Exclamó al reconocer a su hermana—. Tenemos que encontrar con urgencia a Capricornio.

—Está en las cuadras con Patrick. Pero ¿qué te pasa?

—Juvia, tía Margaret pretende casarnos. A ti con sir Jose Porla y a mí con sirIvan Dreyar.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó incrédula. Odiaba a esos hombres, tanto como ellos a ellas—. Pero... pero si esos hombres nos desprecian.

—¡Ojalá se pudran en el infierno! —Vociferó Lucy—. Pretenden quitarnos de en medio, para educar a Happy y quedarse con todas las propiedades de papá. ¡Ven, debemos encontrar a Capricornio!

El corazón les latió con fuerza cuando comenzaron a correr por el florido bosque de álamos.

—Pero Capricornio ¿qué va a hacer? —Preguntó llorosa Juvia—. Él no puede ayudarnos. Le matarán.

—No sé qué hará —respondió sin aire Lucy—. Pero al morir papá, me pidió que, si alguna vez me veía en peligro, acudiera a él.

Cogidas de la mano llegaron hasta las majestuosas caballerizas, donde uno de los hombres de Capricornio las saludó y les indicó dónde encontrarlo. Sorteando con celeridad a hombres y caballos, llegaron hasta el lateral de las caballerizas. Agotadas, vieron, a Capricornio con las riendas de un precioso caballo en sus manos.

—¡Cuánta belleza junta! —bramó Capricornio acercándose a ellas.

Aquel gigante de casi dos metros adoraba a las muchachas, al igual que había adorado a su dulce madre Layla. De pronto se paró en seco y, observando los ojos vidriosos de las jóvenes, rugió:

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Una vez dijiste que si alguna vez nos veíamos en peligro te lo dijera —jadeó Lucy agarrando a su hermana—. Tía Margaret quiere casarnos este fin de semana con sir Jose Porla y sir Ivan Dreyar.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacha?! —gritó mientras el corazón le latía acelerado.

Era imposible. ¿Cómo iban a hacerles aquello a esas dos adorables muchachas? Sir Ivan y sir Jose eran dos caballeros del rey Eduardo II, duros y despiadados, que nunca aceptaron el matrimonio entre Jude y Layla por el simple hecho de ser ella escocesa. ¿Cómo demonios se iban a casar con ellas?

—Entiendo que tienes que pensar en ti —prosiguió Lucy, quien ardía de rabia por lo que querían hacerles—. Nosotras no queremos que tengas problemas ni con ellos ni con nadie. Pero estoy desesperada, Capricornio, no sé dónde ir, ni qué hacer para que mis hermanos no sufran la injusticia que mis tíos quieren para ellos.

—Muchacha —dijo Capricornio tocándole la barbilla con afecto—. Hace años prometí a tu padre que si algún día él faltaba, yo me ocuparía de vosotras. Después de su muerte, vuestra madre también me lo pidió, y ¡juré ante Dios que así lo haría, y lo haré!

—Pero ¿dónde podemos ir? —Lloriqueó una asustada Juvia—. Siempre hemos vivido aquí. Éste es nuestro hogar. Ésta es nuestra casa.

—Os llevaré con vuestro abuelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, perpleja, Lucy—. ¿Nuestro abuelo?

—Macao Colbolt, del clan Fernandes —asintió con firmeza Capricornio.

—Pero... pero... —comenzó a balbucear Juvia, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, horrorizada por tener que acercarse a los terribles _highlanders._

—Vive cerca del castillo de Dunstaffnage.

—¿Crees que querrá ocuparse de nosotros? —preguntó Lucy tomando aire. Salir de las tierras inglesas para meterse en zona escocesa era muy peligroso—. Nunca hemos tenido contacto con él, y quizá tampoco quiera saber nada de nosotras.

—Vosotras no. Pero vuestra madre siguió en contacto con él a través de mí durante todos estos años. Macao es un buen hombre, adoraba a vuestra madre y sufrió mucho cuando ella decidió abandonarle para correr a los brazos de vuestro padre. Al principio se enfadó muchísimo. No entendía cómo su preciosa hija se podía haber enamorado de un inglés. Pero el amor que sentía por vuestra madre y la amabilidad de vuestro padre le hizo entender y aceptar ese amor.

—¿Será buena idea acudir a él? —volvió a preguntar Lucy mientras intentaba calmar a su hermana, que seguía sollozando.

—Sí, muchacha —asintió Capricornio con rabia en la mirada y en sus palabras—. Creo que ésta es la única opción que tenéis para libraros de la crueldad de vuestros tíos y de esos maridos que os quieren imponer.

—Está bien —aceptó Lucy sintiendo cómo un frío extraño le recorría la espalda—. ¿Cuándo salimos? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo avisaremos a nuestro abuelo?

—Mañana por la noche, cuando todos duerman, será un buen momento.

—Estaremos preparadas con Happy —afirmó Lucy, decidida.

—Iremos a caballo, no podemos ayudarnos de ninguna carreta, por lo que coged lo justo. ¡Ah!, y llevad ropa de abrigo, en las _Highlands_ la necesitaréis.

Aquella noche, en el saloncito azul, mientras esperaban a que terminaran de servir la cena junto a sus crueles tíos, ambas hermanas permanecían en silencio.

—Estáis muy calladas hoy, niñas —reprochó su tía mirándolas con ojos de serpiente venenosa, mientras se metía una cucharada de caldo en su arrugada boca.

—Hoy dimos un largo paseo por los alrededores de Dunhar —inventó Lucy—. Creo que eso nos cansó en exceso, tía.

—Y, como es lógico, habréis estado montando a caballo como un par de salvajes, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer sabiendo cómo las muchachas montaban sus caballos.

—Hemos montado a caballo como nuestra madre nos enseñó —contestó Juvia mirándola desafiante.

—¡Otra salvaje! —se mofó sir Albert Lynch, su tío.

—No os permito que habléis así de nuestra madre —murmuró Lucy dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano, mientras le miraba a través de sus ojos chocolate con odio y desprecio.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me hables con ese descaro —respondió secamente Albert.

—¡Tengo hambre! —protestó Juvia intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

—Tranquilo, Albert —carraspeó Margaret, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de lino—. Esta situación durará poco tiempo. Relájate y disfruta.

En ese momento apareció William, el criado de la casa. Mirando a las jóvenes con un gesto de complicidad, les guiñó un ojo y curvó su boca a modo de sonrisa. Odiaba a los Lynch. Nunca le gustó la manera en que aquellas personas se comportaban con las niñas.

—Señores, han llegado sir Ivan Dreyar y sir Jose Porla.

Al escuchar aquellos nombres, a Juvia le dio un vuelco el corazón. Entre tanto, Lucy, con una frialdad inusual en ella, contenía su rabia y rogaba tranquilidad a su hermana con la mirada.

—Oh..., qué encantadora visita —rio como una serpiente Margaret, mientras se levantaba junto con su marido para atender a los invitados—. Tomad asiento. Cenaremos todos juntos.

—_Lady _Margaret, sir Albert —saludó Ivan—. Pasábamos por aquí, pero no pretendemos molestar.

—Vos nunca molestáis —sonrió la mujer con su falso gesto—. Para nosotros es un honor contar con vuestra agradable compañía.

—Por favor, caballeros —indicó sir Albert—. Estamos encantados con vuestra visita. Compartid nuestra cena.

—Si insistís... —asintió de buen agrado sir Jose—. Yo estaré encantado.

Sir Ivan, un hombre alto, despiadado y estirado, se atusó su ridícula barba al sentarse junto a Lucy. Mientras, sir Jose, entrado en carnes y con su característico olor a rancio, se acomodó al lado de Juvia.

William cruzó una rápida mirada con Lucy y salió del salón mientras ella le dedicaba una fría sonrisa a sir Ivan, a pesar del asco que le daba su cara marcada de viruela y sus ojos de ratón.

—_Lady _Lucy, esta noche estáis especialmente encantadora —dijo Ivan devorándola con la mirada.

«No puedo decir lo mismo de vos», pensó ella mirando a su hermana.

—Gracias, sir Ivan—respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

Lucy era una preciosa y joven muchacha que atraía las miradas de los hombres por su escandaloso pelo rubio y sus ojos color chocolate.

—_Lady _Juvia, vos también estáis preciosa con ese vestido azul —señaló sir Jose rozando con su mano el cabello azul de la joven, dejándola sin palabras.

—¡Qué galantes sois, caballeros! —afirmó Margaret, mientras William volvía a entrar y con gesto serio indicaba a otro criado que les sirviera caldo.

La cena fue una auténtica humillación. Tanto Lucy como Juvia, en diferentes ocasiones, tuvieron que apartar y sujetar las lascivas manos que bajo la mesa, una y otra vez, se posaban sobre sus faldas con intenciones nada inocentes. Agotada por los disimulados forcejeos y con ganas de chillar, Lucy se levantó. Tomando a su hermana de la mano, se disculpó con intención de marcharse.

—No seáis antipáticas, niñas —las detuvo Margaret, que tenía muy claro su plan—. Seguro que nuestros invitados desearían dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Con desgana y malhumorada, Lucy anduvo hacia la puerta, pero una mano la atrapó por la cintura haciéndola frenar.

—¿Tan cansada estáis? —escuchó la voz pastosa de sir Ivan, mientras notaba cómo los dedos de éste la agarraban con fuerza de la cintura.

—Hoy hemos tenido un día agotador —se disculpó Juvia.

Sujetando con firmeza a las jóvenes, sir Jose y sir Ivan salieron de la luminosa estancia del salón. Sin importarles los gestos contrariados de las doncellas, tras bajar los escalones de la entrada, se desviaron hacia un lateral de la casa. Un lugar oscuro y sombrío. Una vez allí, nada pudieron hacer para continuar juntas. Sir Aston tomó un camino diferente llevándose del brazo a Juvia, mientras Lucy bullía de rabia.

—¿A qué se debe ese gesto tan serio? —preguntó sir Ivan.

—Considero que sería más apropiado que los cuatro permaneciéramos juntos —contestó Lucy intentando corregir la dirección—. No me parece adecuado quedarnos a solas. No está bien visto.

—Escocesa, existen tantas cosas que no están bien... —rio sir Ivan empujándola contra la pared de la casa y comenzando a manosearla.

—¡¿Qué hacéis?! —Gritó enfurecida Lucy dándole un fuerte empujón—. ¿Os habéis vuelto loco?

—Loco me tienen tus cabellos, tus ojos —respondió aplastándola contra la pared, mientras intentaba meterle su asquerosa lengua en la boca y sus manos luchaban por subirle el vestido—, tus lozanos pechos, y no veo por qué esperar más tiempo, si finalmente serás para mí.

Asustada y rabiosa, se vio inmovilizada por aquel hombre que le sacaba apenas una cabeza. Notó cómo la mano de él se introducía por su escote para tocar salvajemente sus pechos.

—¡Soltadme, asqueroso patán! —Gritó ahogada por la impotencia de verse así y observar en la lejanía que su hermana estaba en la misma tesitura—. O juro que no seré consciente de mis actos.

—Tu fiereza me hace ver que serás ardiente en mi cama, escocesa —no entre dientes al verse manejando la situación—. Una vez que te tenga desnuda en mi lecho, harás todo lo que a mí se me antoje.

—Os lo advertí —bufó levantando una de sus rodillas y dándole con todas sus fuerzas donde sabía que le dolería.

Inmediatamente se vio liberada y a sir Ivan rodando por el suelo aullando de dolor.

—¡No volváis a tocarme en vuestra vida! O no responderé de mis actos —escupió Lucy.

En ese momento se escuchó un nuevo aullido. Era sir Jose, quien tras haber recibido un empujón por parte de Juvia había caído al suelo clavándose las espinas de los rosales. Juvia, sin esperar un instante más, se reunió con su hermana. Juntas entraron rápidamente en la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Margaret, sentada frente a la lujosa chimenea.

—Esos hombres se han propasado con nosotras —gritó Lucy echando fuego por los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis hacer? ¿Qué es eso de que seremos para ellos?

—La verdad —sonrió Albert—. A partir de ahora tendréis que ser cariñosas y complacientes con vuestros prometidos.

—¡Ellos no son nuestros prometidos! —chilló Juvia.

—Lo son —sentenció Margaret viendo entrar a aquellos hombres en la habitación con gesto contrariado—. En pocos días, os desposaréis con ellos y nadie lo podrá impedir.

—Me niego a... —comenzó a decir Lucy, pero sir Ivan le soltó una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

Al ver aquello, Juvia se abalanzó sobre él, pero sir Jose, rojo de rabia, la asió por el cuello y la tiró también.

—¡Caballeros! —intervino Margaret sin levantarse de su silla—. Entiendo que estas salvajes os hagan perder la cordura, pero, aunque sólo sea por la memoria de mi queridísimo hermano Jude, esperad a estar desposados para tratarlas como se merecen.

«Sois lo peor», pensó Lucy mirando a su tía.

—Será un auténtico placer —gruñó sir Ivan, quien tras un saludo salió de la habitación seguido por sir Jose.

—¡¿Unirnos a estos hombres?! ¿Cómo podéis permitir semejante osadía? —vociferó Lucy mientras ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse del suelo.

—He dispuesto con el obispo vuestros enlaces. No se hable más.

—Mis padres no consentirían esta barbaridad —manifestó Lucy, tocándose su dolorida mejilla.

—Querida niña —rio con altivez Margaret—, no olvides que ellos ya no están aquí, y la que decide vuestro futuro soy yo. Casar a dos mestizas, en los tiempos que corren, no es nada fácil.

—Vuestra sangre escocesa y salvaje —continuó Albert riendo como una hiena— será derrotada.

—Sois... —balbuceó Lucy a punto de abalanzarse sobre su tío.

—Estamos cansadas —interrumpió Juvia obligando a su hermana a mirarla—. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, deseamos retirarnos. Buenas noches.

Sin detenerse, corrieron hacia sus habitaciones encontrándose por el camino con Edelmira, la mujer de William, quien sin pensarlo las abrazó, acunándolas como cientos de veces lo había hecho durante aquellos duros años.

—No podemos continuar aquí —sollozó Juvia.

—Ay, niñas mías —susurró Edelmira—. ¿Qué podríamos hacer para ayudaros?

—No te preocupes, Edel —la tranquilizó Lucy abrazándola—. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. El cielo era azul cálido, pero el humor de ambas era oscuro y desafiante. Juvia se asustó al ver la mejilla hinchada de Lucy. Debían escapar. ¡Sus vidas corrían peligro!

Capricornio, que no había dormido la noche anterior preparando el viaje, se horrorizó al verlas en aquella situación. Pero, tras tranquilizarse, les informó que había conseguido la ayuda de dos hombres, y que las esperarían de madrugada en la parte trasera de la casa, junto a la arboleda.

Aquella noche, mientras cenaban con Margaret y Albert, se alegraron de que éstos no tuvieran ganas de charlar, por lo que pronto se retiraron a su habitación.

En la quietud de la noche, Lucy fue hasta el cuarto donde dormía su pequeño hermano Happy: un niño de apenas un año, peli azul e inquieto. Lo cogió con delicadeza y, tras envolverlo en una capa de piel, salió con todo el cuidado que pudo para no despertarlo. Juvia esperaba en la puerta, vigilando que nadie les escuchase. Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras. Cuando atravesaban la cocina, de pronto una voz las paralizó.

—Os hemos preparado algo para el camino —dijo William saliendo de las sombras junto a Edelmira—. Quiero que sepáis que nunca me olvidaré ni de vos ni de vuestros padres, y siento en el alma no poder ayudaros en nada más.

—¡William, por Dios, no digas nada! —pidió Lucy hablando en susurros para no despertar a Happy.

—Ay, niñas mías —sollozó Edelmira con tristeza mientras le daba a Juvia un paquete con queso, pan y leche para Happy—. Os echaré mucho de menos.

—Y nosotras a ti —susurró Juvia acercándose para darle un beso—. Ahora, marchaos. Nadie tiene que saber que nos visteis. No queremos ocasionaros problemas.

Alargando la mano, Lucy tomó la de William, quien, con una triste sonrisa, asintió antes de soltarla.

—Que la felicidad sea la dicha de vuestra futura vida —suspiró el anciano mayordomo.

—Gracias, William —le agradeció Lucy con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Edelmira la abrazaba.

—Cuidaos, por favor —murmuró el hombre asiendo a su mujer antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

—¿Quién anda por ahí? —preguntó Margaret, que llevaba una vela encendida en las manos. Al descubrir a las jóvenes, preguntó—: ¿Qué hacéis, insensatas?

Paralizadas con el pequeño Happy en brazos, no supieron qué hacer hasta que William y Edelmira, saliendo de las sombras sin pensárselo, empujaron a Margaret hacia un lado, con tan mala suerte que la vela que ésta llevaba en la mano cayó sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, prendiendo todo con la rapidez de la pólvora.

—No es momento de pararse a mirar —indicó William—. Corred. Corred y no miréis atrás.

—Pero William... —gritó Lucy viendo a Edelmira en el suelo junto a su tía.

—Por favor, marchaos y buscad la felicidad —gritó empujándolas.

La intranquilidad se apoderó de ellas desde el momento en que comenzaron a correr. Pero, a mitad de camino, un grito desgarrador procedente de la garganta de William hizo que Lucy se parase en seco y mirase hacia atrás. El fuego se había apoderado de toda la cocina y comenzaba a subir hacia la planta de arriba. Con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, las hermanas Heartfilia comprendieron el triste final de aquellos dos ancianos que las habían ayudado. Cuando las manos de Capricornio las agarraron y las llevaron hasta la arboleda sin perder tiempo, comenzaron un peligroso y agotador viaje, hasta el hogar de su abuelo, muy lejos de Dunhar.


	2. Chapter 2

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 2<p>Castillo de Dunstaffnage (Escocia), Agosto de 1314<p>

Habían pasado unos meses desde que, el 24 de junio, Robert de Bruce, liderando el ejército escocés junto a los jefes de los principales clanes de Escocia, había salido victorioso en la batalla de Bannockburn.

En un principio, Robert de Bruce pensó firmar un tratado de paz con el rey inglés, Eduardo II. Pero, tras ver fallida esta opción, los escoceses, aun siendo menor en número que los ingleses, cargaron contra el ejército enemigo y salieron victoriosos.

Nadie olvidaría aquel día en que el rey Eduardo II llegó acompañado por infinidad de caballeros, arqueros, lanceros y algunos escoceses contrarios a las ideas de Robert de Bruce, la gran mayoría del clan Fernandes, que no era muy numeroso, pero sí lo suficiente para dañar y crear la discordia entre las gentes de su propio clan. Mientras, el ejército de Robert de Bruce sólo se componía de valientes guerreros bien entrenados, unos cuantos a caballo y cientos de voluntarios sin entrenar, pero con ansias y ganas de luchar.

El primer día de batalla, Henry de Bohun, caballero del rey Eduardo II, creyéndose superior a Robert de Bruce, provocó una lucha lanza en mano al estilo de los torneos. Robert, que no se amilanaba ante nadie, aceptó tal reto exponiendo su vida, pero tras un corto combate Henry de Bohun acabó muerto por un hachazo en la cabeza, mientras Bruce sólo se lamentaba por haber roto el mango de su hacha, ante sus amigos y fieles seguidores Natsu y Gajeel Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster.

El segundo día, el rey Eduardo II, enloquecido de rabia por la anterior victoria, ordenó al conde de Gloucester cargar contra los salvajes escoceses. Pero de nuevo la suerte estuvo del lado escocés. Robert de Bruce volvió a demostrarle que, aunque sus fuerzas militares eran inferiores en número, tenían mucho más talento. Y ayudado por Natsu y Gajeel Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster, entre otros, emboscada tras emboscada, empalaron a miles de lanceros ingleses junto al conde de Gloucester.

Desesperados, los ingleses huyeron perseguidos por la infantería escocesa liderada por Jerall Fernandes, que junto a otros luchó sin piedad hasta conseguir lo que buscaban: la independencia de Escocia.

Tras aquel nuevo desastre y sintiendo que no podrían conseguir amilanar a aquellos valientes escoceses, las tropas inglesas —en buena parte integradas por _highlanders_— ayudaron al rey Eduardo II a huir al galope del campo de batalla. Llegó hasta Duchar, donde tomó un barco que le llevó de vuelta a su amada Inglaterra.

Los meses pasaron, pero los clamores de la batalla continuaban muy vivos. Por los distintos caminos y montañas de Escocia se podía ver a muchos valerosos escoceses regresando a sus hogares, de los que marcharon sintiéndose hijos oprimidos de Inglaterra y a los que volvían siendo hombres libres de Escocia.

En el castillo de Dunstaffnage, propiedad del clan Fernandes, tras el regreso del valeroso _laird _Jellal Fernades, se estaba preparando una boda. Para Jellal no había sido fácil aquella guerra. Tuvo que luchar contra gente de su propio clan y, aunque por ocultos antecedentes familiares la sangre inglesa corriese por sus venas, si algo tenía claro es que era escocés.

Nunca olvidaría el dolor en el pecho que sintió cuando vio los cuerpos de sus primos Siegrain y Mystogan despedazados en el campo de batalla. Pero, tras la amargura del combate, le aguardaban días de gloria ytranquilidad. Por ello, tras volver de Bannockburn, formalizó su boda con Erza Scarlet, una jovencita que años atrás le había robado el corazón.

El castillo de Dunstaffnage comenzaba a llenarse de guerreros venidos de otros clanes. Jerall, desde las almenas de su castillo, observaba cómo un grupo de unos treinta hombres se acercaba a caballo. Sonrió al reconocer a su buen amigo Natsu Dragneel, un temible e inigualable guerrero, al que apodaban Salamander por su intimidatoria mirada verde y su rictus de seriedad. Se decía que cuando Salamander fijaba su mirada en ti, sólo era por dos razones: o porque ibas a morir, o para sonsacarte información.

A su paso, las mujeres más osadas le miraban con deseo y ardor. Toda Escocia conocía su fama de mujeriego, compartida junto a su hermano Gajeel y su íntimo amigo Gray. Natsu era un _highlander _de casi dos metros, de cabello rosa con reflejos rojos, cutis bronceado y ojos verdes como los prados de su amada Escocia. A sus treinta y un años poseía una envergadura musculosa e impresionante, gracias al entrenamiento diario y a las luchas vividas.

Con Natsu cabalgaba su hermano Gajeel, un joven valiente, aunque de carácter distinto. Mientras que el primero era serio y reservado, el segundo frecuentaba la broma y lucía una perpetua sonrisa en la boca.

Gray Fullbuster, amigo de la infancia de los hermanos Dragneel, residía en el castillo de Urquhart, junto al lago Ness. El temperamento de Gray resultaba agradable y conciliador, y, al igual que el resto, era un hombre de aspecto imponente, poseedor de unos ojos de un azul tan intenso que las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Levy, una preciosidad peli azul, mientras fruncía los ojos para distinguirles.

—Natsu y Gajeel Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y sus guerreros. Les invité a mi boda —respondió Jellal mirando con adoración a su hermana.

—Oh... Gajeel Dragneel —suspiró mirando hacia los guerreros que entraban en ese momento por la arcada externa del castillo—. Deberías habernos avisado de que Salamander y su hermano venían.

—Tranquila, hermanita —sonrió al escucharla—. Son tan peligrosos para ti como lo soy yo.

—Si tú lo dices... —sonrió al escuchar a su hermano.

Levy estaba encantada de volver a tener a Jellal a su lado. Atrás quedaron los tiempos en los que temía que cualquiera de su clan quisiera matarlo por no seguir al rey Eduardo II.

—Jellal, ¿crees que este vestido es lo suficientemente elegante para tu boda? —preguntó girando ante la mirada divertida de él.

—Tu belleza lo eclipsa, Levy. Creo que conseguirás que los hombres se desplomen a tu paso; por lo tanto, ten cuidado, no quiero tener que usar mi espada el día de mi boda.

Desde que había cumplido dieciocho años, Levy era consciente de la reacción que despertaba en los hombres y eso le producía un enorme placer.

En ese instante, los cascos de los caballos retumbaron contra las piedras del suelo a la entrada del castillo. El poderío y la fuerza de esos guerreros hicieron que todos los allí presentes dejaran sus labores para mirarlos con admiración y temor.

—Voy a recibir a mis invitados. Avisa a Erza, le gustará saludarles —dijo Jellal besando a su hermana.

En pocos instantes llegó hasta la gran arcada de entrada. Allí pudo ver una vez más cómo la gente bajaba la mirada al paso de Natsu, cosa que le provocó risa.

Al ver a su amigo Jellal, Natsu levantó la mano a modo de saludo y, dando un salto, bajó de su semental Dark y estrechó a su amigo en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo.

—¡Fernandes! —bramó Gray Fullbuster con una amplia sonrisa—. Tus gentes parecen asustadas a nuestro paso.

—En cuanto os tengan aquí un par de días, os perderán el miedo —respondió Jellal.

—Aquí nos tienes. Dispuestos a asistir a tu boda —sonrió Natsu al peli azul Jellal—. ¿Dónde está esa futura señora de tu hogar?

—Aquí —respondió Erza, que desde su ventana había visto llegar a los guerreros polvorientos, y corrió para saludarles.

—¿Vos, _milady? _—observó Natsu a la extraordinaria mujer de ojos oscuros, pelo rojo y sonrisa tranquilizadora que se erguía ante él.

—Te lo dije, Erza —murmuró Gray besándole la mano—. Indiqué hace años que tu belleza sería un peligro para algún incauto.

—Encantada de volver a verte, primo —saludó a Gray.

—¿Sois la pequeña Erza? —preguntó Gajeel acercándose al grupo.

—Sí —sonrió la muchacha mirando a Jellal, su prometido.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué quería formalizar rápidamente este enlace? —musitó asiéndola por la cintura.

—¿No tendríais una hermana o una prima para presentarme? —se mofó Gajeel tras saludarla, mientras las criadas que se arremolinaban en la arcada les miraban con ojos libidinosos y risas atontadas.

—¡Buenas tardes, caballeros! —saludó Levy situándose junto a su hermano.

Levy era menuda comparada con Erza y otras mujeres, pero sus ojos café, su cara de ángel y el vestido marrón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo lozano hicieron que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

—¿Ella es vuestra hermana? —preguntó Gajeel al ver aparecer a esa encantadora jovencita.

—No, pero pronto lo será —respondió Erza cogiéndola de la mano, mientras tras ellas se oía un poco de revuelo. Alguien discutía.

—Es mi pequeña hermana Levy —advirtió Jellal—. Recuérdalo.

Mientras Gajeel continuaba con los ojos fijos en Levy, Jellal se percató de que Natsu observaba algo tras ellos. ¿Qué miraba?

—Encantado de volver a veros. —Gajeel se acercó a la joven Levy, quien se sonrojó—. Ahora os recuerdo, aunque habéis cambiado mucho. La última vez que os vi llevabais largas trenzas infantiles.

—Si mal no recuerdo —respondió Levy reponiéndose del sonrojo—, la última vez que nos vimos, vos os tirasteis al lago a rescatarme.

—¿En serio? —rio Erza al ver los ojos resplandecientes de Levy. Tendría que hablar con ella.

—Tenía dos opciones —respondió Gajeel recobrando la compostura—. Salvaros o dejar que os ahogarais. Y, tras echarlo a suertes, no tuve más remedio que tirarme al agua.

—¡¿Echarlo a suertes?! —espetó Levy cambiando su expresión sonriente por una amenazadora.

—Yo que tú, callaría —masculló Natsu viendo cómo aquella joven le miraba.

—Pienso como tu hermano. ¡Cállate! —advirtió Gray echándose hacia un lado.

Pero la juventud de Gajeel hizo que, tras guiñarle el ojo a una de las criadas y ésta sonreír, volviera a dirigirse a la joven hermana de Jellal.

—Levy... Levy... Os recuerdo como una mocosa pesada. Os daba igual subir a un árbol que embadurnaros de barro junto a los demás chicos. Y lo peor: tuve que soportar vuestro pringoso beso lleno de barro cuando os salvé en el lago. —Al ver la rabia en ella, finalizó—: Aunque ahora tengo que admitir que os habéis convertido en una auténtica belleza, y que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a soportar vuestros besos con barro.

—¡Gajeel! —advirtió Jellal—. Aparta tus ojos y tus embaucadoras palabras de mi hermana si no quieres tener problemas.

—Tranquilo, Jellal —rugió muy enfadada Levy demostrando su carácter—. No está hecha la miel para la boca del asno. Ni en mis más oscuros pensamientos consentiría que un imbécil como éste se acercara a mí, y menos aún que me besara.

—¡¿Levy?! —la regañó Jellal, sorprendido por aquella contestación.

Haciendo caso omiso a su hermano, se volvió furiosa y desapareció por la arcada del castillo, dejándoles a todos muertos de risa, incluidos los guerreros que seguían montados en sus caballos a la espera de que sus jefes Natsu y Gray les indicaran que desmontaran y buscaran un sitio donde descansar.

—¡Gajeel! —Gritó Alzack—. Te dejó sin palabras la dama.

—Alzack, ¡¿quieres morir?! —bramó Gajeel, molesto—. Mide tus palabras si no quieres probar el acero de mi espada.

—Será mejor que calles —rio uno de sus hombres de confianza—, a Gajeel no le gusta que se mofen de él cuando una dama le ha pisado el cuello.

Su hermano Natsu y Gray se miraron y sonrieron.

—Te dijimos que callaras, muchacho. Sólo tenías que haber mirado sus ojos para saber que lo que estabas diciendo no era de su agrado —murmuró Gray tocando con su mano el hombro derecho del muchacho.

Mientras en el patio todos los ojos seguían pendientes de la conversación entre Gajeel, Gray y Jellal, Natsu fijó su mirada en una mujer que acababa de salir y se había situado tras Jellal y Erza. En un principio, cuando salió Erza, escuchó voces dentro del castillo, pero tras marcharse Levy, malhumorada, su corazón se paralizó cuando vio aparecer a la mujer con los ojos chocolates más espectaculares que había visto nunca.

Jellal, con disimulo, miró hacia atrás y sonrió al entender la cara de su amigo Natsu. Mientras, la moza en cuestión no se percataba de nada.

—Natsu —intervino Jellal tomándole por sorpresa—. Te presento a Lucy Heartfilia Fernandes.

Lucy, desconcertada, no sabía dónde mirar.

—Perdonad —se disculpó atragantándose con la saliva, mientras situaba a su hermano tras ella y se alisaba la falda—. No estaba atenta a vuestras conversaciones.

—Tranquila, Lucy —dijo Erza tomándole la mano para darle un par de palmaditas—. Entendemos que Happy estaba llamando tu atención; por lo tanto, solucionemos primero una cosa y luego otra.

Natsu, que no había podido apartar la mirada de aquella mujer, deseaba más que nada en el mundo conocer su sonrisa. ¡Debía de ser espectacular!

Con fingida indiferencia, Natsu la miró. Era tan alta y estilizada como Erza. Su espectacular cabello rizado era tan rubio. Sus retadores ojos le cautivaron en pocos instantes, pero su boca... «¡Por todos los santos, su boca!», pensó sintiendo un escalofrío. Cómo deseaba tomar aquellos labios y beberlos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Por su parte, Lucy no se había dado cuenta de cómo aquel guerrero la miraba. Estaba tan obsesionada con proteger a su hermano que no podía pensar en nada más.

—Veamos —prosiguió Erza haciendo salir a Happy de las faldas de Lucy—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué has montado tanto jaleo?

—Quiero ir a ver a los feriantes —respondió el niño—. Pero ella, como siempre, no me deja.

—¿Por qué no le dejas? —preguntó Jellal.

Distraídamente, Lucy se retiró el pelo de la cara, un gesto que encantó a Natsu, tanto como saber que aquel pillastre peli azul no era hijo de la mujer.

—Mi señor —comenzó a decir Lucy olvidándose del resto de las personas—, le he dicho que no sea impaciente. Más tarde, le llevaré yo.

—¡No es justo! Yo quiero ir con los otros chicos. No con una gruñona —gritó Happy intentando alejarse de su hermana, cosa que ella no le permitió.

El crío le pisó el pie.

«Happy, te voy a machacar», le indicó Lucy con la mirada, aguantando el dolor del pisotón, mientras Natsu les observaba divertido.

—Lucy... —sonrió Jellal—, algún día deberás _empezar _a confiar en él.

—Deberías prometer a tu hermana que te portarás bien —señaló Erza mirando al niño.

—Este pillo —respondió Lucy dándole una colleja que hizo sonreír a los hombres— es capaz de meterse en más de un problema a la vez. Recordadlo, _lady _Erza.

—La verdad, Happy, es que tu hermana tiene razón —dijo Jellal, que conocía bien al niño—. Por lo tanto, vas a esperar en tu casa hasta que alguno de tus familiares te pueda acompañar, y esto es una orden —ordenó levantando la voz para intimidarle.

—Ve ahora mismo con Juvia —indicó Lucy—, y no te muevas de allí hasta que yo llegue.

El niño, tras sacarle la lengua a su hermana y ver cómo ésta apretaba los puños para no cogerle por el pescuezo, se alejó cabizbajo.

—Está bien —sonrió Erza al ver la reacción del niño—. Pasemos dentro. Estoy convencida de que estos guerreros estarán muertos de sed y hambre. —Luego, volviéndose hacia Lucy que veía alejarse a su hermano, dijo—: Dile a Frida y Marsha que necesitamos asado y cerveza en abundancia.

—Ahora mismo —asintió Lucy desapareciendo tras la arcada, seguida por Erza y Jellal.

—¡Salamander! —Exclamó Gray—. Lo que oigo es tu corazón desenfrenado por esa bonita muchacha.

—¿Qué dices? —Disimuló volviéndose hacia su amigo con seriedad—. Mi corazón sólo late desenfrenado cuando estoy combatiendo. No lo olvides.

—Disculpa mi equivocación —palmeó reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras se les unía Gajeel—. Sólo digo, y esto va por ambos, que veis a una bonita mujer y babeáis como bebés.

—Déjate de tonterías —bufó Natsu sin querer escucharle más.

—¡Eres un bocazas! —se carcajeó Gajeel dando un empujón a Gray, al tiempo que todos entraban en el castillo.


	3. Chapter 3

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 3<p>Aquella tarde, Natsu, Jellal y algunos de los hombres salieron con sus caballos a recorrer la zona. Jellal quería enseñarles varias cosas que estaba haciendo. Mientras, las criadas atendían al resto de los guerreros encantadas, soltando risotadas escandalosas cuando alguno de ellos les decía alguna dulzura e intentaba meter sus manos bajo sus faldas.<p>

En las habitaciones superiores del castillo, Erza se probaba su vestido de novia, junto a Levy y Lucy, que se habían hecho grandes amigas.

—Levy —preguntó Erza—, ¿se puede saber por qué has insultado a Gajeel?

—Sencillamente, porque se lo merecía —soltó Levy mirando a Erza con altivez.

—¿Has insultado a uno de los guerreros? —Preguntó Lucy—. Y yo, ¿me lo he perdido?

Levy y Lucy se carcajearon.

—Por el bien de tu hermano y de tu clan, deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras y tus actos —apostilló Erza.

—Tienes razón—asintió Levy mordiéndose el labio—. Procuraré tener más cuidado.

—Salamander no podía apartar sus ojos de ti —señaló Erza mirando a Lucy—. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

—No, _lady _Erza. —Sonriendo, se corrigió al recordar cómo la llamaba cuando estaban solas—. No, Erza. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

—Natsu es un hombre muy guapo —comentó Levy asomándose a la ventana oval para mirar el paisaje verde de los campos.

—Y las doncellas se pelean por compartir su lecho —siguió Erza—. Es un guerrero muy deseado por las mujeres.

—No seré yo la que me pegue con nadie por un hombre —rio Lucy—. Y menos por ese que tiene donde elegir.

—Deberías buscar un marido, Lucy —indicó Levy mientras observaba a algunos _highlanders _cepillar a sus caballos—. Toda mujer debe tener a su lado un hombre que la proteja.

—Ya tengo al abuelo, a Wakaba y a Happy —bufó percatándose de lo pesadas que se pondrían aquellas dos con ese tema.

—Pero ellos no pueden calentar tu cama y tu cuerpo como lo haría por ejemplo Natsu —sonrió pícaramente Erza.

—¡Erza! —exclamó Levy al escucharla.

—No necesito que nadie caliente mi cama. Me la caliento yo sólita sin tener que soportar a nadie.

—Oh, oh —suspiró Levy al ver a Juvia correr hacia el castillo—. Tu hermana viene hacia aquí y no trae muy buena cara.

—¿Juvia? —preguntó Lucy acercándose a la ventana.

Al asomarse vio a su hermana llegar con cara de pocos amigos y pronto supo por qué.

—¿Dónde está Happy? —preguntó Juvia a gritos mientras se retiraba el pelo azul de la cara. Su hermano las iba a volver locas.

—Le envié contigo hace un buen rato —contestó Lucy resoplando—. No te muevas, bajaré enseguida y te juro que cuando lo encuentre le arrancaré las orejas.

—Ese hermano tuyo... —indicó Levy—. Es cabezón.

—Pero más lo soy yo —aseguró Lucy mirando a Erza—. Me tengo que ir.

—No te preocupes, Lucy —dijo Erza tomándola de la mano—, seguro que estará jugando por algún lado.

—Te acompaño —señaló Levy, que conocía bien las fechorías de Happy.

Tras despedirse de Erza, abrieron la pesada arcada de madera y salieron al oscuro pasillo alumbrado por antorchas. Bajaron la escalera de piedra en forma de caracol hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde aún quedaban algunos hombres que las miraron boquiabiertos murmurando palabras en gaélico al verlas pasar.

—Juro que lo mataré en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos —despotricó Lucy sin percatarse de que los hombres las miraban y reían ante ese comentario.

—Veamos en qué clase de fechoría anda metido ese mequetrefe —respondió Levy agarrándose las faldas.

Cruzaron el patio a toda prisa para llegar hasta Juvia, que al verlas gritó:

—¡Te juro que lo mato, Lucy!

—Eso ya lo dijo tu hermana —sonrió Levy para templar el ánimo de Juvia.

—Dijo que quería ir con otros muchachos a ver a los feriantes —recordó Lucy.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Juvia.

Las tres muchachas, andando a paso rápido, se dirigieron hacia la explanada donde los feriantes comenzaban a montar sus puestos. Una explanada algo húmeda por las lluvias, y con barro.

—¡Allí está ese rufián! —indicó Lucy.

Pero las tres se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron cómo el niño se acercaba con sigilo, junto a un par de chicos del clan, a uno de los puestos y, mientras el feriante colocaba unas telas, le quitaban cosas escondiéndolas bajo sus camisas.

De pronto, unas vasijas de barro cayeron al suelo atrayendo la mirada del feriante. ¡Los habían pillado! Por lógica, el hombre cogió a Happy. Era el más pequeño.

El niño comenzó a gritar al verse sujeto por unas manos que lo zarandeaban. Al ver aquello, a Lucy se le subió el corazón a la boca y, echando a correr seguida por las otras dos, se detuvo a unos pasos del feriante, quien ya le había propinado un par de azotes a Happy.

—Disculpad, señor. ¡Por favor! —Susurró Lucy sin aliento por la carrera—. ¿Seríais tan amables de soltar a mi hermano? Yo os _pagaré _lo que ha roto.

—¿Este sinvergüenza es tu hermano? —preguntó el hombre cogiéndole por el cuello mientras Happy lloraba.

—Sí, señor —asintió Juvia plantándose junto a Lucy—. Es nuestro hermano y os pedimos que le soltéis.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —mintió Happy intentando zafarse del hombre.

—¡Happy, cállate! —reprochó Levy, enfadada, notando cómo sus pies se hundían en el barro.

—¡¿Que no hiciste nada?! —Bramó el hombre dándole un bofetón que dolió más a las muchachas que al niño—. Me estabas robando y me has roto algunas jarras. ¡¿Eso es no hacer nada?!

En ese momento salió de su carro la mujer del feriante, y Lucy puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer a Sherry, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver los destrozos.

—¡Malditas y apestosas _sassenachs! _—escupió la mujer al verlas.

—¡Cállate! —gritó enfurecida Levy.

Aquella maldita palabra había causado mucho dolor a sus amigas y a su propia familia.

—No queremos tener líos, Sherry —advirtió Juvia mirándola con recelo.

Sherry era una antigua vecina del pueblo. Durante los años que vivió allí, primero su madre y luego ella siempre las trataron con tono despectivo. Las odiaba por su sangre inglesa. Incluso en varias ocasiones, Lucy y ella habían llegado a las manos.

—Entiendo vuestro disgusto, señor —prosiguió Lucy mirando al feriante—. Por eso os repito que pagaré lo que mi hermano...

—¡Estate quieto, ladronzuelo! —gritó el hombre dando otra bofetada a Happy, lo que hizo que su hermana mayor perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Escuchad, señor! —vociferó Lucy, enfurecida—. Si volvéis a darle un bofetón más, os lo voy a tener que devolver yo a vos.

—¡Que tú me vas a dar un bofetón a mí! —se carcajeó el feriante, indignado.

Levy y Juvia se miraron. Lucy era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

—Pero ¿quién te has creído tú para hablar así a mi hombre? —ladró Sherry plantándose ante Lucy con los brazos en jarras.

—Soy Lucy. ¿Te parece poco? —aclaró mirándola con desprecio. Volviéndose hacia el hombre, escupió—: Soltad a mi hermano. ¡Ya!

—Este _sassenach _—gritó con desprecio el feriante— es un futuro delincuente, y como tal debería ser tratado.

«Se acabaron las contemplaciones, Sherry», pensó Lucy mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara. Aquella rolliza muchacha había hecho mucho daño a su abuelo con sus terribles comentarios y estaba harta.

—Yo no soy _sassenach _—aulló Happy, que a su corta edad aún no llegaba a comprender por qué a veces la gente se empeñaba en insultarle de aquella manera.

—No lo puedes negar, mocoso —escupió Sherry—. Tú y tus hermanas oléis a distancia a la podredumbre de los _sassenachs._

«Oh, Dios..., te mataría con mis propias manos», pensó furiosa Lucy al escucharla.

—Y tú hueles a excremento de oso cruzado con una bruja —gritó Juvia muy enfadada, momento en que Sherry se abalanzó sobre ella.

Lucy intentó separarlas, pero la corpulenta mujer de otro feriante se abalanzó sobre ella. La lucha estaba servida.

Al ver aquello, Levy comenzó a gritarles a todos que era la hermana de Jellal Fernandes y que éste les echaría de sus tierras. Pero nadie le hizo caso. Las mujeres continuaban tirándose de los pelos y arrastrándose por el barro, por ello Levy no se lo pensó dos veces y, sin importarle nada, se tiró encima de ellas.

Los gritos y la algarabía que se organizó atrajeron las miradas de todo el mundo. ¡Había pelea!

De pronto, el fuerte ruido de los cascos de varios caballos y un rugido atronador provocaron que todos se parasen en seco. Ante ellos tenían a su señor Jellal, a Salamander y a algunos hombres más.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! —preguntó Jellal con gesto de enfado, montado en su enorme caballo blanco.

Su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando reconoció entre aquel amasijo de cuerpos a su hermana, a Lucy y a la hermana de ésta. Desmontando con rapidez e intentando mantener el control, ayudó a Levy a ponerse en pie. Tenía el pelo revuelto, estaba empapada y con la ropa pringada de barro.

—Levy, por todos los santos. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Enfurecida por aquella intromisión, se apartó de su hermano y, ayudando a Lucy y Juvia a ponerse en pie, gritó encolerizada:

—Esas malditas mujeres, Jellal. Se abalanzaron sobre nosotras.

Gajeel, contemplando la escena divertido a lomos de su semental, se acercó al bullicio junto a Gray.

—Veo que por aquí las cosas no cambian —bromeó Gajeel. Pero una mirada dura de Jellal le indicó que callara.

Los feriantes se quedaron de piedra al ver al señor de los Fernandes matándoles con la mirada. Tras él se encontraban Salamander, Jellal y Gray, quienes les observaban muy serios, conteniendo las ganas de reír ante semejante cuadro.

—El muchacho robó y rompió varias vasijas —se defendió el feriante en un tono diferente, mientras aún sujetaba a Happy—. Es más, si le registráis encontraréis bajo su camisa algo del botín.

—¡Soltad a mi hermano! —Bramó Lucy acercándose con la cara enrojecida y arañada—. Soltadle ahora mismo o juro que os mataré.

La rabia en su mirada y el coraje en sus palabras dejaron sin aliento a los guerreros, quienes vieron en Lucy a una mujer con mucho carácter. Aquella fuerza atrajo aún más la curiosidad de Natsu al reconocer a la rubia.

—Pero ella... —comenzó a decir Sherry señalándola.

—Cuida tus palabras cuando hables de mi hermana o te las volverás a ver conmigo —advirtió Juvia.

—¡Qué carácter tienen las mujeres de esta tierra! —susurró Gajeel a Gray, quien nuevamente tuvo que contener la carcajada.

El feriante soltó a Happy, que corrió a esconderse tras Lucy, quien tenía el rostro arrebolado.

—Happy, ¿has robado? —preguntó con su voz ronca Natsu atrayendo las miradas de todos, mientras bajaba de su oscuro y enorme caballo.

—Señor —comenzó a decir Juvia intimidada ante Salamander—, es un niño y...

—Estoy hablando con vuestro hermano —musitó Natsu mirándola.

«Maldita sea, Happy. Ahora, ¿cómo salimos de ésta?», pensó Lucy al ver que aquel enorme guerrero se acercaba a ella.

Happy continuaba escondido tras su hermana mayor, que por primera vez miró a los ojos a aquel _highlander _sintiendo un extraño ardor en sus entrañas viéndole caminar hacia ella. El de ojos duros e implacables era Salamander, el terrible guerrero del que tantas historias macabras habían oído y el que, según Erza, la había estado observando. Su figura era imponente e implacable, tanto por altura como por la anchura de sus hombros, sobre los que descansaba un brillante pelo rosa.

—¡Happy! Has desobedecido mis órdenes —reprochó Jellal, enfadado—. Y eso conlleva un castigo.

—¡No! —gritaron al unísono Lucy y Juvia.

—¡Jellal! —gritó Levy, horrorizada—. Por el amor de Dios. ¡Es un niño! Y ellos no aceptaron la oferta de Lucy de pagarles lo robado y roto. Sólo se han dedicado a humillarlas e insultarlas, y luego...

—Mañana, Happy —prosiguió Jellal indicándole a su hermana que callara—, quiero verte en el castillo para hablar sobre tu castigo.

Gajeel y Gray, al escuchar aquello, se miraron. Conocían a Jellal y sabían que el castigo que impondría al muchacho no iría más allá de ayudar en las cocinas del castillo.

—Happy —lo llamó Natsu agachándose para ponerse a su altura—. Podrías salir de las faldas de tu hermana para que pueda hablar contigo como un hombre.

El niño, pálido y asustado por sus actos y por aquel enorme guerrero, salió con valentía. Natsu lo miró y estuvo a punto de blasfemar cuando contempló aún marcado en su cara el bofetón del feriante.

—Enséñame qué has robado —indicó Natsu.

Sin necesidad de repetir la pregunta, el niño metió sus manitas bajo la camisa sucia y sacó algo que depositó en las grandes y callosas manos de Natsu.

—Quería que mis hermanas fueran guapas a la boda y cogí estos colgantes para ellas.

—Oh, Happy —susurró Lucy agachándose junto a él, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más.

Al agacharse junto al crío, Lucy quedó muy cerca de Natsu, que admiró su belleza a escasos centímetros y percibió su olor a musgo fresco. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de que el color café tenía más de una tonalidad al perderse en los ojos de la muchacha. Sus labios le invitaban a besarlos, a tomarlos, y la calidez de su rostro, aún embarrado y sucio, le dejó sin palabras.

—Happy, cariño —susurró Lucy—. Nosotras te lo agradecemos, pero no queremos que robes nada, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Robar es algo que no está bien —recalcó confuso Natsu, turbado por la presencia de la joven—. Muchos hombres van a las mazmorras, mueren o son azotados por ello. ¿Quieres que te ocurra algo así?

—Señor —saltó rápidamente Juvia—. Si mi hermano tiene que ir a las mazmorras o ser fustigado, ocuparé su lugar.

Al escuchar aquello, a Lucy le hirvió la sangre y se le aceleró el corazón. ¡Nunca lo permitiría!

—¡¿Qué dices?! No consentiré algo así—aclaró Lucy. Y mirando de frente a los ojos de Natsu, con más valor que muchos guerreros, añadió—: Ambos son mis hermanos, señor. Soy responsable de ellos. Ante cualquier cosa que ellos hagan, la responsabilidad es mía. Si alguien tiene que ir a algún lado o pagar algo, no dudéis que seré yo.

Aquellas palabras dejaron mudos a todos. Gray se asombró por la fuerza de aquellas mujeres, en especial por la joven que respondía al nombre de Juvia, quien le miró en un par de ocasiones y le sonrió.

—No estoy diciendo que nadie tenga que ser azotado —aclaró Natsu, confuso por la reacción de las muchachas—. Sólo le estoy haciendo entender a Happy que robar le puede acarrear en el futuro muy serios problemas a él y a su familia.

—En eso tiene razón mi hermano —asintió Gajeel—. Happy debe aprender desde pequeño que cierto tipo de situaciones le pueden traer problemas.

Natsu, con pesar, retiró su mirada de la muchacha para fijarla en el niño y decir:

—Prométeme que nunca más volverás a robar o serán tus padres, responsables de ti, los que paguen tus problemas.

—No tengo padres —indicó el niño muy serio, sintiendo el dolor en los ojos de Lucy al escuchar aquello.

—Pero tienes hermanas —respondió Natsu—. Ellas desean que algún día seas un valeroso guerrero que las defienda, ¿no crees? Además, estoy seguro de que a tu señor le gustaría poder contar con guerreros como tú.

—Os lo prometo, señor —respondió con timidez el niño. Él quería ser guerrero.

—¡Guerrero, ese rufián! —Se mofó Sherry por aquel comentario—. Pero si ellos son...

—¡Cállate! —gritó Levy intuyendo lo que aquella bruja iba a decir—. No vuelvas a insultarlos o te las verás de nuevo conmigo.

—¡Vuelve a decir esa palabra! ¡Vuelve a insultarnos! —Vociferó Lucy levantándose para encararse con la mujer—. Y te juro que te arranco los dientes y me hago un collar con ellos.

Al escuchar aquello, Natsu miró a su hermano y a Gray sorprendido. Nunca había conocido una mujer con ese carácter.

—Sherry —ordenó Jellal al intuir lo que ocurría—. Recoge tus mercancías y sal de mis tierras.

—Pero, señor... —susurró el feriante cogiendo a su mujer por el brazo para que callara.

—Sin preguntar intuyo lo que aquí ha ocurrido —prosiguió Jellal, serio—. Si alguno más desea marcharse con ellos, ¡adelante! Pero a mi gente nadie la insulta. Por lo tanto, y entendiendo que la noche se acerca, la única opción que soy capaz de razonar es que paséis la noche aquí. Pero por la mañana no os quiero ver en mis tierras. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí, señor —asintieron los feriantes alejándose de Sherry, que echaba chispas al ver cómo aquellas muchachas sonreían.

—¡Happy! Recuerda tu promesa —señaló Natsu muy serio. Con tranquilidad, se dirigió al feriante, que estaba pálido de miedo—. Yo me haré cargo del pago.

—¡No, _laird _Dragneel! —Exclamó Lucy agarrándole del fornido brazo para llamar su atención—. No os preocupéis, lo pagaré yo.

—No es necesario —susurró Natsu a escasos centímetros de ella.

En ese momento, Lucy fue consciente de su osadía al tocarle y, dando un paso hacia atrás, se alejó de él. Natsu, aún con la mirada puesta en ella, sentía la mano caliente y palpitante de la muchacha sobre su piel. ¡Su suavidad había sido muy agradable!

Como un reptil asechando a su presa, clavó sus verdes ojos en ella y, durante unos instantes, ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si no existiera nadie más.

—De momento —tosió Jellal interrumpiendo—, lo que vais a hacer es ir a vuestras casas a cambiaros de ropa y quitaros el barro de encima. Más tarde, seguiremos hablando. —Luego, volviéndose hacia los feriantes, dijo—: Mañana por la mañana, al que piense como ellos, no lo quiero ver por aquí.

—No sé aún lo que ha pasado —aseveró Natsu señalándolos—. Pero, por mis tierras, no os quiero ver.

—Ni por las mías —concluyó Gray.

—Ven aquí, Levy —llamó Jellal a su hermana—. Te llevaré al castillo para que te cambies de ropa y vuelvas a ser una dama.

—¡Soy una dama! —Gritó enfadada al verse izada por su hermano ante la cara de guasa de Gajeel—. Pero las injusticias pueden conmigo.

—Vamos, Happy —apremió Lucy cogiéndole de la mano y comenzando a andar.

—¡Natsu! —Gritó Jellal mientras volvía su caballo en dirección al castillo—. ¿Podrías ocuparte de que Lucy y sus hermanos lleguen a casa sin que se metan en más líos?

—¡No! —Gritó Lucy intentando alejarse lo antes posible de aquellos hombres—. Nosotros iremos andando, mi señor. Está muy cerca. Además, nos encanta pasear.

Pero los guerreros ya habían tomado su decisión.

—Ni lo soñéis —intervino Gray acercándose a Juvia, a quien izó sin previo aviso para sentarla ante él, dejándola con la boca abierta—. Será un placer acompañaros.

—Os lo agradezco, _laird _Fullbuster —sonrió Juvia acomodándose a su lado, dejando a su hermana sin palabras por aquella ligereza, y en especial por su cara de tonta.

—Tenéis un poco de sangre aquí —susurró Gray tocándole con la punta del dedo en el cuello, quedando atontado al ver aquella vena color verde latir ante sus ojos.

—Oh, no os preocupéis —sonrió Juvia limpiándose como si nada—. Son rasguños sin importancia.

«Juvia, pero ¿qué haces coqueteando?», se preguntó Lucy, incrédula, al ver cómo aquélla pestañeaba.

—Cualquier mujer se horrorizaría por marcar su piel de esta forma —rio Gajeel al ver la cara de bobo de Gray.

—Nosotras no somos cualquier mujer y menos aún nos asustamos por un poquito de sangre —contestó sonriendo Juvia, dejándoles asombrados por su seguridad.

Tras tenderle al feriante unas monedas, que éste recogió con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, Natsu, en dos zancadas, llegó hasta su caballo y de un ágil salto montó en él.

—¡Gajeel! Coge al muchacho y agárralo bien, no se te vaya a caer —ordenó con voz alta y clara, como estaría acostumbrado a hacer.

Y, sin decir nada más, se acercó a Natsu tendiéndole la mano para que subiera. Algo desconcertada y molesta por el giro de los acontecimientos, aceptó su mano y, tras notar cómo él la levantaba como una pluma y la sentaba ante él, dijo más tiesa que un palo:

—Gracias por pagar la deuda, _laird _Dragneel, pero mis hermanos y yo podríamos ir andando.

—Ni hablar —respondió rodeando con su brazo izquierdo su cintura para tenerla asida con fuerza—. Yo te llevaré hasta allí y me aseguraré de que no te pase nada.

El camino no era muy largo, y menos a caballo. La humilde cabaña de Macao Conbolt estaba próxima a las caballerizas y junto a la herrería. Juvia y Gray rieron durante el camino por los comentarios de Gajeel, quien maldecía su mala suerte por tener que llevar a un muchacho y no a una dulce dama.

Natsu, por su parte, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sentada ante él, pudo aspirar mejor aún su aroma, un aroma diferente al que nunca hubiera olido. Cada vez que ella volvía la cabeza para ver si sus hermanos les seguían, Duncan podía admirar la delicadeza de sus rasgos; incluso una de esas veces su mentón chocó con la frente de ella, sintiendo de nuevo la suavidad de su sedosa piel.

Lucy, incómoda por estar en aquella absurda situación, intentó mantener la espalda rígida. Echarse hacia atrás suponía sentir la musculatura de aquel guerrero contra ella, y no estaba dispuesta. Ver su imponente figura, cuando él se había bajado del caballo para acercarse a ella y a su hermano, la había dejado desarmada. Aquél era Salamander, el guerrero más temido por los clanes y más codiciado por las mujeres. Pero ante ella había demostrado humanidad al hablar a Happy con delicadeza y lógica, y no podía olvidar cómo éste le escuchó y le sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 4<p>El anciano Macao Conbolt, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Wakaba, el herrero del clan Fernandes, se asustó cuando vio llegar a sus nietos acompañados por aquellos guerreros. Un conocido sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al mirar a Lucy pero, según se fueron acercando y vio las sonrisas de Juvia y Happy, se tranquilizó.<p>

—Es allí, señor —susurró con la garganta seca Lucy—. Mi abuelo es quien cuida de los caballos en el clan.

—Pero aquello es la herrería —respondió Natsu mirando hacia donde ella le señalaba, mientras disfrutaba de los pequeños roces que el movimiento del caballo le permitía.

—Vivimos junto a Wakaba. Su mujer murió hace dos años y mi hermana y yo nos ocupamos de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que os ocupáis de él? —preguntó, curioso y molesto.

—No quisiera ser descortés, pero ¿a vos qué os importa, señor?

La valentía y el descaro de aquella mujercita le hicieron gracia.

—Llámame Natsu —le susurró al oído poniéndole el vello de punta.

—Disculpad, _laird _Dragneel —contestó volviéndose para mirarle a los ojos, cosa de la que se arrepintió. La dura y sensual boca de él rozó la suya brevemente—. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que os llame de esa manera. No debemos olvidar quién sois. Prefiero llamaros _laird _Dragneel.

—Natsu. Me gustaría y preferiría que me llamaras así.

— ¡No! —Indicó dejando latente su testarudez y, bajando la voz para que nadie les escuchara, le susurró—: He dicho que no, _laird _Dragneel, no insistáis.

—Natsu —insistió él.

« ¡Ja! De eso nada», pensó Lucy.

—No.

— ¡Eres cabezota, mujer! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño; no estaba acostumbrado a repetir las órdenes más de una vez.

— ¡Por todos los santos celtas! —Bufó retirándose con una mano un rizo que caía entre sus ojos—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no, señor?

—Hasta que digas sí —respondió disfrutando de aquella conversación.

Pero ella era terca, tan terca como una mula.

—No lo diré. Además, permitidme deciros que estoy segura de que si os llamo Natsu, luego querréis algo más de mí y yo no estoy dispuesta a daros nada —espetó airada—. Porque, que os quede claro, soy pobre, pero decente. No caliento el lecho de nadie y tened por seguro que aunque seáis el poderosísimo Salamander, y las mujeres se peleen por estar con vos, a mí no me impresionáis. Por lo tanto, os agradecería que no volváis a insistir, _laird _Dragneel.

Cuando Lucy cerró la boca fue consciente de cómo le había hablado. Por ello blasfemó para sí y cerró los ojos arrepentida de su rápida lengua, mientras Natsu sonreía entre asombrado, incrédulo y divertido.

— ¡Allí está el abuelo! —gritó Happy en aquel momento saludando con la mano.

Los caballos, a paso lento, se acercaron a Macao, que los recibió con una sonrisa y el desconcierto en la cara. Era raro que sus nietas volvieran acompañadas.

— ¡Por san Ninian! ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? —preguntó al ver las pintas que traían.

—Hola, abuelo —saludó Happy mientras Gajeel le bajaba—. ¿Has visto? Nos acompañan unos guerreros, y el que lleva a Lucy es Salamander.

— ¡Happy! —le reprendió Lucy con rapidez.

Una vez que el caballo de Natsu paró, la muchacha, sin previo aviso se zafó de las manos del jinete y de un salto descabalgó sin su ayuda, dejándole de nuevo sorprendido. Las mujeres que conocía necesitaban ayuda tanto para subir como para bajar de los caballos, y más si tenían la altura de Dark. Al ver que Juvia hacía lo mismo, sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Gray.

—Abuelo... —Lucy le besó—. Ellos son _laird _Natsu Dragneel, su hermano Gajeel Dragneel y _laird _Gray Fullbuster, y nos han traído porque tuvimos un percance en la feria, pero no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada.

—¿Percance? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el anciano de pelo canoso tocándose la barbilla.

—Pues mira... —comenzó a decir Juvia.

—Fue algo muy tonto, señor —sonrió con complicidad Gajeel intentando ayudarlas a fabricar una mentira—. Ellos estaban subidos en un carromato y uno de nuestros hombres sin querer les embistió.

Todos quedaron callados a la espera de la reacción del anciano, que tras mirarles con ojos sabios murmuró levantando un dedo:

—Ésa ha sido una buena mentira, muchacho, pero conociendo a mi nieto Happy estoy seguro de que él ha tenido algo que ver, ¿verdad?

—Yo, abuelo...

—Abuelo, no tiene importancia. Happy se metió con un feriante —informó Megan omitiendo ciertos detalles— y bueno...

— ¿Tus hermanas han tenido que volver a pelearse por ti? —regañó el viejo al niño, que esta vez se escondía tras Juvia.

— ¿Os peleáis muy a menudo por vuestro hermano? —preguntó muerto de risa Gajeel. Aquello era cómico.

—Uf... —gesticuló Lucy poniendo los ojos en blanco, comprobando Gajeel su sentido del humor—. Si os contara la cantidad de veces, no os lo creeríais.

Verla sonreír y bromear con su hermano hizo que Natsu disfrutara del momento. En poco tiempo, y sin ella ser consciente, había disfrutado de su sonrisa, su bravura y su belleza. Incluso su extraño acento al hablar le cautivó.

—Ese pequeño diablillo... —Otro anciano canoso, Wakaba, se unió al grupo—. Acabará con sus hermanas antes de convertirse en hombre.

— ¡Wakaba, no exageres! —sonrió Lucy, asombrando de nuevo a Natsu por aquella dulzura en su cara al mirar a aquel hombre y a su abuelo.

—Soy Natsu Dragneel —se presentó acercándose a los ancianos para tenderles la mano—. No os preocupéis, ya le hemos regañado nosotros y, mañana, Jellal quiere verlo para imponerle un castigo.

—Encantado, _laird _Dragneel —saludó Wakaba cogiendo con fuerza su mano. Tenía ante él al temible Salamander, y eso era todo un honor.

— ¡Por todos los santos! —Bramó el viejo Mcao mirando a Wakaba—. ¿Has oído? Otra vez mis niñas defendiendo a este gusano. ¿Esto nunca va a cambiar? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matar a tus hermanas?

—Venga, venga, abuelo —rio Juvia mirando a Gray—. No ha sido para tanto.

Intentando calmarse, Macao invitó a los guerreros a tomar cerveza para refrescarse la garganta mientras sus nietas se cambiaban y lavaban.

— ¿Dónde están los padres de vuestros nietos? —preguntó Gray al recordar que el niño les había revelado que no tenían padres.

—Murieron hace años —respondió secamente Macao. No quería dar más explicaciones—. Yo me ocupo de ellos.

Instantes después, los tres guerreros se sentaron en un tronco frente a la cabaña de madera dejando que los ancianos, emocionados por tener a gente importante en su hogar, les hicieran miles de preguntas sobre la batalla de Bannockburn. Happy, tras lavarse, se unió a ellos. Poco tiempo después, Natsu vio salir a Lucy cargada con ropa para dejarla en un apartado y volver a entrar en la casa, aunque antes sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los de él.

— ¡Qué guapo es! —Rió excitada Juvia mirando disimuladamente por la ventana—. ¿Has visto qué ojos tan bonitos tiene?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Lucy, inquieta.

—Gray. Oh, Dios. ¡Cómo me ha gustado cabalgar con él! Me miraba de una manera que... que...

—Un consejo, hermanita —dijo señalándola con el dedo—. No sueñes con cosas que no podrán ser. Él es Gray, el _laird _del clan Fullbuster.

Juvia, segura de sus encantos, miró a su hermana y con gesto despectivo dijo:

— ¿Y?

«Ésta es tonta», pensó Lucy antes de responder.

—Recuerda quiénes somos para ellos. En el momento en que sepan que papá era inglés, se burlarán de nosotras como casi todo el mundo y nos llamarán apestosas _sassenachs. _Además, ¿no has oído la fama que tienen esos guerreros?

Sin querer escuchar más tiempo a su hermana, Juvia abrió la arcada de la cabaña y se unió al grupo. Desconcertada y escondida en el interior de su hogar, Lucy pudo ver a través de la ventana cómo Natsu miraba con curiosidad hacia la casa. ¿Esperaría verla a ella?

Más tarde, Juvia entró en la cabaña para coger más cerveza. Natsu, extrañado por qué Lucy no volviera a salir, la acompañó con la excusa de ayudarla a sacar las jarras. Al entrar, se encontró con una casa humilde, ordenada y limpia, y a Lucy cocinando.

—Venimos por más cerveza —indicó Juvia con alegría.

—Muy bien —asintió sin mirarles.

Notaba cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción por tener a aquel fornido guerrero tras ella. Presentía cómo él la miraba y aquello la estaba matando.

—Esas flores —dijo Juvia al ver un ramo encima de la mesa— ¿son del pesado de Dan?

—Eso dijo el abuelo —asintió Lucy torciendo el gesto al oír aquel nombre.

— ¡Qué pesado, por Dios! —Sonrió Juvia mirando a Natsu—. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no quieres nada con él?

Tras llenar las jarras y alarmado por los absurdos nervios que le provocaba la cercanía de aquella mujer, Natsu salió de la casa, pero se quedó anclado en la puerta cuando escuchó de pronto a Juvia dejar de hablar gaélico para hacerlo en inglés, un idioma que casi nadie utilizaba en las Highlands.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Juvia acercándose a su hermana.

—Estoy cociendo hierbas —respondió sonriendo enseñándole hojas de acedera entre otras.

— ¡No! ¡¿Serás bruja?! —Rió Juvia al saber para qué solían utilizar esas hierbas—. ¿A quién se las vas a echar?

—A la rolliza Sherry. Estoy harta de sus insultos. Esta noche me acercaré a su carro y echaré un poquito de esto en su agua. Mañana y pasado mañana tendrá unos días muy depurativos.

Ambas rieron divertidas hasta que Juvia dijo:

— ¡Eres tremenda, hermanita! ¿Me dejarás acompañarte?

—No. Te quedarás con Happy. El abuelo tiene que descansar. —Sonrió al imaginarse a Sherry con el culo escocido de tanto evacuar—. Será algo rápido. Además, iré acompañada por lord Draco.

Después de escuchar aquella conversación, Natsu se dirigió hacia los hombres, y mientras les oía reír, ajeno a su conversación, pensó: « ¿Por qué las muchachas hablaban aquel idioma?». Y en especial: « ¿Quién es ese tal lord Draco?».

Un rato después, los ancianos Macao y Wakaba, encantados por la conversación de aquellos jóvenes guerreros, los invitaron a cenar, pero éstos declinaron la oferta: sabían que en el castillo les esperaban. Por ello, con más pereza que otra cosa, montaron sus caballos y cabalgaron de regreso.

— ¡Gray! —Increpó Natsu—. Percibo que tu corazón de guerrero se ablanda cuando ve una mujer bonita.

El guerrero, al escucharle, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Por Dios, Gray! Ha sido vergonzoso. ¡Qué manera de babear! —se mofó Gajeel.

— ¡Por todos los santos! —Sonrió Gray al pensar en la dulce Juvia mientras entraban por las puertas del castillo—. Pero ¿quién puede resistirse a esa dulce sonrisa?

—Tienes razón, amigo —asintió Natsu con una sonrisa—. Tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Al entrar en el salón principal, Natsu y Gray se dirigieron hacia sus hombres, que bebían cerveza y bromeaban con unas mozas. Tras darles instrucciones, se marcharon con Jellal y Gajeel, quienes estaban enfrascados en una conversación con Erza y Levy.

—Buenas noches —saludó Gray—. Permitidme deciros que vuestra belleza es cegadora.

—Me has quitado el halago de la boca —asintió Natsu.

—Gracias —sonrió Levy.

Gajeel estuvo a punto de atragantarse al mirarla. Levy estaba preciosa con aquel vestido celeste.

—Sois muy atentos —sonrió Erza al ver al temible Salamander junto a ella—. ¿Qué tal llegaron Lucy y Juvia?

—Bien..., bien —respondió Gajeel al ver que su hermano y Gray callaban como muertos, y mirando a Jellal preguntó—: ¿Todas las mujeres de estas tierras tienen el mismo carácter?

—Gajeel —advirtió Natsu al ver la mirada de Levy.

Aquel juego que habían comenzado aquellos dos podía costarles caro.

— ¿Ocurre algo con las mujeres de estas tierras? —siseó Levy con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh..., tú tranquila —respondió Gajeel al ver su cara de pocos amigos—. Tú aún eres una niña: —Sonriendo a Erza, añadió—: Preguntaba por las mujeres.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes menos delicadeza que un asno? —murmuró Levy, ofendida y roja de rabia.

Erza, al escucharla, se llevó la mano a la boca y fue Jellal quien habló.

—Levy, son nuestros invitados —le recordó—. Compórtate.

—Tranquilo, hermano —recalcó alejándose al ver entrar en el salón a sus primas Gerta y Landra junto a su abuelo Makarov—. Educación no me falta, pero ciertos animales y sus modales me sacan de quicio.

—Te acompaño —indicó Erza mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella para tranquilizarla.

— ¿A qué animal se refiere? —preguntó Gajeel mientras sonreía.

Jellal resopló y le miró.

—Así no llegarás a ninguna parte, muchacho —le susurró Gray, divertido, mientras Makarov caminaba hacia ellos.

—Eso pretendo —declaró bajito, pero no lo suficiente para no ser oído.

— ¡Muchachos! —saludó Makarov al acercarse a ellos—. Me dijeron que habíais llegado. ¡Qué alegría veros! ¿Cómo está mi buen amigo Igneel?

—Quedó algo triste por no poder venir —informó Natsu tras un cordial saludo—. Pero su delicado estado no le permite hacer un viaje tan largo.

—Saludadle de mi parte y decidle que vaya preparando esa agua de vida tan estupenda que prepara, que cualquier día me presento por allí.

— ¡Le harás feliz! —sonrió Gajeel.

Las risotadas de dos mujeres les hicieron mirar.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Gray sonriendo con encanto.

—Las nietas de mi hermana Eufemia —respondió Makarov.

—Las pesadas de mis primas —subrayó Jellal y, mirando a Gajeel, preguntó—: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con mi hermana?

—No me pasa nada, aunque me hacen gracia sus reacciones.

—Gajeel —advirtió Jellal—, aléjate de mi hermana.

Natsu miró a su amigo y a su hermano, pero no dijo nada.

—Eso hago —respondió Gajeel dejando de sonreír—. ¿No lo ves, Fernandes?

— ¡Muchachos! —Les regañó Makarov—. Haced el favor de comportaros.

Gajeel y Jellal se midieron con la mirada hasta que Gray se interpuso entre ellos para acabar con aquella tontería. Se conocían de siempre. Sus padres habían sido buenos aliados y amigos en vida. Pero Jellal conocía a su hermana y sabía que siempre había suspirado por aquel Dragneel.

—Makarov, Jellal —interrumpió Natsu empujando a su hermano—. Quisiera hablar con vosotros.

—Esperaremos fuera —apuntó Gray cogiendo del brazo a Gajeel.

—No —señaló Natsu. No sabía por qué, pero lo que iba a preguntar sentía que a ellos también les interesaría.

—Tú dirás —dijo Makarov sentándose en un banco de madera.

—Quería preguntaros por Lucy y sus hermanos —solicitó atrayendo la atención de Gray y Gajeel—. ¿Qué les ocurrió a sus padres?

— ¿Habéis conocido a esas dos maravillosas mujercitas? —aplaudió Makarov al pensar en ellas. Las quería tanto como a su propia nieta Levy.

—Abuelo, ellas y tu querida nieta estaban enzarzadas en una pelea con los feriantes —aclaró Jellal haciéndole sonreír.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera Levy, o aquellas hermanas, a Makarov siempre le hacía sonreír. Las adoraba.

— ¡Qué carácter tienen! ¿Verdad? —Observando a Natsu, el anciano añadió—: Muchacho, mujeres así pocas encontraréis.

—Duncan, creo que corresponde a mi abuelo responder a tu pregunta.

Todos miraron al anciano que tras remolonear finalmente dijo:

—Murieron hace años, lejos de estas tierras —aclaró cambiando su humor.

Aquella respuesta no calmó la curiosidad de Natsu, que volvió al ataque.

—Eso no me dice mucho, Makarov. —Mirando a su amigo prosiguió—: Quizá me puedas decir por qué se pelearon con los feriantes, o cuál fue el insulto que desencadenó todo.

— ¿Qué pretendes saber? —rugió Makarov cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

Natsu le miró.

—Pretendo saber por qué hablan entre ellas un idioma que no es el gaélico.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó extrañado Gajeel mientras Gray no entendía nada.

—Escuchadme bien y medid vuestras palabras tras lo que os voy a relatar —pidió Makarov mirando a Jellal. Tras un largo silencio, comenzó—: El padre de las muchachas era inglés. ¿Contento? —preguntó mirando a Natsu, que no se inmutó—. Su madre era Layla Conbolt Fernandes , una encantadora muchacha que un día se enamoró de un tal Jude Heartfilia. Recuerdo que cuando se marchó con él, Macao sufrió muchísimo. Su mujer, Philda, había muerto y la marcha de Layla lo dejó solo y triste. Lo siguiente que sé es que el padre de las muchachas murió en una cacería cuando alguien erró su tiro, y Layla murió tras el parto del pequeño Happy. Lucy me contó que fue un inglés, amigo de su padre, quien, arriesgando su vida y la de algunos hombres, les ayudó a huir de la tiranía de sus tíos, trayéndoles de nuevo a su casa, con su abuelo y con su clan.

— ¿Son inglesas? —preguntó desafiante Gajeel.

—No. Ellas son escocesas —afirmó Jellal.

—Una noche, hace seis o siete años, apareció Macao con las dos muchachas y el bebé en brazos. Tras pedirme permiso para que ellos pudieran vivir aquí, pasaron a formar parte de mi clan. Ellas son tan Fernandes como lo soy yo, y no permitiré que nadie lo dude ni un solo instante —aseveró Makarov con severidad.

—Un _sassenach. _¿Es su padre? —preguntó incrédulo Gray.

—Sí —asintió Jellal— y, aunque he matado a cientos de ellos, soy de los que piensan que no todos son iguales.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Makarov, a quien recordar todo aquello le entristecía.

A excepción de pocas personas y Igneel, el abuelo de Natsu y Gajeel, pocos conocían su gran secreto.

—No existe ningún _sassenach _diferente —reprochó Gajeel—. Todos son iguales. Se distinguen a leguas. Con razón esas dos muchachas tienen tanto carácter. Tienen el carácter retorcido inglés.

—Perdona que te corrija—interrumpió Gray todavía sorprendido—. Pero ese carácter es más escocés que inglés. Tengo entendido que las inglesas son frías como témpanos de hielo, y no veo que esas muchachas sean así.

—Tienes razón —asintió Gajeel moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo al recordar a un par de inglesas que se cruzaron en su camino.

—Oh... —se lamentó Makarov al escucharles negando con la cabeza—. ¡Qué equivocados estáis!

—Existe algo más, ¿verdad? —murmuró Natsu clavándole la mirada.

El guerrero y el anciano se miraron, hasta que este último habló.

—Cuéntaselo, Jellal —susurró Makarov con voz ajada por la tristeza, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al calor del hogar para no dejar que nadie viera en ese momento sus encharcados ojos.

—Mi abuela Mavis era inglesa —confesó Jellal viendo cómo su abuelo echaba un tronco al hogar—. Ese es un secreto bien guardado en mi familia. Ella fue una víctima de su propia patria por ayudar a los escoceses. ¿Tenéis algo más que preguntar?

En ese momento, las mujeres se dirigían hacia ellos. Natsu, al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Makarov, decidió terminar la conversación e ir a cenar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui el capitulo 4 de esta adaptacion ¿Que les parecio: bueno, malo, ya no subo,no se ve interesante?. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de critica constructiva.<strong>

**Gracias por leer ;D ¿reviews?**

**Guiiillle: Me encanta que te haya gustado, sobre tu pregunta Lucy solo es una amiga de Erza y Levi en esta adaptacion. Perdon por no haber contestado antes. Aqui la conti...Con un beso se despide KuroUsagi0101**


	5. Chapter 5

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 5<p>El bosque de acebo que se cernía ante Lucy era oscuro a pesar de que la luna llena irradiaba un esplendor magnífico. La primera vez que vio aquel bosque plagado de acebo, maravillosos pinos y robles, fue la noche que llegó con Capricornio y sus hombres. Allí se despidió de su buen amigo para nunca más saber de él. « ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida?», pensó mientras caminaba junto a lord Draco, su gentil y cansado caballo, que Capricornio, aquel fatídico día, se acordó de rescatar.<p>

Lord Draco era un caballo viejo, de color pardo y ojos cansados que revelaban sus veinte años de edad. Pero Lucy lo adoraba. Nunca olvidaría el día que sus padres se lo regalaron. Tenía seis años, poco menos que ahora Happy, por lo que ambos crecieron juntos, y juntos habían vivido muchos momentos buenos y malos.

Aquella noche, tras salir sigilosamente de su casa, Lucy llegó hasta donde los feriantes acampaban y no se percató de que unos ojos divertidos e incrédulos observaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Con sigilo, Lucy se acercó al carromato donde la rolliza Sherry y su marido dormían. Con rapidez, echó algo que llevaba en las manos dentro de un recipiente de barro. Tras aquella acción, con la misma tranquilidad y sigilo con que llegó, se marchó.

Natsu, que había estado esperando su aparición durante un buen rato, se quedó maravillado al verla. La joven había irrumpido ante él vestida como un muchacho. Nada de vestidos, de cabellos al viento, ni delicadeza al caminar. Ahora, aquella joven llevaba unos pantalones de cuero marrón, una camisa de lino, una vieja capa oscura y unas botas de caña alta, que facilitaban sus movimientos, mientras que su pelo estaba recogido en una larga trenza bajo un original pañuelo. Natsu, con la boca seca, observó desde las sombras sus controlados movimientos y no pudo dejar de reír cuando vio que ella derramaba algo dentro de la vasija. Al verla desaparecer entre los árboles, se puso en marcha. Tenía que alcanzarla.

— ¿Qué hace una muchacha andando sola por el bosque a estas horas?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Lucy se paró en seco.

«Maldita sea. ¿Qué hace éste aquí?», pensó Lucy volviéndose hacia él.

Su aspecto era inquietante. Ahora estaba limpio y aseado. Incluso se le veía guapo. Su bonito pelo rosa se mecía por encima de los hombros desafiando al aire, mientras sus penetrantes ojos verdes la escrutaban. A punto de soltar un suspiro, sin saber por qué, llevó su mirada hacia su sensual boca, la cual, según había oído a las mujeres, era una boca cálida y suave para besar. Realmente, aquel hombre era una auténtica provocación. Pero ¿qué hacía allí mirándola con aquellos ojos inquisidores?

—Estaba dando un paseo con mi caballo, señor —aclaró tomando con fuerza las riendas de lord Draco, que resopló al sentir compañía.

— ¿Vestida de muchacho? ¿Y echando pócimas en el agua de los demás?

—Pero ¡bueno! ¡Qué desfachatez! —Se enfadó Lucy cambiando de postura—. ¿Me has estado espiando, miserable gusano?

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al darse cuenta de cómo había hablado al _laird _Dragneel, a Salamander, y comenzó a preocuparse por las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía a su familia. Levantando las manos a modo de disculpa, habló:

—Oh... Dios mío. Disculpad mis palabras, señor. Tengo el horrible defecto de hablar antes de pensar.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Levantó una ceja divertido—. Tranquila, no te preocupes. Pero por experiencia te diré que las cosas se tienen que pensar antes de decirlas.

Al escucharle, ella suspiró.

—Tenéis razón, señor —asintió provocándole una sonrisa al mostrar una expresión de estupor y bochorno.

—Yo no diré nada, si tú prometes no hacerlo también. No quisiera que la gente perdiera el miedo que me tiene —respondió acercándose más a ella, dejando latente su increíble estatura y su porte de guerrero.

—Os lo prometo, señor —asintió dándose la vuelta. Agarrando con fuerza las riendas de lord Draco, comenzó a andar—. Buenas noches, _laird _Dragneel.

—Natsu —solicitó asiéndola del brazo—. Mi nombre es Natsu y no sé por qué extraño juicio has decidido seguir llamándome de otra manera.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —Protestó mirando al cielo de modo cómico—. Creo, señor, que os expresé lo que pensaba sobre ello.

—No pienso como tú, muchacha —aclaró maravillado por el desparpajo y gracia de ella—. Y si me permites, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

—No necesito protección, señor. Y no os lo toméis a mal, pero no os lo permito —rechazó su oferta mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él sonrió clavando su inquietante mirada verde sobre ella.

— ¿Piensas rebatir todas mis órdenes? —insinuó apretándole el brazo.

—Por supuesto. No soy ningún guerrero —respondió dando un tirón para soltarse.

«Ay, Dios. Otra vez», pensó Lucy tras decir aquello.

Natsu, al ver de nuevo aquel gesto preocupado, dijo:

— ¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de discutir. Te acompañaré —insistió, resuelto, caminando junto a ella.

Tras rumiar por lo bajo, cosa que hizo gracia a Natsu, ambos pasearon en silencio hasta que la oyó susurrar.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

—Hablaba a lord Draco —respondió sin mirarle.

— ¿Lord Draco es tu caballo? —preguntó extrañado por el nombre.

—Sí —asintió cerrando los ojos—. Fue el nombre que elegimos mi padre y yo.

—Curioso nombre lord Draco —reflexionó observando los gestos avergonzados de ella—. Nunca había conocido un lord de esta especie.

_—Laird _Dragneel, vuestro caballo es impresionante —dijo para desviar el tema, mientras le entraban ganas de reír por la absurda situación que estaba pasando.

—Natsu —corrigió señalándola con el dedo—. Y antes de que desates esa lengua viva que tienes, déjame decirte que me quedó muy claro que eres pobre y decente, pero también quiero que te quede muy claro que no te obligaré a que calientes mi lecho, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quiero que me llames por mi nombre, como yo a ti te llamo por el tuyo. ¿Tan difícil es decir Natsu?

« ¡Qué bonita es!», pensó el _highlander._

—De acuerdo —sonrió dejándole sin aliento—. Natsu, vuestro caballo es una preciosidad.

—Dark es un buen caballo —respondió tocando el testuz del caballo, que a modo de agradecimiento frotó su hocico contra su mano—. ¿Sabes? Hoy me he dado cuenta de que mi caballo y tú tenéis el mismo color de pelo.

— ¡Por san Ninian! —no ella al escuchar aquello—. Me han dicho muchas cosas, pero nunca que mi pelo era como el de un caballo.

—No he dicho eso —se defendió divertido al escucharla—. Sólo que tu color de pelo y el de Dark es el mismo.

—Pues ¿sabéis lo que os digo? —Replicó Lucy cogiendo su trenza para ponerla junto al caballo—. ¡Que tenéis razón! —Tras sonreír preguntó—: ¿Lleváis muchos años juntos?

—Tantos que nos entendemos a la perfección.

—Entiendo —asintió más relajada—. A mí me pasa lo mismo con lord Draco: a veces con mirarnos nos comprendemos. Incluso me ayuda cuando otros caballos se ponen tercos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mi abuelo se encarga de los caballos del clan Fernandes —explicó mirando las estrellas—. Por norma, cuando nos traen un caballo nuevo, es él quien lo prepara, pero, cuando uno sale rebelde y salvaje, me lo deja a mí. —Retirándose con la mano un mechón de pelo continuó—: Wakaba y el abuelo dicen que yo hablo con los animales, y en cierto modo tienen razón. Les miro a los ojos, les hablo con cariño, y al final hacen lo que yo quiero con la ayuda de lord Draco.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

—Totalmente en serio —asintió mirando aquella sonrisa que él se empeñaba en ocultar—. Lord Draco y yo somos un buen equipo.

—Eso me indica que lleváis mucho tiempo juntos.

—Sí —asintió cambiando el gesto—. Mis padres me lo regalaron cuando cumplí seis años. Con él aprendí a montar y...

— ¿Y? —Duncan enarcó la ceja al ver que ella cortaba la frase.

—Nada..., nada. —Negó con la cabeza. Recordar era doloroso.

—Macao y Happy comentaron que tus padres habían muerto.

Recordar a sus padres aún le dolía.

—Sí. Hace años. Por eso vinimos a vivir con el abuelo.

— ¿Dónde vivías antes? —preguntó intentando ver hasta dónde era capaz ella de contar.

Pero la reacción a esa pregunta fue desmesurada. Se revolvió contra él y, con la cara contraída por el enfado, le dio tal empujón que lo desconcertó. Sin ningún miedo se le encaró como pocos rivales habían osado hacerlo.

— ¿Qué queréis saber exactamente? O mejor dicho: ¡ya lo habéis oído! ¿Verdad? —gritó mirándole con rabia.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —mintió al ver el dolor en su mirada—. Sólo intentaba ser amable contigo.

— ¡Oh, sí que lo sabéis, _laird _Dragneel! —gritó haciendo que la sangre de Natsu se espesara—. Yo vivía en una casa muy bonita, pero asfixiante, lejos de aquí, donde los lujos eran parte de mi vida, como no lo son ahora. Pero os diré, señor —prosiguió señalándole con el dedo—, que por muy humilde que sea este hogar, ¡mi hogar!, con los ojos cerrados lo prefiero por muchas razones que nunca nadie llegará a comprender.

Natsu no pudo resistir. Tenerla tan cerca era una tentación. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le echaran encima, aunque las rameras con las que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar no tenían ni la suavidad, ni la mirada retadora, ni el aroma de ella. Sin saber por qué, la atrajo hacia él y tomó sus labios vorazmente.

Lucy, al sentirse rodeada por aquellos poderosos brazos y ver cómo Natsu tomaba su boca, intentó apartarse. Pero el desconocido deseo que sintió por él hizo que se dejara besar.

Los labios de Natsu eran exigentes y calientes. Su lengua hizo que Lucy abriera la boca, donde él entró y exploró sin miedo, percibiendo un sinfín de sensaciones que hasta el momento nunca había experimentado. ¡Era deliciosa!

Tras un intenso beso, el hocico de lord Draco dio en el hombro de la mujer, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Y dándole un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, consiguió desprenderse de su abrazo con la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados por aquel apasionado beso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Natsu con voz ronca, atontado por lo que su cuerpo había sentido al tomar entre sus brazos a aquella mujer. Al abrazarla había notado que ella se refugiaba en él y eso le había provocado una ternura hasta ahora desconocida—. Te pido disculpas, Lucy; no pretendía hacerlo. Pero no sé qué me ha pasado.

—No os preocupéis, _laird _Dragneel —respondió más confundida que él, mientras sus chispeantes ojos negros lo acuchillaban—. ¡Nunca debería haberme fiado de vos, ni de vuestra palabra! Sois Salamander —gritó haciendo que se sintiera mal—. La idiota he sido yo al pensar que no reclamaríais nada más que una simple charla. Por lo tanto, olvidemos el tema y buenas noches, ¡señor!

Una vez dicho aquello, comenzó a bajar la colina que llevaba hasta su hogar, temblorosa por el beso y por la extraña atracción y seguridad que había sentido con él.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Natsu la observó con su mirada penetrante. Tras verla desaparecer por la arcada de su cabaña, su boca esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y, montando a Dark, le susurró:

—Volvamos al castillo, la fiera ya está en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, aquí la continuación de la adaptación. ¿reviews?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Durante los días anteriores a la boda, Lucy intentó por todos los medios no cruzarse con Natsu. Pero era imposible, parecía que estaba predestinada a verlo en todos lados. Erza, bastante observadora, se fijó en cómo desde que habían llegado aquellos tres guerreros, Gajeel, Natsu y Gray, las mujeres del castillo se habían revolucionado. Todas intentaban ser ellas las que calentaran sus camas, e incluso sus primas habían sido vistas tonteando con un par de guerreros Dragneel.

Levy, por su parte, y a pesar de discutir en todo momento con Gajeel, parecía buscarle desesperadamente, y Jellal pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos cómo Gajeel, en cuanto veía aparecer a Levy, buscaba excusas para desaparecer.

Lucy, desde lo ocurrido, procuraba no estar sola en sitios públicos, como el salón o el patio del castillo. Mientras, Natsu comenzaba a enfurecerse cuando la veía huir de él sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

La única que parecía feliz era Juvia, quien sonreía como una tonta a Gray al encontrarlo en su camino.

El esperado día de la boda había llegado y el castillo bullía en acción. Las cocinas escupían el olor de los _haggis, _plato indispensable en cualquier cocina escocesa, mientras la cocinera partía salmón y sus ayudantes confeccionaban tortas de harina.

Jellal, el orgulloso novio, charlaba junto a los hombres en el salón esperando el comienzo de la boda. Mientras, Lucy, Levy y Juvia vestían a una relajada Erza, que notaba más nervios en las demás que en ella misma.

—Estás bellísima, Levy —comentó Erza.

Su cuñada haría babear a más de uno vestida con aquel precioso vestido azul cielo.

—Por cierto —indicó de nuevo Erza—. ¿Dejarás alguna vez de discutir con Gajeel y le darás un respiro?

—No creo —respondió sonriendo—. Me saca de quicio con sus palabras soeces y sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Pero si el pobre ni te habla —replicó Lucy recordando los hirientes comentarios de Levy hacia él.

—Y tú, ¿dejarás de correr por el castillo huyendo de Natsu? —Dijo Levy a la defensiva—. Te he observado y, cada vez que él aparece, huyes como alma que se lleva el diablo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —respondió Lucy intentando disimular.

—No disimules, Lucy —murmuró Juvia—. Todas hemos visto cómo le miras cuando crees que nadie te ve.

—También la mira él a ella —añadió Erza—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se enfurece cuando te ve correr.

«No pienso contar nada», pensó Lucy.

—Hermanita, ¿tienes algo que contar? —preguntó Juvia.

«La mato.»

— ¡Cállate, Juvia! —Bufó Lucy—. Eres la menos indicada para criticar, cuando no haces más que sonreír como una tonta al _laird _Fullbuster. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto.

—Y yo a ti —aclaró mirando a su hermana con los brazos en jarras—. ¿Sabes? Eres muy pesada, hermanita, y no creo que por ser amable con un hombre debas decirme que sonrío como una tonta.

—Lucy tiene razón —puntualizó Levy acercándose a ella—. Estás siendo demasiado descarada con Gray. Deja de sonreírle de esa manera o pensará que lo que quieres es que te tome en cualquier catre como a una de las que se le ofrecen cada noche.

— ¡Por todos los santos! —Se ofendió Juvia—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando tú no haces más que comportarte como una niña caprichosa y arrogante ante Gajeel? ¡No me extraña que huya de ti!

La guerra verbal entre ellas estaba a punto de explotar.

—Veamos —indicó Erza, divertida—. ¿Qué os pasa a las tres? ¿Tan difícil es admitir entre vosotras que os gustan esos guerreros y que por eso os comportáis así?

La primera en hablar fue Juvia.

—Lo admito. Me gusta Gray —asintió pestañeando—. Es tan guapo, tan simpático, tan maravilloso, que caería rendida en sus brazos.

—Oh... ¡Qué sorpresa! —se mofó Lucy ganándose un empujón de su hermana.

— ¡Vale! Lo admito —indicó con un mohín Levy sentándose encima de la cama—. Siempre me ha gustado ese burro. Desde pequeña, he soñado con que algún día Gajeel llegara hasta aquí para declararme su amor. Pero, en vez de eso, ha llegado para declararme la guerra.

Al escucharla, Juvia y Lucy se miraron y sonrieron.

—Tranquila, Levy. Comienzo a conocer a los hombres y creo que, si combates bien, la guerra la ganarás tú —sonrió Erza abrazando a su cuñada—. Pero te recomendaría que pensaras las cosas antes de decirlas.

—Eso mismo me recomendó Natsu la otra noche —se le escapó a Lucy, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Las tres mujeres clavaron la vista en ella, y Lucy resopló.

— ¿Natsu? —preguntó Erza, sorprendida, acercándose a ella.

— ¿La otra noche? —carraspeó Juvia.

— ¿Cuándo has estado tú con Natsu? —siseó Levy levantándose de la cama.

— ¡Maldita sea mi lengua! —gruñó al mirarlas—. Hace dos noches, mientras paseaba con lord Draco, me encontré con él por casualidad en el bosque. Hablamos y me acompañó un trecho del camino.

—Eso no me lo habías contado —dijo Juvia acercándose a su hermana—. ¿Pasó algo?

La muchacha, rápidamente, negó con la cabeza.

—Lucy, ¿por qué te dio ese consejo? —preguntó Erza, que comenzaba a entender la frustración de Natsu cuando ella no le miraba y salía corriendo.

—Le insulté llamándole «gusano» —sonrió tapándose la boca y mirando con guasa a Juvia, que comenzó a carcajearse—, y él me dijo que mi pelo era del color de su caballo.

— ¿Llamaste «gusano» al temible Salamander? —murmuró incrédula Erza riendo con ella. Nadie insultaba a Salamander y vivía para contarlo.

—También le empujé, le chillé y... me besó —susurró desviando sus ojos al suelo.

— ¿Te besó? —Gritó Levy llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Por san Ninian! ¿Te ha besado Salamander y no nos lo has contado?

En ese momento, se abrió la pesada puerta y ante ellas aparecieron las dos primas de Levy, las feas y envidiosas Gerta y Landra, dejándolas a todas con la boca sellada.

—Oh..., estás preciosa, Erza —susurró Gerta, ataviada con un vestido oscuro, nada favorecedor—. El vestido es precioso, estás bellísima.

—El vestido lo hizo Lucy —explicó Erza tocando la seda.

— ¡Bonito vestido! Y tu pelo está precioso —asintió Landra mirando de reojo a Lucy, que tenía un cabello espectacular por su densidad y sus rizos negros—. ¿De qué hablabais cuando llegamos?

—De lo nerviosa que estoy —contestó la novia mientras las demás asentían sin mirarse.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió. Era Happy. Buscaba a sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Happy? —Todavía acalorada por lo contado, Lucy se acercó al niño, que las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Qué guapa estás! —silbó al ver a Erza vestida con aquel rico vestido.

—Gracias, jovencito —rio tocándole el pelo con delicadeza.

—Happy, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó inquieta Juvia.

—Vine a traeros esto —dijo abriendo su manita, donde reposaban los colgantes que días antes habían originado todo el jaleo con los feriantes—. Salamander me los dio cuando nos llevó a casa y me dijo que los guardara hasta el día de la boda. Pero esta mañana os habéis ido antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¡Oh, gracias, Happy! —gritó eufórica Juvia cogiendo uno color azul—. ¡Es precioso!

—Happy, deberías habérselo devuelto al _laird_ Dragneel —regañó Lucy con cariño a su hermano, que encogiendo los hombros sonrió.

—Lo intenté, pero me obligó a guardarlos para vosotras.

— ¡Vamos! —Bromeó Erza cogiendo aquel colgante de la manita de Happy para ponérselo a Lucy en el cuello—. Ponte esto ahora mismo y deja de buscar tres pies al gato. Natsu lo compró para vosotras. Es un bonito detalle, por lo que deberíais darle las gracias cuando tengáis ocasión.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Lucy cogiendo a su hermano para besarle antes de que éste escapara por la puerta muerto de risa.

En ese momento sonaron unos golpecitos en la arcada. Era Hilda, que indicó que todo estaba preparado. Instantes después Erza salió de su habitación sonriendo, seguida por las demás mujeres.

Al llegar al salón, las esperaba un guapísimo Natsu, que ejercía de padrino. Se le paró el corazón al ver a Lucy y comprobar lo bellísima que estaba con aquel vestido marrón. Su claro y rizado pelo rubio lucía un entrelazado de flores que flotaba a su alrededor convirtiéndola en una reina. Aturdido ante su belleza, fijó sus ojos en su redondo escote, que revelaba una piel suave y sedosa y unos pechos llenos y turgentes, donde descansaba el colgante que le había dado a Happy. Avergonzado por haber quedado atontado, miró a Erza, que con una agradable sonrisa le agarró del brazo. Y juntos caminaron hacia la capilla donde un nervioso Jellal, junto a un emocionado Makarov, la esperaba con una grata y encantadora sonrisa.

Durante el intercambio de votos, Lucy se mantuvo junto a Levy y Juvia, frente a Natsu,Gajeel y Gray. El remolino de sentimientos y miraditas que había en aquella capilla era electrizante y Makarov se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Natsu no podía apartar su penetrante mirada de la mujer del pelo rubio, que en un par de ocasiones había rozado con sus dedos el colgante que reposaba sobre su pecho, haciendo que al guerrero se le secara la boca.

«No debo prendarme de ninguna mujer, y menos de una como ella», pensó Natsu regañándose. En el pasado, Lissana le había roto el corazón y no estaba dispuesto a darle una nueva oportunidad a ninguna otra.

Gajeel, inquieto, procuraba no mirar a Levy. Estaba bellísima con aquella tiara de flores alrededor de su azulado cabello y con aquel vestido azul. Gray sonreía anonadado a una chispeante Juvia, que cada vez le parecía_, _más fresca y radiante.

Tras la ceremonia, comenzó un opíparo banquete preparado por las mujeres del castillo. No faltaron platos típicos como el _haggis, _las gachas, el jabalí, estofado de venado, salmón ahumado y caldos aromatizados con romero. Las _shortbread, _o tortas de harina dulce, y un fino bollo recubierto con arándanos fueron la culminación del maravilloso banquete.

En el salón, en las largas y pesadas mesas de madera, abundaban los manjares en cuidadas bandejas, y al lado, en otra mesa, barriles con agua de vida y abundante cerveza. A lo largo del banquete y en repetidas ocasiones, los invitados, animados por Makarov, brindaban incitando a los novios a que se besaran, haciendo que el anciano disfrutara como un chiquillo.

Durante el banquete, Gajeel se fijó en cómo Levy bromeaba con algunos hombres que él no conocía, y una extraña punzada de celos se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué les sonreía a aquéllos y a él sólo le decía impertinencias?

Por su parte, Lucy y Natsu mantenían las distancias. Pero a pesar de su reticencia a mirarla, se incomodó como su hermano al ver que Lucy hablaba y sonreía a personas que él no conocía.

Pasado un rato, observó cómo un muchacho algo más joven que él se sentaba junto a ella, y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa al ver que intentaba abrazarla. Aunque se relajó y se sorprendió cuando contempló cómo aquella mujercita, con un rápido movimiento, le retorció el brazo haciéndole gesticular de dolor. Poco después, el muchacho, enfadado, cruzó unas palabras con ella, se levantó y marchó, y fue Wakaba quien ocupó su lugar para comenzar a charlar.

« ¿De qué hablarán con tanta pasión?», se preguntó Natsu al ver cómo ella gesticulaba con las manos y el viejo Wakaba se carcajeaba.

Juvia, en un par de ocasiones, hizo por cruzarse en el salón con Gray. Sin poder contener más sus instintos, con una arrebatadora sonrisa, éste la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó hasta el pasillo del primer piso, donde la arrinconó y la besó. Llevaba días luchando contra sí mismo. Pensar en la sangre inglesa de aquella graciosa muchacha, en un principio, le desconcertó, pero sus instintos más primitivos florecieron nuevamente y sólo existió ella, Juvia.

Para Juvia, aquel beso tan íntimo fue el primero de su vida. Se asustó al notar las manos de Gray subiendo hacia su escote, pero, tras reaccionar y agarrárselas con una desconcertante mirada, se alejó hacia donde estaba todo el mundo, dejándole si cabe todavía más acalorado.

Con los sones de las primeras bandurrias y gaitas, los presentes comenzaron a bailar. Las gentes del castillo y la aldea estaban reunidas en el patio y los alrededores de la fortaleza. Macao, junto a Wakaba y los más ancianos del lugar, al caer la noche, decidieron regresar a sus cabañas, agotados de tanta fiesta. El anciano intentó llevarse a Happy, pero, ante la negativa y vitalidad de éste, lo dejó con sus hermanas haciéndole prometer portarse con cordura.

La gente bailaba con alegría, y tanto Lucy como Levy y Juvia danzaban y bebían con las personas que conocían de casi toda la vida. Dan, el mozo que rondaba a Lucy, intentó estar a su lado, pero ella en cuanto podía se lo quitaba de encima, algo que él no aceptaba de buen grado.

Los hombres de la aldea y algunos guerreros aprovecharon y se acercaron a las jóvenes para bailar. Las primas Gerta y Landra reían acaloradas junto a unos guerreros de Dragneel, quienes les sacaban continuamente los colores con sus palabras. Makarov, orgulloso y feliz, disfrutaba de la velada y bebía cerveza junto a Erza y Jellal, que reían y charlaban con Natsu, Gajeel y Gray.

— ¿A qué esperáis para bailar con las muchachas? —preguntó Erza mirando a aquellos tres ceñudos guerreros—. En estas tierras, como habréis podido comprobar, viven mujeres preciosas que estarían encantadas de recibir vuestra invitación.

—Somos guerreros, no danzarines —señaló Gajeel con el entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba bailar a una alegre Levy.

—Gajeel —sonrió Makarov con picardía—. Acepta el consejo que te da un viejo guerrero. La vida es muy corta y lo mejor que se puede hacer es disfrutarla. Si te digo esto es porque yo, al igual que tú, pensaba que los guerreros eran sólo eso, guerreros curtidos únicamente para pelear. Pero mi amada Mavis me enseñó a disfrutar de los momentos que la vida te regala. Comprendí y aprendí a ser un terrible guerrero en el campo de batalla y un buen marido y padre cuando estaba en el hogar.

—El que bailes no te restará gallardía —añadió Jellal, que desde hacía tiempo observaba a su hermana y a Gajeel, y veía cómo ambos se buscaban con la mirada, lo que no le gustaba nada.

—Creo que Gajeel no baila porque no sabe bailar —rio Gray dándole un empujón.

—Sé bailar, bocazas —aseguró Gajeel.

—Es un excelente bailarín —acudió en su ayuda su hermano.

Natsu no paraba de observar a Lucy y al mozo que intentaba asirla del brazo_. _Aquella muchacha le atraía como ninguna desde que pasara lo de Lissana. La veía sonreír y bailar, y se regañaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de ser él quien la hiciera sonreír de aquella manera.

—Mamá nos enseñó a los dos —afirmó Gajeel intentando sonreír a Gerta y Landra, que llegaban en ese momento y se ponían a su lado. Pero desvió su mirada hacia Levy para verla acercarse a una de las mesas para tomar cerveza. Tras disculparse, desapareció seguido por Makarov, que había visto llegar a su amigo Bob.

Jellal, Natsu y compañía observaban a los bailarines desde un altillo, mientras más de doscientas personas bailaban y daban palmas alrededor del fuego. Entre ellas se encontraban las muchachas, quienes danzaban con sus vecinos, y con los guerreros Dragneel y Fullbuster.

— ¡Qué descaradas son! —siseó Landra señalando hacia donde Lucy y Juvia bailaban.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Erza.

—Intentan buscar un marido entre esos pobres —añadió Landra mientras Gerta le tiraba de la manga del vestido para que callara—. Pero, claro, es lógico. ¿Quién querría casarse con ellas?

— ¿Por qué creéis que buscan marido? —preguntó Gray levantando una ceja.

—Nadie quiere casarse con ellas —escupió Landra creyéndose superior, cuando era más fea que un árbol torcido—. ¿Por qué creéis que Lucy no se ha casado? Tiene ya veintiséis años.

—No lo sé —respondió Natsu acercándose—. Me gustaría que vos me lo aclararais.

Aquellas dos, al sentirse el centro de atención de aquellos valerosos guerreros, se envalentonaron y Landra prosiguió:

—Está claro, _laird _Dragneel. Tanto Lucy como su hermana saben que sus destinos son muy confusos. Nadie quiere casarse con ellas por su sangre _sassenach._

— ¡Landra! —ladró Jellal levantándose acalorado—. No consiento que nadie diga semejante cosa de mi gente en mi presencia.

—Se comenta eso, Jellal. —Se encogió asustada al verlo tan enfadado.

—Por comentarse —se acaloró Jellal—, se dicen muchas cosas, ellas son de mi clan y no consentiré que nadie ponga en duda su sangre escocesa. Por lo tanto, no quiero escuchar más de vuestra boca ningún comentario respecto a ellas. ¡¿Entendido?!

Tras aquel desagradable incidente, todos quedaron callados mirando hacia donde las muchachas bailaban sonrientes acompañadas por el resto de los aldeanos. En ese momento, Lucy se volvió hacia ellos y al verlos tan serios le susurró a su hermana:

—Oh, oh —dijo atrayendo laatención de ésta—. Creo que acaban de enterarse de nuestro pequeño secreto.

— ¿Tú crees? —se mortificó Juvia, que con una grandiosa sonrisa miró a Gray. Pero en vez de devolverle la sonrisa como había ocurrido durante toda la noche, él se la quedó mirando muy serio. Al ver aquella reacción, Juvia sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—Sí, se acabó mi sueño —asintió encolerizada.

—No seas tonta, Juvia —la regañó Lucy cruzando una mirada con Natsu—. Nosotras ya sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir. Por eso te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones.

—Tienes razón —asintió con la decepción en los ojos—, pero estoy harta. Cuando vivíamos en Inglaterra, éramos las salvajes escocesas. Y aquí, en Escocia, somos las inglesas o las _sassenachs. _¿Nunca seremos de ningún lado?

Ambas se miraron y Lucy, tras acariciar la mejilla de su hermana, le susurró:

—Quizá deberíamos marcharnos de aquí, de este pueblo, y comenzar de nuevo en otro sitio donde nadie nos conozca, ni sepa de nuestro pasado —insinuó.

— ¿Bailas conmigo, preciosa? —preguntó Dan agarrándola por la cintura con fuerza haciendo que Lucy se cansara de aquel acoso.

— ¡Dan! —Vociferó dándole un empujón—. Si vuelves a tocarme o a cogerme una vez más, te prometo que no responderé de mis actos. Te he dicho que me dejes en paz más de veinte veces.

—Al final —le advirtió Juvia—, conseguirás que se enfade.

Pero él pareció no escucharla.

— ¡Preciosa! —Exigió apestando a cerveza—. Sólo quiero que bailes conmigo.

—Pero yo no quiero. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Dame un beso —demandó intentando agarrar a Lucy, que al notar sus manos sobre ella le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

— ¿Ocurre algo aquí? —preguntó Alzack, que tras una orden de Natsu se acercó a ellas.

— ¡Ya no! —rio Juvia al ver a Dan tumbado en el suelo mientras su hermana se frotaba la mano.

— ¿Podríais llevároslo fuera de mi vista? —preguntó Lucy.

—Será un placer, _milady. _Nos llevaremos a este muchacho para que duerma la mona en otro lugar —rio Erik cogiendo al muchacho con la ayuda de Alzack.

Ajena a lo ocurrido, Levy reía con Gedorf, un amigo de su difunto padre, mientras bebía cerveza.

—Estás muy sonriente esta noche —señaló Gajeel sentándose junto a ella dejándola desconcertada.

—Hasta este momento, así era —asintió Levy dando un trago a su cerveza.

Gajeel, haciéndose el sorprendido, levantó las cejas y preguntó:

— ¿Te incomodo?

—No te preocupes, puedes continuar aquí sentado —respondió Levy al recordar las palabras de Erza.

Tras un silencio entre los dos, Gajeel volvió a hablar.

—Bailas muy bien.

Levy, con el corazón desbocado por la cercanía de él, respondió, levantando el mentón como si no pasara nada:

—Gracias. Jellal fue mi maestro.

Al escucharla, el _highlander _sonrió, pero volvió a preguntar:

—Te protege mucho tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—Lo normal —musitó mirándole atontada—. Creo que como cualquier hermano. ¿Acaso no protegíais vosotros a vuestra hermana?—. Pero, al decir aquello, rápidamente se arrepintió.

—Nosotros protegimos todo lo que pudimos a Wendy, pero... —murmuró el joven con la mirada oscura al pensar en su fallecida hermana.

Consciente de su metedura de pata, Levy dijo buscando su mirada:

—Lo siento..., lo siento, perdóname —rogó al ver la tristeza en sus ojos—. No pretendía recordar algo tan triste. He sido una inconsciente. Discúlpame, por favor, Gajeel.

—Estás disculpada —sonrió sumergiéndose en sus celestes ojos que le invitaban a nadar en su cálido azul.

En ese momento, Levy se fijó en Happy. Estaba detrás de Gajeel. Se había subido a un carro y de ahí a unas grandes piedras. Al agarrarse a las piedras, el carro se movió asustando a los caballos.

— ¡Happy! Pero ¿cómo te has subido ahí? —le regañó la muchacha mientras buscaba con la mirada a Lucy, que al escuchar el relincho de los caballos vio a su hermano y junto a Juvia corrió hacia él.

—Es un pequeño diablo este muchacho —sonrió Gajeel mientras lo observaba.

—Es un gran diablo —afirmó Levy viéndole trepar por la piedra hasta lanzarse contra la rama de un árbol—. ¡Por todos los santos, Happy! ¿Qué diablos intentas hacer ahora?

Natsu y Gray miraron hacia donde las jóvenes corrían y descubrieron con sorpresa cómo Happy se había encaramado a unas ramas de las que colgaba peligrosamente.

—Yo subiré, _lady _Lucy —se ofreció Max, uno de los soldados Dragneel.

— ¡No! —Gritó la chica agradeciéndole el detalle—. Eres muy grande y la rama no aguantará tu peso.

—Disculpadme, no quiero ser grosero, pero creo que el vuestro tampoco —calculó Max.

— ¡Vaya, gracias! Últimamente no hacen más que decirme cosas bonitas —se mofó Lucy al recordar el comentario de Natsu respecto a su pelo y su caballo—. Pero es más probable que aguante mi peso que el tuyo —respondió mientras ataba sus faldas para que no le molestaran al subir.

—Esperad —intervino Alzack acercándose junto a Erik—. Me subiré en los hombros de Max y así podremos coger al muchacho.

Pero el intento fue imposible. Happy estaba más alto, y ambas hermanas se encaminaron decididas hacia el árbol.

—Happy, no te sueltes y no te muevas. Intentaré llegar hasta ti —dijo Lucy. Y sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a trepar por el árbol como una gata, seguida por Juvia.

—Se me ha enganchado el pantalón a una rama, Lucy. No me puedo soltar —apuntó el niño moviéndose nervioso.

—Maldita sea, Happy. ¡Para! —gruñó Lucy al sentir cómo crujía la rama.

—Muchacho, no te muevas si no quieres que tus hermanas caigan —le regañó Erik, impresionado por la forma en que aquellas jovencitas se colgaban de las ramas sin ningún miedo a caer.

Pero Happy, como niño que era, no hizo caso y continuó.

—Por todos los santos, Happy. No te muevas —gritó Juvia, furiosa.

—No os preocupéis —las tranquilizó Alzack de pie bajo el árbol—. Aquí estaremos nosotros para sujetaros, por si caéis. Llevad cuidado y ¡tú, muchacho!, no te muevas.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró Erza mientras Natsu, Jellal y Gray bajaban para ayudar.

— ¡Me pica un bicho, Lucy! —gritó el niño al notar que algo le pinchaba la piel.

—Ya voy, Happy —susurró rozando con los dedos el cabello del niño—. Tranquilo, sabes que no dejaría que te pasara nada.

Juvia, intuyendo el peligro que su hermano corría, subió a unas ramas más altas y desde allí se descolgó para poder desenganchar el pantalón.

—Happy, tranquilo —suplicó Levy—. Ya te tienen.

— ¿Qué hacen esas locas? —clamó Gajeel junto a Levy al ver a las muchachas trepar y descolgarse por las ramas para coger al niño.

—Proteger a su hermano —recordó, y con gesto de enfado preguntó—: ¿A quién has llamado locas?

En lo alto del árbol, las muchachas intentaban ayudar a su hermano.

—Happy, te tengo —susurró Lucy con sumo cuidado.

— ¡Me pica el bicho otra vez! —volvió a gritar el crío moviéndose con apuro tras desengancharle Juvia el pantalón, lo que provocó que la rama se rompiera y cayeran los tres al suelo.

El primero en llegar hasta ellos fue Makarov, que atendió a Lucy; se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Alzack cogió a Juvia, y Max, a Happy. Instantes después, apareció un ofuscado y preocupado Natsu, con cara de pocos amigos. Tras acercarse a Lucy, se la quitó de los brazos a Makarov.

Al verla pálida e inerte entre sus brazos, a Natsu se le heló la sangre. Con el gesto contraído observó a Happy, que asustado no se movió hasta que Natsu bramó:

— ¡Max, quédate con el muchacho! —Y mirando al niño espetó—. ¡Happy, no quiero que te muevas de ahí! ¡¿Entendido?!

El niño, muerto de miedo, asintió mientras Makarov le seguía asombrado por aquel arranque de rabia.

Con celeridad entraron en el despacho de Jellal, donde depositaron con sumo cuidado a las dos muchachas encima de un banco, al tiempo que Levy traía agua.

—Gracias a Dios, respiran —musitó Erza—. ¡Menudo golpe se han dado!

—Macao se enfadará mucho cuando se entere de esto —advirtió Makarov—. Ese muchachito es la personita más inquieta que he conocido en mi vida.

Mientras les ponían paños húmedos en la frente, todos las miraban preocupados.

—Pero ¿es que ese niño nunca va a crecer? —se quejó Levy, angustiada—. Hoy ha sido ésta. Hace unos días, el problema con los feriantes. La semana pasada, su caída al lago. Con anterioridad, se metió en el corral con los caballos y habría muerto aplastado si Lucy no le hubiera sacado y protegido con su cuerpo.

Natsu escuchaba los lamentos de Levy sin apartar ni un instante su mirada de Lucy.

—Estas _sassenachs _tienen la cabeza dura —bromeó Ggray, que de pronto sintió cómo un puñetazo se estrellaba contra su cara. En concreto contra su nariz.

Había sido Juvia, que lo primero que escuchó al despertar fue esa palabra que tanto odiaba.

— ¿Qué hacéis? —Se quejó dolorido por el golpe—. Era una broma, mujer.

—No volváis a llamarnos así —gritó enfadada, y mirando a su hermana chilló—: ¡Dios mío, Lucy! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Os habéis dado un buen golpe —susurró Jellal mientras veía con curiosidad a Natsu observar cómo Lucy comenzaba a moverse.

« ¿Cómo un guerrero fiero y temido por ejércitos puede quedarse tan blanco por ver a una mujer caerse de un árbol?», pensó, divertido.

—Buen golpe, hermanita —susurró Lucy abriendo los ojos y llevándose la mano a la cabeza—. Si no le llegas a dar tú, le hubiera dado yo.

Makarov, admirado por el desparpajo de las muchachas ante aquellos fieros guerreros, y la pasividad de Natsu y Gray, estuvo a punto de saltar de emoción. Las sensaciones que llevaba notando todo el día se confirmaban.

—Gracias a Dios, estáis bien —suspiró Gajeel con alivio.

Al escucharle, Levy le miró con rapidez y con gesto fiero dijo.

—Como verás, las mujeres de estos lugares somos fuertes, no tontas damiselas que se desmayan ante cualquier cosa.

—Sois sorprendentes —asintió Gajeel con una encantadora sonrisa que deslumbró a Levy e hizo resoplar a Jellal.

—Me alegro de que estéis bien, muchachas —suspiró Makarov, y dejó solos a los jóvenes.

Lucy, incorporándose, se tocó el chichón de la cabeza mientras se sentía mareada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Natsu a pocos centímetros de su cara.

—Sí, señor. Un poco dolorida. ¿Dónde está Happy?

Casi no podía moverse, pero sus fosas nasales se inundaban de la fragancia masculina que aquel enorme _highlander _desprendía. Una fragancia que le gustaba.

—Tranquila. Happy no se hizo nada. Está acompañado por los guerreros Dragneel —respondió Erza retirándole el pelo de la cara.

—Max está con él —intervino Natsu—. No le quitará el ojo de encima.

Pasados los primeros instantes de confusión, todos parecían más relajados.

—Será mejor que os llevemos a casa —dijo Gray cogiendo a Juvia por el brazo, pero ésta le rechazó de un manotazo sorprendiéndole. ¡Nunca una mujer le había rechazado!

—No hace falta, _laird _Fullbuster —siseó rabiosa—. Podemos ir solas, no necesitamos que nadie nos acompañe.

—Es mejor que os acompañe alguien —murmuró Jellal, divertido al ver a sus dos amigos tan desarmados ante aquellas dos mujercitas.

—Yo os llevaré —afirmó Natsu observando el chichón en la cabeza de Lucy—, y me da igual lo que digáis, no podéis ir caminando en este estado.

— ¡No! —Gritó Lucy alejándose de un salto—. Mi hermana tiene razón, podemos ir solas. No necesitamos vuestra ayuda, _laird _Dragneel. Os lo agradecemos, pero no queremos ocasionar más problemas. Continuad con la fiesta.

—Pero acabáis de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza —se quejó Gray mirándolas.

—La tenemos dura, ¿recordáis? —gruñó Juvia haciendo que Gray maldijera haber hecho aquel ridículo comentario.

Con tesón, Lucy, ayudada por Juvia y Levy, salió por la puerta del despacho de Jellal. Al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con un asustado Happy, quien al verlas corrió a abrazarlas mientras Max sonreía. El muchacho había llorado angustiado por sus hermanas.

—Gracias por vuestra ayuda, habéis sido muy amables toda la noche —agradeció Lucy a aquellos tres gigantes.

—No hemos podido evitar que cayerais al suelo, _milady. _¿Os encontráis bien? —susurró angustiado Alzack señalando el chichón de la cabeza.

—Perfectamente —asintió, y con gracia señaló—: ¡Tenemos la cabeza dura!

Al mirar hacia atrás, Lucy se encontró con el ceñudo gesto de Natsu, que la seguía con la mirada. Eso la puso más nerviosa.

—Estamos acostumbradas a las fechorías de este pequeño diablillo —sonrió Juvia—. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Cuando las muchachas se alejaron, los tres gigantes se miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Han dicho que están acostumbradas? —se mofó Erik sonriendo a Alzack.

En ese momento apareció Natsu, que con cara de pocos amigos se resignó a no acompañarlas. Tras hacer un gesto a aquellos tres gigantes, éstos entendieron y, dejando que las muchachas abrieran el camino y se alejaran unos metros, comenzaron a seguirlas.

En el camino de vuelta, Lucy cojeaba mientras Happy corría delante de ellas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—Te duele mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Juvia, preocupada.

—Un poco —asintió con complicidad—. Aunque más le tiene que doler el puñetazo que le has dado en la nariz a Gray. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer semejante cosa?

—Se lo merecía, por idiota —sonrió con picardía al recordarlo—. Así nunca podrá negar que una _sassenach _le puso la nariz como un pimiento.

Al decir aquello ambas rieron, aunque al final Lucy dijo:

— ¿Sabes los problemas que nos puede acarrear ese puñetazo? No olvides que es el _laird _Fullbuster.

—Tranquila. No pienso volver a verlo en mi vida.

—Oh, oh... Creo que nos siguen —informó Happy mirando hacia atrás.

Max, Alzack y Erik las seguían a distancia.

— ¿Por qué nos seguís? —preguntó Juvia con las manos en las caderas.

—Cumplimos órdenes, _milady _—explicó Max.

Las muchachas se miraron incrédulas. ¡Malditos cabezones!

—Nuestros _lairds _quieren saber que llegáis sanas y salvas hasta vuestra casa —apuntó Erik.

—Marchaos y continuad con la fiesta. No se lo diremos a nadie, será un secreto entre nosotros —indicó Lucy haciéndoles reír.

—Pero nosotros sabremos que no hemos cumplido nuestras órdenes —señaló Alzack sin darse por vencido.

—Oh... ¡Maldita sea! No digáis tonterías —se quejó Llucy, a quien el golpe en la cabeza la estaba empezando a molestar—. Volved a la fiesta y dejadnos en paz.

Pero aquellos _highlanders _no se daban por vencidos.

—No os molestaremos, continuad vuestro camino —sonrió Max.

—Pensamos descansar en el lago antes de llegar a casa —añadió Juvia, dolorida.

—Es nuestro sitio preferido —informó Happy mirando con simpatía a Max.

— ¡Happy! —le regañó Lucy.

Nadie tenía que enterarse de cuáles eran sus sitios preferidos.

—No os molestaremos. Os lo prometemos. Apenas notaréis que estamos ahí—volvió a repetir Max sin darse por vencido.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Lucy a regañadientes.

No tenía fuerzas ni para discutir con aquellos tres gigantes. Cuando llegaron al lago, se refrescaron la cabeza y se tumbaron sobre el verde manto de hierba que crecía en una de las orillas. Los tres _highlanders _se mantuvieron a distancia, por ello las jóvenes pudieron cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes y relajarse.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de pronto Lucy abrió los ojos sobresaltada. A su lado, Juvia y Happy dormían. Con disimulo miró hacia donde había visto por última vez a los _highlanders. _Allí continuaban, apoyados en un árbol hablando de sus cosas.

—Los feriantes ya se habrán ido —protestó Alzack—. ¡Qué rabia! Querría haber comprado algo para Bisca y la pequeña.

—No te preocupes. Bisca estará contenta sólo con ver que vuelves —respondió Max.

—Ya lo sé —asintió Alzack.

— ¡Por todos los santos! —Se quejó Erik tocándose el brazo—. El maldito corte que tengo en el brazo me está matando de dolores.

—No seas blando —rio Max—, cortes peores has tenido.

—Sí, pero éste es muy molesto.

Decidida a regresar a casa, Lucy despertó a Juvia, que miró desorientada a su alrededor. ¿Se habían quedado dormidas?

Con sumo cuidado, cogieron a Happy en brazos y no se sorprendieron cuando Max se acercó a ellas y tomó al muchacho entre sus fornidos brazos. Y así lo llevó hasta la casa. Después, los _highlanders _se marcharon.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, aquí la continuación de la adaptación. ¿reviews?<strong>

**Guiiillle: Me alegra que te halla gustado el libro, es uno de mis favoritos. Sobre lo de subir 2 capitulos, no te preocupes yo tambien soy ansiosa y los subo lo mas rapido posible. Con un beso gigante me despido. _KuroUsagi0101_**


	7. Chapter 7

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 7<p>Día posterior a la boda, los invitados venidos de fuera comenzaron a regresar a sus hogares. Las primeras en hacerlo fueron las primas Gerta y Landra, que con los ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas se despidieron de sus dos fornidos guerreros Dragneel.<p>

Por su parte, Lucy y Juvia se quedaron en los alrededores de su casa. Doloridas física y moralmente por el golpe recibido con la caída, se desesperaron cuando apareció Dan con un nuevo ramo de flores y una disculpa por sus actos en la boda.

Lucy le escuchó con paciencia pero, tras negarse más de veinte veces a dar un paseo con él, lo echó con cajas destempladas, haciendo reír a su abuelo y a Wakaba. Ya los ancianos le habían dicho a Dan en varias ocasiones que Lucy no estaba interesada en él porque la muchacha necesitaba un purasangre como ella, que la pudiera controlar.

En el castillo, Natsu se sentía como un perro encerrado. Ofuscado, se marchó a visitar a su amigo Lyon Vastia sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a la muchacha del pelo rubio. A su vuelta, se desvió de su camino para pasar por la casa de las muchachas y no se sorprendió al ver el caballo de Gray allí.

— ¿Cómo tú por aquí? —se mofó Natsu de su amigo desmontando con una media sonrisa.

—Necesitaba que Macao mirara mi caballo, parecía que cojeaba —disimuló encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

Macao y Wakaba se miraron con una sonrisa espectacular. ¡San Ninian y san Fergus habían escuchado sus plegarias!

—Quizá necesite lo mismo, ¿verdad, _laird _Dragneel? —sonrió Wakaba masticando un palo—. ¡Muy gratas vuestras visitas!

—Las muchachas no están aquí —les informó Macao.

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó Natsu, extrañado.

—Paseando —indicó Wakaba—. ¡Vamos! Tomemos algo mientras hablamos.

Pasado un rato, Gray y Natsu seguían sentados con aquellos dos viejos bebiendo cerveza.

— ¿Creéis que regresarán pronto de su paseo? —preguntó Gray, inquieto.

Los ancianos se miraron con expresión de zorros.

— ¿Para qué queréis que regresen pronto? —se divirtió Wakaba.

—Veamos —señaló Macao mirándoles a los ojos—. Seamos claros. ¿Qué queréis de mis nietas? Son dos muchachas humildes y decentes, y ambos sois lo bastante poderosos para tener a la mujer que os plazca. ¿Por qué ellas?

Natsu y Gray se miraron sorprendidos por aquella pregunta.

— ¿A qué os referís, Macao? —murmuró Natsu entendiéndole perfectamente.

—Soy viejo, pero no tonto, _laird, _y he visto la forma como las miráis. Mis nietas son unas mujeres muy valiosas para mí, y no permitiré que nadie las utilice, ni se ría de ellas. Ya han sufrido bastante.

—Jellal nos contó sobre ellas. ¿A qué teméis? —señaló Gray viendo cómo Wakaba y Macao se miraban.

—Tememos a todo; deben tener mucho cuidado.

—¿Cuidado? —se interesó Natsu—. ¿De qué?

Macao, con gesto de pesar, tras dejar su jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa dijo:

—Ciertas personas las buscan.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Gray.

— ¿Con qué finalidad las están buscando? —exclamó Natsu mientras Macao y Wakaba se miraban con complicidad.

¡Definitivamente sus santos les habían escuchado!

—Las buscan unos jodidos ingleses para matarlas —contestó Wakaba.

Escuchar aquello hizo que los _highlanders _les prestaran más atención y fruncieran el ceño.

— ¡Wakaba! —Protestó sin mucha convicción Macao—. ¡Calla esa boca sin dientes que tienes! Cuanta menos gente sepa lo que pasa mejor.

—Me da igual lo que digas, viejo cabezón —repuso Wakaba—. Empieza a ver claro que nos estamos haciendo mayores. Ellas necesitarán a alguien más fuerte y rápido que nosotros para que las proteja.

—Un momento —interrumpió Natsu—. ¿Queréis decir que están amenazadas y en peligro de muerte, y en este momento se encuentran solas en cualquier lugar, expuestas a todos los peligros que conlleva el bosque?

Los ancianos, con una picara sonrisa, asintieron, pero fue el abuelo quien habló.

—Saben defenderse —rio Macao rascándose la cabeza—. Además, no están solas, están acompañadas por los mismos tres gigantes que el día de la boda las trajeron a casa.

— ¿Qué gigantes? —preguntó Gray.

—Max, Alzack y Erik. Eso me tranquiliza. Con ellos estarán protegidas —indicó Natsu, confundido. ¿Qué hacían aquellos guerreros con las muchachas?

—Ellos también estarán protegidos —confirmó Wakaba moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué las buscan? —quiso saber Natsu.

—Sus familiares ingleses necesitan verlas muertas para poder asegurarse de que nadie reclamará las tierras de Jude, el padre de las muchachas —respondió Macao mirando a la lejanía—. Por lo visto, sus tíos, dos codiciosos sinvergüenzas, intentaron casarlas con dos hombres que las odiaban para hacerlas desaparecer después de la boda. Nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente a Capricornio lo que hizo por mis nietos. Me da igual que sea inglés. A mí me ha demostrado que es una buena persona y siempre estaré en deuda con él.

—Es comprensible —reconoció Natsu—. Tiene que ser un hombre con mucho valor y honor.

—Hace unos dos años —continuó Wakaba—, unos hombres enviados por esos familiares cogieron a Happy y se lo llevaron. Pero las dos chicas, antes de que pudiéramos avisar a nadie, consiguieron traerle de vuelta.

— ¿Ellas solas? —preguntó asombrado Gray para ver que los ancianos asentían con orgullo y una sonrisa en la boca.

—Las muchachas son dos yeguas purasangres —apuntó Wakaba—, a pesar de que la gente se empeñe en recordarles su sangre inglesa. Son valientes y decididas. ¡Ojalá yo tuviera menos años para poder seguir protegiéndolas!

Macao, con gesto serio, miró a los dos fornidos guerreros y explicó:

—Mis nietos están en peligro y cada día que pasa tengo más miedo de dejarlos solos. Me hago más viejo, más torpe y...

—Y ¿cuál es la solución para vuestro problema? —Preguntó Natsu, conmovido por las palabras de los ancianos—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudaros?

Los viejos se miraron y, tras felicitarse por su más que sobresaliente actuación teatral, uno remató.

—Encontrar a dos valientes que quieran casarse con ellas —soltó Wakaba.

Al escuchar aquello, a Gray casi se le atraganta la cerveza, mientras Natsu, perplejo por lo que había escuchado, buscaba algo que decir.

—No creo que tengáis problemas para encontrar hombres para ellas. Son dos bellezas —susurró Natsu sintiendo que aquello de casarse no era para él.

— ¿Sabéis una cosa, _laird _Dragneel? —Señaló Angus cerrando un ojo—. Nadie se atreve a casarse con unas muchachas a las que muchos llaman despectivamente _sassenachs._

Al escuchar aquello, Gray entendió el puñetazo que Juvia le había propinado el día de la boda.

—Disculpad la pregunta que os voy a hacer: vos, _laird _Dragneel, o vos, _laird _Fullbuster, ¿estaríais dispuestos a casaros con alguna de ellas? —preguntó Wakaba, impaciente, dejándoles tan sorprendidos que no podían ni hablar.

— ¡Por san Ninian, Wakaba! —Rio Macao al escuchar a su amigo—. Si alguna de ellas se entera de lo que acabas de decir... ¡eres hombre muerto!

— ¿Casarnos? —gritó Gray levantándose del tronco donde estaba sentado.

—No entra en mis planes contraer matrimonio —comunicó Natsu—. Mi vida es la guerra y la lucha.

—Somos guerreros —consiguió decir Gray tras escuchar a su amigo—, no hombres nacidos para casarse y tener una familia.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis nada con mis nietas? —preguntó con picardía Macao rascándose la cabeza.

—Acabamos de responderos —replicó Natsu—. Nuestra prioridad es el campo de batalla.

—Entonces —se carcajeó Wakaba dándose un golpe en la pierna—, estos hombres no necesitan que les aclaremos nada sobre nuestras muchachas.

Aquello llamó la atención de los guerreros.

— ¿Aclarar algo sobre ellas? —susurró Gray cada vez más confundido.

—Sí, ya sabéis —continuó Wakaba sirviéndose más cerveza—. Las mujeres son muy raras y, a veces, viene bien conocer ciertas cosas o manías sobre ellas.

—Pero, en vuestro caso, no es necesario —rio Macao mirando a Wakaba por aquella maléfica respuesta—. Aunque creo, señores, que mis nietas en el fondo os hubieran agradado y sorprendido. Son algo más que unas simples mujercitas criadas para tener hijos.

— ¿Por qué decís eso? —preguntó Natsu al ver a los dos viejos sonreír y mirarse de aquella manera.

—Porque los dos sois los purasangres que llevamos esperando toda la vida —asintió Macao clavándoles la mirada—. Conozco a mis nietas y, a pesar de que a veces son un poco indisciplinadas, estoy seguro de que os hubieran hecho muy felices.

— ¡Eso es mucho asegurar! —Afirmó Natsu—. ¿No creéis anciano?

—No —respondió Macao sorprendiéndole por su seguridad—. Sois dos fuertes y valientes guerreros, y como tales estoy seguro de que valoráis la fuerza y la valentía. ¿Acaso eso en una mujer no debe tenerse en cuenta? —Desconcertándoles preguntó—: ¿O debo pensar que cuando decidáis tener hijos os casaréis con dos jovencitas plácidas que se pasen el día cosiendo y bordando?

— ¡Dios no lo quiera! —resopló Gray.

—Entiendo vuestras posturas, señores —prosiguió Macao mientras Wakaba miraba al horizonte—. Por ello no os voy a poner en ningún aprieto más. Aunque ¿me dais vuestra palabra de _highlander _para pediros un favor?

— ¡Por supuesto! —asintió Natsu.

—Nuestra palabra ya la tenéis —afirmó Gray.

—Si alguna vez nos pasara algo, ¡que Dios no lo quiera! —Comenzó el anciano—, ¿querríais encargaros de encontrar unos buenos maridos para las muchachas?

—Es importante —prosiguió Wakaba sin darles tiempo a pensar— que los hombres que elijáis las cuiden, las valoren, las quieran y, sobre todo, no las peguen. Nunca me han gustado los hombres que se valen de su fuerza bruta para doblegar a una mujer.

—Y, por supuesto, que las protejan, eso es indispensable —añadió Macao, y clavándoles la mirada preguntó—: Entonces, ¿podemos confiar en la palabra de _highlander _que nos habéis dado?

Natsu y Gray se miraron espantados por la jugada que aquellos dos ancianos les acababan de hacer. La palabra de un _highlander _era su ley. Si un _highlander _prometía algo, lo hacía hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Y, a menos que se casaran con ellas, nunca estarían seguros de que todo aquello se cumpliera. Se miraron, sorprendidos por haberse dejado liar por esos viejos que bajo su apariencia de corderos ocultaban a dos lobos en toda regla. Sonriendo por su torpeza, miraron a los ancianos.

—Sois unos viejos zorros —indicó Natsu—. Tenéis mi palabra de _highlander._

—Muy... muy zorros —asintió Gray—. Por supuesto, mi palabra de _highlander _también, aunque ya os la habíamos dado antes de escuchar lo que queríais.

— ¡La edad es un grado, muchacho! —asintió Wakaba haciéndoles reír y, mirando a Macao, sacó de debajo de la mesa una gran jarra y cuatro vasos—. ¡Esto se merece un brindis!

—Esta es la mejor agua de vida que encontraréis por esta zona —señaló Macao mientras les llenaban los vasos—. La destilamos nosotros con una receta antigua del abuelo de mi mujer. —Levantando el vaso dijo—: Brindemos por que nos queden muchos años de vida y por la felicidad de las muchachas. _¡Slainte!_

_— ¡Slainte! _—gritaron al unísono los otros tres, en gaélico escocés «salud».

— ¡Por todos los santos! Ya vienen —indicó Wakaba y, mirando a Natsu y Gray, dijo—: Guardad el secreto de lo que aquí se ha hablado. Si la impaciente o la mandona se enteran de esta conversación... ¡esta noche nos entierran vivos! —rio entrecerrando los ojos—. Además, no creo que a las muchachas les agrade saber que habéis denegado la oferta de casaros con ellas.

Tras observar a los viejos reír, Gray y Natsu se miraron confundidos. ¿Se habrían vuelto locos aquellos ancianos? Callados, observaron caminar a las muchachas hacia ellos y fueron testigos de su cara de sorpresa al verlos allí. Tras llegar a su altura y saludarles con una inclinación de cabeza, se escabulleron dentro de la casa dejándoles a todos con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué mosca las ha picado? —Susurró Wakaba—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sé?

— ¡Esta juventud! —sonrió Macao.

—Nos marchamos —anunció Natsu, molesto al ver que Lucy ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada—. ¡Gracias por esta encantadora y desconcertante tarde! —se mofó levantándose para dar la mano a los ancianos.

—Mañana partimos hacia nuestras tierras —dijo Gray, sorprendido porque Juvia tampoco le había mirado. ¿Dónde estaba la jovencita que de forma continua y descarada le sonreía?

—Que llevéis buen viaje —deseó Macao mirando extrañado hacia la cabaña donde sus nietas habían desaparecido. Nunca se habían comportado así ante ningún hombre y eso era buena señal.

— ¡Un momento! —gritó Lucy saliendo de la cabaña seguida por Juvia. Portaban en sus manos unos paquetes y, dirigiéndose hacia Alzack, que se quedó asombrado, dijo—: Toma, lleva a Bisca, tu mujer, este pedazo de tela. Seguro que sabrá sacarle provecho. Y a tu niña, esta miel. Estoy segura de que le encantará.

—Muchas gracias, _lady _Lucy —agradeció con una grata sonrisa mientras aceptaba aquellos presentes—, pero no era necesario que os preocuparais.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, sólo soy Lucy —afirmó la muchacha mirando al gigante. Hacía muchos años que nadie la llamaba _lady._

—No puedo, _lady _Lucy —afirmó mirando de reojo a Natsu, que les observaba muy serio subido a su espectacular caballo.

—De acuerdo —asintió dándose por vencida.

—Bisca y mi hija os estarán muy agradecidas por vuestro detalle —aseguró Alzack guardando el paquete—. Espero que algún día podáis conocerlas.

—Estaría encantada —sonrió Lucy.

Natsu, que la observaba a corta distancia, sintió que las entrañas se le revolvían al darse cuenta de que ella nunca le sonreía a él de ese modo. Y, sin perderla de vista, advirtió que ella se movía y se plantaba ante Erik tendiéndole un bote.

—Esto es un ungüento que aliviará el dolor y sanará tus cortes. Póntelo dos veces al día sobre la herida hasta que veas que el dolor remite y comienza a cicatrizar.

—Gracias —dijo el guerrero cogiendo aquel presente como algo maravilloso—. Muchas gracias, _lady _Lucy. No olvidaré vuestra amabilidad.

—Tomad, llevaos este queso y este pan. Seguro que os viene bien en el trayecto de regreso a vuestra casa —prosiguió Juvia dándoselo a Max.

Gray, enternecido por aquellos presentes, la miraba sintiendo que en todos sus años de guerrero nunca unas muchachas tan humildes se habían preocupado tanto por sus hombres.

—Gracias, _lady _Juvia. Será maravilloso disfrutar de ello durante nuestro camino.

— ¡Max! —Llamó Happy—. Recuerda. Tienes que volver para enseñarme a cazar truchas con las manos.

—Volveré, Happy. Te lo prometo —sonrió el grandullón—. Hasta entonces, pórtate bien y no metas a tus hermanas en más líos, ¿vale?—. El niño asintió.

—Espero que tengáis buen viaje —se despidió Lucy mirando a Gray y a Natsu con brevedad.

—No dudes que lo tendremos —afirmó Natsu, enfurecido por su frialdad.

—No lo dudo, _laird _Dragneel —respondió Lucy. Tras sonreír a todos, regresó a la quietud de la cabaña acompañada por Juvia.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, Natsu guio a su caballo y, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de las muchachas y los ancianos, oyó murmurar a Gray:

— ¡Malditos zorros!

* * *

><p>Aquella noche en el castillo, Gajeel comía asado que Hilda, muy amable, le había servido. Desde su asiento, observaba la arcada que llevaba a las escaleras. Sabía que Levy, en cualquier momento, aparecería por allí. La noche anterior, tras el episodio vivido con Happy y sus hermanas, Gajeel, animado por Makarov, se había acercado a ella y, tras invitarla a bailar, estuvieron en danza juntos gran parte de la noche. Fue divertido bailar con Levy. Era graciosa y simpática. Aunque la cara con que Jellal les miró no lo fue tanto.<p>

Jellal sobreprotegía a su hermana de una manera increíble. Sus padres, junto a los de Natsu y Gajeel, habían muerto años atrás a manos de los ingleses. Quedaron huérfanos, pero con la increíble suerte de contar con sus respectivos abuelos. Cuando sus padres murieron, Levy tenía diez años, y Jellal, veinte. Durante largo tiempo, ella sufrió terroríficas pesadillas. Aquellas pesadillas y el dolor en los ojos de su hermana al despertar le habían roto el corazón más de una vez a Jellal, y no deseaba que sufriera por nada ni por nadie. Por eso, aunque le agradaba la compañía de Gajeel en el campo de batalla, no sentía lo mismo al verle tan próximo a Levy.

—Te cambio un trozo de salmón por tus pensamientos —le ofreció Erza.

—Saldrás perdiendo, no pensaba en nada especial —sonrió Jellal al mirar a su mujer, tan bonita, juiciosa y cariñosa.

—Pues entonces, ¿por qué no le quitas ojo al pobre Gajeel? —susurró Erza señalando con el dedo al muchacho, que comía distraído en la mesa de la derecha.

—No creo que Gajeel sea la mejor opción para Levy. Ella sufrirá por él y no quiero.

— ¿Tú eras la mejor opción para mí? —preguntó Eza sorprendiéndole.

—Eso tienes que responderlo tú —susurró desconcertado.

Ella sonrió con coquetería.

— ¿Sabes? Para mí, siempre has sido mi hombre y te he querido a pesar de que tú no me mirabas, ni me sonreías.

—No te miraba porque me gustabas demasiado —rio tocándole la punta de la nariz—, y no quería que los demás se mofaran de mí.

—Y ¿por qué no puedes pensar que a tu hermana y a Gajeel les pasa lo mismo? ¿Acaso no ves cómo Levy le busca y cómo Gajeel la mira? ¿No ves un comportamiento parecido en ellos, como en su tiempo tuvimos nosotros?

—Eso es lo que me da miedo —respondió Jellal señalando hacia la arcada.

En ese momento, Gajeel había dejado de comer al entrar Levy, y una tonta sonrisa se instaló en la cara de los dos.

—Él se marchará mañana para sus tierras —se desesperó Jellal—. ¿Crees que querrá volver a por Levy? Y si es así, ¿crees que a mí me gustará que ella se marche de mi lado?

Erza le entendió. Jellal adoraba a su hermana, pero debía comprender que ella también había crecido, y ya era una mujer.

— ¡Míralos! —sonrió Erza—. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no ves cómo se miran? En cuanto a Gajeel, claro que volverá a por ella. ¿Lo dudas? Y respecto a no querer que ella se marche de tu lado, es muy egoísta por tu parte, Jellal. Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz. Gillian ya no es una niña, es una mujer enamorada de un guerrero tan valiente como su hermano.

—Erza —suspiró mirando a su mujer—. Tengo miedo de que sufra, de no estar yo cerca para ayudarla.

Con cariño miró los ojos de su marido, y tomándole la mano por debajo de la mesa le susurró:

—Ése es el precio que todos pagamos cuando maduramos. Tenemos que aprender a defendernos solos en la vida. Y, por favor, haz caso a Makarov. Es más sabio de lo que tú quieres reconocer y, al igual que tú, sólo busca la felicidad de Levy.

—Lo pensaré —susurró mirando cómo Levy se acercaba a Gajeel. Volviéndose hacia su mujer, añadió—: Todavía no me has respondido si yo he sido tu mejor opción.

—Eso, mi señor —bromeó Erza levantándose—, te lo contestaré si me acompañas a nuestra habitación.

Dicho esto, Jellal se levantó con una sonrisa lobuna de la mesa. Sin decir nada, se alejó junto a su esposa mientras Levy se acercaba a Gajeel.

—Veo que te gusta nuestro asado de ciervo con manzana.

—Está delicioso —respondió Gajeel y, señalando a Jellal, comentó—: Se le ve sonriente hoy. Quizás el matrimonio le siente bien.

—A eso creo que se le llama amor —indicó Levy mirando la cara de felicidad de su hermano y la sonrisa picaruela de Erza.

—Complicada palabra esa llamada «amor» —se mofó invitándola a sentarse junto a él, mientras veía entrar por la puerta a Natsu, Gray, Alzack, Max y Erik.

—Para mí es una bonita palabra —señaló Levy sonrojándose—, aunque sus resultados a veces son nefastos y malos para el corazón.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tengo una amiga —comenzó tartamudeando— que está enamorada desde hace años de un guerrero. Pero este guerrero es demasiado tozudo para fijarse en ella y prefiere las guerras al amor.

— ¡Qué curioso! —sonrió Gajeel levantando una ceja al escucharla—. Tengo un amigo al que le ocurre lo mismo.

Los ojos chispeantes de ella le miraron.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y qué ha hecho?

—Todavía nada —respondió mientras tocaba un rizo azul rebelde de la muchacha—. Este amigo tiene miedo de hacerle daño, por lo que controla sus instintos y se mantiene alejado de ella.

Aquella contestación no gustó a Levy, que tras hacer un mohín dijo:

— ¿Hasta cuándo crees que podrá controlar sus instintos tu amigo?

Gajeel, deseoso de tomar aquellos labios tan tentadores, suspiró y contestó:

—Eso está por ver. De momento, la mejor opción que tiene es alejarse de la dama, para así poder aclarar sus ideas y seguir su camino.

En ese momento, Natsu y Gray se sentaron junto a ellos, por lo que la conversación se cortó ante la rabia de Llevy, quien entendía con aquello que Gajeel no quería nada con ella y por eso se marchaba al día siguiente.

— ¿Sabes, Gajeel? —dijo sin importarle que ya no estuvieran solos—. Espero que tu amigo, el cobarde, algún día sepa lo que necesita. Yo, por mi parte, animaré a mi amiga a que se olvide de él y se enamore de otro hombre que sepa hacerla feliz.

Tras decir aquello, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Gajeel con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Vaya! —Rio Gray—. Veo que sigues progresando con Levy.

Gajeel no respondió; se limitó a mirar cómo ella, ofuscada, se alejaba.

— ¿Por qué no intentas alejarte de ella? Así no tendrás problemas —lo regañó Natsu clavando sus ojos en el muchacho que cruzaba el salón. Aquel muchacho era Dan y no le gustó nada el descaro con que le miró.

—Esa chica tiene un genio de mil demonios —rio Erik.

—Voy a preparar mi caballo —gruñó Gajeel saliendo del salón mientras escuchaba las risotadas de Gray junto a Alzack y Max.

Tras pasar una noche en la que más de uno no pudo pegar ojo, Gray y Natsu reunieron a sus guerreros en el patio del castillo. Levy se asomó desconsolada a la ventana de su habitación.

Erza, junto a Jellal, salió a despedirles y no se sorprendió cuando vio a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel con gestos serios y ofuscados. En sus rostros se leía el desagrado por su partida, cuando debían estar felices por volver a sus tierras.

Gajeel, en un momento dado, levantó la vista hacia la ventana de Levy y, tras mirar y no ver nada, malhumorado, giró su caballo y se marchó.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Jellal —agradeció Natsu montado en su caballo.

— ¿Cuándo volveremos a veros? —preguntó Erza, entristecida.

—Quizá dentro de unos meses —señaló Gray—. Aunque Jellal ya sabe que, en cuanto nos llame, estaremos aquí.

—Gracias, amigos —correspondió Jellal—. Espero que tengáis un buen viaje y que pronto nuestros destinos vuelvan a unirse.

Y, tras estas palabras, los famosos y temidos guerreros comenzaron su viaje a las tierras altas, mientras Lucy y Juvia, con el corazón partido y atrincheradas tras unos álamos, les observaron alejarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, aquí la continuación de la adaptación. ¿reviews?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 8<p>El castillo recuperó su normalidad tras la marcha del último invitado. Apenadas y entristecidas, Lucy y Juvia retomaron sus quehaceres diarios, mientras en sus corazones el nombre de un guerrero quedó marcado a fuego. Ambas sabían que aquello era imposible. Gray y Natsu eran señores de sus clanes, y sus gentes nunca aceptarían como compañera de su <em>laird <em>a una mujer que tuviera sangre inglesa.

Durante dos días, Levy no paró de sollozar, llegando a crispar los nervios de Jellal y Makarov, que comenzaron a pensar encerrarla en una de las almenas y no dejar que bajara hasta que se tranquilizara.

Pasados veinte días, llegó hasta el castillo una misiva. Era de Robert de Bruce. Le pedía a Jellal que se reuniera con él en Glasgow. Tras indicar a unos doscientos hombres que lo acompañaran y dejar al mando de todo a su buen amigo Lyon, se despidió de Erza y partió para encontrarse con Robert de Bruce.

La cuarta noche después de la partida de Jellal, mientras todos dormían, de pronto Lucy escuchó un chillido y se tiró de la cama con rapidez. Una vez que hubo cogido su daga y su espada, observó a su alrededor, dándose de bruces con Juvia, que al igual que ella había escuchado algo extraño. Con cuidado se asomaron por la pequeña ventana que tenía la cabaña y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados cuando vieron lo que ocurría. Sus vecinos corrían de un lado para otro perseguidos por hombres que no eran de su clan. Macao, al escuchar el jaleo, se levantó y la sangre se le heló al ser consciente de lo que ocurría. Estaban siendo asaltados.

De pronto, la arcada de la cabaña se abrió dando un tremendo golpe y ante ellas aparecieron dos hombres desdentados y con aspecto de asesinos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Lucy blandió su espada al aire y tomó posiciones para recibir el ataque que aquellos terribles hombres iniciaron. Con valentía y destreza, Juvia y Lucy se defendían.

—Saca a Happy de aquí, abuelo —gritó Lucy sin quitar ojo al hombre que frente a ella decía cosas terribles.

— ¡Malditos seáis! —Bramó enfurecido Macao—. ¡No toquéis a mis nietas!

— ¡Llévate a Happy, abuelo! —vociferó Lucy sintiendo que apenas podía respirar.

— ¡Buscad a Wakaba! —gritó Juvia, paralizada, con su daga en la mano.

Tras la marcha de Macao y el pequeño Happy, los asaltantes miraron con cara de deseo a las muchachas.

—Patrick, creo que nos daremos un festín con estas dos tiernas palomitas. Qué suerte la nuestra, son las bastardas que estamos buscando —rio uno de los hombres al contemplarlas.

—Atrévete a ponerle la mano encima a mi hermana y conocerás el sonido del acero entrando en tus carnes —rugió Lucy, angustiada, mientras observaba al abuelo, Happy y Wakaba correr colina arriba.

—Me encantan las morenas como tú —baboseó el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

—Pues más te encantará luchar conmigo —sonrió Lucy comenzando un ataque con la espada que dejó al hombre sorprendido.

—Mi intención es llevarte viva, aunque antes me gustaría probar la mercancía.

—¡Eso no te lo crees tú ni loco! —siseó Juvia al escucharle.

—Atrévete a tocarnos —rugió Lucy—, y te arranco la piel a tiras.

—Tienes coraje, ojos oscuros —admitió riendo el hombre mientras observaba cómo la chica se movía con destreza y salía de la cabaña.

Desde el castillo, al ver el fuego procedente de la aldea, dieron un toque de alerta.

Juvia, asustada, luchaba como podía, mientras Lucy, como una heroína, dejaba latente su destreza con la espada.

Al final, Lucy consiguió deshacerse de aquel terrible asesino clavándole la espada sin piedad en su cuerpo. Aquella lucha reflejaba la supervivencia de ella o de él y, sin dudarlo, primó la de ella. Mirando a su alrededor, con el corazón en un puño, vio cómo otros hombres prendían fuego a los techos de paja de su cabaña mientras sus vecinos corrían horrorizados de un lado para otro. Con los ojos vidriosos por la rabia y la impotencia, observó a Juvia aún luchando y, como el más fiero de los guerreros, se lanzó contra aquél, matándole en el acto.

—¿Dónde están Happy, Wakaba y el abuelo? —preguntó angustiada Juvia mirando aquel cuerpo muerto ante ellas.

—Colina arriba, en busca de ayuda —respondió jadeante Lucy al ver a Dan cerca del establo. Estaba ardiendo, por lo que corrió con la esperanza de poder sacar los caballos y salvar a lord Draco—. ¡Dios mío, los caballos!

Abstraída por sacar los caballos, no vio cómo dos hombres sujetaban y tiraban al suelo a su hermana. Horrorizada, Juvia comenzó a patalear y a chillar todas las palabras que en vida su madre le hubiera prohibido, mientras uno de los hombres intentaba levantarle las ropas. De pronto, Juvia notó cómo uno de los hombres caía a su lado. Al mirar, vio a Happy que, asustado, empuñaba un pequeño puñal.

—¡Suelta a mi hermana! —gritó el niño con lágrimas en la cara.

—¡Happy! Corre, corre —gritó Juvia incorporándose cuando el hombre que continuaba frente a ella alzaba la espada.

Pero el atacante no les dio oportunidad de escapar. Cogiendo a Happy por el pelo, puso la espada en su cuello y, con una sonrisa sádica, siseó:

—¡No volverás a correr nunca más en tu vida, bastardo escocés!

Cuando Juvia estaba a punto de gritar ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, vio que una sombra se abalanzaba sobre el hombre haciéndole caer a un lado.

—¡Wakaba, cuidado! —vociferó Juvia al ver que había sido el anciano quien se había lanzado como un salvaje para proteger a Happy. Pero el guerrero fue más rápido que el viejo y, sin piedad, le clavó su espada en el estómago.

—¡No! —gritó horrorizado Happy. Lo hizo tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de Lucy, que en ese momento salía tosiendo junto a Dan de los establos.

—¡Maldito inglés! —gritó Juvia enloquecida al ver el dolor y sufrimiento en el rostro de su amado Wakaba—. ¡Maldito seas tú y todos los de tu calaña! —rugió cogiendo el puñal que momentos antes llevaba Wakaba. Se abalanzó sobre él y se lo clavó en el corazón.

—¡Juvia! ¡Happy! —aulló Lucy corriendo hasta ellos y quedándose aturdida al ver a Wakaba herido— ¡No..., no, por favor! —gritó tirándose junto al anciano—. ¡No te muevas! Por favor, Wakaba. ¡No te muevas! —sollozó mientras taponaba la espantosa herida de la que manaba mucha sangre.

Juvia no podía hablar, ni moverse. Sólo miraba las manos de su hermana cubiertas de sangre y el dolor en la cara de Wakaba.

—Iré a buscar ayuda —gritó Dan desapareciendo de su lado.

—Tranquilas, muchachas —susurró el anciano con la frente encharcada en sudor—. No os preocupéis, no me duele. —Y perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos dijo—: Los _highlanders _volverán, os hemos enseñado todo lo que sabemos y sólo espero que...

—Te llevaremos a casa y te curaremos —susurró Lucy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero una serie de convulsiones sacudieron el cuerpo del anciano y murió.

Con el corazón roto, Lucy se agachó y besó con cariño al anciano que tanto les había dado. Intentando no llorar y sin mirar directamente a Happy, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está el abuelo?

—Con Wakaba —susurró Happy.

—¡¿Qué?! —gimió Juvia sin respiración.

—Está allí —señaló el niño con la mirada perdida.

Megan echó a correr colina arriba notando cómo las lágrimas surcaban su cara. Encontró a su abuelo Macao tirado en el suelo, muerto como Wakaba. Horrorizada por aquello, se dejó caer encima del anciano y, desesperada, comenzó a llorar y a gritar.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí. Alguien se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó. Era Levy que, alertada por los guardias del castillo y a pesar de poner en peligro su vida, había corrido hacia la aldea para encontrarse con la destrucción y el horror.

—Tranquila, Lucy —susurró abrazándola sin poder contener las lágrimas por ver al bueno de Macao muerto ante ellas.

—El abuelo... Levy —hipó angustiada—. El abuelo y Wakaba han muerto... por mi culpa.

—¡Por todos los santos! —rugió Makarov al ver lo ocurrido.

La gente del pueblo corría enloquecida, algunas casas ardían y nada podían hacer si no esperar a que el fuego devorara lo poco que tenían. Los soldados de Jellal consiguieron terminar con los atacantes que aquella noche habían ocasionado la desolación. Algunos aldeanos comenzaron a señalar a las muchachas como responsables de todo lo ocurrido. Decían que habían escuchado preguntar a aquellos ingleses por los nietos de Macao Conbolt.

—¡Escuchad! —gritó Makarov, dolido, con Happy entre sus brazos—. Al primero que yo oiga decir que las culpables de todo esto han sido ellas, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

—Todo es culpa mía —susurró Lucy—. Todo es culpa mía.

—No, Lucy. No es culpa tuya —musitó Erza.

Al levantar la mirada, Lucy observó cómo Makarov abrazaba a Happy, y Erza, a Juvia. Parecían en estado de choque, mientras algunos vecinos, aquellos que parecían haberlas aceptado, les daban la espalda.

—¡Lyon! Quiero que varios hombres ayuden a nuestras gentes a apagar el fuego y que otros recojan los cuerpos de Macao y Wakaba para darles un entierro digno —ordenó Makarov tomando aire y valorando con una mirada los daños en la aldea.

—El resto de la gente y los heridos —dijo Erza mirando a Lyon— que vayan al castillo, allí serán atendidos.

—Pero _milady, _en el castillo no podemos... —intervino Lyon.

Pero Erza, furiosa e indignada, no le dejó terminar.

—He dicho —sentenció encolerizada, dejando sin palabras a Makarov— que todos vayan al castillo. Y quiero que dos guerreros partan ahora mismo en busca de Jellal y le informen de lo ocurrido.

—De acuerdo, _milady _—asintió Lyon.

Poco después, alumbrados con antorchas, los hombres se repartieron. Mientras unos apagaban el fuego, otros recogían los cuerpos sin vida de Wakaba y Macao, y dos hombres partían en busca de Jellal.

—Muy bien, Erza —reconoció Makarov—. Serás una buena señora para estas tierras.

Ella, con gesto triste, asintió.

—Vamos, Lucy —indicó Levy mientras observaba que sobre su ropa y su pelo había sangre—. Estás herida. Tengo que curarte.

—¡Fuera las _sassenachs! _—gritó una voz irreconocible en la oscuridad.

—¡Prended a la persona que haya dicho semejante barbaridad! —rugió Makarov, encolerizado.

Varios guerreros buscaron el origen de la voz, pero la oscuridad se lo impidió.

—Volvamos al castillo —murmuró Erza agarrando a una callada Juvia.

Una vez allí, Hilda, la cocinera, lavó las heridas de las muchachas y el niño, que no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Happy estaba empapado de sangre, pero sólo tenía un pequeño corte en el cuello. Juvia contaba con varios cortes en el brazo y diversas contusiones. Lucy, además de cortes en los brazos, tenía quemaduras en las manos por haber entrado en el establo a rescatar a los caballos, además de una pequeña brecha en la frente. Alana hizo traer aguja e hilo y, con paciencia, se sentó frente a ella para suturar la herida.

—Intentaré darte bien los puntos, así no te quedará una gran cicatriz —señaló Erza observando el dolor en sus miradas.

—Da igual como quede —musitó Lucy, agotada—. Wakaba y el abuelo han muerto. La gente nos odiará por la destrucción de la aldea y reclamarán que nos vayamos. ¿Dónde iremos, Erza? ¿Dónde puedo llevar a mis hermanos para que sean felices?

La desesperación de Lucy le hacía temblar, y Levy, deseosa de consolarla, la abrazó. Durante un rato ambas lloraron por las vidas perdidas, y cuando Lucy se calmó, Levy volvió a atender a Happy.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte —exigió Erza—. Cuando vuelva Jellal, intentaremos solucionar este terrible contratiempo.

Pero Lucy volvió a repetir:

—La gente exigirá que mañana mismo nos vayamos.

—¡De aquí no se va a ir nadie! —rugió Levy colocando paños de agua fría en la frente de Happy.

—Esos hombres —dijo Juvia sentándose junto a su hermana— venían a por nosotras. Nunca van a dejarnos en paz.

—No querían matarnos —indicó Lucy—. Querían llevarnos ante sir Jose Porla y...

En ese momento, varios criados entraron en la habitación. Y con ellos, Dan.

—¿Estás bien? —se interesó acercándose a Lucy y empalideciendo al ver cómo Erza le cosía la frente.

—Sí —respondió Lucy con una triste sonrisa.

Todos se fijaron en que el muchacho portaba algo.

—He conseguido sacar de vuestra casa estos pocos enseres —dijo tendiendo ante ella un saco.

—Gracias, Dan —señaló Juvia al ver que había algo de ropa, alguna jarra de barro y poco más.

—Siento no haber podido salvar nada más —se disculpó el muchacho—. Pero el fuego...

Lucy le miró. Quería agradecerle aquello, pero la emoción no la dejó hablar.

—Ha sido un detalle muy bonito —sonrió Erza—. Ahora te agradecería que salieras para poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tras asentir con la cabeza, el muchacho salió por la arcada y se quedaron solas.

—Mira, Lucy —susurró Juvia sacando unas ropas—. Dan ha conseguido salvar nuestra ropa preferida —dijo al enseñarle los pantalones de cuero, las botas y las camisas de hilo que ellas habían confeccionado.

—Y la capa del abuelo —sollozó Lucy agarrándola con amor.

—No te muevas, Lucy —susurró Erza mientras intentaba coser la brecha.

Pero a Lucy lo que menos le importaba era su herida. Lo único que quería era venganza y dijo en tono amenazador:

—Ahora seré yo quien les busque a ellos. Pagarán por la muerte del abuelo y de Wakaba.

—Querrás decir «seremos» —puntualizó Juvia mirando a su hermana mientras Levy le quitaba el saco de las manos y lo echaba hacia un lado.

—No digáis tonterías. De aquí no se va a mover nadie hasta que Jellal regrese —las regañó Erza asustándose al ver cómo ellas se miraban.

—Lo único que te pido es que cuides de Happy en nuestra ausencia —indicó Lucy tomando a Erza de la mano— y, si algo nos pasara, por Dios, haz que llegue a ser un buen guerrero escocés.

Al escuchar aquello, el corazón de Erza se aceleró.

—He dicho que de aquí no se va a mover nadie hasta que llegue Jellal —levantó la voz Erza atrayendo la mirada de Levy—. ¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

—Sí, Erza —asintió Lucy—. Pero prométeme que cuidarás de Happy si algo nos ocurriera a mi hermana y a mí.

—¿Qué os va a ocurrir? —preguntó enfadada guardando el hilo y la aguja.

—Prométenoslo. ¡Por favor! —suplicó Juvia.

—¡De acuerdo, cabezotas! —dijo dándose por vencida—. Os lo prometo. Pero como no os va a ocurrir nada, no hará falta que cumpla esa absurda promesa.

Las muchachas respiraron aliviadas.

_—Milady _—llamó Lyon desde la arcada—. Unos heridos necesitan vuestra ayuda ahí abajo.

—Ahora mismo iré —asintió recogiendo su costura—. Levy, quédate aquí con ellas y no las dejes salir.

—Tranquila, cuñada —indicó viéndola desaparecer tras la puerta. Cuando quedaron las tres a solas, miró a sus amigas y señaló—: De aquí no saldréis, si no es conmigo por delante.

Con los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por el horizonte, todos pudieron ver los destrozos causados por los maleantes. Makarov comprobó que varias casas habían quedado calcinadas, y sus gentes, dañadas moralmente.

A media mañana, acompañados por Makarov, Erza, Levy y algunos vecinos, Lucy, Juvia y Happy dieron sepultura a los cuerpos de Macao y Wakaba, y volvieron a llorar su terrible pérdida.

Tres días después, mientras los vecinos intentaban retomar sus rutinas diarias y los guerreros reconstruían los techos de las casas quemadas, Lucy y Juvia hablaban con Levy sentadas en la colina.

—Os quedaréis en el castillo hasta que Jellal vuelva. Nada tenéis que temer —indicó Levy al ver cómo miraban lo que hasta hacía pocos días había sido su casa.

—Estoy cansada de tener miedo —señaló Lucy—. Creo que lo más sensato es partir en busca de quienes nos acosan.

—Happy se quedará con Erza y contigo. Necesitamos que le cuidéis mientras estamos fuera —asintió Juvia entendiendo a su hermana.

—¡Estáis locas! No podéis ir solas. ¿No lo entendéis? —se quejó Levy.

Lucy ni la miró.

—Lo que no podemos es seguir así —respondió Juvia—. La gente terminará odiándonos. Ya es la segunda vez que vienen a buscarnos, y Macao y Wakaba han muerto. ¿Qué pasará si en alguna de éstas muriera algún vecino? ¿Acaso crees que nos lo perdonarían? Queramos o no, aquí siempre seremos las _sassenachs._

—No digas eso —susurró Levy—. Ellos saben tan bien como yo que vosotras no tenéis culpa de nada.

—Nunca nos dejarán en paz. ¿Has visto cómo nos miran? Para todos ellos representamos un peligro —señaló Lucy—. Levy, tú nos quieres tanto como nosotras a ti, pero tenemos que hacer algo por Happy y por esta gente. Él y los demás merecen vivir sin miedo. Y mientras nosotras estemos aquí, eso va a resultar imposible.

—¿Quién os ha dicho que no os entiendo? —replicó Levy—. Lo único que digo es que vosotras solas no podréis hacer mucho.

—¿Tienes otra solución? —preguntó Lucy.

—¡Casaros! —intervino Erza acercándose a ellas—. Eso evitará que los malditos ingleses os reclamen y os busquen.

Al escuchar aquello, las hermanas la miraron.

—Una boda. ¡Qué buena idea! —celebró Levy la sugerencia de su cuñada—. Os garantizaría, además de vuestro propio hombre, mucha seguridad.

—¡Ni loca! ¡Qué horrible solución! —protestó Lucy—. Además, ¿qué _highlander _querría casarse con dos medio inglesas?

—Eso, ¿quién querría casarse con nosotras? —susurró Juvia.

—No lo sé —señaló Erza sentándose—. Quizá tengamos que indagar un poquito para saber qué hombres están interesados en vosotras. Aunque a mí se me ocurre un par de ellos.

Lucy, al ver cómo Erza y Levy sonreían y se miraban, se tensó. ¿Se habían vuelto locas?

—¡Qué buena idea! —sonrió Levy mirando a su cuñada—. Quizá, cuando vuelva Jellal, podamos...

—¡No! —exclamó Lucy—. Si pensáis en Natsu Dragneel, ni es mi tipo ni yo, por supuesto, el suyo. No aguanto a las personas que se creen que todo el mundo debe adorarlas. ¡Es insufrible!

Juvia, al escucharlas con ojos tristes, susurró:

—Oh... Gray. Daría cualquier cosa por poder casarme con él.

—¡Juvia! —gritó Lucy al escucharla—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Digo lo que siento —sonrió por primera vez en varios días—, y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Estoy harta de tener que dormir siempre con un ojo abierto. Me gustaría poder estar tranquila, sin tener que pensar que en cualquier momento alguien intentará matarnos, o raptarnos.

Al escucharla, Erza dio el tema por zanjado.

—No se hable más. Cuando vuelva Jellal, hablaré con él.

—Por mí no hables, Erza —advirtió Lucy mirándola—. No quiero que...

De pronto, se interrumpió. Desde las almenas, unas voces alertaron de que un grupo de hombres a caballo se acercaban al galope hacia el castillo. Erza reconoció enseguida a Jellal, que galopaba rápido y raudo junto a un grupo de unos trescientos hombres. Era tal la prisa que llevaban que entraron en el castillo sin percatarse de que las mujeres les observaban desde lo alto de la colina.

—¡Es Jellal! —gritó Erza levantándose de un salto.

—¡Pues, corre! —la animó Levy—. Ve a recibirle.

No hizo falta. Pocos instantes después, varios de los caballos que habían entrado encabritados en el castillo salían dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

—¡Por san Ninian! —murmuró Levy, incrédula—. ¿Esos, por casualidad, no son...?

—Acertaste —aplaudió Erza eufórica de alegría viendo a su marido acercarse.

Los _highlanders _se acercaron al galope a ellas.

—¿Estáis todas bien? —dijo Jellal tirándose del caballo para abrazar a Levy y Erza, quien se recostó en él encantada.

—Tranquilo, Jellal. Estamos bien —asintió Levy viendo a Gajeel desmontar con cara de preocupación.

Con la cara sucia por el polvo y con una incipiente barba de días que ocultaba sus facciones, Natsu se acercó a Lucy. Al ver que tenía una venda en la cabeza, le preguntó mientras la tomaba con delicadeza del brazo:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Ella asintió sin hablar.

Aquellas palabras y su cercanía, sin saber por qué, la reconfortaron. Ver a Natsu de pie ante ella, mirándola como si quisiera atravesarla, la relajó más de lo que ella quería aceptar.

Por su parte, desde que habían recibido la noticia, Natsu no había podido comer ni dormir hasta que llegaron a su destino. Algo extraño le atraía hacia ella y aún no llegaba a entender el qué.

—Macao y Wakaba han muerto —susurró Erza dejándoles sin habla a todos.

Natsu miró a Lucy, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida en otra parte.

—Lo siento, Juvia —señaló Gray intentando contener su apetencia por extender la mano y abrazarla. Se la veía tan ojerosa que le partía el corazón.

—Lo sé..., lo sé —murmuró ella mirándole con tristeza.

—¿Dónde está Happy? —preguntó Natsu sin apartar los ojos de la mujer del pelo rubio. Los oscuros cercos que ésta tenía bajo los ojos no le gustaron nada.

—Jugando con Plue, el perro de Wakaba —dijo Lucy señalando hacia donde el niño correteaba—. Ahora es nuestro perro. Está bien aunque nos ha preocupado porque estaba solo con el abuelo cuando le mataron.

—¡Dios santo! —susurró Gajeel sin quitarle el ojo a Levy.

—Mi señor —indicó Lucy mirando a Jellal—. Esos ingleses venían a por nosotras y hemos pensado que...

—¡Jellal! —interrumpió Levy—. Están empeñadas en ir solas en busca de las personas que las persiguen. Erza y yo hemos tenido que sujetarlas para que no hicieran esa locura.

Al escuchar aquello, Natsu volvió a clavar su mirada en Lucy, pero ella, con gesto serio y altivo, ni se inmutó.

—¡Ni se os ocurra! —bramó Gray, y mirando a Juvia le preguntó—: ¿Dónde pensabas ir, mujer?

Juvia iba a contestar, pero Lucy con una mirada le pidió que callara.

—De aquí no se mueve nadie —ordenó Jellal—. Soy vuestro señor y, como tal, os tengo que defender y cuidar.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero no consentiré que muera gente inocente por mi culpa —lo retó Lucy mirándole—. Esos criminales volverán. Por mi culpa han muerto el abuelo y Wakaba. Nuestros vecinos comenzarán a odiarnos y de nuevo los insultos y...

—Yo no consentiré que vayas a ningún lado, y menos aún que nadie te insulte —afirmó Natsu con voz tranquila pero profunda, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Si alguien va a buscar a las personas que le hicieron eso a Macao y a Wakaba, ése voy a ser yo. Tú de momento te quedarás en el castillo con tus hermanos, y recobrarás fuerzas. Estás herida y no tienes buen aspecto. Creo que si Macao o Wakaba estuvieran aquí, aplaudirían mi decisión.

—Oh, oh... —susurró Levy al ver a Lucy levantar la cabeza—. Esa mirada no me gusta nada.

—Lucy, escucha —se interpuso Jellal—. No tienes buena cara, ni tú ni tu hermana. Deja que nos ocupemos nosotros de ello.

—Disculpadme, _laird _Dragneel —señaló Lucy poniéndose frente a Natsu—. ¿Cómo podéis decir que mi abuelo o Wakaba aplaudirían vuestra decisión? ¿Acaso los conocíais como para saber lo que ellos pensaban? ¿Creéis que ellos no sabían que nosotras somos capaces de defendernos solas? —gritó mirando a Natsu, a quien las aletas de la nariz se le abrían y cerraban como a un oso cuando estaba a punto de embestir—. Nunca he necesitado que nadie me defendiera y menos un guerrero engreído y mandón como vos.

—¡Por todos los santos, Lucy! —susurró Erza, incrédula por cómo le hablaba.

Jellal, divertido, se quitó de en medio. Desde que conocía a Natsu, nunca le había visto tan fascinado por una mujer, a pesar de haber tratado a Lissana, la mujer que lo traicionó.

—Lo que podría contestar, seguro que no te iba a gustar —respondió Natsu, acercándose a ella—. ¿De verdad crees que soy un guerrero engreído y mandón?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró Levy al ver cómo Lucy, sin amilanarse por la increíble altura y musculatura de Natsu, daba un paso adelante.

—Natsu. Está cansada. Ha pasado por algo muy fuerte. No te comportes como un burro —indicó Gajeel acercándose a él, al escuchar a Levy. Le conocía y sabía que, cuando se erguía así, estaba preparado para la lucha.

—Vuestro abuelo y Wakaba —comenzó a decir Gray cruzando una mirada con Natsu, que asintió— nos hicieron prometer que, si algo les pasaba a ellos, nosotros debíamos cuidaros hasta encontraros unos buenos maridos, o casarnos con vosotras. Sabían que estabais en peligro y ambos se veían viejos para seguir velando por vuestras vidas.

—¿Qué? —susurró Juvia, incrédula por esas palabras.

Gray sonreía como atontado. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo había añorado esos ojos y esa boca! En un principio, creyó que se trataba de un antojo. Pero, al ver que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sonrisa de Juvia, comprendió que tenía que volver junto a ella.

—¡Qué magnífica idea! —gritó Erza, alborozada—. Podríamos celebrar la boda en el castillo esta tarde, mañana o cuando queráis.

—No voy a desposarme con vos, _laird _Dragneel —afirmó Lucy echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Natsu, sin importarle su estatura y su cara de enfado.

—Sí, lo harás —respondió sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber afirmado ante todos que quería casarse con ella—. Lo harás porque tu abuelo me lo pidió, porque quiero protegerte y porque necesito a una mujer que me dé herederos.

—No soy una vaca a la que se le plante vuestra simiente —le rechazó Lucy mientras Gajeel sonreía sorprendido por el empeño de su hermano en casarse con aquella muchacha.

Jellal y Erza se miraron incrédulos por la osadía de Lucy. Pero Natsu, como siempre, quería ganar la batalla.

—¡Tú serás para mí! —levantó la voz Natsu acercando su cara a la de ella—. Y me da igual lo que digas o hagas. Te casarás conmigo y yo te protegeré.

«Ni loca me caso yo contigo», pensó Megan buscando rápidamente una solución.

—Insisto. Es imposible este enlace —gritó Lucy—. Existe algo que, cuando lo sepáis, impedirá esta boda.

Todos la miraron.

—¿Qué lo impide? —gritó preocupada Juvia, que estaba tan aturdida por el giro de las conversaciones que sólo podía mirar atontada a Gray.

Natsu, sin apartar su mirada de ella, la observaba. Esa mujercita le gustaba y divertía. Su manera de retarle, sus palabras y sus ojos le apasionaban. Por primera vez, aquello le hizo olvidar la angustia vivida con Lissana.

—Nada lo impedirá —aseguró Natsu—. ¿Qué es eso que impedirá que me case contigo?

—Nuestro padre, _laird _Dragneel, era _sassenach _—dijo arrastrando aquellas palabras con la intención de que sonaran fatal—. Sería una locura mezclar vuestra pura sangre escocesa con sangre contaminada.

Al escucharla, Juvia se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Me arriesgaré —sonrió Natsu observando cómo ella buscaba una salida.

—¿Estás sonriendo? —se mofó Gajeel mirándole—. ¡Por san Ninian, Natsu! ¡Vuelves a sonreír!

—Sabía que le gustaba —confesó Erza a su marido, que sonrió al escucharla.

—¡Por todos los santos, Lucy! —gritó Juvia, incrédula—. Odiamos esa palabra. ¿Por qué dices eso? Papá nunca fue un sucio inglés, y nuestra sangre no está contaminada.

—Digo lo que piensan ellos —respondió mirando a su hermana con enfado—. No deseo que luego nos reprochen que no les advertimos antes de la boda.

—Me doy por advertido —asintió Gray cogiendo a Juvia del brazo.

—Yo también —afirmó Natsu zanjando el tema—. Y como dijeron una vez unos ancianos muy sabios, mezclar la sangre de dos purasangres será excepcional.

Levy, callada, les observó. Por un lado se alegraba de aquellos enlaces, pero ¿realmente era lo acertado?

—¡Qué maravillosa idea! —aplaudió Jellal—. Creo que vuestras bodas nos beneficiarán a todos. Y, sobre todo, podréis comenzar una nueva vida sin temor a que nadie intente llevaros de vuelta a Dunhar. Gray y Natsu no lo permitirán. —Pero viendo la cara de estupor de Lucy, añadió—: Lucy y Juvia Heartfilia, como señor vuestro, os ordeno que os desposéis con Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster. Son dos buenos hombres que nunca os maltratarán.

—¡Oh, no, por todos los celtas! —sonrió Gray al recordar a los ancianos—. Odio a los cobardes que valiéndose de su fortaleza pegan a las mujeres.

Juvia estaba encantada, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su hermana.

—No, _laird. _¡No pienso aceptar ese enlace! —insistió Lucy tocándose el pelo como siempre que se ponía nerviosa.

—Lo aceptarás —insistió Natsu sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—¡No! No quiero una ceremonia sin amor con vos... ante... ante Dios —tartamudeó buscando una rápida solución.

—Celebremos un _Handfasting _—indicó Natsu sintiéndose libre—. Así no estarás casada ante Dios sin amor. —Rio al ver la cara de disgusto de ella—. Si cuando pase un año y un día decido que no quiero seguir contigo..., ¡te dejaré marchar!

—¿Una unión de manos? —aplaudió Levy mirando a su enfadada amiga—. ¡Sería una estupenda opción, Lucy!

—¡Estupenda idea! —asintió Erza al recordar aquella ley escocesa por la que dos personas se prometían fidelidad y vivían como marido y mujer durante un año y un día. Pasado ese tiempo, podían casarse por la Iglesia, volver a hacer otro acuerdo temporal por el mismo tiempo, o separarse y seguir cada uno por su lado.

—¡Quizá sea yo quien os deje a vos! —amenazó Lucy mirando a aquel engreído, provocando que Gajeel se carcajeara al escuchar aquello.

—¡Lo dudo mucho! —contestó Natsu clavando intencionadamente sus ojos en ella.

—Pero... ¡Yo me quiero casar ante Dios! —gimió Juvia, que aspiraba a celebrar una boda en la iglesia.

—Nosotros nos casaremos ante Dios —respondió Gray haciendo reír a Jellal y Gajeel, que se pitorreaban de su cara de bobo.

—Lucy —sentenció Natsu con sus penetrantes ojos verdes—. Te casarás conmigo quieras o no. Y, por favor, mi nombre es Natsu. Te rogaría que, a partir de ahora, me llamaras así.

Enfadada por los acontecimientos, cerró los ojos. Necesitaba pensar cómo salir de aquel lío.

—El enlace será esta tarde —convino Natsu sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su futura esposa, que parecía tramar algo.

—El padre Perkins está aquí —sonrió Erza—. Hablaré con él. Seguro que no pondrá ninguna objeción con respecto a las amonestaciones de Gray y Juvia tras los acontecimientos ocurridos. —Y mirando a Lucy y Natsu prosiguió—: En cuanto a vuestra unión, la podremos celebrar tras la de ellos.

—Me voy a casar —murmuró encantada Juvia mirando con ojitos tiernos a Gray.

—Nunca pensé que desearas desposarte —rio Gajeel al observar a Gray, que estaba encantadísimo con aquello.

—Yo tampoco —replicó éste acercándose a su amigo— hasta que di mi palabra de _highlander _a unos ancianos muy zorros.

—Entonces —dijo Gajeel asintiendo con una sonrisa—, has de cumplirla.

Natsu y Lucy, ajenos a los demás, se continuaban mirando con reto. Un reto que al _highlander _cada vez le atraía más.

—Levy —sonrió Erza al ver la cara de su cuñada—, ¿cómo organizaremos todo en tan poco tiempo?

—No te preocupes —comentó sin quitarle ojo a Gajeel, quien la miraba de arriba abajo—. Tengo un par de vestidos que con unos pequeños arreglos quedarán perfectos. Ahora hablaré con la cocinera y le indicaré que comience a salar la carne para el festejo.

—Esta noche serás mi mujer —asintió Gray ante la cara de sorpresa e ilusión de Juvia—, y en unas semanas te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar. A partir de entonces, serás una Fullbuster.

—Un momento —indicó Juvia acercándose a su hermana—. ¿Cómo que en unas semanas estaré en tus tierras y seré una Juvia? ¿Y mis hermanos?

—Mi mujer, junto a Happy, vendrá conmigo —anunció Natsu—. Nuestras tierras están cercanas. Los Dragneel y los Fullbuster gozamos de una extraordinaria amistad, y siempre que queráis os podréis visitar. Lucy y Happy pasarán a ser unos Dragneel, mientras que tú serás una Fullbuster.

Las muchachas, con gesto adusto, se miraron.

—¿Cuál es el problema ahora? —suspiró Jellal.

—Los problemas, mi señor. Los problemas —protestó Lucy retirándose el pelo de la cara.

Aquel gesto hizo sonreír a Natsu, que, cruzando los brazos ante su amplio pecho, se preparó para escuchar.

—En primer lugar, mi _laird, _no quiero casarme con Salamander —dijo haciendo que Natsu levantara las cejas—. Nunca me ha gustado su fama de sanguinario y mujeriego. En segundo lugar, no quiero ser una Dragneel. Y, en tercer lugar, no quiero estar lejos de mi hermana. Siempre hemos vivido juntas.

—Yo no quiero separarme de ellos —murmuró Juvia con un mohín.

—Podrás ver a tu hermana siempre que quieras —indicó Gray tomándola de las manos—. Te prometo que no pondré objeción alguna a vuestras continuas visitas.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Juvia pestañeando. ¡Se iba a casar con Gray!

—¡Juvia! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! O, mejor dicho, ¿qué estás haciendo? —protestó Lucy, sorprendida por el descarado coqueteo de su hermana.

—Te lo prometo, preciosa —afirmó Gray haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas y maldiciones que la hermana de su futura mujer echaba por la boca, mientras Natsu y Gajeel le miraban divertidos.

—Entonces, ya está decidido —rio Jellal caminando junto a Erza, mientras Lucy continuaba protestando—. Esta tarde celebraremos dos bodas.

Tras aquello, todos se encaminaron al castillo, donde el anciano Makarov asintió encantado ante los casamientos. Conocía a los jóvenes desde su niñez y sabía que cuidarían bien de las muchachas.

A partir de ese momento, a Lucy le fue imposible escapar. Natsu puso un par de hombres ante su puerta y todos sus movimientos eran observados.

Juvia estaba pictórica de alegría. ¡Se iba a casar con Gray! Y era tal su felicidad que ni las peores miradas de su hermana la hicieron dejar de sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon por la tardanza, es que he tenido ciertos problemas en casa y tuve que parar de escribir. Como recompensa hoy hare tres capítulos del fic. ;b ¿reviews?<strong>

**_Mapara:_ Que alegría que te allá gustado la adaptación, a mí también me gusta mucho la actitud de Megan, no solo por lo fuerte y valiente que es sino también por ser obstinada valentía y un actitud que las mujeres no tenían en esa época.**

**Espero que continues leyendo mi fic.**

**Hasta el prox. Capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

**Disclaimer: Este cap. contiene LEMMON.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

La hora de la ceremonia se acercaba y los nervios de las mujeres cada vez se crispaban más. El vestido de Juvia era celeste, mientras que el de Lucy era verde. Juvia deseaba estar bonita para Gray, mientras que Lucy, que tenía un vendaje en la cabeza, se observaba pesarosa por su apariencia. ¿Cómo podía desposarse con aquello en la cabeza? Usando su imaginación, tomó un pedazo de seda verde y lo enrolló sobre su frente. Así ocultaría su fea herida y realzaría sus bonitas facciones y sus espectaculares ojos cafés.

Al caer la tarde, Jellal y Makarov acudieron en busca de las muchachas. Primero se celebraría la boda eclesiástica de Juvia y Gray, y luego realizarían el _Handfasting._

A diferencia de la boda de días antes, aquellos enlaces se realizarían con pocos invitados. Al llegar a la arcada de la capilla, Lucy vio al fondo a Natsu sonreír a Gajeel y, clavándole la mirada, reconoció que estaba muy guapo. Se había lavado y rasurado la barba, y se había puesto un kilt que dejaba ver sus robustas y fuertes piernas, una camisa de lino blanca y el tartán con los colores de los Dragneel. Su aspecto era cautivador.

Juvia, atontada por la mirada de Gray, entró del brazo de Jellal y, tras repetir sus votos, el sacerdote les anunció que estaban casados a los ojos de Dios y de la Santa Madre Iglesia, por lo que Juvia se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora marido, quien la besó encantado por aquella efusividad, mientras Happy aplaudía.

Acabada la ceremonia, el sacerdote se marchó y todos, menos Lucy y Makarov, se dirigieron hacia lo alto de la colina, donde por orden de Natsu se había hecho un gran círculo en el suelo con piedras y flores en el que los presentes se metieron para realizar el _Handfasting. _El anciano Makarov, feliz por llevar a Lucy cogida del brazo, comenzó a subir la colina hasta que de pronto ella le frenó de un tirón.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Makarov mirándola con curiosidad.

—Es que no puedo creerlo. —Se retorció las manos nerviosa—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo, Makarov? Hasta hace pocos días, vivía con mi abuelo y Wakaba, y nunca pasó por mi cabeza dejar mi clan, mi hogar y mi aldea. Pero, ahora —susurró viendo que Natsu la observaba y comenzaba a andar hacia ellos—, estoy aquí. Desposándome con un vestido que no es mío, con esto en la cabeza —dijo señalando cómicamente el vendaje—, en una ceremonia que no deseo, sin mi abuelo, sin Wakaba y sin saber lo que hago.

—Lucy, creo que lo que vas a hacer es lo más acertado —comentó Makarov—. Sabes que si tu abuelo y Wakaba estuvieran entre nosotros, aceptarían este enlace tanto o más que yo. A partir de ahora, disfrutarás de la libertad que siempre se te ha negado.

—¡¿Libertad?! —repitió viendo a Natsu llegar a grandes zancadas—. ¿A esto llamas libertad? ¿A no poder elegir con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida? Él no me quiere, ni yo a él. Por eso estamos realizando un matrimonio de un año y un día. ¡Maldita sea, Makarov! Tú ya sabes cómo soy. No soy fácil y no tengo paciencia —eso le hizo sonreír al recordar cómo la llamaban su abuelo y Wakaba—, pero ¿y él? Tengo entendido que es exigente y poco piadoso. ¡Por san Ninian, Makarov! Yo no soy como Erza —gritó desesperada dando un golpe a un árbol con las flores que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Qué va a ser de mí cuando comience a desesperarle con mis actos?

—Yo mejor me preguntaría qué va a ser de ti —rugió Natsu— como no comencemos la ceremonia inmediatamente.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Y lo peor está por llegar —gritó cómicamente abriendo los brazos y mirando a Makarov, que tuvo que contener la risa.

—¿Qué le ocurre ahora? —preguntó desesperado Natsu al tiempo que admiraba lo preciosa que estaba con aquel vestido, y su cara realzada,por aquella seda verde que dejaba flotar su precioso pelo.

—Tiene dudas —susurró Makarov poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Yo también tengo dudas —reveló Natsu dejándola sin habla.

—¡Maldita sea, _laird _Dragneel! —gritó Lucy tirando las flores contra el árbol—. ¿Y por qué os empeñáis en desposaros conmigo?

—Llámame Natsu. Voy a ser tu esposo.

—No.

—Sí —asintió éste.

—Pero... pero... ¿tú eres tonto o qué?

Al decir aquello, Lucy cerró los ojos. Su lengua, unida a su desesperación, la había traicionado. Aquella falta de respeto le podría traer consecuencias.

—Muchacha, contén esa lengua y recuerda con quién hablas —la regañó Makarov agachándose con paciencia para recoger el maltrecho ramo de flores.

—¿Nos disculpas un momento, Dragneel? —pidió Natsu cogiendo a Lucy de la mano. De un tirón, se la llevó hacia un lado. Cuando estuvieron solos y tras mirarla comentó—: No vuelvas a insultarme y menos en público. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —asintió mirándole asustada.

—Escucha, claro que tengo dudas. Apenas te conozco y mi anterior relación con una mujer casi acabó conmigo —se sinceró atrayendo su atención—. Desde que tengo uso de razón, me he dedicado a luchar, a ir de guerra en guerra, y si he decidido desposarme contigo es porque le di a tu abuelo y a Wakaba la palabra de que te protegería y cuidaría.

_—Laird _Dragneel. ¡Una promesa! ¿Soy acaso un trozo de cuero que se pueda ofrecer? —repitió zapateando con un pie en una piedra.

—Natsu..., mujer, mi nombre es Natsu.

Al ver cómo ella le miraba, prosiguió intentando no alzar la voz:

—Escúchame, mujer. Desde que te vi por primera vez, he notado en ti algo diferente que nunca había observado en ninguna mujer. No me temes y eres capaz de llamarme «tonto» sin ponerte a llorar ante la más dura de mis miradas. —Al decir aquello la hizo sonreír—. Si tengo que elegir a la madre de mis hijos, te elijo a ti porque creo que la manera en que cuidas a Happy es maravillosa. Me encanta el color de tu pelo —declaró divertido—, me gustan tus ojos, tu sonrisa, e incluso tu cara cuando blasfemas. Además —susurró levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla—, no estoy dispuesto a que nadie que no sea yo bese esos labios que únicamente son míos.

El corazón de Lucy al escuchar aquello parecía querer explotar.

—¡Estáis loco! ¿Lo sabíais? —sonrió mirándole.

—Tan loco como tú —respondió y, señalando hacia el grupo, dijo—: He ordenado hacer un círculo de flores y piedras allí. Es un cruce de caminos. Mi madre siempre decía que daba buena suerte porque simbolizaba la unión de dos corazones.

—_Laird _Dragneel y...

—Natsu —corrigió de nuevo éste.

Ella, tras mirarle, claudicó y dijo:

—Natsu. Si pasado el año y el día comprobamos que no podemos seguir unidos y no tenemos hijos, ¿podré recuperar mi libertad?

Tras mirarla durante unos instantes, clavando sus verdes ojos sobre ella, contestó:

—Dejemos pasar el tiempo, no me gusta adelantar acontecimientos —sonrió incrédulo por la impaciencia que sentía por casarse con aquella preciosa muchacha.

—Pero si apenas me conoces. ¿Por qué?

—Di mi palabra y, para nosotros, nuestra palabra es ley. Además, una vez, hace muchos años, pregunté a mi sabio abuelo cómo distinguiría, entre todas las mujeres, la mejor para mí. Él sólo me dijo que cuando yo encontrara a esa mujer, lo sentiría y lo sabría.

—Puedo llegar a ser muy desesperante —le advirtió hipnotizada e incrédula por las cosas bonitas que escuchaba—. No me gustan las órdenes.

—Yo soy exigente con la lealtad y me encanta dar órdenes —sonrió al responderla.

—En casa me llaman la Impaciente.

—Entonces, ya sé quién es la Mandona —dijo haciéndola sonreír y, sin dar tregua, la agarró con fuerza de la mano para preguntarle con voz ronca—: Impaciente, ¿quieres desposarte conmigo?

Tras mirarle durante unos instantes, asintió lentamente con una encantadora sonrisa. Él le regaló un rápido y pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, se volvió hacia Makarov y, con un gesto de triunfo, volvió junto al resto del grupo.

—Tus dudas se disiparon, muchacha —sonrió Makarov subiendo la colina.

—Oh, sí..., Makarov —sonrió llenándole de felicidad—. De momento, creo que sí.

Una vez que llegaron junto al grupo, todos se metieron dentro del gran círculo de piedras y flores. Makarov se puso frente a los novios. Tras unas palabras por parte del anciano, y mirándose a los ojos como mandaba la tradición, los futuros esposos juntaron sus manos formando el símbolo del infinito. Makarov colocó alrededor de aquellas manos una cuerda y, tras hacer un nudo, explicó en voz alta y clara los términos de aquel acuerdo temporal. Una vez que aceptaron ambos, Makarov quitó el nudo y retiró la cuerda. Natsu sacó de su _sporran _un bonito anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y, tomando la temblorosa mano de Lucy, se lo puso, momento en el que Makarov les declaró marido y mujer por un año y un día.

Acabada la ceremonia, regresaron al castillo, donde entraron en el salón y se sorprendieron al ver que Hilda, la cocinera, se había encargado de poner los manteles de lino de las ceremonias. Junto a los guerreros Dragneel, Fullbuster y Fernandes estaban algunos de los aldeanos que adoraban a las muchachas, y se emocionaron al sentir su cariño.

Con la llegada de la noche, Gajeel, junto a Max, Erik y Alzack, guerreros Dragneel y Fullbuster, raptaron a los novios, que reían y bebían. Tras bailar con casi todos los hombres del castillo, las mujeres decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones, mientras los hombres continuaban bebiendo. Aunque, antes de salir por la arcada y encaminarse escaleras arriba, una mano detuvo a Lucy. Era Natsu.

—Intentaré reunirme contigo lo antes posible —sonrió haciéndola temblar—. Aunque creo que será difícil quitarme a todos esos brutos de encima.

—No te preocupes —asintió nerviosa—. Tarda todo lo que tengas que tardar.

—La acompañaré hasta vuestra habitación, Natsu. No te preocupes —señaló Erza viendo a Jellal reír con sus hombres.

—¡Aquí está Natsu! —gritó el anciano Makarov—. Te estábamos buscando, muchacho.

Horrorizada por lo que aquella noche debía pasar entre ellos, Lucy llegó a su nueva habitación. Erza le dejó una camisa de fino hilo encima de la cama y,tras susurrarle al oído «no te preocupes por nada», se marchó.

Lucy, con la cabeza algo dolorida, se dirigió hacia un espejo, donde con cuidado se quitó la seda y el vendaje que recubría su cabeza hasta que vio ante ella su feo golpe.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Era Juvia.

—¡Dios mío, qué nerviosa estoy! —gritó acercándose. Al observar la herida de su hermana, preguntó—: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

—No, tranquila —sonrió mirando lo bonita que estaba con aquella camisa de hilo—. Tienes que estar tranquila y feliz. Hoy es la noche de tu boda.

—Por eso estoy nerviosa. —Bajando la voz, preguntó—: Me ha dicho Erza que me relaje, que todo será más fácil, pero tengo miedo. Hilda me comentó hace tiempo que la primera vez que se está con un hombre no es placentera, es dolorosa.

Escuchar aquello tensó más a Lucy.

—¿Recuerdas las cosas que Felda nos contaba? —preguntó y Juvia asintió—. Ella lo comparaba a cocinar. La primera vez que hizo asado, no le salió tan bueno como la segunda, que ya sabía qué condimentos echar y en qué cantidad. Además, según ella, un hombre experimentado es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una virgen. Y creo, hermanita, que tanto tu marido como el mío experimentados son.

—Pero ¿y si no sé hacerlo tampoco la segunda vez? —preguntó nerviosa Juvia.

—Estoy segura de que Gray y tú os entenderéis a la perfección. Mañana, cuando recuerdes estos miedos, te reirás. —Dándole un cariñoso beso la despidió; necesitaba estar sola—. Venga, ve a tu habitación. No quisiera que Gray llegara, viera su cama vacía y revolucionara el castillo.

Al marchar su hermana, sus propios miedos le retorcieron el estómago, doblándola en dos. Se asomó a la ventana para que el aire refrescara su cara. Desde allí podía ver su aldea e incluso los restos de su hogar quemado.

Recordar a su abuelo y a Wakaba le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Necesitaba visitarlos aunque fuera un momento. Sin pensárselo, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose sus pantalones de cuero, las botas y la camisa que Dan había rescatado del incendio. Tras coger su bonito y maltrecho ramo de novia, lo escondió dentro de la capa de su abuelo y con sigilo salió del castillo por una arcada trasera.

Una vez que llegó al cementerio, un lugar sombrío, oscuro y triste, se sentó abatida entre las tumbas colocando en medio su ramo de novia.

—Hola, abuelo. Hola, Wakaba —susurró triste—. ¿Por qué nunca nos dijisteis que habíais propuesto a Natsu y Gray que se casaran con nosotras? Ellos han vuelto y, como bien sabréis, se tomaron muy en serio su promesa. Nos hemos casado con ellos. Juvia, como era de esperar en ella, ante Dios y para toda la vida. Y yo, mediante la ceremonia del _Handfasting. _Lo peor de todo es tener que separarme de Juvia. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? —susurró comenzando a llorar—. Por otro lado, tengo que intentar ser positiva por ella; es muy feliz, aunque compadezco a Gray cuando compruebe lo mandona que suele ser... —Sonrió con melancolía mientras tocaba la fría arena del suelo—. Gray parece un buen hombre. Espero que la cuide tanto como vosotros nos cuidasteis.

Los sollozos interrumpieron sus palabras. Echaba de menos el caluroso abrazo de su abuelo y la risa de Wakaba.

—En cuanto a mí, pues no sé qué deciros. Sabéis que nunca quise desposarme, pero ahora estoy casada y pronto me despediré de todos, menos de Happy. La verdad, abuelo, tengo que agradecer a Natsu que no le importe que Happy venga conmigo. No sé si hubiera podido resistir separarme también de él. ¡Maldito sea todo, abuelo! ¿Por qué nos ha tenido que ocurrir esto? —Sollozó hasta que de nuevo pudo hablar—. Salamander, bueno, Natsu me dijo hoy cosas muy bonitas, pero es un guerrero y no sé qué espera de mí. Bueno, sí lo sé. Espera que le llene su hogar de hijos y eso me hace sentir como nuestra vieja vaca Blondie, aquella que nos daba unos terneros preciosos. —Sonrió al recordarla—. De pronto soy una mujer casada, con una persona que dudo que alguna vez me quiera. Además, cuando descubra mi carácter y cómo soy, no sé si me va a soportar. —Tras un suspiro susurró—: Lo dudo, por eso he preferido una boda a prueba. ¿Sabéis? Antes de la ceremonia me dijo que quizá podría ser yo la mujer que buscaba. ¡Está loco ese _highlander! _Se ha empeñado en protegerme, cuando bien sabéis vosotros que sé protegerme yo sola. —En ese momento sonó algo a su espalda, pero la oscuridad de la noche no la dejó ver—. Por cierto, Wakaba, no te preocupes por Plue, estará bien cuidado y protegido por nosotros, y te juro que lucharé con Natsu para que permita que Plue viaje con nosotros a su nuevo hogar.

—Deseo concedido —susurró una voz ronca tras ella.

Lucy, al escuchar aquello, se levantó rápidamente y, llevando su mano derecha a la cintura, empuñó su espada sorprendiendo a Natsu, que, al haber visto una silueta escabullirse por la puerta trasera del castillo y reconocer las ropas, la había seguido creyendo que trataba de huir.

—_Laird _Dragneel, ¿me estáis espiando? —preguntó enfadada mientras se alejaba de las tumbas.

—Natsu —corrigió mirándola—. Lucy, eres mi mujer, y me encantaría que me llamaras por mi nombre. ¿Podrías intentarlo, por favor?

—De acuerdo.

La luna iluminó su rostro, y Natsu admiró la belleza salvaje de su mujer.

—Tienes un feo golpe en la cabeza —dijo al ver la herida—. Debe de dolerte. ¿Por qué te has quitado el vendaje?

Lucy, sin ser consciente de su belleza, encogió los hombros y respondió:

—No lo podía soportar más. Necesitaba que el aire me diera en la cabeza.

—Te entiendo. —Tras mirarla, añadió—: Y ahora, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, te aclararé que no te espío. Te vi salir y quise saber dónde iba mi mujer la noche de su boda vestida de hombre. ¿Qué haces con eso colgado a la cintura?

—Es mi espada —afirmó caminando junto a él.

—¡Tu espada! —exclamó boquiabierto—. ¿Conoces su manejo?

—Tanto Juvia como yo manejamos la espada —respondió sonriendo al ver su cara de incredulidad—. El abuelo y Wakaba nos instruyeron en muchas artes, y ésta fue una de ellas.

—¿Me dejas verla? —dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar el acero que Lucy le entregó—. Es más pequeña que la mía y más ligera. ¿Quién la hizo?

—Wakaba —susurró mirando la espada con cariño—. Él hizo una para cada una. Incluso para Levy. A Happy le pensaba hacer otra, pero ahora... —musitó bajito. Pero reponiéndose prosiguió—: Tanto él como el abuelo pensaron que nuestras espadas no podían ser tan grandes como las de los hombres. El peso nos vencería. Por ello nos hizo unas más pequeñas que las normales, que siempre nos han permitido defendernos perfectamente.

—Eres increíble —reconoció Natsu por las cosas que descubría de ella—. ¿Algo más que deba conocer de ti?

—Mucho —sonrió—. Como he dicho varias veces, con el tiempo descubrirás cosas que quizá no te gusten de mí.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó, divertido.

Ella, tras mirarle, sonrió y con gesto pícaro dijo:

—Aparte de que conozco el manejo de las espadas con una o dos manos, sé montar a caballo, tanto de lado como a horcajadas. Cazo con el carcaj. Conozco las propiedades de las hierbas. Sé rastrear. Escalo árboles con verdadera facilidad. Sé nadar, leer, escribir. Hablo inglés, gaélico y francés.

Sorprendido, rio al escucharla. Estaba preciosa con aquel atuendo tan varonil mientras la brisa de las montañas movía su espectacular pelo rubio.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta descubrir que, si algún día mis hijos están en peligro, su madre será capaz de defenderlos. Valoro esas aptitudes en ti. Eres la primera mujer que conozco que es capaz de todas esas cosas, y estoy seguro de que más. Por eso, me he desposado contigo y sólo te exigiré que nunca me mientas, no lo puedo soportar. ¿De acuerdo, Lucy?

Ella le miró y con una sonrisa que le desarmó asintió y respondió:

—De acuerdo, Natsu.

Atraído como un imán, tomó con sus grandes manos su cara para besarla. En un principio, el beso fue lento y pausado, pero, cuando la lengua de Lucy chocó contra la de él, el ardor en sus cuerpos les hizo reaccionar llenándoles de pasión.

Sin poder resistirlo, Lucy levantó sus manos y enredó sus dedos entre el largo y rosa pelo de su marido, que al notar sus dulces caricias se dejó hacer. Nunca nadie le había acariciado con tanta delicadeza y dulzura. Atrayéndola hacia él, quedó pegada a su cuerpo, un cuerpo caliente que le hacía enloquecer. Sus besos, sus caricias le gustaban, quería más, necesitaba más. De pronto, sintió cómo la mano de él se metía bajo la fina y gastada camisa de lino que llevaba y su piel caliente estalló a su contacto. Aturdida por aquellas caricias, se avergonzó cuando un pequeño suspiro de placer escapó de su boca. Un suspiro que murió en los labios de él.

—No he podido olvidarte en todos estos días —le susurró al oído mientras ella se estremecía al notar su mano, callosa por las luchas, acariciar sus delicados senos—. Cuando recibimos la noticia de que habíais sido atacados, creí morir de angustia al pensar que algo podía haberte ocurrido.

Escucharle decir aquello y sentir sus dulces caricias era lo mejor que le había ocurrido nunca.

—Cuando llegué y vi que estabas bien —prosiguió él—, algo me dijo que no debía separarme más de ti. Tu bonita cara hace que me olvide de mi angustioso pasado y que me vuelva loco con sólo mirarte. Es verte y desearía estar todo el día en el lecho contigo.

—He oído que nunca has tenido problemas para encontrar mujer que te caliente el lecho —indicó sin poder evitarlo mientras algo extraño llamado celos aparecía por primera vez en su vida.

—Has oído bien —asintió sorprendido mientras un fugaz recuerdo de Lissana pasaba por su mente—. Nunca me ha faltado el calor de una mujer cuando lo he querido.

«Eres un presuntuoso», pensó Lucy aunque continuó abrazada a él.

—No soy mujer experimentada y quizá te decepcione —suspiró Lucy intentando no perder el hilo de la conversación, al tiempo que la mano de él se introducía dentro de su pantalón.

—Tú nunca podrás decepcionarme —sonrió al ver el temor al fracaso en sus ojos—. Tu boca y tu forma de mirar me dicen lo contrario.

—Quería agradecerte que Happy y Plue viajen conmigo —murmuró con sus labios muy pegados a los de él, percibiendo un salvaje estremecimiento.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, cariño —suspiró metiendo más su mano, notando cómo sus dedos se enredaban en aquellos rizos que nunca habían sido tocados por nadie excepto por él.

—No deberías tocarme así. No está bien —añadió avergonzada Lucy, cuando su excitación creció por momentos y toda ella comenzó a arder de pasión.

—¿Por qué no tocarte? Eres mía —dijo abriendo con sus dedos los pliegues de sus partes íntimas, ahora humedecidas por la excitación—. Mis derechos maritales me permiten tocarte donde quiera y como quiera.

Incapaz de parar el volcán de emociones que en ella bullía, al escuchar aquello olvidó su decoro y sonrió.

—Entonces, yo también probaré mis derechos como esposa —respondió con descaro. Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, pasó su mano por encima del kilt, notando en su interior algo duro y tenso.

—¡Impaciente! —Sonrió encantado por la fiereza de su mujer—. Sabía que nunca me decepcionarías. —Cogiéndola posesivamente en brazos, la llevó hasta el cobijo de unos robles—. Quiero conocer esa parte salvaje tuya que tus ojos, tu boca y tu sonrisa me dicen que está en ti —susurró apoyándola contra uno de los grandes robles iluminados bajo la luna—. Necesito que confíes en mí y olvides tus miedos.

_—Laird _Dr... Natsu —respondió mirándole a los ojos—. Intentaré ser una buena esposa para ti, si tú me prometes que serás bueno conmigo y con Happy.

—Deseo concedido —susurró perdiéndose en sus ojos.

«¡Por san Fergus!», pensó Natsu al ver cómo ella lo besaba olvidando su vergüenza.

Ver que, desinhibida, se acoplaba contra su cuerpo, le estaba llevando a la locura. Quitándose la capa y echándola sobre el mullido manto verde, la tumbó en el suelo para ponerse sobre ella sin dañarla.

—Eres preciosa.

—Y tú, Salamander, un adulador —sonrió al escucharle moviéndose inquieta.

Nunca había sentido el calor de un hombre sobre ella. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, él le quitó las botas y los pantalones de cuero marrones, dejándola desnuda de cintura para abajo. Avergonzada, trató de estirarse la camisa de lino blanca, pero Natsu la cogió de las manos, excitado y, tras sujetárselas encima de su cabeza, la inmovilizó con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba aquel cuerpo seductor.

—Creo... creo que no deberías seguir tocándome así.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó mirándola con sus ardientes ojos verdes mientras sus caricias eran cada vez más posesivas.

—Sí y no —suspiró haciéndole sonreír—. Sí, porque creo que es indecente que tú y yo estemos aquí, en el bosque, medio desnudos. Y no, porque me estás haciendo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. —En ese momento notó cómo uno de los dedos de él le abría los pliegues de su sexo y con delicadeza lo introducía en su interior, lo que le hizo susurrar con dificultad—: ¡¿Natsu?!

—Esto no es nada para lo que te haré disfrutar, cariño —indicó al notar cómo ella se estremecía y aquella parte íntima se humedecía y contraía.

—¡Dios mío, no pares! —susurró abriendo los ojos mientras le cogía del pelo y acercaba su boca a la de él, haciéndole soltar un gruñido de satisfacción.

—¡Psss...! Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. No seas impaciente. Todo llegará —le susurró al oído con una sonrisa lobuna al sentir cómo ella respiraba agitada.

Comenzó de nuevo a besarla con pasión, esta vez en el cuello, mientras ella se estiraba y estremecía con cada nueva exigencia. Pero cuando su caliente boca alcanzó uno de sus rosados pezones y lo succionó con avidez, ella no pudo ahogar otro chillido de placer. Las manos de él parecían estar por todas partes, por todos lados. Abandonada a sus caricias, nada le importó. Sólo quería disfrutar de lo que él le ofrecía hasta que éste posó su boca encima de su sexo.

—¡Natsu! —gritó horrorizada y jadeante, sin fuerzas para quitarle—. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Maldita sea, no creo que eso esté bien! No, por favor, no sigas haciéndome eso —susurró mientras él jugaba con aquel botón que de pronto parecía florecer entre sus piernas.

Ya no pudo protestar más. Le gustaba cómo la lamía, cómo la chupaba, cómo la saboreaba. Y disfrutando aun sintiéndose como un animal, se dejó llevar por la pasión abriéndose totalmente para él.

Tan abstraída estaba con aquellas caricias, que se sobresaltó al escuchar un chillido. ¡Su chillido! Y, llevándose las manos a la boca, se la tapó avergonzada mientras sus caderas se movían.

—Cariño —susurró Natsu, enloquecido de deseo—. Esto no acaba aquí. ¿Quieres que continúe o prefieres que subamos a la intimidad de nuestra habitación?

—Sigue..., sigue —imploró haciendo que Natsu comenzara a perder la cordura—. No pares.

—De acuerdo, pequeña fiera —sonrió al ver el deseo que ella demostraba. Quitándose el cinturón que sujetaba su kilt, dejó al descubierto aquello tan masculino, oscuro y sedoso—. ¡Ven, quiero que me toques y no tengas miedo! —Con sumo cuidado llevó la mano de Lucy hasta él. Ella lo tocó con suavidad, intuyendo que aquello le daría muchísimo placer—. Cariño, escúchame —dijo atrayendo su mirada—. Te haré un poco de daño al principio, pero es inevitable. Si ves que te daño en exceso, dímelo y pararé. ¿De acuerdo?

Con ojos asustados, Lucy asintió. Él se colocó entre sus temblorosas piernas, y tras humedecerla con su saliva y separarle de nuevo las piernas, se acomodó entre sus agitados muslos. Lucy sintió que algo suave y caliente entraba dentro de ella poco a poco haciéndola vibrar.

Natsu, controlando sus movimientos, comenzó a penetrarla con cuidado hasta que llegó a un punto en el que el cuerpo de ella parecía no ceder. Enloquecido de deseo, comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla, mientras notaba cómo la humedad volvía nuevamente a ella. Y cuando estuvo preparada y él no pudo más, un empujón profundo y seco hizo que la mujer chillara. Chillido que quedó sofocado contra la boca carnosa y sensual de él. Poco después, al notar cómo Lucy jadeaba de dolor, con sumo cuidado separó su boca de la de ella. Al ver unas lágrimas rodar por su mejilla, murmuró con dulzura y sin moverse:

—Lo siento, cariño. Intenté hacerlo con cuidado, pero era inevitable.

El cuerpo de Lucy se acoplaba a la anchura de aquel poderoso y endurecido músculo, mientras el fuego de la pasión ardía en el interior de él.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —asintió entre lágrimas, notando que el dolor iba remitiendo y su cuerpo le pedía movimiento.

—Psss..., Impaciente —sonrió jadeante al sentir cómo ella comenzaba a mover las caderas—. Tranquila, da tiempo, tranquila.

—No puedo —suspiró enloqueciéndolo—. Muévete, por favor, Natsu.

—Intentaré hacerlo con cuidado.

Apretando los dientes, comenzó a bombear su cuerpo contra el de ella. Al principio, despacio. Pero, según el placer les llegaba, sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más enloquecedoras, hasta que un calor intenso explotó entre ellos y Natsu se derrumbó sobre ella soltando un gruñido.

Acabada aquella nueva experiencia, se quedó tumbada aguantando el peso del cuerpo medio inerte de aquel gran guerrero encima. Instantes después, éste rodó hacia un lado con la intención de no aplastarla y pasó una mano bajo el cuerpo de su mujer. Era la primera vez que un hombre le había hecho el amor y la acunaba de aquella manera entre sus brazos. Le gustó la experiencia de poder cerrar los ojos y relajarse, una experiencia que llevaba sin ejercer muchos años.

—Sabía que serías deliciosa —susurró Natsu cogiéndole el rostro con languidez para besarla, mientras ella le miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa —señaló mirándole—. ¿Por qué siempre estás serio?

—Porque soy el temible Salamander —respondió haciéndola sonreír—. Pero tú me haces sonreír.

Con más pereza que otra cosa, se levantaron de aquel improvisado lecho. Lucy, al incorporarse, se asustó un poco al ver sus muslos manchados de sangre, pero luego recordó que Felda dijo que la primera vez las mujeres sangran. Natsu se acercó con caballerosidad hasta un riachuelo, mojó parte de un pañuelo y con delicadeza le limpió los muslos excitándola, aunque ella no lo manifestó.

Tras vestirse, la cogió con posesión entre sus brazos y, arropándola con su propia capa, entraron por la arcada trasera que antes Lucy había utilizado para salir. Con sigilo, llegaron hasta su habitación, donde Natsu la depositó con delicadeza encima del cobertor. Abrazados y agotados por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, durmieron.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews?<strong>

_**YessCristopher:**_** Espero que con este capitulo se te hallan aclarado las dudas. Espero con ansias que te guste este capi. y un nuevo reviews tuyo.**

**Con un beso grande _KuroUsagi0101_**


	10. Chapter 10

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lucy despertó y miró a su alrededor, se incorporó de la cama como un rayo. ¿Había soñado o era verdad? Confundida por lo ocurrido, apartó el cobertor y las finas sábanas de hilo, y casi chilló al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Incluso dio un salto al ver las blancas sábanas manchadas de sangre. Entonces, era cierto. Se había desposado con Natsu y lo ocurrido no era un sueño.

Al borde de la desesperación y arrepentida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pensó cómo podía haberse comportado como una ramera. Pero una sonrisa lasciva se le escapó al recordar a Natsu lamerle su cuerpo, aunque se horrorizó al acordarse de cómo él había metido la cabeza entre sus piernas y ella encima le había animado.

¿Se notaría a ojos de los demás lo ocurrido la noche anterior?

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Lucy se arropó con el cobertor hasta las orejas. Era Hilda, que, tras mirarla con una picara sonrisa, ordenó a dos jóvenes dejar una preciosa bañera de cobre y llenarla con cubos de agua caliente. Hilda puso encima de un baúl una bandeja de madera con cerveza, finas lonchas de ciervo y pan crujiente. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Lucy se dispuso a coger un trozo de carne cuando nuevamente la arcada se abrió y entró Natsu, que al ver un rápido movimiento en la cama se acercó presuroso a ella.

—Buenos días, Impaciente. Ordené subir la bañera y algo de comida. Pensé que te apetecería un baño —bromeó sentándose junto a ella, mientras la observaba tapada. Aquella mujercita nada tenía que ver con Lissana.

—Quizá más tarde —respondió, avergonzada y desnuda bajo las sábanas.

Divertido y sin apartarse de su lado, miró el bulto tapado bajo el cobertor y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal tu cabeza? ¿Te duele?

—No.

—Si sigues así de tapada, te vas a asfixiar —murmuró Natsu intentando no sonreír por lo cómico de la situación.

—Estoy un poco confundida —dijo al fin bajando el cobertor hasta el cuello—. Me he despertado y al pensar en lo que ocurrió ayer en el bosque, y ver la sangre...

Al escucharla, Natsu sonrió. La inocencia de su mujer era algo a lo que se tenía que acostumbrar, junto a otras cosas.

—Cogí unas hojas del bosque manchadas con tu sangre y esta mañana, cuando me levanté, las restregué en la sábana. No quería que nadie pudiera dudar de tu virginidad cuando los criados retirasen las sábanas —respondió sorprendiéndola—. Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en el bosque, debió ocurrir aquí, en la intimidad de nuestra habitación —afirmó tocándole la cara—, pero estabas tan preciosa que me fue imposible parar. Por eso quiero pedirte disculpas.

Sentir el calor de sus palabras y su ardiente mirada hizo a Lucy sonreír.

—¿Por qué pides disculpas? Fue algo que los dos deseábamos. Además —dijo clavándole sus ojos café —, tengo que reconocer que a mí me gustó.

—¡¿Te gustó?! —sonrió por aquel arranque de sinceridad.

—Aunque no es un tema para que una mujer lo hable —susurró notando que el calor le inundaba la cara—, espero que a ti también te gustara.

—Fue maravilloso, como tú —respondió echándose encima de ella y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Happy tenía razón. Lucy se carcajeaba mientras pataleaba descontrolada—. ¡Mmm..., me encanta que tengas cosquillas!

—¡Para! Por favor, Natsu, ¡no puedo más! —chilló al notar los dedos de él cosquilleándole el cuello y bajo los brazos.

—Vale..., vale. Pararé porque los criados pensarán que te estoy haciendo algo peor —rio divertido sintiendo una alegría y una jovialidad olvidadas durante años.

Se levantó mientras la miraba muerto de risa por sus grandes carcajadas, se dirigió hacia la bañera y, agachándose, cogió agua con las manos para echársela en la cara. Megan, sin ningún pudor, se levantó de un salto, dio un empujón a Natsu y éste cayó vestido dentro de la bañera derramando parte del agua sobre el suelo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se tapó la boca con ambas manos sin saber si reír o huir. Al ver que Natsu, chorreando, salía de la bañera con ojos de venganza y una maravillosa sonrisa, echó a correr hacia el otro lado de la habitación, soltando grandes carcajadas mientras cogía un cobertor para taparse.

—Ven aquí, Impaciente —susurró cogiéndola en brazos envuelta en el cobertor.

—¡Natsu! ¡No! —gritó al verle las intenciones—. ¡Ni se te ocurra tirarme! Piensa en los puntos de mi cabeza. Oh... ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Has visto el agua que corre por el suelo? ¿Qué pensará todo el mundo?

—Pensarán que nos hemos intentado ahogar.

Tras decir aquello, la soltó dentro de la bañera, donde el agua de nuevo rebosó cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. De un tirón, sacó el empapado cobertor dejándola desnuda dentro de la casi vacía bañera. Natsu, disfrutando como un niño y escuchando las risas de su alocada mujer, se metió vestido y empapado tras ella, sentándola entre sus piernas mientras decía:

—Bien, cariño. Siempre recordaremos nuestro primer baño, juntos.

—Sí, sí que lo recordaremos —asintió besándole mientras él se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

Aquella mañana, Juvia, que había pasado una preciosa y apasionada noche de bodas con Gray, al salir y cerrar la arcada de su habitación se sorprendió al ver salir agua bajo la puerta de Lucy.

—¿Eso es agua? —preguntó mirando a su marido—. Pero ¿qué está pasando ahí dentro?

—Agua perfumada —sonrió Gray al escuchar las risas de su amigo y su mujer.

Sin saber qué pensar, Juvia le miró y con el ceño fruncido preguntó:

—¿Estarán bien?

—Oh, sí..., tesoro. Ellos están muy bien. —Cogiéndola de la mano apremió—: Vayamos al salón a recobrar fuerzas para continuar nuestras cosas donde las habíamos dejado.

Y así, tras comer como lobos, Juvia y Gray volvieron a su habitación, de la que, al igual que Natsu y Lucy, no salieron hasta el día siguiente.

Tras una noche en la que Natsu saboreó la dulzura de su mujer, al amanecer le dio un mimoso beso en la mejilla, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y bajó al salón, donde Makarov, Jellal, Gajeel y sus hombres lo recibieron entre gritos jubilosos.

Lucy despertó entrada la mañana. Al comprobar que Hilda no traía la bañera y que Natsu no aparecía, se levantó de la cama, se puso un vestido de Levy y se reunió con las mujeres en el cuarto de costura de Erza, donde compartieron secretos de alcoba entre risas y voces bajas.

De pronto, unas voces de alarma_, _hicieron que las cuatro mujeres se asomaran a la ventana. Allí, un guerrero le entregaba unos papeles a Jellal y Natsu. Tras dar lectura a la misiva, Natsu maldijo en voz alta, asustando a todas las mujeres menos a Lucy, que levantó una ceja al escucharle. No debían de ser buenas noticias.

En ese momento, apareció Happy jugando con unos niños. Todos llevaban espadas de madera hechas por Wakaba. Al ver al niño, Natsu olvidó su mal humor y se acercó a él.

—¿Estás jugando con los amigos?

—Sí. Somos guerreros —asintió el niño.

Con una media sonrisa, Natsu le descolocó el pelo y el pequeño se revolvió.

—No te alejes, ¿vale?

El niño sonrió y salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos. Al volverse, Natsu se encontró con la mirada de las mujeres, aunque la única que él capturó fue la de su mujer. Ambos se observaron. Él le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo saltar el corazón de Megan. Después, volvió la cabeza y continuó hablando con los hombres.

—Creo que serás muy feliz con él —le murmuró Erza al oído.

—Tengo sed —susurró Lucy—. Bajaré a por un poco de agua.

Sin mirar atrás, Lucy salió de la habitación. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué su corazón y todo su cuerpo reaccionaban así cuando veía a Natsu?

Pensativa, comenzó a bajar los escalones. Iba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que despertó cuando su cuerpo chocó contra alguien. Era Dan, que sin ninguna delicadeza la asió del brazo y la empujó contra un rincón.

—¡Suéltame, loco! —bufó Lucy—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?

—¿Y tú? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desposarte con ése?! —exclamó, rojo de ira—. Cuando te pedí cientos de veces que fueras mi esposa.

—Dan. ¡Maldita sea! —Intentó no gritar—. Nunca he querido ser tu mujer.

—¡Malditos seáis los dos! —gruñó dándole una torta que la dejó por completo desconcertada—. ¿Qué buscas? ¡¿Dinero?! ¿O ser la señora de un gran castillo?

—Como vuelvas a tocarme —le amenazó notando el calor que había dejado aquella mano en su cara—, te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

—Todos tenían razón —prosiguió el muchacho—. Eres una maldita _sassenach, _ambiciosa. ¡Qué pena! Si tu abuelo levantara la cabeza y viera que te has convertido en la ramera de ese Salamander... ¿Crees que ese _highlander _estará mucho contigo? Te utilizará y, cuando se canse, seguirá revolcándose con las mujeres que siempre tiene a su alrededor.

—¡Cállate y aléjate de mí! —gritó Lucy empujándole con todas sus fuerzas justo en el momento en que Natsu aparecía por las escaleras y les miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué hacía su mujer con aquel muchacho? ¿Y por qué ambos parecían acalorados?

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! —bramó Natsu.

—Oh..., no te preocupes —disimuló Lucy—. Estuve a punto de caer y, gracias a su rapidez, Dan logró que...

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Natsu mirando al joven.

—Sí, _laird _Dragneel —respondió bajando la cabeza. No quería mirarlo para que no viera la rabia que convivía en sus ojos.

—Te puedes ir —le indicó con frialdad Natsu al muchacho, que rápidamente se alejó. Mirando a su mujer, preguntó—: ¿Qué hacías aquí sola con él?

—Te lo acabo de contar —contestó incómoda por verse obligada a mentirle.

—No te creo —dijo acercándose a ella—. ¿Me estás mintiendo? Te advierto que odio que...

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó ella, de nuevo contra la pared, con la diferencia de que ahora era Natsu quien la inmovilizaba con su cuerpo—. Te advierto que odio que me amenacen.

—No te amenazo —susurró acercando sus labios—, intento aclarar una situación extraña. No quiero que vuelvas a estar a solas con él. Me ha parecido que estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué?

—Que no..., que no —susurró ella. Y para desviar el tema besó a su marido en los labios.

En ese momento, apareció Jellal, que, al verlos contra la pared, tosió para hacer notar su llegada. Natsu dejó paso sin muchas ganas y ella se escabulló con rapidez escaleras abajo.

—¿Quién es Dan? —preguntó Natsu, molesto por no haber aclarado aquel malentendido con su escurridiza mujer.

—Es uno de los mozos del castillo —respondió sonriendo Jellal al ver lo posesivo que era su amigo con su mujer—. Tranquilo, Natsu. No creo que Lucy le otorgue sus favores a ese muchacho teniéndote a ti.

—¡Vete al cuerno! —rio Natsu dándole un puñetazo mientras ambos subían hacia las almenas. Tenían que hablar.

Acabada la comida, todos pasaron al salón privado de Jellal. Tenían algo que comunicar a las mujeres.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Levy, que malhumorada observaba cómo Gajeel tonteaba con una de las criadas delante de ella, lo que le hizo sentir deseos de coger un tronco del hogar y lanzárselo a la cabeza.

—Tenemos que partir a Stirling. Robert de Bruce nos ha convocado para una reunión urgente —comunicó Jellal dejándolas con la boca abierta.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas, especialmente Lucy y Juvia.

—Pero yo pensaba que nos ayudaríais a buscar a las personas que... —comenzó a decir Lucy mirando a su marido, que la observaba apoyado en el hogar.

—Eso lo solucionaremos a nuestro regreso —respondió Jellal—. Lo que me preocupa ahora es dejaros solas.

—No se quedarán solas —protestó Gajeel retándole con la mirada—. Hemos decidido que yo permaneceré aquí, con ellas. Vosotros tres sois los _lairds _de vuestras tierras y Robert os reclama a vosotros. Creo que esta vez mi presencia puede ser prescindible.

—¡Santo cielo! —susurró Erza al escuchar aquello mientras veía cómo Levy sonreía encantada.

—No termina de convencerme que te quedes tú con ellas —bufó Jellal al intuir problemas a su vuelta—, pero no nos queda más remedio. Robert nos necesita.

—Y yo necesito encontrar a los asesinos de mi abuelo y de Wakaba —gritó Lucy, inquieta por la pasividad de Natsu—. Pero, como he dicho otras veces, ya me ocuparé yo de encontrarlos.

—¡Ya basta! —rugió Natsu—. No te moverás de aquí hasta que yo vuelva. ¡Te lo ordeno!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —preguntó Lucy levantando una ceja.

Al escucharla, Juvia tuvo que desviar la mirada para no reírse y disimular ante la mirada de Gray.

—Lucy —comenzó a decir Jellal—, escucha porque creo que...

—¡Jellal! —vociferó Natsu, interrumpiéndole mientras se acercaba a su esposa—. Si no te importa, seré yo quien le diga a mi mujer las cosas. —Plantándose ante ella habló clavando su dura mirada—. Te ordeno que no hagas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir.

Sin apartarse de él, ella sonrió y ante el desconcierto de todos, incluido su marido, respondió:

—No me mires con tu mirada de Salamandra porque no me das miedo.

Jellal, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado, miró a Gajeel, que sonrió, y a su mujer Erza, que con gesto reprochador observaba la situación.

—Repito —alzó la voz Natsu al ver el poco respeto que le tenía su mujer—. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

—Mi señor —asintió cómicamente haciéndole una reverencia que dejó sin palabras a Natsu y escandalizó aún más a Erza—. Marchad tranquilo. No haré nada que os pueda intranquilizar. Os prometo que obraré como realmente deba hacer. No os preocupéis.

Aquella actitud no agradó a Natsu, pero calló.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que os tomará este viaje? —preguntó Juvia, angustiada al ver el enfado de su cuñado y la mofa en las palabras de su hermana. La conocía y sabía que la orden de Natsu nunca sería cumplida.

—No lo sabemos, pero volveremos cuanto antes —respondió Gray, y tomándola de las manos dijo—: Te prometo que, cuando volvamos, lo primero que haremos será buscar a los responsables de lo ocurrido aquí hace unos días. —Mirándola a los ojos le indicó—: Espero que a mi regreso todo siga como a mi marcha.

Por el rabillo del ojo ambas hermanas se miraron y Levy sonrió.

—Seguro que sí—asintió Juvia—. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Alzack, que les informó de que los hombres y sus caballos estaban ya preparados para partir. Jellal tomó a Erza y a Levy del brazo y abandonaron el despacho. Gajeel se marchó con Alzack, mientras que Gray y Juvia les seguían a una distancia prudencial.

—Mi hermano velará por tu seguridad y por la del resto —susurró Natsu intentando ser más suave. Odiaba marcharse en ese momento, pero no podía hacer otra cosa—. Espero que sepas comportarte como creo que sabes.

—No lo dudes —respondió ella con una sonrisa que lo desconcertó aún más.

—Lucy, no quiero que te ocurra nada —dijo tomándola de la mano al tiempo que intentaba besarla—. Te prometo que, en cuanto regrese, buscaré a esas personas, pero ahora tengo que partir. Robert nos espera y no puedo decepcionarlo.

—Que tengas buen viaje, Natsu —le deseó tiesa como una tabla, sin querer besarle.

—¡Muy bien! —rugió como un animal al ver la pasividad de ella.

Deseaba besarla, pero no iba a rogar. Salió por la arcada sin mirar atrás, dejándola al borde de las lágrimas. Pero ella se controló hasta que dejó de escuchar sus pasos.

Los guerreros, inquietos y felices por partir, esperaban en el patio de armas a que los tres _lairds _montaran en sus sementales. Partieron sin mirar atrás y, tras subir la colina, desaparecieron de su vista.

—Espero que os portéis bien y no me deis demasiado trabajo —señaló Gajeel mirando a las mujeres y a Makarov, que había preferido no estar presente cuando les comunicaran a las muchachas la buena nueva.

—Yo te ayudaré a cuidarlas —se ofreció Happy tomándole de la mano.

—Tú, tranquilo —murmuró Erza al ver cómo Levy le miraba—. Creo que estarás demasiado atareado como para ocuparte de todas nosotras.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui el ultimo capitulo del dia. Hasta la proxima. ¿reviews?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 11<p>Aquella noche, tras la cena en el salón del castillo, Lucy y Juvia decidieron acercarse hasta lo que había sido su hogar. Al llegar a lo alto de la colina, sus miradas se fijaron en los restos calcinados de su cabaña. Con una calma extraña, ambas bajaron la colina pensando en la cantidad de veces que habían hecho aquel mismo camino, sabiendo que Wakaba y el abuelo Macao saldrían a su encuentro y las saludarían con sonrisas.<p>

—Qué tristeza, ¿verdad? —susurró Juvia mirando a su alrededor.

—Sí —asintió Lucy con un nudo en la garganta—. Daría mi vida por que el abuelo y Wakaba estuvieran vivos.

—Hubieran disfrutado mucho en nuestra boda. Además, conociendo al abuelo y a Wakaba, creo que Gray y Natsu les gustaban, ¿verdad?

Lucy miró a su hermana y asintió. Su abuelo y Wakaba hubieran estado encantados.

—Sí —respondió comenzando a reír—. Y creo que estarán disfrutando como locos al haber escuchado a Natsu decir las palabras mágicas.

—Lucy —indicó Juvia intentando no reír—, amo a Gray y creo que él me ama a mí. Pero iré contigo vayas donde vayas. ¿Has entendido?

Lucy la miró con cariño.

—Juvia, tu relación con Gray es muy buena; creo que no deberías hacerlo enfadar.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso crees que Natsu no se enfadará contigo cuando sepa que le has desobedecido? —Soltando una carcajada prosiguió—: He visto tu cara cuando él ha pronunciado las palabras mágicas: «te ordeno». No intentes disimular. Sé que estás tramando algo, soy tu hermana y te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo. Cuando subes la ceja y tuerces el cuello, es para echarse a temblar.

—Ufff... —río mientras gesticulaba con las manos—. Te juro que, cuando le he oído, he pensado en el abuelo y Wakaba. Esos dos viejos escoceses no les advirtieron sobre esas dichosas palabras.

— ¡Pobres! —Se lamentó Juvia llegando hasta los restos de la cabaña—. Y pobres de nosotras cuando vuelvan y vean que no estamos.

Desde las almenas, Gajeel, con los ojos bien abiertos, vigilaba los movimientos de aquellas dos. En un principio, cuando las vio salir del castillo, pensó en impedirlo. Pero, al verlas bajar la colina, entendió dónde iban. Decidió darles un tiempo de intimidad. Si transcurrido ese tiempo no volvían a aparecer, iría a por ellas. Pero, tal y como pensó, en un rato las vio volver al castillo.

—Vaya, veo que te diviertes —dijo una voz que le sobresaltó.

—No tanto como a mí me gustaría, pequeña gata —respondió al mirar y ver a Levy.

Ella sonrió al escuchar aquel apodo que desde pequeña siempre había utilizado para dirigirse a ella.

— ¿Te ha molestado mucho no haber ido con ellos? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—No, aunque tampoco me hubiera importado acompañarles —respondió tragando saliva al verla cada vez más cerca.

Delicadamente, ella se puso junto a él en la almena. Levy era la más baja de todas las mujeres. Apenas superaba el metro y medio de altura, y en compañía de Gajeel se acentuaba más su problema de talla.

—Qué bajita soy, ¿verdad? —dijo mirándole de frente.

—Sí, no eres muy alta —asintió Gajeel notando cómo se le secaba la boca. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le temblaban las rodillas?

—Fíjate —señaló Levy acercándose más—. Te llego por aquí —indicó con picardía levantando la mano y posándola sobre los hombros de él.

—Me parece bien.

Gajeel no sabía qué decir al notarla tan cerca. Disimulando su desconcierto, comenzó a mirar al horizonte. Y estuvo a punto de saltar al sentir cómo ella posaba su delicada mano de seda sobre su cuerpo.

—Gajeel. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de mirarme, por favor? —susurró hechizada por la altura del hombre y por su olor masculino.

— ¿Qué quieres, gata? —murmuró respirando con dificultad.

—Pedirte algo que siempre he deseado.

—Tú dirás —asintió temblando sin poder negarle nada a esa encantadora mujer.

—Deseo un beso tuyo —osó decir casi atragantándose mientras notaba cómo toda ella temblaba de emoción, miedo y excitación.

—Levy —suspiró Gajeel cerrando los ojos—, ¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito saber qué se siente cuando se besa a la persona que más se desea en el mundo —respondió clavando sus ojos en los de él—. Sé que tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos. Y me imagino que Jellal encontrará algún día marido para mí, al que tendré que besar. Pero tu beso será el beso que quiero recordar toda mi vida.

Al escuchar aquello, Gajeel perdió toda la voluntad que hasta el momento le había mantenido alejado de la chica. Imaginarse a Levy casándose con otro le rompió el corazón, por lo que la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, sorprendiéndose al notar el cosquilleo que sintió en su espalda cuando ella le echó sus manos de seda al cuello.

En un principio, era Levy quien le acorralaba, pero pasados unos instantes fue Gajeel quien la sujetó con pasión. Ella, en vez de asustarse, dejó escapar un gemido de placer que enloqueció aún más al muchacho. Perdiendo todo control de sí mismo, Gajeel comenzó a tocarle la espalda y suredondo trasero mientras la apretaba fuerte contra él.

Aquel beso duró más de lo que debía durar, y cuando terminó les dejó a ambos atontados y faltos de respiración. Gajeel, al comprender lo que había pasado, maldijo en voz alta. Levy creyó que había hecho algo mal y, dándose la vuelta, se encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero él la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas, gata?

—Lo siento, no quería hacerlo tan mal. —Y roja de vergüenza le gritó—: ¡No me vuelvas a llamar nunca más así!

Divertido por aquel arranque de furia que la hacía estar más bella, murmuró:

— ¿Quién ha dicho que lo has hecho mal? —Sonrió al ver la pasión en sus ojos.

—Has dicho «maldito beso» —gritó encolerizada—. Lo siento si te he decepcionado.

—Gata, no me has decepcionado —murmuró al escucharla—. ¿Acaso no entiendes que llevo tiempo intentando evitar esto?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Levy le miró y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban aún más.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Todavía no sabes lo que siento por ti —suspiró tomándola de la mano para atraerla hacia él.

— ¿Te gusto?

— ¡Me encantas! —Respondió dejándola sin fuerzas—. Pero nuestra relación es algo imposible, ¿no lo ves?

¡La amaba! Él lo había dicho.

—No, no lo veo. Si sientes algo por mí, podemos hablar con Jellal y solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Soy una mujer, Gajeel. Ya no soy una niña. He crecido, y Jellal tiene que entenderlo.

Deseoso de volver a besar aquellos labios, Gajeel suspiró. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero ella no le dejó.

—Levy. No creo que sea sólo cosa de Jellal, también es cosa mía.

— ¿Cosa tuya?

—Sí, cosa mía —asintió sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no le iba a gustar—. No quiero comprometerme con nadie. Soy un guerrero que no quiere tener cargas; eso me impediría centrarme en mis propios asuntos. ¿No ves a Jellal, Natsu o Gray desde que se han casado? Andan como locos de acá para allá intentando hacer bien su trabajo con Robert, mientras se esfuerzan en que sus mujeres estén bien. No quiero ese tipo de responsabilidad. Estar solo me da la libertad para vivir donde quiero, con quien quiero y como quiero.

— ¡Entiendo! —siseó dándole un empujón para separarse de él—. Te refieres a que quieres seguir viviendo sin compromisos y sin ataduras, con una mujer distinta en tu lecho cada noche y sin preocuparte por nadie más. ¡Está bien, Gajeel Dragneel! —gritó enfurecida—. No te preocupes. No seré yo la mujer que interfiera en tu maravillosa vida de guerrero. Gracias por tu beso. Sólo espero que la próxima vez que bese a alguien lo haga de tal manera que ese alguien sólo me quiera en su lecho a mí. Adiós.

Contrariada por lo ocurrido, Levy se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Amaba a Gajeel, pero no pensaba arrastrarse de nuevo ante él para conseguir su amor. Aquel tosco _highlander _pagaría por sus palabras.

A Gajeel no le gustó escuchar y ver la decepción en los ojos de Levy cuando se marchó, y una rabia contenida se apoderó de él al ver que ni él mismo se entendía. ¿Qué quería de la vida? Sabía que no tenía que haber vuelto al castillo pero, tras conocer el ataque, necesitó saber que su «gata» estaba bien. Levy le atraía poderosamente, sus carnosos labios, su sonrisa de picaruela, su pequeño pero moldeado cuerpo, todo en ella era excitante. Pero estaba convencido de que aquello nunca podría ser. Había estado convencido durante mucho tiempo. Pero, ahora, tras haberla besado... ¿lo estaba?

Tras seis días solo con las mujeres y Makarov, Gajeel fue consciente de que ninguna de las cuatro iba a ponérselo fácil, y Makarov siempre estaría de parte de ellas. Después de aquella noche, Levy no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ni para bien, ni para mal. Simplemente lo ignoraba, algo que le enfurecía. Pasaba junto a él y, fuera con quien fuera, la sonrisa en su boca parecía instalada para cualquiera excepto para él. Erza, quien se había percatado de todo, habló con Levy. Al sonsacarle lo ocurrido, la consoló como pudo. Pero, a partir de ese momento, la seriedad con que trató a Gajeel dejó a éste confundido, sin saber si debía hablar con ella o no.

Una tarde, Lucy y Juvia se preocuparon porque llevaban tiempo sin ver a Happy y se encaminaron hacia la aldea.

—¿Dónde vais? —preguntó Gajeel, que junto con Lyon y otros hombres volvían a construir una nueva herrería.

—Vamos a buscar a Happy —respondió Lucy—. Se hace tarde.

—No tardéis —pidió Gajeel al entender su preocupación.

Con tranquilidad Lucy y Juvia continuaron su camino hasta que, al llegar a un claro del bosque, vieron cómo un extraño le entregaba algo a Happy, que en ese momento pataleaba. Horrorizadas por lo que veían, echaron a correr en su dirección. El hombre, al verlas, montó en su caballo y se marchó dejando al niño, que comenzó a correr hacia sus hermanas como un loco.

— ¡Happy! —Gritó Lucy con el corazón en un puño—. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

El niño llegó hasta ellas con cara de susto.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Juvia agachándose para abrazar a su hermano.

—No lo sé —sollozó angustiado—. Me dio esto y me dijo que os lo diera a vosotras.

Al escuchar aquello, Juvia y Lucy se miraron sabiendo de quién era aquella misiva. Sólo los ingleses tenían claro que ellas sabían leer.

—Escucha, Happy —susurró Lucy agachándose, momento en que Lyon apareció—. Deja de llorar y no le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño, limpiándose las lágrimas, asintió y al llegar a la altura de Lyon sonrió.

—Ya iba yo a buscaros. Al decirme Gajeel que no encontrabais a este pequeño sinvergüenza, ya pensé en lo peor.

—Estaba jugando con los demás muchachos —sonrió Lucy empujando al niño para que caminara.

Lyon, al verles tan callados, les miró extrañado.

— ¿Estáis bien, _milady? _—preguntó a Juvia, que parecía haber perdido el color de la cara, mientras Lucy guardaba algo en su cintura.

—Oh..., sí. —Se forzó a sonreír—. Este camino me deja a veces sin aire.

Cuando las chicas y Happy entraron en el castillo, Lyon volvió a unirse al resto de los hombres.

Aquella noche, sin apetito, las hermanas subieron a sus habitaciones, reuniéndose en la de Lucy.

— ¿Estás preparada? —susurró Lucy mirando a su hermana mientras abría la misiva. Juvia asintió y Lucy comenzó a leer:

_Tenéis un día para entregaros. Si no, envenenaremos el agua y comenzaremos a matar a todo aquel que caiga en nuestras manos. Firmado sir Jose Porla y sir Ivan Dreyar._

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Sollozó Juvia, a quien grandes lagrimones le corrían por la cara—. No podemos permitir que hagan algo así.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Lucy limpiando las lágrimas de su hermana—, y por eso tenemos que hacer algo ¡ya!

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta. Eran Levy y Erza, que habían intuido durante la cena que algo ocurría.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Levy al ver una nota en las manos de Lucy.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró Erza cerrando la arcada.

—Tenemos un gran problema —anunció Lucy leyendo de nuevo la nota.

— ¡Malditos ingleses! —bufó Erza, arrancándosela a Lucy de las manos—. Advertiremos ahora mismo a todo el mundo para que no tome nadie agua que no sea de la que tenemos en el castillo. Debemos informar a Gajeel y Makarov sobre esto.

Lucy y Juvia se miraron. No sabían mucho de guerra, pero sí sabían que aquello no era una solución.

— ¡Dios santo! —Susurró Levy—. Ésos son los dos prometidos que vuestros tíos os buscaron, ¿verdad?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Lucy no contestó.

—Sí —asintió Juvia, pálida.

Conteniendo su malestar, Lucy acercó un caldero de cerámica lleno de agua al hogar.

—Erza —susurró Lucy—, no avisaremos a Gajeel ni a nadie. La gente necesita el agua para vivir. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Dejar que los animales mueran? ¿Cuánto crees que podremos aguantar con la poca agua que tenemos en el castillo? Además, ¿quién te garantiza que no será envenenada también? ¿Has pensado en la gente que empezará a aparecer muerta? ¿Crees que Juvia y yoseremos capaces de seguir viviendo si esos desalmados matan a alguien por nuestra culpa?

—Tranquila, Lucy —susurró Levy mientras la observaba poner cuatro vasos encima de la mesita—. No permitiremos que esos ingleses os pongan la mano encima, ni a vosotras ni a nadie.

—Pero si informáramos a Makarov y a Gajeel —volvió a insistir AErza—, ellos sabrían decirnos qué debemos hacer ante un caso así.

—Lo único que conseguirás con eso es que los maten —replicó Lucy echando con cuidado un poco de aquella agua caliente en cada vaso.

Juvia y Levy se miraron.

—No os moveréis de aquí —ordenó Erza con la boca seca—. Si os ocurriera algo, Jellal, Natsu y Gray nunca me lo perdonarían.

—Y si le ocurriera a otra persona —añadió Lucy disimulando su cólera—, tampoco me lo perdonaría yo. Bebamos un poco de manzanilla —dijo animándolas a beber. Sin esperar, Erza fue la primera—. Esto nos calmará los nervios y nos hará pensar con claridad.

Erza, tras beber el agradable líquido que el vaso contenía, lo dejó encima de la mesa.

—Nos prometiste una vez que cuidarías a Happy —recordó Juvia cogiendo uno de los vasos—. Erza, Happy se quedará contigo.

—Pero ¿qué estáis diciendo? —susurró Erza comenzando a sentirse un poco mareada—. He dicho que de aquí no sale nad...

—Erza, perdóname —susurró Lucy.

Tras decir aquello, Erza cayó como una pluma hacia un lado.

— ¡Por Dios, Lucy! —gritó Levy sin saber si reír o gritar—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Ufff... Cómo pesa Erza —se quejó Juvia cogiéndola.

Levy, ayudando a trasladar a su cuñada, dijo al verlas sonreír:

— ¡Mi hermano nos matará!

—Prefiero que me mate tu hermano —contestó Lucy dejando a Erza sobre la cama— antes de que maten a alguien por mí.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Tenían que actuar.

—Iré con vosotras —propuso Levy tapando a su cuñada con el cobertor—. Y no quiero escuchar un «no», o me pongo a gritar. Iré a cambiarme de ropa y a coger mi espada.

Sin darles tiempo a responder, salió al pasillo. Era tal la prisa que llevaba, que no se dio cuenta de que Gajeel estaba de pie mirando por la ventana hasta que chocó de bruces con él.

— ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa, gata? —preguntó al verla.

—Bastante te importará a ti a dónde voy yo —respondió intentando proseguir su camino, pero Gajeel la agarró y no se lo permitió.

Clavando su mirada, enella, observó sus mejillas encendidas y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué estás tan acalorada?

—Te dije que no volvieras a hablarme —respondió clavándole la mirada—. Voy a cambiarme de ropa. ¿Te importa?

—No..., no —respondió confundido.

—Entonces, ¡suéltame! —exclamó con furia.

Pero él no la soltó, y acercando su rostro al de ella murmuró:

— ¿Sabes? A veces eres peor que una gata salvaje. —La besó y prosiguió—: No sé si me gustas más cuando eres suave o cuando sacas ese maldito genio tuyo.

—Gajeel Dragneel —bufó empujándole con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No soy tu gata, ni lo seré! Y no vuelvas a besarme o se lo diré a mi hermano. Además, no creo que a mi futuro marido le guste saber que alguien pueda pensar de mí si soy salvaje o suave. ¿Has entendido?

— ¿Tu futuro marido? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Levantando el mentón, asintió e ideando una mentira dijo:

—Eso es algo que mañana solucionaré junto a mi abuelo y que, por supuesto, a ti no te incumbe.

Desconcertado por el comentario, la soltó y, sin despedirse de ella, comenzó a andar escaleras abajo. Levy tomó aire y, recomponiéndose por aquel extraño incidente, llegó hasta su cuarto, cogió unas calzas, unas botas, una capa de piel y su espada. Con cuidado, regresó a la habitación de Lucy.

—Como te ocurra algo, Jellal nos matará —se quejó Lucy al verla entrar.

—No me va a ocurrir nada —gruñó Gillian quitándose como las otras dos el vestido para ponerse las calzas y las botas—. Además, tengo que aclararos que vuestros maridos también pueden matarme a mí.

Con gesto pícaro todas se miraron y sonrieron.

—Tenemos bastante tiempo antes de que Erza despierte y dé la alarma —indicó Lucy mirando a Erza, dormida encima de la cama—. Espero que me perdone.

— ¡Nos perdone! —se incluyó Juvia.

—Nos perdonará —señaló Levy y mirándola dijo—: Creo que deberíamos llevarla a su cama. Eso despertaría menos sospechas.

Lucy asintió: su amiga tenía razón.

— ¿Por dónde podríamos salir del castillo? —preguntó Juvia mientras se colgaba la espada en la cintura.

—En el cuarto de Erza y Jellal existe un pasadizo que lleva a las afueras del castillo. Me lo enseñó una vez papá cuando yo era pequeña. Durante todos estos años, lo he utilizado en varias ocasiones para escapar de castigos.

—Está bien —asintió Lucy guardándose su daga en la bota—. Yo iba a decir otra salida, pero la que tú comentas me parece mejor.

Dieron un beso a Happy, que dormía como un lirón, y las tres muchachas se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de Erza con ella en brazos.

Al entrar, el fuego del hogar les dio la bienvenida. Era un cuarto rico en tapices y muy confortable. Con sumo cuidado, posaron a Erza en la cama y, sin quitarle la ropa, la taparon con una piel.

—Qué bonita habitación —susurró Juvia mirando a su alrededor.

—Es el cuarto del señor del castillo. ¿Qué esperabas? —rio Levy levantando un tapiz que obstruía una pequeña abertura en la pared.

Traspasaron la abertura, que las llevó a unas empinadas y mohosas escaleras estrechas. Ataviadas con ropajes de hombre, atravesaron varios pasadizos oscuros, ayudadas por la luz de sus propias antorchas. Olores fuertes y pestilentes ocuparon sus fosas nasales en ciertos momentos, pero continuaron sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a una oculta rendija que daba acceso al exterior del castillo. Al salir, vieron a un guerrero apostado al lado derecho de la pared. Por suerte, estaba dormido como un tronco. Una a una fueron corriendo hasta el frondoso bosque, donde la arboleda y la oscuridad las mantuvieron ocultas.

Cuando apenas habían avanzado unos pasos, un ruido atrajo su atención y oyeron una voz.

—Os esperaba desde hace rato. ¡Vaya, sois tres y no dos!

Con rapidez reconocieron aquella voz.

—Dan, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Encontrar lo que vine a buscar —respondió levantando una mano.

Varios hombres salieron de entre los árboles, las rodearon y las atraparon sin darles opción a defenderse. Aquellos hombres eran ingleses, como bien observaron en cuanto les escucharon hablar.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó Levy—. Cuando mi hermano o mi abuelo se enteren... Te matarán.

—Dudo que se lo digas tú, «gata» —río Dan.

—¡No te consiento que me llames así! —bufó Levy antes de que le pusieran una mordaza en la boca.

—No estás haciendo lo acertado, ¡imbécil! —le insultó Lucy mientras le ataban las manos—. Esos hombres te matarán a ti después de matarnos a nosotras.

Pero el muchacho la miró y con gesto de desagrado sonrió. Ella pagaría el daño que le había ocasionado casándose con Salamander.

—Me la vas a pagar —gruñó Juvia antes de ser también amordazada.

—¡Lo dudo, zorritas! —se carcajeó Dan montando a caballo y cogiendo la soga que sujetaba a las muchachas—. Ahora podré tirar de vosotras sin tener que escuchar vuestros lamentos. Procurad no tropezar. No pienso parar para que os levantéis.

Dio la orden a los hombres para que comenzaran a andar. Resultaba difícil seguir el camino sin tropezar. En una ocasión, Juvia perdió el equilibrio. Pero, gracias a la destreza de Lucy y a la rapidez de Levy, pudo continuar andando sin morder el suelo.

Levy miró hacia atrás. El castillo, aquella fortaleza que siempre la había mantenido a salvo, quedaba atrás sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Cuando llegaron a un claro donde les esperaban otros hombres, las subieron a unos caballos y emprendieron el galope con ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz n-n. Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.<strong>

**_YessCristopher:_ Jajaja, ahora sabremos quién manda en casa. Aquí el capi que querías :B**

**_nalugruvia:_ Qué bueno que te guste el fic. Yo también pienso que Happy es un pequeño demonio. Dan es un maldito bastardo, mas en este capitulo y los que vienen, y hasta ahí te escribo o sino te terminare contando más de lo que debo. PD: es adaptación. :*  
><strong>

**_mapara:_ Perdón por los errores, gracias por decirme para poder no equivocarme mucho más adelante. Gracias por el reviews… xD**


	12. Chapter 12

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 12<p>Por la mañana, en el salón, Makarov comía junto a Gajeel y alguno de sus hombres. Hablaban sobre cómo levantar una pared nueva en la parte trasera del castillo, que necesitaba una urgente reparación. Pasado un rato, Gajeel, extrañado de que ninguna de las mujeres se hubiera levantado, comentó:<p>

—Esta mañana las damas están perezosas. Se ve que anoche estuvieron cotorreando hasta tarde.

— ¿Anoche? —preguntó Makarov levantando una ceja.

—Me encontré con Levy por el pasillo yme dijo que estaban en el cuarto de mi cuñada hablando —explicó Gajeel torpemente.

— ¡Frida! —Llamó Makarov—. Ve a llamar a Levy. Hoypensaba ir con ella a las tierras de mi amigo Booms. Tenemos algo importante que tratar.

La criada, como un rayo, corrió en su busca.

— ¿Pensáis ir a ver Nez Booms? —preguntó Gajeel, interesado.

—Sí—asintió con una media sonrisa—. Tres de sus hijos varones han vuelto y quería presentarles a mi nieta. Levy es una preciosidad y seguro que alguno queda prendado por ella.

Makarov tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer de risa al suelo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Gajeel. Observar cómo ese muchacho miraba a su nieta era una de las cosas que más le entretenían en el mundo. Mirar su cara cuando Levy aparecía era ver la auténtica adoración que sentía por su pequeña. Atrás quedaron las palabras que tuvo que cruzar con su nieto Jellal, que no estaba seguro de que Gajeel fuera la mejor opción para Levy.

—Mi señor —dijo Frida entrando en el salón—. _Lady _Levy no está en su habitación. Es más, la cama no está deshecha. Es como si no hubiera dormido allí.

Al levantarse, Gajeel derramó su bebida.

— ¿Qué? —bramó Makarov tirando el banco de roble.

— ¿Cómo no va a haber dormido allí? —dijo Gajeel acercándose a Frida—. ¿Has mirado si está en la habitación de Lucy o de Juvia?

En ese momento, apareció Erza, vestida con la ropa del día anterior y con la mano puesta en la frente.

—Oh, Dios mío... ¡Cómo me duele la cabeza!

— ¡Por Dios, Erza! ¡Qué mala cara tienes! —murmuró Gajeel al verla—. Veo que anoche, además de hablar, bebisteis bastante cerveza.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —siseó sentándose ayudada por Makarov—. Lo único que recuerdo que bebí anoche fue la manzanilla que Lucy preparó para templar los nervios. —Al decir aquello, miró a su alrededor y, al no ver a ninguna de las mujeres, dijo perdiendo el color—: ¿Dónde están Lucy, Levy y Juvia?

Frida, la criada, al intuir lo ocurrido se llevó la mano a la boca asustada.

—¡Por todos los santos! ¿Dónde están esas chiquillas? —preguntó Makarov entendiendo que algo no iba bien, mientras Gajeel, a toda prisa, subía las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de las muchachas. Sin ningún tipo de decoro, abrió las arcadas de golpe, viendo que los cuartos estaban vacíos y que sólo dormía Happy, pero al oír el jaleo despertó.

Tras un bramido de rabia e impotencia, Gajeel bajó los escalones de dos en dos, y se encontró sollozando a Erza, mientras Makarov no paraba de maldecir y llamar a gritos a Lyon.

—Ayer, un hombre le dio una misiva a Happy en el bosque para Lucy y Juvia. En dicha carta les exigía que se entregaran o, pasado un día, envenenarían el agua y matarían a todo el mundo. La misiva venía firmada por los caballeros ingleses que intentaron casarse con ellas.

—Pero ¿dónde están esas tres inconscientes? —rugió Makarov, nervioso ante lo que podía ocurrir.

—Happy, ven aquí —gritó Erza al ver al niño.

Ella lo protegería. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora que sus hermanas no estaban. El niño se acercó obedientemente a ella y no se separó.

—Tus hermanas me han pedido que estés conmigo hasta que regresen. No te separes de mí más de dos pasos, ¿entendido?

Al escucharla, el niño asintió y, asustado, calló.

Pero Gajeel estaba furioso y muy enfadado.

—Si no las matan ellos —siseó encolerizado—, juro que las mataré yo con mis propias manos. Una a una. ¡Malditas mujeres! No dan más que problemas.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos.

Era Natsu, acompañado de Jellal y Gray. Sin dar tiempo a saludos, fueron informados de lo ocurrido.

— ¡¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasaba?! —exclamó Gray mirando a Gajeel con furia.

—Nadie se dio cuenta de nada —se defendió, incómodo al pensar que toda la culpa de lo que les ocurriera a aquellas tres inconscientes cargaría sobre sus espaldas.

Jellal, con gesto duro, le miró.

—No pudo darse cuenta de nada —salió en su defensa Erza, librándose de los brazos de su marido para ponerse junto a un desesperado Gajeel—, porque esto ocurrió ayer por la noche.

—Esa pequeña lianta me las pagará —susurró Natsu—. Le advertí que no se moviera de aquí, o tendría problemas.

Frida, la pobre criada, corría de un lado para otro. Le preocupaba el anciano Makarov y, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, puso ante él un brebaje para calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Dónde estarán mis niñas? —Se quejó Makarov y mirándoles gritó—: ¡Id a buscarlas! ¿A qué esperáis? Las quiero aquí para que puedan sentir mi castigo.

—No te preocupes, Makarov —respondió furioso Gajeel saliendo de la estancia—. Yo las traeré y presenciaré encantado el castigo.

—Tú ya has hecho bastante —gruñó Jellal empujándole con rabia.

Ambos se miraron dispuestos a golpearse.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —vociferó Gajeel, desencajado—. O te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

Natsu, molesto y preocupado por su mujer, fue hasta su hermano y, tras empujarle, le hizo salir de la estancia.

— ¡Jellal! ¡Basta ya! Él no es culpable de nada —gritó Erza entendiendo la rabia de Gajeel.

—Monta en tu caballo, Gajeel —ordenó Natsu mientras Gajeel, furioso, salía.

Con gesto de rabia, Natsu se volvió hacia Jellal y con desdén le siseó:

—Haz el favor de dejar en paz a mi hermano, o tendremos problemas.

Jellal lo entendió. No era momento de lamentaciones. Había que actuar. Rápidamente organizaron a sus hombres y juntos comenzaron una alocada carrera en busca de aquellas tres descerebradas, que tendrían mucho que explicar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui este capi. para que queden con la intriga. Hasta el proximo capitulo. ¿reviews?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 13<p>Tras una terrible noche, en la que estuvieron cabalgando sin rumbo en manos de aquellos ingleses, por la mañana las tres muchachas estaban atadas de pies y manos bajo un gran roble.<p>

— ¡Os rugen las tripas! —rio Dan mirándolas mientras comía pescado—. Siento deciros que no tengo la menor intención de compartir mi comida.

—Prefiero morir de hambre a comer algo que tú me des —dijo Lucy clavándole sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes? —murmuró Dan al agacharse a su lado—. Si me hubieras elegido a mí, hoy estarías viviendo junto a tus hermanos. E incluso tu abuelo y el herrero podrían estar vivos. Pero el día que vi cómo mirabas a Salamander y él te miraba a ti, supe que nunca por tu propia voluntad serías mía. Pero ahora eso va a cambiar —rio cogiéndola con fuerza por el enmarañado pelo y atrayendo su boca hasta la de él. La besó salvajemente haciéndola sentir un asco enorme, mientras comenzaba a patear, y Juvia y Levy se le tiraban encima.

— ¡Suéltala! —gritó Juvia respirando con dificultad.

— ¡Eres el hombre más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida! —bufó Lucy limpiándose la boca en los hombros.

—No decías eso la noche que te revolcabas cerca del cementerio con Salamander —siseó enfadado—. Te vi y pude comprobar lo bien que lo pasabais.

— ¡Asqueroso! —escupió Levy al escucharle.

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de caballos yDan, rápidamente, dejó de prestar atención a las muchachas para ver quién se acercaba.

— ¿Cuándo te has revolcado tú con Salamander cerca del cementerio? —preguntó Juvia dándole un codazo.

—Oh..., cállate —protestó Lucy mientras Juvia y Levy compartían una mirada risueña hasta que de pronto la primera murmuró—: ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puede ser cierto lo que ven mis ojos.

Sir Jose Porla y sir Ivan Dreyar, junto a tres hombres, se acercaban a lomos de sus caballos. El paso de los años había hecho mella en sus rostros. Se les veía envejecidos y arrugados, aunque sus envergaduras seguían siendo grandes.

Con amargura, sir Jose se bajó del caballo y, acercándose a las muchachas, comentó:

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Por fin os hemos encontrado! Nuestro empeño ha dado su fruto. —Agachándose, puso su cara frente a la de Juvia para decir—: Veo que los años han sido benévolos contigo y con tu hermana. Os habéis convertido en dos bellezas. —Mirando a Lucy gritó—: ¡Ivan! ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Jose —sonrió mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

Levy le miró y, por primera vez desde que las habían apresado, se asustó.

—Estáis cometiendo un grave error —les advirtió Lucy—. Pagaréis por ello.

—El error lo cometisteis vosotras hace años, la noche que escapasteis e incendiasteis la casa con vuestros tíos y el servicio dentro —dijo Jose pasando un dedo por la cara de Juvia, que lo miró asustada.

—Nosotras no hicimos nada —señaló Lucy recordando aquel momento.

— ¿Sabéis quién pagó por ello? —Rio con maldad sir Ivan—. Vuestro querido Capricornio. Ese traidor que os ayudó a escapar.

Al escuchar aquello, Juvia, horrorizada, gimió.

— ¿Matasteis a Capricornio? —gritó Lucy, desencajada—. ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Cómo pudisteis!

—Matar escoceses y amigos de escoceses —señaló sir Ivan con maldad— es algo que siempre me resultó divertido. Aunque tengo que confesaros, queridas salvajes, que la cacería que más disfruté fue aquella en la que murió vuestro padre. Fue fácil matarlo e inventar la historia del tiro errado.

Conocer la terrible verdad desencajó a las muchachas.

— ¡Te mataré, maldito inglés! —gritó Lucy con desesperación.

— ¡Os odio y os deseo lo peor! —escupió Juvia, horrorizada, comenzando a llorar.

—No olvidéis, amigo Ivan —tosió Jose sentándose ante ellas—, que el veneno que día a día echamos en el agua de la preciosa Layla lo conseguí yo.

— ¡No! —rugió Lucy con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Levy, aterrada, era consciente de la maldad de esos hombres y de los terribles años que sus amigas tuvieron que vivir en Dunhar.

—Debíamos deshacernos de ella—prosiguió sir Ivan—. ¡Lástima! Era tan bonita como tú —dijo señalando a Lucy—, pero ella también sobraba.

— ¡Malditos seáis los dos! —gritó Lucy intentando levantarse al escuchar aquello—. ¡Os mataré con mis propias manos y disfrutaré con ello! ¡Os lo juro! ¡Os lo juro a los dos!

Los hombres, al escucharla, rieron con maldad.

— ¡Cállate, salvaje! —Ivan abofeteó sin piedad a Lucy volviéndole la cabeza.

— ¡Ojalá os pudráis en el infierno! —gruñó Levy, horrorizada por lo que escuchaba.

—Vaya. Tenemos tres palomitas en vez de dos —se agitó uno de los hombres—. ¿Quién eres tú, preciosa?

_—Lady _Levy Fernandes —respondió levantando el mentón orgullosa—. Exijo que nos soltéis ahora mismo. Si no lo hacéis, cuando mi hermano o mi clan os encuentren, os matarán. Os aviso.

—Eso no será posible, palomita —rio el hombre con cara de piquituerto—. Tú morirás antes de que tu clan o tu hermano te encuentren.

—Quizá me matéis a mí y a ellas —respondió Levy temblando—. Pero pido al cielo que tanto mi hermano como los maridos de Juvia y Lucy os encuentren y os den muerte lentamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Rio sir Ivan mirando a Lucy—. ¿Quién es tu marido?

Con un desprecio total en su voz, Lucy le miró fijamente y siseó con odio:

—El _laird _Natsu Dragneel, y ten por seguro que cuando te coja te arrancará la piel a tiras, si antes no lo hago yo.

—Se le conoce más por Salamander —informó Dan comiéndose una manzana.

— ¿Y el tuyo? —Sir Jose miró de soslayo a Juvia.

—Mi marido es el _laird _Gray Fullbuster —respondió antes de recibir una bofetada.

Al ver aquello, Lucy se abalanzó con las manos atadas contra sir Jose, pero éste se retiró a tiempo y ella cayó de bruces, dándose un golpe en el chichón que tenía en la frente, que comenzó a sangrar.

— ¡Cuánto disfrutarás, Ivan, con esta pequeña salvaje! —rio sir Jose cogiendo del pelo a Lucy para levantarla, mientras ella intentaba no quejarse de dolor—. Te has convertido en una mujer muy guapa, como antes lo fue tu madre. ¡Lástima que no pude disfrutar de ella como Ivan va a disfrutar de ti! —rio soltándola cuando ella intentó atacarle.

—¿Qué te parece, Jose —se mofó sir Ivan tirando de Lucy—, si cuando termine con ella, antes de matarla, te la entrego para que imagines lo que pudo ser su madre? Son tan parecidas que no creo que sea difícil imaginarlo —rio empujándola hacia delante.

— ¡Fantástica idea! —asintió sir Jose acercándose a Juvia.

— ¡Soltadme inmediatamente! —exigió Lucy intentando alejarse de aquel odioso hombre que la agarraba de los brazos y se la llevaba.

—Traed a mi hermana. ¡Maldito hijo de Satanás! —gritó Juvia junto a Levy.

— ¡Dan! —Farfulló Levy—. ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?

—Olvidadme, _lady _caprichos—rio dándose la vuelta para no mirarla.

— ¡Deja de gritar, maldita perra! —Vociferó sir Jose a Juvia apartándola de Levy—. Llegó el momento de tomar lo que era para mí y no para un sucio escocés. Pagarás tu deuda conmigo y luego te mataré.

—Gray te encontrará y te matará —escupió Juvia mirándole a los ojos.

—Quizá lo mate yo a él —rio sir Jose sintiéndose superior—. ¡Dan! Entrégales la peliazul a mis hombres y, cuando acaben con ella, matadla. Esta noche volveremos a casa.

Chillando y pataleando, Juvia fue arrastrada por sir Jose tras unos árboles y Levy, horrorizada, gritó a Dan:

— ¡Mi hermano te matará! ¡¿No te da vergüenza comportarte así con la gente que cuidó de ti y te ayudó cuando lo necesitaste?! Jellal te buscará y te despellejará. Y ¿sabes por qué lo sé? Porque no descansaré en mi tumba hasta que consiga ese propósito.

—Jellal no sabrá nada —rio Dan, haciéndola levantarse, y, señalando a unos diez ingleses sucios y malolientes que la miraban con ojos amenazadores, dijo—: ¡Prepárate, _gata! _Esos hombres desean probarte. Serán ellos y no tu querido Gajeel quienes prueben tu miel.

— ¡Cerdo asqueroso! —gritó respirando con dificultad.

Pero un ligero movimiento de unas ramas llamó su atención y fugazmente vio la cara enfadada de su hermano, por lo que, evitando llorar, se volvió hacia Dan desesperada.

—Dan, ¡por favor! Piensa lo que vas a hacer.

El muchacho, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la cara, sonrió, y dijo:

—Está pensado.

—Escucha, Dan —susurró acercándose lo más que pudo, a pesar del asco que le daba—. Si esos hombres tienen que mancillar mi cuerpo, quiero que tú seas el primero. Nunca me atreví a decirte que tú siempre me has gustado.

Al escuchar aquello, Dan abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo por lo que estaba oyendo de los labios de la nieta caprichosa y consentida de Makarov Fernandes.

— ¡Por favor, Dan! —Gimió con los ojos cargados de lágrimas—. Vayamos tras aquellos árboles —le sugirió Levy al oído—. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Luego, si quieres, entrégame a ellos, pero...

—Está bien, caprichosa —indicó, satisfecho por el ofrecimiento.

Con un gesto ordenó a los hombres que esperaran y, acercando sus labios a los de ella, capturó su boca salvajemente mientras llevaba una mano hasta uno de sus pechos haciendo gritar de excitación a todos los hombres por lo que veían.

Tras alejarse del grupo, la hizo tumbarse sobre la hierba mientras él se quitaba las botas y se bajaba los pantalones. Con un rápido movimiento se sentó encima de ella y, cogiéndole la camisa de lino, la abrió de un tirón, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Levy, más avergonzada que nerviosa, intentó no chillar. Sean paseó su sucia mirada de los pechos de la muchacha a su cara y, excitado, se lanzó sobre el cuello de ella, mientras sus manos aplastaban sus pechos sin piedad. Era tal su disfrute, que Dan no se percató de que los guerreros ingleses, que hasta hacía unos momentos les miraban con curiosidad, fueron cayendo a manos de Salamander y sus hombres.

Levy, asqueada, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a Gajeel de pie detrás de Dan. Sus ojos se encontraron y, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, cogió con sus manos el cuello de Dan y con un rápido y certero movimiento se lo partió. Sin inmutarse por lo que acababa de hacer, tiró el cuerpo inerte del muchacho hacia un lado y rápidamente agarró a Levy y la levantó.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz cargada de rabia y emoción, y sólo respiró cuando ella asintió.

Sin dejar de mirarla, la abrazó y ella se acurrucó temblorosa en él. Como pudo, Levy levantó su cabeza y vio una oscuridad extraña en sus ojos que la asustó. Gajeel, sin importarle nada, bajó sus labios hasta los de ella y la besó. Necesitaba besarla. Necesitaba sentirla y saber que estaba bien.

Superado el miedo atroz que había sentido, Gajeel recuperó el control, se separó de ella y, antes de correr detrás de Natsu, gritó:

— ¡Cúbrete!

Jellal, quien por primera y única vez se había mantenido en un segundo plano, al ver que Gajeel la soltaba, fue a abrazarla para darle todo su calor.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeña? —la arrulló mirando a Gajeel, que se volvió con cara de pocos amigos mientras seguía a Natsu y Gray.

De pronto, Juvia emergió del bosque corriendo despavorida. Había conseguido dar un mordisco a sir Jose en el brazo y escapar. Sólo le faltaba su capa, y gritó cuando cayó en brazos de Gray, que al verla la abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie en el mundo. Tras ella corría un malhumorado sir Jose, que se vio rodeado por varios _highlanders _mientras Alzack le ponía una espada en el cuello y sonreía.

No muy lejos de allí, Lucy y el odioso sir Ivan, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, continuaban su particular lucha. Creyéndose superior, él le desató las manos. Le gustaba ver la ferocidad de aquella mujer y había decidido jugar un poco con ella antes de someterla a sus antojos.

— ¿Sabes, pequeña salvaje? —Sonrió mirándole la sangre que tenía en la cara—. Siempre me has parecido preciosa, pero los años han hecho que seas una mujer digna de adorar. Estoy seguro de que ese _highlander _te echaráen falta en su lecho. —Atrayéndola hacia él, dijo echándole su apestoso aliento—: Llevo buscándote mucho tiempo y, por muchas mujeres que he conocido, siempre he sabido que ninguna sería como tú. En su momento deseé a tu madre, pero tu belleza y el desafío de tu mirada la superan.

—Te arrancaré la piel a tiras —siseó Lucy intentando coger el puñal de su bota— si continúas hablando de mi madre.

— ¡Hummm...! Me gusta sentir tu lado salvaje —dijo tirándola de espaldas al suelo, raspándose las palmas de las manos—. Me han dicho que el viejo escocés de tu abuelo te enseñó el manejo de la espada, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, me enseñó muy bien —asintió levantándose y retándole con la mirada.

—Demuéstramelo. ¡Toma! —dijo lanzando una espada que ella cogió con dificultad. Era demasiado grande y pesada para ella—. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que supiera manejarla. Enséñame qué has aprendido a hacer con ella.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Lucy intentó alzar la espada, pero el peso era demasiado y se le escurría de las manos ensangrentadas. Intentó estabilizar su cuerpo extendiendo la mano izquierda, pero era inútil, pesaba demasiado. Al final optó por asir la empuñadura con las dos manos olvidando el dolor.

—Eres una mujer muy deseable. Será un placer ver cómo te mueves, primero aquí y luego bajo mi cuerpo.

—Antes te mataré —gritó rabiosa por no poder dominar aquella espada.

Sin darle tiempo para respirar, Ivan arremetió y ella se defendió como pudo.

—Intuyo que las noticias que tenía sobre ti decían la verdad —señaló al ver cómo Lucy se defendía con bravura de su ataque.

—Si me dieras mi espada —dijo señalando al montículo donde estaban las espadas—, sería capaz de ser un estupendo contrincante.

—Ya lo eres a pesar de ser una mujer —asintió con sarcasmo viendo cómo la camisa blanca de Lucy comenzaba a humedecerse de sangre—. Oh..., ¡lo siento! ¿Te he herido? Debes ser más rápida en tu defensa.

Con rabia, Lucy maldijo al ver la sangre en su brazo. Pero ¿qué más daba? Ese hombre no conseguiría lo que pretendía. Mirándole, le sonrió con descaro, mientras pensaba en lo que su abuelo y Wakaba decían: «Si uno tiene que morir, que sea con honor». Por lo que, quitándose la capa, se quedó frente a él vestida sólo con los pantalones de cuero y la gastada camisa blanca.

—Eres bellísima —susurró sir Ivan—. No me extraña que, a pesar de ser una _sassenach _en tierras escocesas, un escocés se casara contigo. ¿Qué tal la vida con esos salvajes _highlanders?_

—Mejor que con los refinados ingleses —resopló cansada por el enorme esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para atacar y parar sus golpes.

—Debes de ser una fiera en la cama. —Sonrió al hacerla caer al suelo. Poniéndole un pie encima del estómago y la espada a la altura de la garganta, se sentó encima de ella y le susurró—: Me encantará dominar tu voluntad y enseñarte cosas que ese _highlander _no te enseñó —cuchicheó mientras bajaba sus labios hasta los de ella revolviéndole el estómago—. Eres una maldita perra escocesa, como tu madre, y como tal te voy a tratar.

Con un rápido movimiento, Lucy levantó la rodilla hasta clavársela en la espalda. Aquel movimiento hizo que él cayera contra ella golpeándola en la frente, momento en que Lucy sacó de su bota una daga que agarró con fuerza.

— ¡Nadie habla así de mi madre en mi presencia, y menos un asqueroso inglés como tú! —Gritó encolerizada clavándole la daga en el estómago—. ¡Tú quitaste la vida a mi padre, a mi familia, y yo te la quito a ti!

Ivan miró horrorizado la daga clavada en su estómago. Maldiciendo cogió la cabeza de la joven y, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo.

De pronto, se escuchó como un silbido y sir Ivan cayó sobre Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos. Paralizada por el peso del hombre y el cansancio, respiraba con dificultad cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro ceniciento de Natsu, que dando una patada al hombre le hizo rodar hacia un lado. Agachándose, pasó sus protectores brazos bajo el cuerpo de Lucy y la asió con fuerza.

—Tranquila, cariño, ya estoy aquí.

Gajeel, al ver a su hermano acunando a su mujer, paró a los guerreros levantando una mano. Natsu necesitaba un poco de intimidad.

Ajeno a los ojos que les observaban y dando gracias al cielo por haber llegado a tiempo, Natsu aún temblaba mientras observaba la brecha en la cabeza de su mujer, y se relajaba al ver que la sangre que humedecía la camisa no era grave.

— ¿Estás bien, Impaciente? —preguntó con dulzura a pesar de las ganas que sentía de matarla por aquella locura.

—Sí —asintió conteniendo las lágrimas y respirando con dificultad.

Con delicadeza, la llevó hasta una gran piedra. Natsu, sin articular palabra, limpió la sangre de la cara, mientras ella, con gesto serio, observaba con desprecio a sir Ivan, aquel hombre que tantas desgracias había ocasionado a su familia y que yacía muerto ante ella.

—No lo mires, cariño. Todo acabó —susurró Natsu recuperando su temple, mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Ese bastardo ya no te volverá a tocar.

De pronto, unos gritos la hicieron desviar la mirada y Natsu, haciendo una seña a sus guerreros, permitió que las dos mujeres histéricas se acercaran.

— ¡Lucy! —gritaron Levy y Juvia corriendo hacia ella.

Natsu, tras mirarlas unos instantes, sin saber si debía chillarles o matarlas, se levantó y se alejó para dar órdenes a sus hombres. Poco después, con cara de pocos amigos, cruzó unas palabras con Gray, quien maldecía por la locura de aquéllas.

— ¡Dios mío! —Susurró Levy limpiándole la cara—. Estás cubierta de sangre.

Lo que menos le importaba a Lucy era la sangre. Sólo le importaba la venganza.

—Gracias al cielo —asintió Juvia abrazando a su hermana—. Por un momento pensé que íbamos a morir.

— ¿Dónde está sir Jose? —preguntó Lucy con voz ronca.

—Alzack y Erik lo ataron a un árbol —respondió Juvia y, señalando con el dedo, dijo—: Esta allí. Espero con impaciencia que sea juzgado.

Con sumo cuidado, Lucy se levantó mientras Levy y Juvia la observaban desconcertadas. Se acercó a sir Ivan y, tras escupirle con odio, agarró con sus doloridas manos su daga y de un tirón la sacó asombrando a las otras dos. Con la mirada oscurecida por el odio, limpió la daga con la camisa del muerto mirando hacia donde Juvia le había indicado que estaba sir Jose.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Juvia cruzando una mirada con Levy.

—Lo que papá, mamá, Capricornio, el abuelo o Wakaba hubieran hecho —musitó lenta y secamente acercándose al montículo donde estaba su espada.

Con disimulo, Lucy miró hacia donde estaban los hombres, en especial a Natsu, que parecía discutir con Jellal. Sin dudarlo y con una tenebrosa mirada que asustó a su propia hermana, comenzó a andar seguida por ésta, mientras Levy se quedaba paralizada por lo que Lucy se proponía hacer.

—Gray y Natsu le juzgarán. ¡Olvídate de él! —Suplicó Juvia cogiéndola del brazo—. Lucy, ¡¿quieres escucharme, por favor?!

—No, Juvia. No te voy a escuchar, ni a ti, ni a nadie —respondió mirando a sir Jose, que sangraba como un cerdo, inmovilizado en el árbol.

— ¡Lucy! ¡No lo hagas! —suplicó Juvia, asustada—. No te manches las manos de sangre. ¡Por favor, por favor!

A pocos metros de ellas, los hombres hablaban y maldecían.

Natsu se giró para mirar a su mujer, pero sólo encontró a Levy. Esta, con un extraño gesto, miraba al frente. Sin perder tiempo, Natsu miró en la misma dirección y se quedó sin palabras cuando vio que su mujer caminaba con determinación en dirección al inglés, con su espada en una mano y la daga en la otra.

Sus verdes ojos se cruzaron con los ojos asustados de Juvia, que le suplicaron ayuda. Sin perder tiempo, Natsu corrió hacia su mujer, atrayendo la atención del resto, que, incrédulos, intuyeron lo que aquella valiente muchacha pretendía hacer.

— ¡Lucy! —gritó Natsu mientras todos comenzaban a correr tras él.

Intentó atraer la mirada de su mujer, pero ella no veía nada más que sangre, odio, muerte y a sir Jose Porla, que al verla acercarse hacia él se quedó petrificado por la crueldad de su mirada.

— ¡Escúchame! —pidió Juvia poniéndose ante ella. Pero Lucy, sin ningún miramiento, la empujó—. No lo hagas. Nuestros maridos se encargarán de él. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Lucy, piénsalo, ¡por favor!

Cansada de escucharla, Lucy rugió a su hermana:

— ¡Basta, Juvia! El daño me lo hizo a mí, no a ellos. Yo me encargaré de matarlo, como le prometí que haría si tenía oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa helada, se paró ante el hombre, que la miró horrorizado. Y acercándose lo más que pudo a la cara de sir Jose, siseó con toda la rabia y el dolor acumulados de años:

—Ante ti está Lucy, la hija salvaje de Layla Conbolt Fernandes, la mejor madre escocesa del mundo, y de Jude Heartfilia, el mejor padre inglés del mundo. —Con un rápido y seco movimiento que hizo gritar horrorizada a Juvia, le clavó la daga hasta la empuñadura, mientras continuaba hablando—. Esto, ¡hijo de Satanás!, es por ellos, por Capricornio, por el abuelo y por Wakaba.

—¡Lucy! Date la vuelta y mírame —dijo con suavidad la voz de Natsu tras ella, sintiendo el dolor, la rabia y la desesperación que ella expresó momentos antes.

Con una frialdad pasmosa, que puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes, Lucy se volvió y le contempló con una mirada oscura y vacía. Natsu, dando un paso adelante, le habló con serenidad.

—No continúes. Yo me ocuparé. Dame la espada, cariño.

Lucy le miró primero a él y luego al resto. Dio un paso hacia Natsu, que sonrió y respiró al ver que ella se acercaba. Pero, de pronto, y sorprendiéndoles a todos, ella se volvió hacia sir Jose con la espada levantada y, sin piedad y tras soltar un bramido que les encogió a todos el corazón, le traspasó el corazón mientras gritaba:

— ¡Y esto, maldito inglés, es por mi hermana, por mi hermano y por mí!

Natsu se abalanzó sobre ella, que estaba dura y fría como el mármol, y no consiguió moverla hasta que, con una enorme sangre fría, Lucy extrajo su espada del cuerpo muerto de Jose y, tras escupirle, se dejó finalmente guiar por Natsu.

Juvia, liberándose de los fuertes brazos de su marido, corrió hasta su hermana, que, tras aquella terrible tensión vivida, poniendo los ojos en blanco se desmayó.

Cogiéndola con fuerza entre sus brazos, Natsu ordenó a voces traer agua, mientras Levy, preocupada, corría tras él. Juvia, reaccionando, fue hasta su bolsa para coger algo que puso bajo la nariz de Lucy, y ésta abrió los ojos.

—No vuelvas a desmayarte. ¡Te lo ordeno! —susurró Natsu mirándola angustiado.

—Salamander —sonrió al escucharle—. Deja de dar órdenes, o tu vida será un infierno.

Natsu no sonrió, pero su gesto se suavizó. Lucy, notando la presencia y el gesto preocupado de Gajeel, se dirigió a él.

—Gajeel, ¿podrás perdonarme?

—De momento, no. Ni a ti, ni a las otras dos —respondió con firmeza, y sin decir nada más se levantó y se marchó.

Durante unos instantes todos miraron cómo aquél se alejaba enfadado.

—Oh... —suspiró Levy—, es insoportable hablar con ese pedazo de burro.

— ¡Levy! —Bramó su hermano que, levantándose, siguió a Gajeel y a Gray—. ¡Cállate!

Levy, tras encogerse de hombros, suspiró.

— ¡No te muevas! —Ordenó Natsu a su mujer—. Tengo que hablar con mi hermano —y tras besarla en la frente se levantó dejando a las tres mujeres solas.

—Creo que, por fin, nuestros problemas con los ingleses acabaron —sonrió Juvia mirando a Lucy, mientras sacaba de su bolsa unas tiras de lino limpias para enrollárselas en la cabeza. La brecha continuaba sangrando.

—Sí. Eso parece —suspiró.

—Estoy deseando volver al castillo para darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa —murmuró Levy mirando gesticular furioso a Gajeel.

—Menos mal que nuestros maridos nos encontraron —suspiró Juvia—. Pensé que de hoy no pasábamos.

—No cantes victoria tan pronto —indicó Lucy observando cómo los hombres las miraban con caras de pocos amigos—. Creo que todavía cabe la posibilidad de que nos maten.

Apartados de ellas, los hombres hablaban sobre qué hacer con las tres mujeres y con los ingleses muertos. Al final, los _lairds _ordenaron a sus hombres cavar unas zanjas donde dar sepultura digna a aquellos ingleses.

—Gajeel —dijo Jellal tocándole el hombro—. Gracias por tu rápida actuación, y déjame decirte que tanto Makarov como yo estamos conformes con que cortejes a mi hermana.

— ¡Sabia elección! —asintió Natsu.

Gajeel, aún furioso, al escuchar aquello les miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Qué buena noticia! —exclamó Gray dándole un golpe en la espalda.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, Jellal —respondió Gajeel, ofuscado—, y, en lo referente a cortejar a tu hermana, es lo último que haría en esta vida. ¡Ni loco volveré a acercarme a ella! —Vociferó dejándoles a los tres sin palabras, y mirando a su hermano dijo—: Natsu, si no te importa me iré adelantando.

—De acuerdo —asintió con ojos profundos y cansados. Ver a su hermano tan bajo de moral y enfadado no era lógico ni normal en él, por lo que, sujetándole por el brazo, le preguntó—: ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. No te preocupes —respondió llamando con un silbido a su caballo True—. Te veré en las tierras de los Fernandes —y, tras decir esto, marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando a Levy decepcionada y angustiada por su marcha.

Tras un silencio entre los tres _lairds, _Natsu dijo:

—El muchacho no lo está pasando bien. ¡Levy le está volviendo loco!

—Ambos están jugando a un juego muy peligroso —respondió Jellal mirando a su hermana, que con gesto de enfado lo veía marchar.

— ¡Esto va a ser peor que una batalla! —Sonrió Gray mirando a su mujercita, que consolaba a Levy—. Creo que tu hermana no se dará por vencida fácilmente.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mirar a esas tres liantas con esa cara de idiota? —le regañó Natsu, a quien todavía se le contraía el corazónal recordar la imagen de Ivan machacando la cabeza de Lucy contra el suelo—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellas?

—De momento, regresar al castillo —anunció Jellal—. Mi abuelo estaba muy enfadado y preocupado.

—Mi intención es partir para mis tierras lo antes posible —apuntó Gray.

Mientras hablaban, Natsu no podía apartar los ojos de su mujer. A pesar de sentirse enfadado y estar ella hecha un desastre, Lucy le seguía resultando apetecible. Su sonrisa le desbocaba el corazón cada vez que cruzaba alguna mirada con ella. Tenía que reñirla, pero estaba tan contento de que no le hubiera pasado nada, que era incapaz de pensar en nada más.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí el primer capi. Del día, que lo disfruten ¿reviews?<em>**

**_NaLu: Me encanta que te gusten los capítulos. Tratare todo lo que pueda en seguir escribiendo más. ;3 _**

**_Misheru Taisho: Lo lamente en dejar la historia en la mejor parte =D Es que soy tan mala que me gusta hacerte sufrir 3:) me alegra haberte enviciado y pesara en mi conciencia. Lo juro. :v_**


	14. Chapter 14

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

**Disclaimer: Este capitulo contiene LIME.**

* * *

>Capítulo 14<p>Aquella tarde retomaron el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo. Durante el trayecto, Gray, que parecía un idiota sonriente, no paró de reír junto a una ingeniosa Juvia, que continuamente le contaba cosas haciéndole desternillarse de risa.<p>

Natsu permaneció callado parte del camino, aunque cada vez que su cuerpo rozaba con el de su mujer, se le aceleraba el pulso y en cierto modo le nublaba la mente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Sabes que lo que hicisteis fue una tontería, ¿verdad? —le susurró al oído con voz calmada mientras ella iba recostada en él, dolorida de cuerpo y mente.

—Sí —asintió sorprendiéndole. Esperaba cualquier otra contestación—. Fue una auténtica locura. Pero, a partirde ahora, dormiré tranquila sabiendo que esos dos bastardos nunca más nos volverán a molestar.

Su voz profunda y sus sinceras palabras consiguieron que asintiera y finalmente la besara en la cabeza.

—Tienes más fuerza y valor del que yo pensaba, Lucy. Me has sorprendido.

—Te lo dije —respondió sonriendo.

—Aunque también me has asustado cuando he visto en ti la mirada del odio y la venganza. Esa mirada sólo la había visto en los guerreros en el campo de batalla.

—Mi abuelo me enseñó que la familia es lo más importante, y yo siempre he tenido muy claro que, si alguna vez esos hombres se ponían ante mí, los mataría.

—Has acobardado a mis hombres —sonrió al recordar sus comentarios.

—Así sabrán que conmigo deben tener cuidado. Aunque pediré disculpas a todos por haber puesto en peligro la vida de mi hermana y la de Levy.

—Y la tuya, no lo olvides —le recordó poniéndole de nuevo sus labios en la coronilla.

—La mía era la que menos importaba en ese momento —murmuró desganada.

Al escuchar aquello el _highlander _se tensó.

—¡¿Cómo has dicho?! —bramó Natsu haciendo una seña a Alzack, que prosiguió su camino mientras su _laird _y su mujer se paraban.

—¿Por qué nos paramos? —preguntó Lucy.

—No vuelvas a decir que tu vida es la menos importante —señaló asiéndola por debajo de los hombros para volverla hacia él—. ¿Sabes la agonía que he sentido cuando no sabía dónde estabas? ¿Y cuando he visto que ese inglés atizaba tu cabeza contra el suelo? Realmente no entiendes que, si te pasara algo, yo lo sentiría.

—Natsu —susurró conmovida—, escúchame y espero que lo entiendas. Para mí, la vida de mi hermana y la de Levy valen muchísimo, y si yo, que soy la mayor, hubiera atajado este problema sola, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. —Con ojos cansados prosiguió—: Si algo les hubiera ocurrido, habría cargado con la culpa el resto de mi vida. Siempre he sido responsable de alguien. Nunca he tenido a nadie más fuerte que yo en el que apoyarme.

—Pero tu abuelo y Wakaba...

Lucy, tapándole la boca, no le dejó terminar.

—El abuelo y Wakaba han cuidado de todos, pero nunca pude obviar que eran dos ancianos que hacían todo lo que podían por nosotros. Ellas podrían haber muerto, y yo no podría haber hecho nada por remediarlo y... —Ya no pudo continuar, se derrumbó contra él.

—Eh..., cariño —dijo abrazándola con dulzura.

En ese momento, Natsu fue consciente de lo duro que había sido para Lucy pasar la mayoría de su vida ocupándose de sus hermanos. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba y eso le hizo recordar a su fallecida hermana Wendy. Si él hubiera estado el día de su cumpleaños, nunca habría aparecido muerta en el lago.

Con un gesto aniñado que le robó el corazón, ella susurró:

—Natsu, te prometo que...

—Psss..., calla —la acunó comprobando que la venda de su cabeza volvía a estar manchada de sangre—. Lucy, a partir de ahora, yo cuidaré de ti. Me casé contigo. ¡Recuérdalo! Yo te protegeré. ¿De acuerdo, cariño?

—De acuerdo —asintió besándole.

—Continuemos nuestro camino —señaló Natsu, confundido por lo que aquella joven había conseguido remover en él en tan poco espacio de tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Jellal indicó a las tres mujeres que pasaran al salón, con gesto ceñudo. Makarov las esperaba. Y, aunque su castigo no sería muy grave, como anciano les echaría una buena reprimenda. ¡Se la merecían por haber expuesto sus vidas!

Entraron seguidas de Jellal, Natsu y Gray. Al traspasar la arcada del salón, la primera persona que corrió a recibirlas fue Happy, seguido por Erza.

—¡Por fin llegasteis! —gritó el niño, y mirando a Lucy dijo—: Otra vez tienes sangre en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, tesoro —sonrió ella quitándole importancia—. No es nada.

—Gracias a Dios que estáis las tres bien —suspiró Erza abrazándolas, y mirando a Lucy dijo—: Oh..., ¡por Dios! Tu herida. Ven conmigo o te quedará una fea señal para toda la vida.

Mientras se alejaba de la mano de Erza, Lucy miró a su marido que, curvando un lado de la boca y guiñándole el ojo, la hizo sonreír. Poco después, estando las dos solas, Erza dijo:

—¡Fuiste muy sutil con la pócima que me diste!

—Lo siento, perdóname —se arrepintió tomándole las manos—. No quería que nada te ocurriera. Te agradeceré toda la vida que cuidaras de Happy.

—No te preocupes —sonrió con afecto Erza—. Ahora, no te muevas.

Un rato después volvieron al salón, donde Natsu se fijó preocupado en las pronunciadas ojeras de su mujer, mientras Erza corría a los brazos de Jellal.

—¿Dónde están? —se oyó el bramido de Makarov.

Asustadas, las muchachas se miraron entre sí. Nunca habían oído levantar la voz al anciano Makarov y eso, con seguridad, no era buena señal.

Natsu, al escucharle, dio un paso adelante. No estaba dispuesto a que nadie le tocara un pelo a su mujer, pero Jellal, con un gesto divertido, le hizo retroceder.

—Abuelo, yo quería decirte... —empezó a decir Levy.

Pero Makarov, levantando una mano, la hizo callar.

—En todos los años de mi vida, ¡nadie!, a excepción de mi dulce Mavis, me ha desobedecido con la ligereza que lo habéis hecho vosotras tres —vociferó el anciano agrandando los ojos de tal manera que las tres muchachas se encogieron mientras los guerreros sonreían.

_—Laird... _—susurró Lucy, pero Makarov levantó de nuevo la mano para ordenar silencio.

—Tenía claro que estos guerreros os localizarían y, cuando Gajeel regresó y me informó de que os habían encontrado, por fin pude respirar. —Luego, mirándolas con cara de enfado, preguntó—: ¿Cómo se os ha podido ocurrir hacer semejante barbaridad? ¡Os podrían haber matado!

—Lo sentimos, abuelo —suspiró Levy.

—¡Tendréis un castigo! —gritó observando la terrible pinta que tenían.

Estaban sucias, ojerosas, llenas de sangre y desaliñadas.

—Asumiremos nuestro castigo —asintió Lucy bajando la cabeza.

Makarov, que nunca había podido resistirse a aquellas mujercitas, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió los brazos y con voz temblona les ordenó:

—Venid a mis brazos las tres. ¡Ahora mismo!

Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, las tres se abalanzaron sobre aquel anciano que realmente las quería. A Levy, por ser su adorada nieta, y a Lucy y a Juvia, por quererlas igual que a un familiar. Ellas eran su debilidad, y todo el mundo lo sabía.

—¿Y el castigo? —preguntó Jellal sonriendo a Natsu.

—¡Pobrecillas! Ya han sufrido suficiente castigo —respondió Makarov con cara de bonachón—. Ahora subid y cambiaos esas ropas. Os espera una estupenda cena.

—Con castigos así —sonrió Gray moviendo la cabeza—, no me extraña que las mujeres de estas tierras sean como son.

Los _highlanders _se miraron y sonrieron, todos menos uno.

—Eres blando con las mujeres, Makarov —se mofó Natsu.

—Amigos. Ahora entenderéis contra qué he luchado siempre, ¿verdad? —sonrió Jellal mirando a su abuelo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estas mujeres desobedecen las órdenes —escupió Gajeel, apoyado en la arcada trasera.

—Cierra la boca, Gajeel —murmuró Gray acercándose a él.

—Oh..., ¡cállate! —bufó Levy sin mirarlo.

De nuevo incrédulo por las palabras de aquella pequeña bruja, Gajeel miró a su amigo.

—Intenté avisarte —señaló Gray.

—Esa lengua que tienes, algún día te traerá muchos problemas —replicó Gajeel con severidad acercándose a ella—. Espero que tu hermano y tu abuelo consigan encontrar a un pobre hombre que te soporte, porque ¡eres insoportable!

Natsu, sorprendido por aquello, caminó hacia su hermano, pero Makarov le paró con la mirada. Deseaba asistir a aquel combate.

—¡Bastante te importará a ti cómo me comporte o no con mi futuro marido! —gruñó Levy sorprendiéndoles—. ¿Por qué no cierras tu boca y te marchas de aquí, donde lo único que haces es molestar?

Malhumorado por lo que ella había dicho ante todos, Gajeel se acercó al anciano y tendiéndole la mano se despidió:

—Makarov, tengo que partir antes de que asesine a alguien. Que tengas suerte a la hora de encontrar un marido tonto y sordo para la maleducada de tu nieta.

—¡Buen viaje, muchacho! —respondió Makarov sonriendo al ver cómo su nieta zapateaba el suelo. ¡Era idéntica a su abuela!—. Recuerda, Gajeel, que aquí siempre serás bien recibido.

—¡Y un cuerno! —gritó Levy con los brazos en jarras—. Espero no tener la desagradable experiencia de volver a verte por aquí.

—¡Levy, basta ya! —la regañó Jellal, que por primera vez vio las uñas a su hermana y la paciencia de Gajeel—. No te consiento que hables así. Cierra la boca si no quieres que sea yo el que me enfade contigo.

—¡Santo Dios! El que faltaba —se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy, molesta por cómo se comportaba aquélla sin razón, le dio un tirón en el brazo ordenándola callar.

—Gajeel —llamó Natsu—. Mañana partiremos. Te pido que esperes a mañana. Es un favor personal.

—De acuerdo —asintió Gajeel respirando con dificultad—, pero si no te importa dormiré al raso. No quiero que esta noche nadie me clave sus garras, ni me envenene —dijo echando un último vistazo a Levy.

Con el consentimiento de Natsu, el muchacho se marchó ofuscado, mientras Levy, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, corría escaleras arriba intentando contener su llanto.

—¡Espera, Levy! —suspiró Erza corriendo tras ella.

—¡Por todos los santos! —sonrió Gray mirando a su mujer, que seguía con la vista a Erza y a Levy.

—Tu hermano... —comenzó a decir Jellal.

Natsu lo interrumpió con voz tajante y dura.

—¡Omite lo que vas a decir, si no quieres que te diga algo de tu hermana!

Al escuchar aquello, Jellal asintió con una media sonrisa y desapareció por donde instantes antes lo habían hecho su mujer y su hermana.

—¡Qué maravilla de juventud! —se mofó Makarov dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda a Gray y Natsu—. Mejor no nos metamos en sus problemas o saldremos escaldados. ¿No creéis? —Y abrazando a las mujeres de aquellos valerosos _lairds _ya Happy, exclamó—: ¡Os extrañaré muchísimo a los tres!

Las muchachas le miraron con adoración y sonrieron.

—Siempre serás bien recibido en nuestros hogares, Makarov —sonrió Natsu al ver el cariño que demostraba—, y por supuesto ellas podrán visitarte a ti.

—Eso espero, al igual que las tratéis bien. Si no, os las tendréis que ver conmigo —señaló mirándoles—. Y no olvidéis nunca que ellas son unas Fernandes, a pesar de todas las tonterías que dicen por ahí.

—En eso estás equivocado —corrigió Natsu acercándose a su emocionada mujer—. Ahora ella y Happy son unos Dragneel.

—Y mi mujer una Fullbuster —apuntó Gray.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —bramó el anciano al ver cómo aquellos bravos guerreros habían sucumbido al hechizo de sus mujeres—. Espero que seáis tan dichosos como lo fuimos Mavis y yo. Ahora subid a vuestras habitaciones y vosotros —dijo señalando a Natsu y Gray— hablad seriamente con estas dos valientes fierecillas e intentad que acaten vuestras órdenes a partir de hoy.

—No lo dudes. Conseguiré domarla —asintió Natsu mirando a su mujer, que ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharle.

—Ven conmigo, Happy —llamó el anciano—. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a visitar los potrillos que nacieron esta mañana?

Al entrar en la habitación, Lucy se alejó de Natsu dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. No quería mirar la cama, ni la bañera que con humeante agua la esperaba.

Natsu, intranquilo por las reacciones que le producía su mujer y sin quitarle el ojo de encima, comenzó a desvestirse dejando su espada encima de un baúl. Se quitó las botas y el pantalón, quedando sólo con una camisa blanca que comenzó a desabrochar con despreocupación. Al mostrarse desnudo ante Lucy, ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Natsu, con paciencia, se metió en el agua y soltó un suspiro de placer cuando el líquido le cubrió por completo.

—Te vendría bien un baño —señaló Natsu con voz ronca, conteniendo sus ganas de besarla y hacerle el amor.

—No me apetece ahora —susurró sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellos anchos y poderosos hombros morenos, que desprendían fuerza y calidez al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes dos opciones, Lucy —indicó apoyando su cabeza en la bañera—. O vienes tú sola, o voy yo a por ti. Decide.

Al escucharle, Lucy tragó saliva. Despacio, se sacó las botas, dejó su daga y su espada junto a la de Natsu y sequitó los gastados y sucios pantalones.

Natsu no quería atosigarla. Tenía alerta todos sus sentidos y podía intuir por los sonidos qué era lo que ella se quitaba y eso le excitó. Cuando por fin quedó sólo con la camisa blanca, se acercó a la bañera y, plantándose ante él más confundida que otra cosa, dijo:

—Si no te importa, me meteré con la camisa puesta.

Al escucharla, él sonrió. Pero, al ver su precioso y cansado rostro, asintió.

—De acuerdo, mujer. Por esta vez, te lo permito.

Con sumo cuidado, Lucy levantó la pierna para meterla en la bañera y, tras aceptar la ayuda de Natsu, se agachó hasta sentarse frente a él dentro de la bañera. Al sentir el agradable calor del agua, los músculos de Lucy se relajaron, siendo ella la que suspiró de placer, sin percatarse de cómo él disfrutaba observándola.

Tenerla frente a él, con la camisa mojada y los pezones duros transparentándose, era lo más excitante que había visto en su vida. Lucy, ajena a aquel erotismo, lo miró con curiosidad, mientras su larga trenza flotaba en la bañera.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho —dijo Natsu con voz ronca.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lucy.

—Lo sabes muy bien, Impaciente —señaló echándose hacia delante—. Nunca vuelvas a ir a ningún sitio sin que yo lo sepa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que —contestó retándole con la mirada—, a partir de ahora, todos mis movimientos serán cuestionados por ti?

—Exacto, mujer.

El control de Natsu, con cada gota que a Lucy le resbalaba por el cuello, se desvanecía. Notaba cómo su excitación palpitaba y su cuerpo le pedía más. Tener a Lucy semidesnuda estaba siendo una dulce tortura. No pudo aguantar mucho, por lo que, cogiendo con sus húmedas manos la cara de la muchacha, acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó. Al principio, Lucy se quedó paralizada, pero, cuando la atrajo hacia él, le besó con avidez y pasión hasta que Natsu la separó.

—Nunca imaginarás la angustia que he pasado por ti.

Escucharle aquello y ver sus ojos fue todo lo que Lucy necesitó para caer rendida en sus brazos.

—¿Temiste por mi vida? —susurró dejándose abrazar.

Sin responder, Natsu la levantó con sus fuertes brazos y la apoyó contra su fornido torso, aprovechando el momento para sacarle la camisola por la cabeza. Los dos quedaron desnudos en la bañera.

—Descansa tu cuerpo contra el mío. —De pronto, Natsu vio varios cortes recientes y con rabia preguntó—: ¿Esto te lo hizo el bastardo inglés?

—Sí, pero no me volverá a tocar —respondió cerrando los ojos al pensar en sir Ivan Dreyar.

—Ven aquí, cariño —susurró besando la herida del hombro—. Eres mía y nadie osará tocarte.

Excitada, se acomodó junto a su esposo. Con placer recibió el calor que desprendían aquellas enormes manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras sentía con deleite los dulces besos que Natsu repartía por su cabeza. El calor que desprendía el hogar y la cercanía de su esposo la estaban volviendo loca, y sintió que se derretía cuando él le susurró con voz ronca:

—No te muevas, cariño.

Disfrutando del momento, notó cómo la palpitante excitación de Natsu le cosquilleaba en su zona más íntima al estar sentada encima de él. Las grandes manos mojadas de Natsu resbalaban lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó de placer por aquel sensual y maravilloso contacto.

—Eres preciosa y, a pesar de tus malas contestaciones y cabezonería, me enloqueces, cariño —le susurró al oído, mientras con una mano le deshacía la rubia trenza que flotaba entre los dos—. Y juro ante Dios que te voy a cuidar como siempre has merecido.

Al escuchar aquello, le entraron ganas de llorar. Levantando una mano, tocó con deseo el rosa cabello de su marido y echando la cabeza hacia atrás buscó su boca. Ahora fue ella la que le mordió el labio y la que jugó con él; luego, con un rápido movimiento, se volvió a dar la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—Te agradezco tus bonitas palabras —sonrió dejando a su marido embelesado—. Quiero ser una buena esposa para ti, pero necesito tiempo. No conozco la vida en pareja.

—Yo te la enseñaré.

Natsu tomó su boca con desesperación e, izándola sobre él, asió su ardiente sexo. Lo colocó entre los suaves pliegues del sexo de Lucy y, mirándola a los ojos, la dejó caer poco a poco sobre él, enloqueciendo ambos de placer. Con las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de él, Lucy se agarró a la parte trasera de la bañera, y comenzó a buscar su propio placer. Enloquecido por su sensualidad, Natsu le succionó los pezones y le agarró los pechos para atraerlos hacia él.

Muy excitado, Natsu se contuvo para no hacerle daño, pero, cuando no pudo más, la tomó por la cintura y, asiéndola con fuerza, la ayudó a subir y a bajar sobre él. Mirándose a los ojos, jadeaban derramando el agua de la bañera con cada movimiento, hasta que Lucy arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás y gimió de placer. Al escucharla y notar cómo su cuerpo vibraba, Natsu la apresó y, descargando toda la fuerza de su deseo, dio un masculino bramido que hizo que Lucy abriera los ojos y le mirase asustada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? —preguntó tomándole la cara.

—Psss... Impaciente —río al ver la inexperiencia de ella. ¡Creía que le había hecho daño!

Tras abrazarla, la cogió en brazos y salió con ella de la bañera. La posó sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla. Mirándola con dulzura, le susurró haciéndola temblar.

—Me has dado un placer enorme, no me has hecho daño. Pero si quieres —dijo viendo que ella comenzaba a sonreír y que su sexo de nuevo se tensaba—, puedes volver a repetir lo que hiciste. Me encantaría gritar de placer de nuevo.

—Oh... Natsu. Deseo que vuelvas a gritar de placer —sonrió mientras navegaba en la profundidad de sus ojos.

—Deseo concedido, mi amor—sonrió tomando su boca—. Deseo concedido.

Aquella noche, cuando Lucy y Natsu bajaron al salón del castillo se encontraron en la larga mesa sentados a todos. Juvia, al ver a su hermana con una media sonrisa, supo que ¡era feliz!

—¿Alguien avisó a Gajeel? —preguntó Erza atrayendo la mirada ofuscada de Levy—. Quizá tenga hambre y quiera comer algo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Jellal acariciando la mano de su esposa—. Un _highlander _puede estar sin comer varios días. No sería la primera vez que Gajeel pasa hambre. Además —prosiguió clavando sus ojos en los de su hermana—, no creo que le apetezca comer.

—Pero ¿qué necesidad tiene de pasar hambre? —señaló Lucy mirando a Natsu, que desde que había salido de la intimidad de la habitación había vuelto a adoptar una expresión seria y hosca.

—Mi hermano estará bien —respondió con voz ronca.

La cena transcurrió con celeridad. Makarov se dio cuenta de la prisa que aquellos tres jóvenes matrimonios tenían por volver a sus habitaciones. Con una sonrisa, les despidió uno a uno, quedando a solas con Levy, una vez que se marchó Happy con Frida.

—Pareces triste, pequeña mía.

—Me da tristeza que mañana Lucy y Juvia se marchen —respondió evitando decir más—. Las echaré muchísimo de menos.

—Entiendo —asintió Makarov sentándose a su lado—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo conocí a tu abuela Mavis?

—No. Siempre hablas de lo buena que era, pero nunca de cómo os conocisteis —señaló mirándole a los ojos. Sabía por Jellal que hablar de ella le dolía en el corazón.

—Hace muchos años, cuando yo era un fornido, gruñón y joven guerrero, mi padre, Yuriy, me envió junto a Igneel, el abuelo de Natsu y Gajeel, a Edimburgo. Debíamos entregar un mensaje a un enlace. En el camino, encontramos varios pueblos quemados y devastados por el mal inglés —indicó el anciano endureciendo la voz—. Les ayudamos en lo que pudimos, pero continuamos nuestro camino, prometiendo que a nuestra vuelta les llevaríamos comida. Cuando llegamos a Edimburgo, nuestras vidas corrieron auténtico peligro. Nadie nos avisó de que el poder inglés se había hecho muy fuerte en aquella zona, por lo que a duras penas pudimos culminar nuestra misión. Una noche, cuando nos arrastrábamos por las calles de Edimburgo en busca de nuestro enlace, escuchamos los gemidos de una mujer. Igneel, que siempre fue muy impetuoso, se lanzó a buscar la procedencia de aquellos gemidos. Nos encontramos algo terrible. Ante nosotros, una joven mujer con un bebé en brazos lloraba enloquecida la muerte de su hijo. Ni que decir tiene que intentamos ayudarla, en especial Igneel. Yo era demasiado huraño como para implicarme en algo así y más siendo una inglesa la que lloraba con desesperación. Como pudimos le quitamos el bebé de los brazos y lo enterramos.

—Qué triste, abuelo —susurró Levy.

—Nunca olvidaré su tristeza y su mirada perdida el día que nos despedimos de ella. Tiempo después, conseguimos encontrar a nuestro enlace. Al finalizar nuestra misión, intentamos regresar a casa. Pero fuimos interceptados en el camino y hechos prisioneros.

—¿Fuiste prisionero de los ingleses?

—Sí, tesoro. Estuvimos cerca de dos meses en las mazmorras de la gran fortificación de Edimburgo. Fue terrible. Estábamos rodeados de muerte y putrefacción. Las ratas nos despertaban por la noche mordiéndonos los pies, pero una noche, cuando pensábamos que nuestro fin estaba cercano, apareció ante nosotros una mujer con exquisitas y elegantes ropas, que con la ayuda de unos hombres nos sacó de allí. Nos llevó a un lugar seguro y cuidó de nosotros hasta que las fuerzas regresaron a nuestros cuerpos. Aquella mujer era la misma que tiempo atrás lloraba con el bebé en brazos. Poco después, nos enteramos de que era la hija del barón WilliamVermilion. Éste había renegado de ella y la expulsó de su hogar por ayudar a algunos sirvientes de ascendencia escocesa. El niño que aquella noche ella portaba muerto en sus brazos no era su hijo. Era el hijo de su sirvienta Hedda, que antes de morir le rogó que cuidara de él. Pero el barón Vermilion, al enterarse de que su hija cuidaba al bebé, lo cogió y lo lanzó por la ventana.

—¡Qué horror! —murmuró Levy llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Aquello cambió la vida de mi preciosa Mavis —sonrió el anciano al recordarla—. La noche que Igneel y yo la dejamos, volvió a la casa de su padre y, tras recuperar escasas ropas y algunas monedas, comenzó a auxiliar a todo inglés o escocés que lo necesitara. Una tarde se enteró de que dos guerreros escoceses habían sido capturados, y ella, junto a un grupo de proscritos, redujo a los carceleros y liberó a los presos. Ni que decir tiene que, a partir de ese momento, ella pasó a ser tan proscrita como nosotros, por lo que Igneel y yo decidimos no abandonarla. Si la cogían, moriría decapitada por traición. —Tomando aire, Makarov prosiguió—: Por aquel entonces, Igneel intentó cortejarla, pero ella ya se había fijado en mí. Un gruñón y arisco guerrero que ni siquiera la miraba, a pesar del agradecimiento que sentía por ella. En nuestro viaje de regreso, pasamos por el pueblo donde los ingleses habían sembrado la muerte y la miseria. Ella, sin amilanarse por su sangre inglesa, ayudó una por una a todas las mujeres y niños de la aldea. Ahí fue cuando me fijé en ella y comprendí que, además de ser una bonita mujer, era la mejor persona que había conocido en mi vida. Ella, que podía haber vivido feliz en el calor de un lujoso hogar, se desvivía por ayudar a los menos favorecidos, arrastrándose a la miseria y a la penuria.

—Debió de ser muy especial —sonrió Levy a su abuelo, que asintió.

—Tu abuela me enseñó que a las personas se las debe querer y respetar por cómo son. No por lo que los demás se empeñen que son. Al principio, tuvo que luchar mucho para que la gente no la mirara como una _sassenach, _pero lo consiguió, y la gente la adoró, olvidando su pasado. Recuerdo que mi padre, cuando se enteró de su procedencia, se enfadó muchísimo conmigo. Pero ella, día a día, supo ganarse su cariño y respeto. Al final, mi padre y mi gente la querían tanto como yo.

—Es parecido a lo que les pasa a Lucy y Juvia, ¿verdad?

—Oh..., esas muchachitas —sonrió al pensar en ellas—. Su fuerzame recordó muchas veces a la de mi adorada Mavis. Sobre todo Lucy. Siempre está luchando por quien es, no por quien algunas malas personas dicen que es.

—Abuelo, ¿por qué me has contado esto?

—Porque, tesoro mío —sonrió el anciano mirándola—, las personas importantes en nuestras vidas se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Escucha, Levy, quizá no sea yo la persona con la que debas hablar de estos temas. Pero veo cómo miras al joven Gajeel y cómo él te mira a ti. Sois el fuego y el agua. Si de verdad deseáis estar juntos, debéis encontrar vuestro equilibrio.

—Oh..., abuelo —gimió mirándole—. Creo que eso es algo que nunca podrá ser. Somos tan diferentes que terminaríamos matándonos.

—Querida, Levy —sonrió al escucharla—. Si te he contado la historia de tu abuela y mía es para que te des cuenta de que las personas, cuanto más diferentes, más se atraen. Tu abuela y yo lo teníamos todo para matarnos: yo escocés, ella inglesa; yo un guerrero bruto, ella una señorita de buena familia; yo un huraño mandón, ella un encanto con carácter. ¡Dios mío, recuerdo nuestras peleas!

Las carcajadas de Makarov al recordar retumbaron en el salón. Levy, mirándole, dijo:

—Pero tú no eres huraño, abuelo. Eres amable, protector, siempre velas por nosotros.

—Todo eso se lo debo a ella. Me enseñó que en la vida existen más cosas aparte de blasfemar, mandar y pelear. Me enseñó a sonreír, a querer y a cuidar de todos vosotros. Cuando vuestros padres murieron, recuerdo que ella luchó por que tanto tú como Jellal fuerais felices y, cuando enfermó, me hizo prometer que nunca permitiría que ninguno de vosotros fuera infeliz. Me recordó lo importante que era el amor para encontrar la felicidad en la vida. Si te digo esto, es porque sé que ese Dragneel está loco por ti, tesoro mío. Se lo veo en los ojos. —Y mirándola con ternura añadió—: ¿Me vas a negar que a ti te ocurre lo mismo que a él?

—Tienes razón, abuelo —asintió mirándole a los ojos—. Pero, de momento, nada se puede hacer. Está demasiado empeñado en ser el mejor guerrero. Un guerrero sin cargas familiares como una esposa e hijos.

—Démosle tiempo para que se dé cuenta de que en la vida existen cosas más importantes que ser el mejor guerrero —reflexionó el anciano al escuchar aquello—. Y, si no es así, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, tesoro mío.

Con un gesto dulce, Levy besó a su abuelo y éste sonrió.

—La sigues echando de menos, ¿verdad?

—Todos los días de mi vida. No hay un solo día que no recuerde a mi adorada Mavis —dijo levantándose junto a su nieta—. Ahora vayamos a descansar. Es tarde.

Tras despedirse de su abuelo, conmovida por lo que le había contado, subió conteniendo las lágrimas hasta las almenas, donde se desahogó. Desde allí, buscó entre la oscuridad de la noche la silueta de Gajeel, pero era imposible distinguirla. Poco después, entristecida y enfadada, se dirigió hacia su alcoba sin saber que aquel al que buscaba la miraba entre las sombras mientras se preguntaba qué iba a hacer para olvidarla.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Capi. del dia sabado. Disfrutenlo. ¿reviews?<em>**

**_Misheru Taicho:_ Me alegra que consideres mi historia como Heroína XD .Y sobre tu pregunta trato de subir uno o dos capítulos por dia, aunque habrá días en que no podre subir TwT**

**Te mando un beso =* _KuroUsagi0101_**


	15. Chapter 15

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

Despedirse de Makarov, Levy y su gente era triste y doloroso. Aquello era como volver a marcharse de su hogar.

Levy, con lágrimas en los ojos y un terrible nudo en la garganta, asió la mano de Makarov mientras decía adiós. Ver a sus amigas partir y sentir la indiferencia de Gajeel, le partió el corazón. ¿Volvería a verlo?

La comitiva de guerreros arropaba a Lucy y a Juvia, que cabalgaban entre ellos, mientras que Happy iba subido en la carreta junto a Plue y las pocas pertenencias que poseían, entre ellas un envejecido caballo llamado lord Draco.

Gray y Natsu, junto a Gajeel, encabezaban aquella comitiva, la cual cada vez era más numerosa. Cada pocos metros se unían a ellos los guerreros que habían quedado de vigilancia por el camino, que al ver a las mujeres las miraban con curiosidad.

—Estoy emocionada —murmuró Juvia mirando a su alrededor.

—¿A qué se debe tanta emoción? —preguntó Lucy.

—Soy feliz —susurró para que nadie la escuchara—. ¿Acaso tú no lo eres?

—Sería más feliz si no tuviéramos que separarnos.

—Es verdad —asintió Juvia. Acercando su caballo al de su hermana, preguntó—: Anoche, en vuestra intimidad, ¿qué tal fue?

—¡Juvia! —gritó Lucy atrayendo la atención de todos—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

—Por Dios, Lucy, eres mi hermana —señaló mirando hacia los lados—. Ya sé que algo habíamos escuchado referente a cómo hacer a un hombre feliz, pero nunca nadie me había explicado lo que se hacía realmente. De todas formas, si te incomoda hablar de esto, no continuaré.

—No es eso —sonrió Lucy y, moviéndose en el caballo, preguntó—: ¿Vas cómoda sentada en el caballo?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —se quejó Juvia—. Ya no puedo más. Estoy dolorida y el movimiento del caballo me mata cada vez que me roza donde tú ya sabes.

—¡Calla! —se carcajeó Lucy.

Aquellas dulces carcajadas sonaron demasiado altas, atrayendo las miradas de todos los guerreros y de sus esposos, que, al escucharlas, las regañaron llevándose un dedo a la boca a modo de silencio.

—Oh..., oh, será mejor que hablemos bajo. Nuestras risas molestan.

Pero su hermana estaba dispuesta a no callar.

—Lucy, ¿sufriste mucho la noche de bodas cuando Natsu se metió dentro de ti? —preguntó Juvia con curiosidad—. Yo, si te soy sincera, hubo un momento en que pensé que iba a morir de dolor, pero luego el dolor pasó... y... y... ahora me encanta.

Sonriendo ante la sinceridad de su hermana y bajando la voz para no ser escuchadas en un tema tan particular, le contestó:

—Pues claro que me dolió, Juvia. Me pasó igual que a ti. Pero, superado el momento doloroso y los días, cada vez es mejor. ¿Os habéis bañado juntos en la bañera?

—No —negó Juvia mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh... Juvia—se sonrojó al recordar—, es maravilloso. Báñate con él y verás qué sensaciones más extrañas sentirás al estar mojados y resbaladizos.

—Lo haré —asintió guardando aquella información—. Por cierto. Me asusté al verlo desnudo. Y mira que he visto mil veces a Happy. Pero, entre tú y yo, hermana, nunca me imaginé que aquello pudiera crecer tanto... tanto... ¡Increíble!

Al escuchar aquello, Lucy no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada uniéndose a ella Juvia. De nuevo, todos las miraron. Natsu miró a Lucy con seriedad, por lo que ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no continuar riendo, a pesar de que era lo que más le apetecía.

Gajeel, que continuaba enfadado con ellas, se acercó y con semblante serio señaló:

—Os agradeceríamos que dejarais de montar escándalo. Estamos pasando por el territorio de los Campbell.

—Y ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Juvia sonriente.

—Tuvimos un pequeño percance con Josh Campbell hace años. Por norma, ellos pasan por nuestras tierras y nosotros por la de ellos, pero nunca está de más estar alerta. Por tanto, ¡¿seríais tan amables de cerrar esas boquitas?!

—Prometemos cerrar nuestras boquitas —afirmó Lucy—, si tú nos perdonas por ser las peores mujeres del mundo y escapar del castillo sin decirte nada. Prometemos no volver a hacer nada así en tu compañía.

—Por supuesto que no volveréis a hacer nada así —bramó Gajeel, atrayendo ahora la mirada de los demás, y bajando la voz susurró—: El que os perdone o no es algo que haré cuando yo lo decida.

—Te siento muy ofuscado, y eso no es bueno —señaló Juvia moviendo su caballo para dejar a Gajeel entre las dos.

—Estoy con vosotras como os merecéis —replicó Gajeel con seriedad.

—Si nos das quince latigazos a cada una, ¿cambiarías de cara? —preguntó Lucy percibiendo una pequeña sonrisa en él—. Gajeel, sabemos que hicimos mal.

El joven _highlander, _muy tieso en su caballo, no respondió.

—Súbelo a veinte latigazos —bromeó Juvia al notar que al chico le comenzaba a temblar la barbilla—, y añade encerrarnos en un cuarto sin ventanas, con un panel de abejas hambrientas.

Con salero, Lucy siguió la broma, siendo escuchada por Alzack, que sonrió por el buen humor de aquellas mujeres.

—Y si eso te parece poco —sonrió Lucy—, suéltanos en un bosque, rodeadas por unos quince jabalís salvajes...

—Oh... —bufó Gajeel sonriendo—. ¡Basta ya! De acuerdo, os perdono. Pero que sepáis que me decepcionasteis mucho cuando os escapasteis.

—¡Gracias, Gajeel! —corearon al unísono y, haciéndose una seña, se abalanzaron sobre Gajeel, que quedó oprimido por las dos mujeres en un abrazo.

A su alrededor, los hombres les observaban. ¿Qué hacían aquellas mujeres abrazando a Gajeel? El murmullo de los hombres atrajo la atención de sus _lairds._

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —gritó Gray, que, al ver aquello, rápidamente fue a pedir explicaciones mientras Natsu les observaba apoyado en su montura.

—Esposo mío —pestañeó Juvia con una sonrisa—. Le estábamos dando las gracias a Gajeel por perdonarnos. No tienes por qué gritar de esa forma.

—Iré con Max y Erik —anunció Gajeel separándose de ellas viendo a Alzack sonreír— antes de que me volváis a meter en otro lío.

—Gray, tesoro. ¿Podríamos parar? —prosiguió Juvia—. Necesitamos estirar las piernas y descansar un poco.

—¡No! Ahora no es momento de parar. Seguirás en el caballo hasta que yo lo diga —vociferó bien alto Gray para que todos le escucharan.

Incrédula por el tono de voz usado por él, Lucy le miró.

—¡Serás maleducado! —gritó Juvia al tiempo que Gray paraba su montura y volvía su mirada hacia ella—. Llevamos demasiado tiempo encima del caballo y necesitamos bajar. ¡No te volveré a llamar tesoro! Pedazo de bruto.

—Será mejor que te calles —ordenó Gray acercándose a ella.

Lucy, sorprendida por aquellos modales de Gray, le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Natsu, al ver la mirada desafiante de su esposa, acercó su caballo al de su amigo y sin apartar la mirada de Lucy le ordenó que callara. Ella no debía meterse.

—¡Alto! —gritó Gray levantando una mano.

Todo el mundo paró.

—No te preocupes, es mejor que sigamos adelante —le susurró Natsu a su amigo, que hervía de indignación por los gritos de su esposa.

—¡No! Antes quiero hablar con mi mujer —vociferó desmontando de su caballo para tirar del brazo de Juvia. Bajándola de malas formas y sin ningún tipo de contemplación, la arrastró hasta una zona del bosque tupida, donde no se les veía.

Gajeel miró a Natsu, y éste con la mirada le pidió tranquilidad.

—¿Qué va a ocurrir? —preguntó Lucy, indignada por aquello, sin poder apartar la mirada del bosque.

—Mi señor le recordará cómo debe hablarle y dirigirse a él —indicó Erik, uno de los guerreros de Gray.

—Como se atreva a hacerle algo a mi hermana —murmuró Lucy—, se las verá conmigo.

Algunos guerreros, al escucharla, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Tú no harás nada —señaló Natsu acercándose a ella—. Ellos han de arreglar sus problemas y tú no te debes meter.

Pero Lucy no estaba dispuesta a quedarse impasible ante aquello.

—Pero no es justo. Ella sólo le había pedido parar un rato. Necesitamos estirar las piernas, nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a estar tanto tiempo encima de un caballo. ¡¿Acaso vuestras duras cabezas de _highlanders _no entienden eso?!

Los guerreros volvieron a mirarse incrédulos.

—Si no te callas —gruñó Natsu con fiereza—, tendré que hacer lo mismo que Gray. Mis hombres nos están mirando y ¡nadie! levanta la voz a su _laird. _Por lo tanto, ¡cállate!

En ese momento aparecieron Gray y Juvia. Ella traía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Gray, que no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones, se paró al lado del caballo de su mujer para ayudarla a montar, pero ésta, ofuscada, se dio la vuelta y subió por el otro lado a la montura sin ningún tipo de ayuda, dejando a todos impresionados.

—¡¿Qué os pasa a todos?! ¿No habéis visto nunca a una mujer subir sola a un caballo? —gritó Lucy sin importarle lo que aquello podría acarrear.

—Continuemos nuestro camino —indicó Gray montando en su caballo. Sin mirar a Juvia, se dio la vuelta y, al mirar a Natsu, intuyó que estaba indignado.

—Seguiréis a caballo sin molestar hasta que nosotros decidamos parar. No volváis a hacer que paremos y, sobre todo —dijo Natsu mirando a su mujer—, no hables si yo no te lo he pedido. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Por supuesto, mi _laird _—respondió Lucy con una fría mirada.

Resuelto el percance, la comitiva prosiguió su camino, momento en el que Lucy miró a su hermana, que había vuelto callada y, en cierto modo, tranquila.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con ganas de coger a Natsu y estamparle contra un árbol. ¿Quién se había creído para hablarle de aquella manera?

—Sí. Tranquila —asintió secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Qué te hizo el bestia de Gray?

—Oh... Lucy—susurró acercando su caballo—. Me besó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Estuvo a punto de chillar al escucharla.

¿Acababa de discutir con su marido mientras su hermana y su marido... se besaban?

—¡Cállate! —sonrió al escuchar a su hermana—. Me llevó de muy malos modos tras los árboles, y yo... yo... comencé a llorar. Y él me besó y me dijo que nunca más volviera a chillarle e insultarle delante de nadie, y menos de sus hombres. ¡Es adorable!

—Es un... ¡bestia! Igual que Salamander —murmuró mirando las anchas espaldas de su marido, que en un par de ocasiones había vuelto su mirada para intimidarla, cosa que no consiguió—. De todas formas, me alegro de que no te haya hecho daño, eso me hubiera obligado a matarlo.

Alzack y Gajeel, que estaban cerca de ellas, se miraron incrédulos al escuchar aquello de la boca de Lucy. Haciendo retroceder a sus caballos, cabalgaron en dirección opuesta, donde pudieron reír a carcajadas. ¡Qué mujeres!

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y aún continuaban montadas a caballo. No volvieron a llamar la atención de los _lairds, _quienes parecían disfrutar del camino y haberse olvidado de ellas.

—¡Dios mío! —se quejó Juvia, tan dolorida que empezaba a sentirse mal—. No puedo más.

—Me duele hasta el alma —suspiró Lucy.

En todo aquel tiempo, tan pronto se sentaba de lado como a horcajadas. Natsu no volvió a mirarla. Se comportaba como si ella no estuviera, algo que le molestó. De pronto, Lucy miró hacia la carreta donde Happy dormía. Sonriendo a su hermana, murmuró:

—Juvia, ¿ves la carreta?

Su hermana miró, e iluminándosele la mirada preguntó:

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Totalmente —asintió Lucy—. Veamos, si nos montamos en la carreta, seguiremos el camino, no les molestaremos y, sobre todo, no les haremos parar. Creo que cumplimos todas sus normas, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Y nuestras posaderas nos lo agradecerán. —Juvia cerró los ojos.

—Una cosa más —señaló Lucy con picardía—. Cuando estemos en la carreta, sonríe a los hombres de tu marido con cara angelical y pídeles silencio. Yo haré lo mismo con los del mío.

Ambas tomaron las riendas de sus caballos y se acercaron a la carreta.

Alzack, junto a Erik, Max y Jet, cabalgaba detrás del carro. De pronto, Max señaló a las mujeres. Y con la boca abierta vieron cómo las jóvenes, sin parar sus caballos, saltaban sobre la carreta. Ataron sus caballos a la misma y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se echaron junto a Happy. Aunque antes ambas les dedicaron una radiante sonrisa a los guerreros y, con el dedo en la boca, les pidieron silencio.

—¡Por todos los diablos rojos! —exclamó Max al ver aquello.

—Se podían haber roto el cuello —murmuró Erik, que con una mano indicó a los hombres que callaran.

—Creo que la llegada de nuestras señoras a los clanes será comentada —rio Alzack mirando a Erik, quien asintió y río.

Al anochecer, Natsu y Gray indicaron a sus guerreros que iban a acampar. Por cabezonería, Natsu no había mirado ni una sola vez hacia atrás a su mujer, pero cuando bajó de su majestuoso caballo Dark esperó encontrarse con la ofuscada cara de Lucy, por lo que se quedó sin palabras al comprobar que no estaba ni ella ni su hermana.

—¿Dónde demonios están? —se preguntó mirando alrededor.

—¿Quiénes? —dijo Gray.

—Tu mujer y la mía.

Con la rabia apoderándose de él, Natsu, seguido por un sorprendido Gray, anduvo hacia Gajeel. ¿Acaso no notaban la falta de las mujeres?

—Tranquilo, hermano. Tranquilo, Gray —señaló Gajeel al ver la cara de los guerreros—. Están durmiendo dentro del carro.

—¿Dentro del carro? —se asombró Gray, que fue tras Natsu y comprobó cómo ellas dormían plácidamente al lado de Happy.

—Mi _laird _—Erik se acercó a Gray—. Fue todo rápido. Pusieron los caballos junto a la carreta y saltaron dentro.

—Impresionante habilidad la de vuestras mujeres, _lairds _—rio Alzack mirando a Natsu.

—¿Por qué no se nos informó de ello? —preguntó Natsu mirando a su mujer, que dormida estaba preciosa.

—Disculpadnos —indicó Alzack, guardia de Natsu y buen amigo—. Si yo hubiera obligado a Bisca a estar tantas horas a caballo, os aseguro que su enfado sería enorme. Hemos marchado todo el día sin parar. Se merecían ese descanso.

Natsu, al escuchar al bueno de Alzack, asintió y calló.

—Tienes razón —dijo Gray, hechizado por cómo respiraba su esposa—. Pasaremos la noche en este claro. Montad un par de tiendas, traed agua y preparad algo de comida. —Mirando a Natsu murmuró mientras caminaban hacia el lago para lavarse—: Amigo, creo que nos hemos casado con algo más que dos simples mujeres.

—Nunca lo dudé. Ya nos indicaron dos viejos zorros que ellas eran dos excelentes yeguas —sonrió con complicidad, dándole un puñetazo a Gray que se lo devolvió divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui el capitulo de ayer =b Por el retraso subire el de ayer, hoy y un extra (^^)**

**_Misheru Taicho:_Yo tambien pienso que esta historia es HERMOSA. Tienes razon, la historia se pondra cada vez mas interesante en cada capitulo (para que no te pierdas ninguno XD) LO SIENTO por no actualizar ayer o( )o  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16<p>

El olor de la comida hizo que Lucy regresara al mundo real. Desperezándose lentamente, su nariz buscó la procedencia de aquel aroma tan rico, y de pronto se vio metida en una tienda. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Con sumo cuidado y sigilo, se acercó a la abertura de la misma. Con disimulo miró hacia el exterior y tuvo que sonreír cuando vio a Happy y a su perro jugando con Max. Aquel gigante parecía haberle tomado mucho cariño a su hermano.

Apoyado en un gran tronco y con las piernas estiradas, Natsu hablaba con Gajeel. Parecía enfadado. Su entrecejo y sus ojos se lo decían. El resto de los guerreros estaban dispersos por todo el claro. De pronto, unas risas atrajeron su atención. Era su hermana Juvia, que salía de la tienda acompañada por Gray. Durante unos instantes, les miró. Se les veía felices y eso le gustó.

Hambrienta y sedienta, decidió salir de la tienda. Fue mover la tela y Natsu de un salto se levantó y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta ella.

—Por fin despertaste —señaló estudiándola con la mirada—. Ven, toma un poco de estofado, te sentará bien. Hoy apenas comimos.

Lucy, sin hablar ni mirarle, le siguió, y de buen grado aceptó el plato que uno de los guerreros le ofrecía.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Lucy mirando a quien debía de ser el cocinero.

—Toby, _milady _—susurró extrañado de que su señora le hablara—. Espero que os guste mi estofado.

Tras asentir al hombre con la cabeza e ignorar a Natsu, se alejó y se sentó bajo un álamo, donde comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Natsu, al sentirse ignorado, la miró con asombro. Nadie había tenido el valor de tratarle así, pero pese a todo se sentó junto a ella, que sin mirarle siguió comiendo.

—Percibo que no estás muy habladora. ¿Te levantas siempre de tan buen humor? —bromeó Natsu, pero ella siguió sin mirarle, algo que comenzaba a desesperarle—. Lucy, mírame. ¿Por qué no me hablas?

—¡Oh..., mi señor! —se burló con acidez sabiendo a lo que se exponía—. ¿Me permitís hablar? Os recuerdo que la última vez que os dirigisteis a mí, me ordenasteis no hablar hasta que me lo indicarais.

Natsu resopló.

—Tienes razón. Disculpa mis palabras. Por supuesto que puedes hablar.

—Ahora no deseo hablar contigo —comentó sorprendiéndole como siempre.

Una vez dicho eso, Lucy se levantó de un salto. Antes de que él pudiera cogerla del brazo, se dirigió hacia el cocinero, que al verla llegar la miró con curiosidad.

—Toby, tu estofado estaba exquisito. Eres un gran cocinero.

—Gracias, _milady _—respondió el muchacho, orgulloso, mientras la observaba alejarse.

—¿Dónde se supone que vas? —dijo Natsu tomándola del brazo.

Ella, sin mirarle, dijo:

—Necesito un poco de intimidad. Desearía bañarme.

—El agua está demasiado fría; además, el lago está ocupado por Gray y Juvia —respondió intentando conectar con sus ojos, pero ella no quería mirarlo.

—Mi señor, ¿necesito vuestro permiso para asearme?

—Esta discusión ridícula se acabó —advirtió Natsu, malhumorado.

Sin soltarla del brazo y con gesto de enfado, la llevó hasta un lugar apartado de las miradas curiosas de sus hombres. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Vamos a ver, mujer. ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

Clavando sus oscuros ojos en él, dijo en un tono poco conciliador:

—¿Puedo hablar? ¡Oh, mi dueño y señor!

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó desesperado—. Deja de llamarme «señor» y habla.

Lucy, viendo la desesperación en los ojos de su marido, con media sonrisa le miró desafiante y poniendo sus manos en la cintura dijo:

—Ahora que vuelves a ser Natsu y que puedo hablar, te diré que hoy te has comportado como un estúpido, maleducado, al que he deseado matar en varias ocasiones. —Viendo que la miraba divertido, continuó mientras se rascaba la herida de la frente—: ¡Maldita sea, Natsu! Tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar de dolor. Mi hermana y yo no somos guerreros. Aunque quizá seamos más fuertes que otras mujeres, anoche ambas estuvimos disfrutando con nuestros maridos de la intimidad de nuestra habitación. Por lo que estamos doloridas y cansadas... —Al escuchar aquello, Natsu cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan brutos y no pensar en lo que ahora ella le decía? Lucy prosiguió—: Y me hubiera gustado mucho que mi marido, ese que anoche me decía cosas bonitas, se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo necesitaba bajar del caballo porque...

No pudo continuar. Natsu la atrajo hasta él y la besó. La besó con avidez y deseo, con ternura y pasión, mientras susurraba disculpas en gaélico. Disculpas que ella aceptó. Adoraba a ese hombre. Sus besos, sus labios, su sonrisa, eran capaces de enloquecerla. Hacía un momento estaba enfadadísima con él, y ahora no quería que dejara de besarla.

—Soy un bruto, discúlpame —imploró mesándole el pelo—. Nunca he tenido que pensar con delicadeza, pero ahora que te escucho me doy cuenta de mi error. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

—Si me lo pides de rodillas delante de todos tus hombres, sí —bromeó Lucy carcajeándose al ver la cara que puso.

—¿Qué dices, mujer? —bramó alejándose de ella.

—Es una broma, Salamander —se rio abrazándole y sintiendo cómo él se relajaba—. ¡Claro que te perdono! —Y tras un ardoroso beso, añadió—: Yo, por mi parte, intentaré medir mis palabras y mis actos delante de tus hombres.

—Harás bien —dijo agradecido—. Mis hombres no están acostumbrados a que nadie, y menos una mujer, me hable en el tono que tú me has hablado hoy. ¡Por cierto! Da gracias que no te vi saltar del caballo a la carreta.

—¿Por qué? No paré la marcha, ni molesté —señaló tocándose su dolorida frente.

—_Lady _Dragneel —susurró Natsu besándole con delicadeza la frente—. Mi intención es que nuestro matrimonio dure un año y un día, y para ello necesito que me ayudes a que no te pase nada.

—De acuerdo —suspiró gesticulando y haciéndole reír.

—¿Sabes, Impaciente? —dijo mirándola con pasión mientras regresaban al campamento—. No sé por qué me gustas tanto.

—Yo sí —rio al escucharle, y haciéndole sonreír dijo—: Porque te doy vida.

* * *

><p>Aqui el capitulo de hoy =D<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

Capítulo 17

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche extraña en sentimientos en la que disfrutó mirando dormir a su mujer y después de un amanecer repleto de besos y arrumacos, Natsu se levantó sintiéndose observado por su hermano y Alzack, que al verlo se miraron y sonrieron. Aquel segundo día, las mujeres fueron sentadas en el carro junto a Happy, que no paraba de jugar con Plue.

—¡Happy! Estate quieto —le regañó Juvia, harta de golpes.

—Es Plue —protestó el niño.

—Plue, estate quieto —murmuró Lucy, fascinada al ver a Natsu hablar con Alzack y sonreír. ¡Le encantaba verlo sonreír!

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo su hermana acercándose a ella—. Ayer probé lo que me indicaste del agua.

Lucy la miró sin entender y preguntó:

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes. Agua. Lago. Intimidad. Gray y yo.

—¡Cállate, podrían oírte! —se carcajeó al saber sobre qué hablaba.

Su pequeña hermana se estaba volviendo demasiado descarada.

—¡Oh, Lucy! Me encanta todo lo que hago con Gray, es todo tan... tan...

En ese momento, Natsu, con gesto serio, levantó la mano y todos pararon. Rápidamente, varios guerreros se pusieron alrededor de ellas, impidiéndoles ver lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lucy sujetando a su hermano.

—¡Silencio, _milady! _Alguien se acerca_, _por el camino —le susurró uno de los guerreros.

Ante ellos apareció un caballo blanco, con un hombre malherido. Tras comprobar que no era una trampa, Natsu y Gray se aproximaron al hombre, que estaba inconsciente, y lo bajaron del caballo.

—Que veinte hombres continúen un tramo del camino —ordenó Natsu mirando a Alzack—. Nos reuniremos con ellos en cuanto podamos saber qué le ha pasado a este hombre.

Alzack, junto a Max y otros guerreros, continuaron el camino, mientras Lucy y Juvia bajaban del carro e iban a ayudar al hombre. Tenía una flecha clavada en el brazo y otra en la espalda.

—¡Volved al carro! —gritó Gray al verlas acercarse.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Este hombre necesita ayuda y yo voy a ayudarle —respondió Lucy mirando a su marido, que asintió.

—Iré a por la bolsa de las medicina —Juvia corrió hasta el carro.

Con rapidez la muchacha examinó las heridas y torciendo el gesto miró a su marido.

—Necesita auxilio. ¡Está ardiendo por la infección que le están provocando las flechas! —murmuró Lucy—. Tumbadlo encima de una piel. ¡Toby! —gritó llamando al cocinero—. Necesito agua de vida, fuego, un hierro caliente y paños limpios para limpiar las heridas. ¡Ya!

Todos miraban obnubilados cómo aquellas dos muchachas trabajaban para sacar sin causar daño las flechas de la espalda y el brazo del herido. Con tremenda maestría, Lucy cosió las heridas, mientras Juvia esparcía con cuidado unos polvos verdes por encima.

Poco tiempo después, el ardor del hombre comenzó a remitir, tranquilizando a las muchachas.

Aquella noche, sentados junto al fuego, Natsu observaba cómo ellas ponían paños fríos en la frente del herido con delicadeza.

—¡Pobre hombre! —exclamó Juvia—. ¿Quién habrá sido la bestia que le pudo hacer esto?

En ese momento, el hombre murmuró algo que hizo que Lucy y Juvia se miraran. ¡Era inglés! Asustadas, miraron a su alrededor. Nadie a excepción de ellas le había escuchado.

Natsu se percató de que algo había ocurrido y atrajo más su curiosidad ver cómo su mujer se agachaba hacia el oído del hombre.

Sin darse cuenta de que la miraba su marido, Lucy se agachó junto al hombre y le susurró al oído en perfecto inglés que callara.

—¡Por Dios, callaos! Estáis rodeado de escoceses. Si valoráis vuestra vida, no habléis.

Pero como éste no hacía caso, le puso un nuevo paño de agua fría en la boca y después en la frente al conseguir que callase.

Aquel desconocido a duras penas consiguió abrir los ojos al escuchar ese acento y, tras una breve pero significativa sonrisa, se desmayó.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Juvia, incómoda, mirando a su alrededor.

—De momento, curarle. E intentar que no hable —propuso Lucy. Al ver que Natsu la miraba, le sonrió—. Disimula, mi marido no para de mirarnos.

—Pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirán —susurró Juvia, inquieta ante la proximidad de Gray.

—¡Calla y disimula! —la regañó Lucy.

El _highlander, _tras hablar con Erik, se acercó a ellas.

—Juvia —dijo tendiendo una mano que ella aceptó—, deberías descansar. Mañana continuaremos el camino. —Mirando a Lucy indicó—: Tú también deberías descansar. Nos queda todavía un largo camino.

—Me quedaré un poco más —respondió con una sonrisa, mientras veía a su hermana levantarse y marcharse con él—. Que paséis una buena noche.

Una vez sola con aquel hombre, miró hacia su marido, pero no lo encontró. Había desaparecido. Se fijó en el resto de los hombres y todos parecían distraídos con sus cosas o dormidos sobre sus pieles. Con interés, observó al extraño. ¿Quién sería? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué hacía en territorio escocés?

—¿Qué piensas? —le asaltó de pronto la voz de Natsu, tan cerca de ella que dio un respingo asustada.

—Oh..., nada especial. —Intentó sonreír.

—Este hombre se salvará, y os deberá la vida a tu hermana y a ti —dijo sentándose con ella, lo que le hizo temer que el herido volviera a delirar en inglés—. ¿Quién te enseñó el poder de las plantas?

—Felda, la mujer de Wakaba —sonrió Lucy al recordarla—. Era una mujer muy cariñosa y siempre nos cuidó con mucho amor hasta que murió. Recuerdo cómo se enfadaba con el abuelo y Wakaba, cuando nos enseñaban a hacer cosas de hombres. Pero también se sentía orgullosa cuando nos veía montar a caballo o realizar cosas que supuestamente muchas mujeres no hacen.

—¡¿Cosas?! —Natsu se tumbó poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza para estar más cómodo—. ¿Qué cosas? Apenas nos conocemos y no sé qué sabes hacer además de cuidar de tus hermanos, ser testaruda, meterte en problemas y tener el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

—Oh..., ¡calla! —sonrió al escucharle.

—Montar a caballo lo haces bien —asintió mirándola—, pero eso es algo que la gran mayoría de las escocesas saben hacer.

—Tienes razón —respondió sonriendo. ¡Él aún no la había visto montar a caballo!—. Papá y mamá me enseñaron de pequeña, pero el abuelo y Wakaba perfeccionaron mi estilo.

—Me sorprende que sepas leer y escribir —recordó él.

—Cuando vivíamos en Dunhar, teníamos profesores que acudían a diario a instruirnos en diferentes materias: la señorita Fanny nos enseñaba buenos modales, idiomas, bailes de salón y costura; el señor Parker, lectura, escritura y el arte de los números. Aunque si te soy sincera, lo que me enseñaron el abuelo, Felda y Wakaba es lo que realmente necesito para vivir.

—Siento lo que les ocurrió a tus padres —señaló mirándola mientras ella cambiaba el paño de agua al herido—. Debió de ser terrible perderles a los dos y pasar por las penalidades que os provocaron vuestros tíos.

Lucy sonrió con tristeza.

—Vivir con mis tíos resultó una crueldad para nosotras. Para ellos éramos algo incómodo, que quitándose de en medio les otorgaba la propiedad de mi padre. Pero todo quedó olvidado cuando el abuelo, Felda y Wakaba nos acogieron. ¡Ah! Y Makarov —sonrió al recordarle—. Nuestro _laird _siempre se ha portado bien con nosotras, a pesar de lo que hablaba la gente.

—¿Conoces el motivo del cariño de Makarov hacia vosotras? —preguntó clavándole la mirada. Quería saber hasta qué punto su mujer conocía la verdad.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? —dijo clavándole la mirada, haciéndole sentir la desolación de sus palabras—. Cuando vivíamos en Dunhar, éramos las bastardas escocesas. Ahora, en Escocia, somos las _sassenachs. _Es como si no perteneciéramos a ningún sitio.

—Nunca más tendrás que volver a pasar por eso —aseguró al sentir la tristeza de sus palabras—. Ahora eres Lucy Dragneel, mi mujer, y no consentiré que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos.

Al escucharle Lucy sonrió, y acercándose a él le dio un breve beso en los labios que él disfrutó.

—¿Crees que tu gente me recibirá con agrado cuando sepa mi procedencia?

—Como te he dicho —afirmó extendiendo la mano para tocar su mejilla—, eres Lucy Dragneel, mi esposa. Quien no te quiera a ti, no querrá pertenecer a mi clan.

Al amanecer, cuando el campamento comenzó a despertar, Lucy salió de la tienda con sigilo para visitar al hombre herido. Le tocó la frente y sonrió al comprobar que no tenía fiebre. Con delicadeza, le levantó el vendaje del brazo, puso un poco de ungüento y volvió a taparlo.

—Gracias, _milady _—susurró el hombre mirándola.

Sorprendida al escucharle, ella le miró.

—Psss... —señaló Lucy mirando hacia los lados—. No habléis; si ellos se enteran de que sois inglés, tendréis problemas.

—Vos también sois inglesa, aunque también la esposa del _laird _Natsu Dragneel.

Al saber que conocía aquello preguntó:

—¿Escuchasteis nuestra conversación?

—Sí, _milady _—asintió el hombre—. Hablabais delante de mí.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Entendéis el gaélico?

—Sí.

—Bien —suspiró aliviada—. Entonces, a partir de ahora, hablad sólo en gaélico. Os evitará problemas. Pero respondedme: ¿qué os ocurrió?

En ese momento, apareció Juvia, que, al verlo despierto, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo en inglés:

—Me alegra veros mejor.

—¡Cállate, tonta! —la regañó Lucy abriendo los ojos—. Sabe hablar gaélico.

—Oh..., mejor —se alegró Juvia—. Una pregunta: ¿cómo...?

—Mi nombre es Leo Loke. Mi madre, al igual que la vuestra era escocesa, y mi padre, inglés.

—¿Cómo sabe lo de papá y mamá? —preguntó extrañada Juvia.

—Anoche nos escuchó hablar a Natsu y a mí—respondió Lucy volviendo a concentrar su atención en el herido—. ¿Qué ha pasado para que estéis en estas condiciones?

—_Milady, _mi cuñado, Bora Steward, ha intentado matarme.

—¡Que horror! —se estremeció Juvia—. ¿Por qué?

—Por lo mismo que anoche hablabais con vuestro marido —dijo mirando a Lucy—. Me casé con Aries y todo fue bien hasta que Bora se enteró de que mi padre era inglés. A partir de ese momento, nuestra vida comenzó a ser un verdadero infierno. Hace unos días, conseguí llevar a Aries con mi madre, pero mi cuñado, junto a unos cuantos hombres, intentó matarme por _sassenach. _Mi mujer, al verlo, se entregó a cambio de que no me mataran. No dejaron que nadie me ayudara. Me abandonaron en medio del bosque, a lomos de mi caballo. El resto ya lo conocéis.

—Dios mío, qué terrible historia —señaló Juvia al escucharlo.

—Qué terrible es lo que está ocurriendo entre escoceses e ingleses —asintió Lucy viendo a Natsu salir de la tienda—. Y lo peor son las horrorosas consecuencias que pagamos los hijos nacidos de esas uniones.

_—Milady, _mi mujer está embarazada —suspiró Loke—. Nadie lo sabe aún, pero temo por lo que podría ocurrir si alguien llegara a saberlo. ¿Qué le harían a ella o a mi hijo? Necesito regresar—dijo sentándose mientras su cara se crispaba de dolor—. Tengo que encontrarla antes de que esos locos le hagan daño.

Cuando Natsu llegó hasta ellos, los tres callaron, confirmando las sospechas que intuía. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Lucy se levantó y tomó la mano de su mando para decir graciosamente:

—Hoy nuestro enfermo se encuentra mejor. —Señalando a su marido dijo—: Loke, os presento a mi marido, el _laird _Natsu Dragneel.

Con gesto serio e implacable Natsu habló.

—¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? —preguntó sin dejarle hablar.

—Leo Loke, _laird _—respondió intentando levantarse, pero Natsu no se lo permitió. No sabía por qué, pero aquel hombre le parecía buena persona.

—No os mováis, o acabaréis con todo el trabajo de mi mujer y su hermana.

—Os agradezco vuestra amabilidad, _laird _Dragneel. —Suspiró de dolor—. A partir de este momento, quedo en deuda con vos.

Natsu, sin apartar su mirada de él, preguntó:

—¿Qué os ha ocurrido?

—Le asaltaron en el camino —se apresuró a responder Lucy, mientras su marido levantaba con curiosidad una ceja.

—Y al ver que no llevaba más que unas monedas —continuó Juvia viendo a su marido acercarse—, se enfadaron tanto con él que casi lo matan.

—Estoy hablando con él —suspiró Natsu intentando mantener la calma mientras Gray se ponía a su lado—. ¿Seríais tan amables las dos de marcharos un rato y dejarnos? Necesitamos hablar con él.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Lucy—. Tenemos que curarlo.

—Lo curarás después —sentenció Natsu—. Quiero hablar a solas con él.

—Juvia —gruñó Gray al percibir la tozudez de ellas—, si no queréis problemas, coge a tu hermana y alejaos ahora mismo de aquí.

A regañadientes se alejaron, aunque Loke las calmó con una sonrisa. Una vez que quedaron los tres a solas, Natsu hizo las presentaciones.

—Éste es el _laird _Gray Fullbuster —dijo mirando al hombre para después volverse a Gray y continuar—: Su nombre es Leo Loke y, según tu mujer y la mía, le asaltaron en el camino para robarle algo más que unas simples monedas. —Dicho esto, Natsu clavó la mirada en el hombre y en un perfecto inglés preguntó—: ¿Estáis seguro de que ellas dicen la verdad?

Al sentirse descubierto, Loke no quiso mentir.

—No, _laird _Dragneel —respondió en inglés sorprendiendo a Gray—. Y, por favor, disculpad a vuestras mujeres, lo han hecho para ayudarme.

—¿Sois inglés? —preguntó Gray, incrédulo.

—No, _laird _Fullbuster. He sido criado en Inverness y, al igual que les ocurre a vuestras esposas, la gente me llama _sassenach _por el hecho de que mi padre era inglés.

Natsu y Gray se miraron. Aquel hombre había cometido el mismo delito que sus mujeres. Ninguno.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad, Loke —prosiguió Natsu mostrándole su confianza—. Y quiero que sepas que eso te acaba de salvar la vida. —Mirando a Gray continuó—: Nunca hubiera creído que unos ladrones no se llevaran la comida y las monedas que encontré en tu caballo junto a unas notas escritas en inglés.

—¿Que ocurrió realmente? —suspiró Gray mirando a Lucy y Juvia, que no les quitaban el ojo de encima.

Con la angustia reflejada en sus palabras, Loke volvió a relatar lo que momentos antes había contado a las mujeres. Natsu, furioso por aquella mentira, intentó calmar su ansiedad. Su enfado era tal que deseó coger a Lucy del cuello y azotarla.

—No te muevas, Loke —dijo Gray apiadándose del hombre. Si alguien le obligara a separarse de Juvia, por el hecho de que su padre era inglés, enloquecería—. Descansa; cuando estés algo más fuerte, hablaremos.

—Haz caso a lo que dice Gray. Descansa y reponte —asintió Natsu leyendo el pensamiento de su amigo—. Necesitarás todas tus fuerzas para recuperar a tu esposa. —Mirando a Lucy y a su cuñada dijo—: Te voy a pedir un favor, Loke.

—Vos diréis, _laird. _—El hombre inclinó la cabeza.

—Nuestras mujeres no deben saber que conocemos la verdad.

—_Laird _Dragneel... —Se movió incómodo por tener que continuar mintiendo—. Ellas han sido muy amables conmigo y no sé si podré...

—Tendrás que poder —ordenó Gray entendiendo lo que su amigo quería comprobar.

—Te lo ordeno, Loke —endureció la voz Natsu—. Si deseas que te ayudemos a recuperar a tu esposa, debes cumplir esa orden.

—De acuerdo, _laird _Dragneel —asintió temeroso de hacer enfadar a Salamander.

—Ahora, descansa —dijo Gray alejándose junto a su amigo.

—Veremos de quién es la lealtad de nuestras mujeres, si de un extraño que acaban de conocer o de sus maridos —refunfuñó Natsu haciendo sonreír a Gray.

—¿Crees que esas aprendices de brujas serán capaces de mantener la mentira?

—Estoy totalmente seguro —asintió Natsu mirando a su mujer, que en ese momento corría detrás de Happy y de su perro.

Al día siguiente, algo cambió. Extrañada, Lucy percibió que su marido la observaba con mirada oscura y penetrante. Ya no la sonreía, ni buscaba su compañía. Juvia, al igual que su hermana, también notó el cambio en Gray, y eso le estaba comenzando a enfadar. ¿Por qué no le hablaba su marido? La noche anterior le estuvo esperando hasta tarde. Deseaba contar con su compañía, pero él prefirió dormir al raso con el resto de los hombres.

Montadas en sus respectivos caballos, miraron hacia la carreta.

Happy hablaba con Loke y con Max. Parecían haber hecho buena camarilla los tres.

—¿Crees que Loke conseguirá llegar hasta su mujer? —preguntó Juvia.

—Espero que sí —asintió Lucy—. Pobre Aries, su vida debe de ser un sufrimiento. Me satisface mucho que nuestros maridos hayan variado el camino para intentar ayudarlo.

—Mejor, así permaneceremos más tiempo juntas —sonrió Juvia.

En ese momento, Gray pasó cerca de ellas. Juvia lo miró y le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa, que él no le devolvió.

—No entiendo —se quejó Juvia—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no me habla?

—Natsu está igual —suspiró Lucy mirando las anchas espaldas de su marido, y con una media sonrisa dijo—: Quizás están celosos por los cuidados que le prestamos a Loke.

—Pero anoche no entró a dormir en la tienda —se quejó al ver a Gray reír con Erik—. ¿Acaso no sabe que es el único hombre que me hace suspirar?

—Quizá tengas que recordárselo —señaló Lucy—. Ve e intenta hablar con él. Seguro que ese detalle le gustará.

Con una sonrisa picara, Juvia tomó las riendas de su caballo y se puso al lado de Gray y Erik, que no se percataron de la cercanía de la mujer, hasta que ella habló.

—Gray, ¿cuánto camino nos queda aún?

Al escucharla, Gray hizo una seña a Erik y éste se retiró.

—Bastante —respondió con voz dura y sin mirarla.

—Tengo ganas de conocer las tierras. ¿Son tan hermosas como Dunstaffnage? —volvió a preguntar intentando mostrar afabilidad.

—¡Son más hermosas! —respondió conteniendo su deseo por besarla y ahogarla. Estar enfadado con ella le resultaba una auténtica tortura. Juvia era lo más delicioso que había visto nunca. Su mujer le encantaba. Pero aquella absurda mentira le consumía.

—Tenías ganado, ¿verdad? —continuó sin darse por vencida.

—Sí.

—Anoche esperé tu compañía —susurró bajando la voz.

Gray resopló y dijo:

—Tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

—¿Dormir con tus hombres, por ejemplo? —preguntó ofendida.

—Mis hombres y mi clan son lo más importante. —Sin mirarla, dijo en tono duro—: Vuelve con tu hermana. Estoy tratando temas importantes con Erik.

Confundida, le miró con más odio que otra cosa. Contuvo su lengua, levantó la barbilla, tiró de las riendas de su caballo y volvió al lado de su hermana.

—¡Le odio! —gruñó enfadada—. Dormir con sus guerreros y su gente es más importante que yo.

—Tranquila —suspiró Lucy—, intentaré hablar con Natsu.

Sorteando a varios guerreros, Lucy consiguió ver la espalda fuerte y varonil de su marido. Hablaba con Alzack, por lo que con tranquilidad trotó hasta ponerse a su lado. Al verla, Alzack la sonrió y los dejó solos.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó secamente Natsu.

—Percibo que tu humor es magnífico —sonrió con frialdad. Mirando hacia los lados, vio cómo varios hombres la observaban.

Sin apartar la vista del camino, el _highlander _dijo:

—Regresa con tu hermana.

—¡No! —susurró para que nadie la escuchara excepto él—. Me apetece hablar contigo.

—Muy bien. —Quizá le confesara lo que ansiaba oír—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Pues, no sé. Tal vez sobre cuánto camino queda, sobre qué es para ti el amor, o quizá por qué no me hablas.

—Respecto a tu primera pregunta, quedan varios días. A la segunda, no creo en el amor. Y, en cuanto a la tercera, prefiero no hablar.

—¿No crees en el amor? —preguntó viendo que no la miraba—. ¿Y por qué me dices a veces palabras bonitas?

—Porque a las mujeres os gustan —bramó con enfado.

Ofendida por aquello Lucy resopló.

—Yo nunca te las he pedido —se quejó ella con rabia—. Por lo tanto, si no las sientes, no me las vuelvas a decir. Porque si alguna vez me dices «te quiero», me gustaría que fuera porque lo sientes, no por regalarme los oídos.

—Esa maldita palabra no saldrá de mi boca —soltó consiguiendo que le mirase con ganas de matarlo.

—¡Eres un salvaje insensible!

—¡Fuera de mi vista! —exclamó Natsu cada vez más enfadado.

—Pero ¿me puedes decir qué te pasa?

—¡Fuera de mi vista! —rugió.

La rabia que vio en sus ojos inyectados en sangre hizo que Lucy retrocediese confundida sin decir nada más. Pero ¿qué le ocurría?

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui el especial. Hasat mañana ¿reviews?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 18<p>Aquella tarde, tras cabalgar a través del macizo de los Cairngorms, llegaron hasta una enorme fortificación que se alzaba junto a una aldea. Los <em>highlanders <em>les lanzaron gritos de bienvenida al divisarlos desde las alturas.

Natsu y Gray eran bien recibidos en las tierras de Shito Yajima. Allí se sentían casi como en casa. Algunos guerreros se quedaron en la aldea, junto a Loke y la carreta, mientras que el resto continuó hasta la fortificación.

—¡Que San Fergus truene! —gritó un maduro hombre de pelo gris con aspecto de salvaje, saliendo por la gran arcada de la fortificación seguido de varios hombres.

—¡Yajima! —rio Natsu al escucharlo—. ¿Serías tan amable de apagar la sed de estos pobres viajeros?

—¡Por San Ninian, Yajima! Tan excelente es tu agua de vida que todos pasamos a saludarte.

El que bromeó era el joven StingEucliffe, un guerrero rubio, de increíbles ojos azules, que al ver a Natsu sonrió, mientras que este lo recibió con mal gesto.

—¡El que faltaba! —señaló Gray desviando la mirada.

—¡Traed cerveza y agua de vida, y preparad varias habitaciones! —vociferó Yajima a sus criados, que rápidamente se pusieron en marcha—. ¡Qué alegría teneros aquí! —Mirando con curiosidad hacía las mujeres que le observaban desde sus caballos señaló—: Entonces ¿es cierto? ¿Os habéis casado?

Lucy, ofendida por cómo Natsu sonreía a una peliblanca de grandes pechos, le escuchó decir:

—Sí, Yajima, ésas son nuestras mujeres.

El enfado de Lucy crecía por momentos. Cansada de esperar a que alguien la ayudara a bajar del caballo, de un salto descendió hasta el suelo.

—¿Podrías proporcionarles a nuestras esposas agua y jabón? Por su apariencia lo necesitan —se mofó Natsu mirándola con desprecio.

Lucy, molesta por aquel comentario, escuchó callada las carcajadas de todos los que la miraban.

—Estoy convencido por sus caras de cansadas —intervino Sting acercándose a ellas— de que necesitan muchas cosas más.

Al escucharle, Natsu y Gray lo retaron con la mirada. Pero Sting, sin hacerles caso, continuó a lo suyo.

—Intentaremos proporcionarles intimidad —les prometió el jefe del clan.

En ese momento, un grupo de mujeres aparecieron en la puerta. Por las sonrisas que cruzaron con Gray y Natsu, Lucy y Juvia intuyeron que los conocían.

—¡Yukino! Acompaña a las señoras a las habitaciones superiores —vociferó Yajima, y acercándose a Lucy y Juvia dijo—: Como nadie nos presenta, procederé yo mismo a hacerlo. Soy el _laird _Shito Yajima.

_—Laird _Yajima, os agradecemos que nos acojáis en vuestro hogar. Nuestros nombres son Lucy y Juvia Heartfilia.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —gritó Natsu acercándose a ella, haciendo que todos la mirasen—. Dirás que eres Lucy Dragneel, mi esposa.

—Y tú Juvia Fullbuster —señaló Gray—. ¡No lo olvides!

Avergonzadas al sentirse el centro de las risas, asintieron sin poder articular palabra, cruzando unas significativas miradas con las mujeres que se mofaban de ellas.

—Disculpad, _laird _Yajima —consiguió decir Lucy apretando los puños contra su cuerpo—. Nuestros enlaces han sido muy recientes, de ahí mi error.

—Cuidad esos errores, _miladies _—río Shito Yajima alejándose de ellas—. Recordad que ahora sois propiedad de vuestro _laird _yde su clan.

—Mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe—se presentó con galantería el joven rubio. Tras besarles la mano, señaló con una increíble sonrisa—: Y aquí estaré para lo que las _miladies _necesiten. —Luego bajó la voz para indicar—: No creáis que soy como los brutos de vuestros maridos.

—No necesitarán nada tuyo, Sting —recalcó Natsu, incómodo por tener a aquel hombre tan cerca—. Aléjate de ellas.

—¡Tranquilo, Natsu! —sonrió el joven tras guiñarle un ojo a Lucy, que sorprendida ni se movió—. Sólo estaba siendo amable con vuestras mujeres.

—¡Yukino! —llamó Gray guiñándole un ojo a una mujer, mientras Juvia observaba y callaba. ¿Por qué las trataban así?—. Indícales con claridad a nuestras esposas sus habitaciones. Su confusión es tal —se mofó indignándolas— que pueden llegar a meterse en otro lecho.

De nuevo se repitieron las risas. Aquellas mujeres estaban disfrutando, mientras Gajeel, sorprendido por todo aquello, callaba y observaba a su hermano y a Gray. Con una mirada, se comunicó con Alzack, Erik y Max. Ellos también le miraron desconcertados. ¿Por qué las trataban así?

—Happy estará con nosotros —indicó Gajeel atrayendo la mirada de las mujeres—. No os preocupéis. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de él mientras descansáis —dijo sonriéndolas con amabilidad y ellas lo agradecieron.

Con timidez, una joven de cabello plateodo, ojos marron y sonrisa afable se acercó a ellas. Se llamaba Yukino y no tendría más edad que Lucy. Sin apenas mirarlas a los ojos, indicó:

—Acompañadme, _miladies._

Sin mirar a nadie, ambas siguieron a la muchacha hasta el interior de la fortaleza. Calladas y en tensión, cruzaron un enorme salón apenas decorado con cuatro tapices. Tras pasar una redonda arcada, subieron por unas estrechas y curvadas escaleras, hasta llegar a un corredor iluminado con antorchas, donde había varias puertas.

—Éstas serán vuestras habitaciones. ¿Deseáis que os suba algo de comida?

—No, gracias, Yukino —sonrió con tristeza Lucy.

—De todas formas —asintió la criada—, diré que os suban dos bañeras y agua caliente para que os bañéis.

Tras decir aquello, se marchó dejándolas a solas. Lucy, con rapidez, tomó la mano de su hermana y, abriendo una de las arcadas, entraron. Juvia se abrazó a su hermana y comenzó a llorar. ¡Oh, Dios! Qué humillación tan grande. Lucy, incrédula por lo que había ocurrido, respiraba con dificultad para no llorar, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta las devolvió a la realidad. Era Yukino.

_—Miladies, _disculpad —murmuró al ver los ojos enrojecidos de ambas—. Sé que no queríais nada, pero os traigo un poco de cerveza y unas tortas de avena. Os sentará bien comerlas antes de que os suban el agua caliente.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad —dijo Lucy—. ¿Podrías solicitar a alguno de los hombres que suba nuestro equipaje?

—Por supuesto. Ahora mismo les avisaré.

Cuando quedaron de nuevo a solas, Juvia dijo:

—¿Por qué nos han tratado así delante de todo el mundo?

—No lo sé —susurró Lucy, confusa—. Pero no voy a permitir que vuelvan a humillarnos.

—¿Viste cómo les miraban esas mujeres? Parecían conocerse.

—Salamander —dijo con odio— siempre ha tenido fama de mujeriego, y siento decirte que tu marido también. Seguro que acostumbraban a revolcarse con esas fulanas cada vez que pasaban por aquí.

—¿Crees que volverán a hacerlo?

—No lo sé —respondió Lucy asomándose a la ventana, desde la que se veía la aldea y las gentes andar por ella—, pero sinceramente no me importa.

Poco después llegaron unos sirvientes con cubos de agua caliente que se encargaron de llenar las bañeras. Juvia se resistía a separarse, pero Lucy, que necesitaba un rato de soledad, convenció a su hermana para que disfrutara del baño caliente.

Cuando quedó sola, mientras miraba por la ventana, pensó en Natsu. En sus ojos duros y su mala actitud. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre atento y cariñoso que había creído ver en él? De pronto se abrió la puerta. Ante ella Natsu, mirándola con una frialdad que la hizo temblar.

—¿Todavía no te has bañado? —preguntó cerrando la arcada y apoyando su cuerpo contra ella.

—Ahora lo haré —respondió ella con indiferencia.

—Te vendría bien un baño —dijo cruzando los brazos ante su pecho. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y los ojos hinchados. ¿Habría llorado?—. Podrías quitarte toda esa mugre que llevas del camino y parecer una mujer bella y decente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que...

—Nunca he consentido que nadie me humille y no te lo voy a consentir a ti —afirmó cerrando los puños mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¿Qué no me vas a consentir? —preguntó él sonriendo despectivamente, a pesar de que el corazón le palpitó.

—Que me trates con el desprecio que me has tratado delante de todo el mundo —gritó Lucy mirándole con una furia que le impactó, aunque se guardó de demostrarlo. Su mujer era desleal, una mentirosa, y lo pagaría—. ¿Qué hemos hecho mi hermana y yo para recibir ese trato?

«¡Por San Ninian! Cuánto la deseo», pensó Natsu antes de contestar.

—¿Acaso yo —dijo abriendo sus brazos teatralmente—, el _laird _Natsu Dragneel, tengo que ofrecerte algún tipo de explicación por mis actos? —gruñó intentando acobardarla con su inmensa envergadura—. Querida esposa, no olvides que tengo el derecho de tomar lo que quiero, cuando lo deseo y como me apetezca. Al igual que tengo el poder de despreciar lo que me desagrada, me aburre o engaña.

—¡Te odio! En mi vida me he sentido más humillada —gritó sin importarle quién la escuchara.

Sin poder controlar sus actos, Natsu la cogió con su enorme y callosa mano por la nuca, la arrastró hacia él y la besó salvajemente. Sin piedad. Al sentirse utilizada, Lucy le dio un pisotón en el pie tan fuerte que hizo que la soltara y separaran sus labios.

—¡No soy ninguna fulana de esas a las que estás acostumbrado! No me toques.

—Te tocaré cuando me plazca, ¡arpía! —exclamó cogiéndola de nuevo para besarla. Pero la soltó al sentir cómo ella le mordía el labio con rabia—. ¡Eres mi mujer durante un año y un día!

—¡Para mi desgracia! —gritó ella mirándole con frialdad—. Un año y un día. ¡Ni un día más! —aseguró respirando con dificultad mientras veía cómo él se tocaba el labio y al ver la sangre la sonreía con maldad.

—Por lo menos, sé lo que puedo esperar de las fulanas —escupió Natsu ante su cara sin tocarla—. Esperaba mucho de ti, pero me has decepcionado como nadie se ha permitido hacerlo nunca. Pensaba cuidarte y respetarte como creía que merecías, pero cada instante que pasa me doy cuenta de mi error. Creía que eras especial, pero eres como la gran mayoría de las fulanas que conozco, incluso peor, si recuerdo la sangre _sassenach _que corre por tus venas.

Al decir aquello, y ver el dolor en sus ojos, Natsu se odió a sí mismo por sus duras palabras. No debía haber dicho aquello. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¡Te odio! —gritó intentando no llorar—. Ojalá no te hubiera conocido, porque eso me daría la seguridad de que nunca me hubiera casado contigo.

—¿Sabes? —bramó enfurecido mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la arcada y la abría—. Por una vez, estamos los dos de acuerdo en algo. —Tras decir aquello, salió de la habitación dando un tremendo portazo.

Desesperada, al verse sola en aquella extraña habitación, Lucy soltó su rabia y comenzó a llorar y a gritar maldiciendo de tal manera que hasta el mismísimo san Fergus se asustó.

Juvia, alarmada por los gritos de su hermana, corrió a su lado para abrazarla, asustada por verla así. La consoló y la acunó hasta que se tranquilizó.

—Siento todo lo que está pasando —dijo Juvia limpiándole las lágrimas con cariño.

—Oh, Juvia. Ha sido horrible —gimió—. Me ha tratado como... como...

Juvia la besó con cariño y dijo:

—Escucha, Lucy, tengo que decirte algo. Gray ha estado conmigo.

—¿Qué pasó?—dijo dejando de llorar—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—Discutí con él, pero ya sé qué es lo que les pasa. Ellos saben la verdad sobre Loke. Y, lo que es peor, saben que nos inventamos esa absurda historia de los bandidos y que no les contamos la verdad.

Al escuchar aquello, Lucy lo entendió todo, y recordó el día que Natsu le pidió que nunca le mintiera.

—¿Qué? —susurró Lucy sentándose en el frío suelo—. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué Loke no nos lo dijo?

—Lo saben desde el día siguiente de su llegada —dijo Juvia aclarando aquel terrible embrollo—. Le ordenaron callar a cambio de ayudarle a recuperar a su mujer. Te juro que cuando Gray me lo contó, pensé en buscar a Loke y darle un escarmiento. Pero una vez que lo pensé, sentí que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por salvaros a ti, a Happy o a Gray.

—Ellos han tomado este secreto como una gran falta de lealtad hacia ellos y hacia su clan —asintió Lucy—. Ahora entiendo por eso me ha dicho que esperaba más de mí, y que le había decepcionado.

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué Natsu se ha puesto así —protestó Juvia—. Gray estaba enfurecido conmigo, pero conseguimos hablar y aclarar las cosas.

—Juvia —susurró Lucy, necesitada de soledad—, me duele horrores la cabeza. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas mientras me baño?

—¿Estarás bien?

Con una sonrisa le aseguró:

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo —asintió mirándola con tristeza—. Te dejaré sola un rato, pero pasaré a buscarte antes de bajar al salón.

«¡Por fin sola!», pensó cerrando los ojos, mientras se desnudaba y recostaba en la bañera.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que aquella estúpida mentira era lo que traía a Natsu de cabeza? Debía haberlo sabido. Pero, por mucho que lo pensara, ya no había solución. Al igual que él no disculpaba su falta de lealtad, ella no le perdonaría las terribles cosas que había dicho, cómo la había tratado y cómo la había herido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 19<p>Acabado el rápido baño, sonó la puerta. Era Yukino. Venía a retirar la bañera con dos hombres que la miraron con disimulo.<p>

_—Milady, os _he estirado este vestido. Así estaréis mejor.

—Gracias, Yukino —contestó tomando el gastado vestido granate—. Eres muy amable con nosotras.

_—Milady, _mi abuela siempre decía que la amabilidad es algo que no cuesta.

—Mujer sabia, tu abuela —asintió al escucharla.

—Gracias, _milady. _Ahora, si no necesitáis nada más, iré a echar una mano en las cocinas. La gente está empezando a llegar y tendrán mucho trabajo.

Cuando se estaba terminando de vestir, Juvia irrumpió muy guapa, con un vestido verde, para buscarla.

—Todavía tienes el pelo empapado.

—No importa. Lo dejaré suelto, así se secará rápidamente —dijo mirándose en el espejo, mientras con su daga se quitaba con cuidado los puntos secos de la frente.

Cuando acabó, salieron juntas al pasillo iluminado por antorchas y bajaron con cuidado la empinada y circular escalera. En el último escalón, se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de la gente al hablar. Ambas se miraron y Lucy, levantando la barbilla, fue la primera en aparecer en el salón, donde rápidamente Happy acudió a su encuentro.

—Estoy allí sentado —dijo tirando de ellas hacia una mesa donde estaban Jet y Alzack, quienes al verlas se levantaron.

—¡Juvia! —llamó con autoridad Gray.

—Ve con él —señaló Lucy mirando a su hermana.

Juvia, aun partiéndosele el alma al dejar sola a su hermana, llegó junto a su marido y se sentó. Con curiosidad, Lucy miró hacia la mesa presidencial. Sting Eucliffe, que estaba sentado allí junto a Yajima y Natsu, la observó con curiosidad ajeno a la furiosa mirada de Natsu. Sin necesidad de palabras, le advertía que se alejara de su mujer.

_—Milady, _deberíais sentaros donde os corresponde —informó Alzack en un susurro.

—Tienes razón, gracias, Alzack —dijo tomando aire y comenzando a andar.

Según se acercaba a la mesa, sus ojos se encontraron con la dura mirada de Natsu, que desde que la había visto llegar no había podido dejar de admirarla. Su esposa era una mujer muy bonita y lo corroboró al ver cómo muchos de los allí presentes la miraban babeantes.

—Estás preciosa, cuñada —dijo en ese momento Gajeel, cogiéndola con fuerza del brazo para acompañarla hasta la mesa—, y, por lo que veo, te has quitado los puntos de la frente. Agárrate a mí, yo te acompañaré.

Agradecida por aquella muestra de afecto, le sonrió y con paso decidido llegó al lado de su marido, que en ese momento bromeaba y reía con su amigo Yajima.

—Tu esposa está aquí, hermano —anunció molesto Gajeel al comprobar que él ni la miraba. No sabía qué había pasado entre ellos, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

—Muy bien —asintió Natsu con frialdad—. Lucy, siéntate y come algo.

—Has sabido elegir hembra, Natsu. Tu mujer es una auténtica belleza —afirmó Yajima mirándola de arriba abajo—. Tendrás que tener cuidado con ella. Cualquier hombre podría prendarse y arrebatártela.

—Nuestro enlace fue un _Handfasting _—aclaró con maldad Natsu, haciendo que Lucy le mirara con odio—. En cuanto a que me la arrebaten, eso no me preocupa: creo que su captor, tras soportarla unos días, me regalaría monedas por devolvérmela —se mofó Natsu cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, mientras observaba cómo ella se mordía la lengua y alargabala mano para coger un vaso de cerveza.

—Dudo mucho que alguien te devolviera semejante mujer —intervino Sting sin importarle la desdeñosa mirada de Natsu— y, viendo cómo la tratas, no me extrañaría que fuera ella la que pagara para no volver contigo y abandonarte transcurrido el _Handfasting._

Al escucharle, Lucy le miró agradecida, pero intentó disimular su sonrisa.

—Sting —dijo molesto Natsu al ver que Lucy disimulaba una sonrisa—, ¿buscas pelea? Porque, si la buscas, la vas a encontrar. Nadie habla de mi mujer, a menos que yo se lo permita, y creo que, desde que he llegado, te lo he advertido varias veces.

—¡Por San Fergus! —gruñó Yajima, incómodo—. Creo que os estáis comportando como dos ciervos. Os obligo a ambos a daros la mano en señal de paz.

—Natsu, disculpa mis palabras —indicó Sting y, tras estrecharle la mano, observó a Lucy y le pareció ver una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

—Disculpado quedas —susurró Natsu volviéndose hacia su mujer, que parecía estar disfrutando de aquello.

—Tu mujer, amigo —señaló Yajima—, seguro que tiene muchas otras cualidades además de la belleza.

—De ella se podría destacar su lealtad y sinceridad —indicó Natsu con ironía.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron saltar.

—Gracias por vuestros cumplidos, _laird _Yajima —resopló Lucy con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Luego, mirando la herida del labio de Natsu, dijo—: Por supuesto, esposo, la lealtad es lo que diferencia a las fulanas del resto de las mujeres.

—¡Come! —bufó Natsu al escucharla y, sin más, continuó hablando con su amigo Yajima, intentando, sin conseguirlo, olvidar que la tenía a su lado.

Aburrida y con rabia contenida, de vez en cuando asomaba la cabeza para observar a su hermana Juvia. Por lo menos, ella hablaba con Gray y sonreía. Sting, en un par de ocasiones, le sonreía y ella le correspondía, aunque su sonrisa no fue demasiado amable, ni larga, no fuera que el joven se la tomara con otras intenciones.

Por la mesa pasaron muchísimos platos de comida, pero, cuando Lucy vio aparecer el _haggis _y dejaron ante ella una enorme cazuela humeante, su estómago comenzó a revolverse, haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

—Come un poco más de _haggis _—indicó Gajeel, que harto de ver cómo su hermano la ignoraba cogió su plato y se sentó con ella—, está delicioso.

El olor de aquella cazuela la estaba matando.

—¡Oh..., Dios mío! —gimió avergonzada mientras cerraba los ojos, con una mano se tapaba la nariz y con la otra comenzaba a darse aire—. Gajeel, por favor, no puedo olerlo. —Conteniendo una arcada, dijo entre susurros—: ¡Odio el olor del _haggis!_

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Odias el _haggis? _—Sonrió al ver que su tez adoptaba un tono verdoso, por lo que llamó a una criada, que retiró aquella enorme cazuela de allí—. Ya puedes respirar y abrir los ojos. Ordené que se lo llevaran.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —respiró aliviada, levantándose el pelo para darse aire—. No te beso porque a saber lo que pensarían de nosotros.

Gajeel sonrió divertido por el comentario. La frescura de su cuñada, junto con sus expresiones, era lo que en todo momento le recordaba a esa pequeña peliazul tozuda llamada Levy.

—De verdad, Gajeel, muchas gracias. Por un momento temí dar el espectáculo delante de todos y ofenderles por no comer un plato tan escocés.

—Prometo no decir nada si comes algo más —susurró con complicidad Gajeel, mirando a Sting, que se había percatado de todo y sonreía divertido—. Llevamos días sin comer en condiciones y esto te hará coger fuerzas para continuar el viaje.

Con una sonrisa, Lucy cortó un pedazo de ciervo y se lo metió en la boca.

—¿Ahora alimentas a mi esposa? —preguntó Natsu mirando a su hermano.

—Se alimenta sola, por si no te habías dado cuenta —respondió Gajeel sin mirarle.

En ese momento, Gray llamó a Natsu, que se levantó sin responder a su hermano.

—Gajeel —susurró Lucy al ver que se alejaba—, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

—Dudo mucho lo que dices —contestó observando su triste mirada mientras volvía el color a su cara—. Por favor, dime qué pasa.

—Le mentí —admitió para ver cómo Gajeel levantaba la ceja igual que su hermano—. Le dije que Loke, el hombre que encontramos herido, había huido de unos ladrones. Cuando en verdad Loke es como yo, medio inglés, y estaba en esa situación porque su cuñado había intentado matarle al enterarse de que por sus venas corría sangre inglesa.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? —preguntó Gajeel observando que su hermano les miraba.

—Él me lo contó —respondió—. Yo pensé que si lo descubríais le abandonaríais para que muriera en el camino. Tu hermano se enteró y por eso me odia.

Al escuchar aquello, Gajeel lo comprendió todo. Natsu odiaba la mentira. Su relación con Lissana le había dejado muy marcado.

—Lucy, tu padre es inglés y nunca te abandonamos. No somos unos monstruos —señaló viendo cómo ella asentía—. Mi hermano no soporta la mentira. Pero, tranquila, no te odia.

—¡Claro que no sois unos monstruos! —se disculpó mirándole—. Todavía no sé por qué no dije algo. Quizás estoy tan acostumbrada a ocultar mi propia identidad que, cuando Loke me reveló la suya, simplemente hice lo mismo.

—Escúchame —dijo viendo que Natsu volvía hacia ellos—, dale tiempo. Le conozco. Se le pasará y...

—¿Secretitos entre mi hermano y mi mujer? —bufó poniéndose entre los dos.

—Le hablaba del abuelo Igneel —disimuló Gajeel. Echándose hacia atrás, preguntó—: Hermano, ¿existe algún problema por hablar con mi cuñada?

Natsu iba a responder, pero alguien pronunció su nombre.

—¡Natsu! —gritó de pronto Happy apareciendo a su lado—. ¿Puede venir Lucy un momento a mi mesa? Quiero enseñarle lo que me has regalado.

—¿Te ha hecho un regalo mi hermano? —bromeó Gajeel tocando la cabeza del muchacho mientras Natsu se sentaba en su sitio.

—Me regaló una daga de guerrero —asintió el niño, encantado, mientras Natsu examinaba a Lucy. Ya no llevaba los puntos en la frente y estaba un poco pálida—. Pero me la cuida Max. Natsu cree que todavía soy demasiado pequeño para ir con ella encima.

—¿La daga es de empuñadura rayada y grabada? —preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que el corazón de Natsu latiera con fuerza.

—Sí —exclamó el niño con felicidad—. Es muy parecida a la que Wakaba y el abuelo te regalaron. Natsu hizo grabar mi inicial al herrero.

—Lucy, ve con él —dijo Natsu. Cuando ella comenzó a levantarse, la agarró del brazo con fuerza y le susurró atrayendo su rostro hacia el de él—: Es más, puedes quedarte el resto de la noche con tu hermano en su mesa.

—Gracias, _laird _—indicó con gesto serio y se marchó.

De la mano del niño, Lucy llegó hasta la mesa, donde Alzack, Max y Erik rápidamente hicieron un hueco para que ella se sentara. Natsu, sin quitarle la vista de encima, vio cómo Happy, entusiasmado, le enseñaba la daga y ella, emocionada, sonreía y le abrazaba.

—¿Sabes, hermano? Eres rematadamente tonto si permites que Lucy deje de sonreír —señaló Gajeel antes de levantarse.

Poco después, entró en el enorme salón un grupo de mujeres de miradas y cuerpos insinuantes. Los guerreros, al verlas, silbaron y gritaron encantados. Eran las mismas que Lucy había visto a su llegada. Contoneando sus caderas fueron hasta la mesa presidencial, donde desplegaron todos sus encantos alrededor de Sting, Yajima, Natsu y Gray.

Con curiosidad, Lucy miró la escena. Estuvo a punto de lanzar su daga cuando vio cómo una mujer de grandes pechos, ojos indigo y pelo blanco se restregaba contra la ancha y fornida espalda de Natsu, para luego decirle algo al oído y ambos sonreír. ¿Qué le habría dicho?

Juvia, que se había levantado para ver la daga de su hermano, con gesto serio se cruzó de brazos molesta al ver cómo Gray sonreía a la pelirroja que le hacía morritos para atraer su atención.

—Vaya, ¡llegaron las fulanas de la aldea! —exclamó Juvia intentando atraer la mirada de su marido, que seguía sin mirarla.

—Tú lo has dicho —susurró Lucy obligándose a no mirar. Aquel espectáculo no le gustaba nada. Conociendo a su marido, se regocijaría en atenciones a la fulana, y más estando ella delante.

En ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de unos platos al caer al suelo. Al volver la cara, Megan vio que Yukino, avergonzada, pedía disculpas a una de las mujeres mientras intentaba recoger el estropicio. Pero su sangre se calentó cuando vio cómo una de las furcias le daba un bofetón a Yukino haciéndola caer al suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Lucy saltó como una gata salvaje hasta situarse junto a la pobre criada, que, avergonzada, continuaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—Yukino, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada ayudándola a levantarse, sin percatarse de que todo el mundo las miraba, en especial Natsu, que se había levantado para seguirla con la mirada al verla correr.

Varios criados se acercaron para recoger rápidamente los destrozos.

_—Milady _—susurró la criada, nerviosa al verse convertida en el centro de atención—, no os preocupéis por mí. Soy muy torpe y a veces las cosas se me caen.

—Eso no justifica que nadie tenga que ponerte la mano encima —dijo mirando con odio hacia la mujer que le había pegado.

—¡Además de fea, eres una torpe! —gritó la fulana a la criada.

—No vales para nada, Yukino —afirmó otra de ellas.

—¡Basta ya! —indicó Sting, que de pronto se había colocado junto a ellas.

—Sabina —se mofó la mujer que momentos antes compartía risas con Natsu—, la atontada esa que no vale para nada te ha puesto perdida de ciervo.

Harta de escuchar cómo aquellas fulanas arremetían contra la pobre criada, Lucy no pudo más y con cara de pocos amigos se dirigió a ella.

—¿A ti nadie te ha enseñado que a las personas no se las debe tratar así?

Sting la miró sorprendido. Acababa de descubrir un nuevo encanto en aquella mujer.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó la fulana con una significativa sonrisa.

—A ti y a tu amiga —asintió Lucy acercándose lentamente con las manos en las caderas—. ¿Qué clase de personas sois, tratando así a la pobre Yukino?

Las fulanas, al escucharla, se carcajearon con desagrado.

—Veo que ya te has bañado y quitado la mugre del camino —dijo la mujer mirando a Natsu, que no movió un músculo.

Estaba hechizado por el coraje de su mujer, aunque la fulana creyó que no se movía porque la suerte le acompañaba a ella.

—Y yo veo que tienes una lengua muy larga, aparte de llevar escrita la palabra fulana en la frente. —Al decir aquello todo el mundo murmuró y Lucy, con gesto duro, continuó—: Es más. Hemos visto todos cómo buscas descaradamente con quién compartir lecho esta noche.

—Mi lecho ya tiene dueño esta noche y muchas más. —Dijo mirando a Natsu. Acercándose con descaro a Lucy, dijo con malicia—: Lo compartimos cada vez que viene y lo pasamos muy bien. Le doy lo que busca y él me da a mí lo que necesito; por ello, _milady, _esta noche —le susurró al oído enfureciéndola— dormirás sola.

Deseando cogerla por el cuello, Lucy cerró los ojos. No podía rebajarse a la vulgaridad de aquella fulana. Happy estaba delante. Pero la furia que crecía en ella era tan enorme que no sabía si la iba a poder controlar.

—Por mí como si te lo quedas el resto de tu vida —respondió con dignidad haciéndose oír por su hermana, Gajeel y Sting.

—Oh..., Dios mío —susurró Juvia mirando a Gajeel. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que aquello podía acabar fatal, por lo que poniéndose junto a ella gritó—: ¡Tú, mujerzuela! Te recuerdo que estás hablando con la mujer del _laird _Dragneel. Cuida tus modos si no quieres tener problemas.

Al escuchar aquello, las fulanas miraron a su _laird _Yajima, que, dando un resoplido incómodo y al comprobar que Natsu no decía nada, indicó con un gesto que se marcharan. Molestas las fulanas por aquella batalla perdida, tras una retadora mirada a las hermanas, dieron la vuelta con la intención de marcharse. Pero Lucy, que estaba rabiosa, no se lo permitió.

—¡Sabina! —Rugió haciendo que todos la mirasen de nuevo—. Antes de marchar, pide disculpas a Yukino.

_—Milady _—gimió la criada mientras el resto del servicio la miraba con admiración—, no es necesario, yo estoy bien.

—Sí es necesario —asintió Lucy que, al ver que Sabina sonreía, la asió del brazo y dijo—: O vas ahora mismo, y ante todos pides perdón a Yukino, o te juro por la tumba de mis padres que esta noche es la última que ves la luna.

Aquella amenaza provocó un murmullo general.

—¡Por todos los santos celtas! —murmuró Yajima al escucharla—. No quisiera ser yo enemigo de tu mujer.

Con el pecho henchido de orgullo, Natsu la observó. Pero, consciente de lo enfadado que estaba con ella, continuó sin moverse del sitio.

—¡Vaya carácter! —exclamó Alzack dando un codazo a Gajeel, que estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su cuñada. De parecer la mujer más triste del mundo había pasado a ser la más impetuosa que hubiera conocido.

Pero las fulanas, en especial Sabina, no daban su brazo a torcer.

—¡Sabina! —volvió a gritar Lucy, que con un rápido movimiento de faldas hizo aparecer en su mano la daga que siempre la acompañaba—. No soy persona de mucha paciencia, y en mi tierra se me conoce como la Impaciente —amenazó mientras jugaba con la daga entre sus manos—. Ten por seguro que hoy mi paciencia ya está acabada.

—Te pido disculpas, Yukino —dijo por fin la fulana, asustada y roja de rabia.

La peliblanca, llamada Ángel, tras chasquear la lengua ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, salió del salón seguida por las otras mujeres, provocando una carcajada general, incluida la del _laird _Yajima.

—Gracias, _milady _—le susurró Yukino cogiéndola de las manos.

Al escucharla, Lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla. Arremangándose la falda, se guardó la daga y le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa.

—¡Cuñada! —dijo Gajeel acercándose a ella—. En la próxima batalla que libre, te quiero como compañera. ¿Quién te enseñó a mover la daga entre los dedos de esa manera?

Sonriendo a su cuñado y a todos los que levantaban su cuenco de cerveza para brindar por ella, Lucy, clavando sus oscuros ojos en su marido, que la observaba con una mirada feroz, le contestó:

—Alguien que si pudiera te la clavaría por alejarte de ella.

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó Gajeel, sorprendido—. ¿Ella?

—Nunca menosprecies la valía de una mujer —señaló Lucy sonriendo—. Levy me enseñó a mover la daga y yo, a cambio, le enseñe a manejar la espada.

En la mesa principal, todos hablaban de lo ocurrido. Natsu seguía con la mirada a Sting, que se acercó a Lucy y, tras besar su mano, dijo algo que la hizo sonreír.

—¡Por san Fergus, Natsu! Te has buscado a una mujer con mucho carácter —rio Yajima mirando a su amigo—. Dudo mucho que dejaras que alguien te la arrebatara. ¿En serio la llamaban la Impaciente?

—No lo dudes —asintió ardiendo de deseo por besarla mientras observaba cómo ella besaba a Happy—. No lo dudes.

Por la noche, cuando Lucy vio a Juvia desaparecer con su marido, sintió una pequeña punzada de celos. La dicha de su hermana le agradaba, pero su propia infelicidad la carcomía por dentro. Nerviosa por los acontecimientos del día, el cansancio comenzó a vencerla. Con deleite pensó en la amplia cama que había en la habitación. ¡Una cama! Por fin iba a dormir en un sitio blandito, y no en el suelo, como llevaba haciendo desde que salieran de Dunstaffnage.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Happy estaría bien custodiado, miró a su alrededor buscando a Natsu, pero él había desaparecido.

«Seguro que está con su fulana», pensó sintiendo cómo la cólera se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Con ira se acercó a una de las mesas, agarró un vaso y una jarra de cerveza, y echó un buen trago. Beber no era bueno para olvidar, decía su abuelo, así que prefirió desear buenas noches a Gajeel y a algunos de los guerreros Dragneel, para subir por la estrecha y curvada escalera. Su cabeza la traicionaba con imágenes de Natsu y la peliblanca retozando en algún lugar.

—La tristeza de vuestros ojos, ¿a qué se debe? —preguntó Sting apareciendo de entre las sombras.

—¿A qué os referís? —preguntó ella alejándose de aquel joven.

—No voy a hacer nada que no queráis, _milady _—sonrió como un lobo con los ojos vidriosos por la bebida.

Ella asintió.

—Me parece bien, así no haré nada que vos me obliguéis —respondió poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta.

_—Milady, _esta noche me habéis hecho envidiar a Natsu por primera vez en mi vida.

—¿A qué se debe esa envidia?

—Sólo pensar en cómo él debe de disfrutar de vos en el lecho, me encela.

Aquel comentario estaba fuera de lugar y Lucy se enfadó.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis a...?

—Porque sois deliciosa y lo delicioso me gusta —dijo el hombre aplastándola contra la pared. Inmovilizándole las manos, llevó su boca contra la de ella. El beso fue breve. Lucy, sin amilanarse, le propinó un rodillazo a la altura de los testículos, haciéndole retroceder blanco y encogido de dolor.

—No volváis a intentarlo, o juro que os mataré —advirtió con seriedad, y señalándole con el dedo dijo—: Esto no ha ocurrido nunca. No quisiera tener más problemas de los que tengo por culpa de un imbécil como vos.

Una vez dicho aquello, continuó subiendo las escaleras, dejándole en el suelo casi sin resuello.

Al entrar en su habitación, encontró silencio y un maravilloso fuego en el hogar que reconfortó sus nervios. Atraída por las llamas, se sentó encima de una mullida piel que alguien había colocado frente al hogar, sin percatarse de que unos ojos salvajes la observaban en silencio desde la cama.

Natsu, hechizado por la suavidad que las llamas reflejaban en la piel de su mujer, procuró no hacer ningún ruido que la asustara. La noche había sido una larga tortura. Tener a Lucy tan cerca y no gozar de sus comentarios, de sus sonrisas o de sus besos le había enloquecido de celos. Pero ahora estaba allí, callada y pensativa ante el fuego, mientras con sus manos se recogía, mechón a mechón, el rubio cabello. ¡Cómo le gustaba su color, su olor, su tacto! Pero, realmente, ¿qué no le gustaba de su mujer?

Ajena a los ojos que la miraban con avidez, sentada encima de la piel, intentó olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir con Sting.

«Ese muchacho está loco», pensó Lucy sintiéndose culpable por haberle atizado con tanta fuerza. Sabía que lo que él había intentado no estaba bien, pero había pagado con Sting el despecho que ella sentía por su marido yla rabia al imaginarlo con la fulana.

Cuando terminó de sujetarse el pelo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, arqueando la espalda, se estiró. ¡Estaba agotada! Somnolienta, se levantó y comenzó a deshacer los lazos de su vestido. Aquel espectáculo estaba enloqueciendo a Natsu, que notaba la boca seca y el latente palpitar de su ardor entre sus piernas. Una vez que ella se quitó el vestido y las medias, desató la cinta de su muslo, donde llevaba su daga, que dejó encima de un pequeño cofre.

Cansada, dejó su vestido encima de un arcón y, sentándose en la cama, suspiró extenuada sin percatarse aún de que Natsu estaba allí. Bostezando, abrió el cobertor para meterse dentro, pero de pronto notó alguien cerca y de un salto llegó hasta la daga que momentos antes había dejado.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, mujer?! —gruñó Natsu incorporándose en la cama.

—¿Cómo? —chilló con la daga en la mano—. Mejor dime, ¿qué haces tú en mi cama?

Disfrutando del espectáculo, Natsu la miró.

—¿Tu cama? —preguntó sorprendido intentando no sonreír—. Disculpa, pero ésta es «mi» cama. Y acabas de interrumpir «mi» sueño.

—No pienso meterme en «tu» cama. Por lo tanto, ¿dónde dormiré? —dijo intentando apartar sus ojos de aquel torso escultural y musculoso mientras se alegraba de saber que su marido no estaba revolcándose con la fulana.

—Por mí, puedes dormir sobre esa piel —respondió Natsu señalando la piel donde momentos antes estuvo ella sentada.

Al ver su cara de desconcierto, le entraron ganas de reír, pero se contuvo y puso su gesto más fiero. Por mucho que ella le atrajera, le había sido desleal y había dicho aquello de «ojalá no te hubiera conocido, porque eso me daría la seguridad de que nunca me hubiera casado contigo».

—Duerme, mujer —señaló recostándose—. No tengo la menor intención ni necesidad de acostarme contigo.

—¿Y con otras? —bufó sentándose sobre la piel y poniendo su mirada más hiriente—. ¡Pensé que esta noche la pasarías con tu furcia! —Viendo cómo él se incorporaba y la miraba incrédulo, continuó—: Oh..., sí, vuestros roces y vuestras sonrisas me hicieron suponer que esta noche disfrutaría yo sola de la cama.

Clavando su mirada en ella, suspiró al percibir que su mujer creía que Ángel, la peliblanca del salón, era su amante. Cierto era que en ocasiones, antes de estar casado, había disfrutado de los placeres del cuerpo con ella, pero nunca la consideró su amante.

—Estoy cansado —respondió volviéndose a echar— y necesito el placer y la comodidad de una cama. Y aunque la de Ángel es muy cómoda y placentera, estoy seguro de que lo que menos hubiera hecho sería dormir.

—Durmamos entonces —respondió deseando clavarle la daga—. Disfruta de tu «cómodo» descanso, _laird _Dragneel.

—Lo mismo digo, Impaciente. Buenas noches.

Natsu, al decir aquello, tuvo que controlarse. Si no, una carcajada hubiera acabado con su dura fachada.

Ella no respondió. Se conocía y, cuando estaba tan enfadada, mejor era mantener la boca cerrada. Por lo que, tirando de otra piel que estaba encima del arcón, se arropó y el cansancio la venció.

Natsu no conseguía dormir. Cuando se cercioró a través de la respiración de su mujer de que estaba dormida, se levantó y avivó el fuego. La habitación era fría y dormir en el suelo de piedra lo era más. Parte de la noche, la miró maravillado. Adoraba a esa cabezona, como nunca había adorado a ninguna mujer. Pero no podía ni quería perdonar su deslealtad. Con cuidado, se sentó encima de la piel y alargando la mano tocó aquel sedoso pelo que tanto le gustaba. Se agachó para oler su piel. En ese momento, ella se volvió, quedando su boca cercana a la de él. Habría sido fácil tomar aquellos labios, pero él nunca había forzado a ninguna mujer y menos lo iba a hacer ahora. Por lo que, separándose de ella, cogió un mechón de su pelo y, tras besarlo y volver a avivar el fuego, se metió en la cama, donde se quedó dormido mirándola.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>nalugruvia<em>: Me encanta que sigas leyendo mi fic ^u^ Espero que te vaya bien en tu curso de pintura. Besos.**

_**Aleisha1213:**__** E n realidad no actualizo tan rapido y puede qe haya dias en que no suba un capitulo, pero espero qe sigas leyendo y me alegra que tebhaya gustado. x***_


	20. Chapter 20

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20<p>

Por la mañana, cuando Lucy despertó, miró a su alrededor desconcertada. ¿Dónde estaba? Rápidamente, la realidad volvió a ella yrecordó. Se incorporó con cuidado y miró de reojo hacia la cama. Estaba vacía. No había rastro de Natsu. Más tranquila, se tumbó y, cuando su cabeza se encontró con un mullido cojín, recordó no haber cogido ninguno la noche anterior. Dedujo que Yukino debía de habérselo puesto allí. Hacía frío, en el hogar sólo quedaban rescoldos, por lo que, sentándose de nuevo, se desperezó, hasta que escuchó unos golpes en la arcada. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Yukino entró con una bandeja de comida.

_—Milady, _¿qué hacéis en el suelo? —preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida.

—¡Yukino! —dijo levantándose con el pelo enmarañado—. No se te ocurra contar a nadie que me has visto durmiendo ahí. Mi marido y yo hemos discutido y...

_—Milady, _tranquila —musitó la muchacha dejando la bandeja encima del arcón—. No diré nada, pero traeré más pieles por si esta noche volvéis a dormir ahí. No creo que el suelo sea el lugar más cómodo para vos.

—Te lo agradezco —sonrió mirándola—. No tengo intención de compartir el lecho con ese animal.

—Oh, _milady, _siento escuchar eso. Seguro que vuestro esposo no permite que durmáis otra noche en el suelo. Siempre me ha parecido un hombre muy amable y justo. No entiendo que os trata así.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —La criada asintió—. Siempre que mi marido ha venido aquí, ¿ha compartido lecho con Ángel?

—Pues... —Vaciló antes de contestar, pero no podía mentirle—. _Milady, _para seros sincera, no todas las veces que ha venido ha compartido lecho con ella. Pero sí es cierto que ella le persigue hasta la saciedad. ¡Es muy pesada con él! Y más de una vez ha presumido ante todos de que ella era la preferida de vuestro marido.

Al escuchar aquello, algo se encogió en su estómago. Aquella fulana decía la verdad cuando le escupió que Natsu había compartido su cama.

—Pero también es cierto, _milady, _que Ángel calienta el lecho de muchos hombres. Hasta que llegasteis ayer, calentaba el lecho de Sting Eucliffe.

—Me imagino —resopló indignada, y al escuchar aquel nombre preguntó—: ¿ Sting Eucliffe vive aquí?

—Oh, no. Él vive en Aberdeen, aunque visita muy a menudo esta fortaleza. Mi _laird _agradece las visitas desde que murieron _lady _Naira y su hijo. Sting es el hijo mayor del _laird _y _lady _Eucliffe, y aunque se empeñe a veces en parecer rudo e insensible, no lo es tanto como el salvaje de su hermano Zancrow. Es amable con todos nosotros y, si puede, incluso nos ayuda en lo que necesitemos. Sting era muy amigo de Lector, el fallecido hijo de nuestro _laird._

—¿De qué murió Lector?

—Unos _sassenachs _durante una incursión... —susurró bajando los ojos—. Fue terrible cuando Pantherlily llegó hasta nosotros con Lector muerto.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada, e intentando cambiar de tema preguntó—: ¿Quién es Pantherlily?

—Pantherlily era el caballo de Lector. _Lady _Naira se lo regaló poco antes de morir, cuando él cumplió diez años. Siempre ha sido un animal muy querido y considerado por todos, hasta que Lector murió.

—¿Está en la fortaleza?

—Sí, pero no sé por cuánto. —Yukino meneó la cabeza—. A pesar del cariño que nuestro _laird _siente por el animal, desde que murió Lector el caballo se ha vuelto salvaje. Varios de nosotros hemos sido mordidos o pateados cuando nos hemos acercado a darle de comer. Y no me extrañaría que nuestro _laird _lo termine sacrificando. Sinceramente, _milady, _Pantherlily no hace más que dar problemas.

En ese momento, se abrió la arcada. Era Juvia.

—Buenos días a las dos. —Luego, viendo las pieles en el suelo, miró a su hermana y preguntó—: ¿Has dormido tú ahí?

—Sí —asintió molesta—. Mi amado y querido señor me indicó que estaba demasiado agotado anoche para retozar con Angel y que el lecho era para su propio descanso.

—Oh... —suspiró Juvia mirando indignada a su hermana y a Yukino—, lo siento. ¡Maldito cabezón!

—Juvia—sonrió Lucy—. He dormido estupendamente, y yo lo preferí. No quería compartir el lecho con él.

_—Miladies, _tengo que marcharme —se excusó la criada—. Si necesitáis algo, estaré por las cocinas.

Con una sonrisa, Yukino abrió la arcada y desapareció.

Sentándose ambas encima de la cama, en la que anteriormente había dormido Natsu, comenzaron a comer, mientras Juvia le contaba los pormenores de su noche con Gray. Lucy la escuchaba sintiendo un pequeño pellizco en el corazón.

Una vez que acabaron de comer, decidieron bajar al gran salón. No había nadie, por lo que salieron al exterior a través de los grandes portalones de la fortaleza. Allí había varios guerreros practicando con sus espadas, quienes al verlas las silbaron. Ellas, sin mirarlos, continuaron su camino sonriendo hasta que unas voces atrajeron su atención. Eran Alzack y Erik que, vociferando, ordenaban a los guerreros respeto para sus señoras, por lo que las voces cesaron para dar paso al sonido del acero al chocar y los resoplidos de los hombres al luchar.

—Ven —dijo Lucy tomando a su hermana de la mano—. Vayamos a visitar a lord Draco.

Entraron en las cuadras y lord Draco relinchó con alegría al verlas. Besaron la cabeza al caballo mientras le susurraban palabras en inglés que el animal agradeció.

—Buenos días, _miladies _—saludó de pronto un muchacho pecoso y bajito que debía de ser el mozo de cuadra—. ¡Excelente caballo!

—Buenos días —saludaron ellas.

_—Miladies, _soy Rene, el mozo de cuadras. —Sonrió con agrado mientras soltaba una bala grande de heno fresco—. ¿Cuántos años tiene este magnífico ejemplar?

—Ufff... —sonrió Juvia acariciando dulcemente al caballo.

—Exactamente, veinte años —respondió Lucy—. Me lo regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí seis años.

De pronto, unos golpes y unos relinchos comenzaron a sonar casi al lado de ellas, lo que hizo que se movieran con rapidez junto a Rene.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese caballo? —preguntó Juvia observando por primera vez al caballo negro que daba patadas a las maderas y se movía con nerviosismo.

—No os asustéis, _miladies _—contestó el muchacho.

Lucy observó al animal con curiosidad. Era una auténtica belleza y un maravilloso semental que parecía mirarla a través de aquellos ojos redondos y oscuros como la boca del infierno.

—Es Pantherlily —señaló el mozo—, y su particular modo de indicaros que no le gustan las visitas.

—Tranquilo. No nos asustamos. Nos hemos criado entre ellos y ¿sabes, Rene? Si mi abuelo estuviera aquí, le diría a mi hermana que se ocupara de él. Se le dan muy bien los animales, en especial los caballos ariscos y toscos.

Lucy, al escucharla, sonrió.

—Dudo, _milady, _que vuestro abuelo le indicara que se acercara a ese caballo.

—¿Le sacáis a que corra? —preguntó Lucy observando las largas patas del animal heridas—. Un caballo así no puede estar metido todo el día en una cuadra.

—Imposible —aseguró Rene entendiendo lo que ella quería decir—. Es inútil, el animal nos ataca. ¿Veis esas heridas? Hemos intentado curárselas infinidad de veces.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva comportándose de ese modo? —preguntó Juvia.

—Va para un año —respondió viendo el horror en los ojos de las muchachas—. Sé que es terrible lo que digo, pero este animal está sentenciado a muerte.

—¡Qué horror! —se escandalizó Lucy observando al animal.

—¿Qué ha hecho este caballo para que esté sentenciado a muerte? —preguntó Juvia sin entender nada.

—Ser el caballo del hijo muerto del _laird _Yajima y enloquecer —respondió finalmente Rene.

Continuaron conversando en las cuadras hasta que decidieron marcharse de allí para que Pantherlily se tranquilizara. Incrédulas por lo que habían escuchado, lo comentaban cuando vieron al gigante de Max junto a Happy, que corría divertido con su perro.

—Buenos días, Max —sonrió Lucy acercándose a él y a su hermano, a quien rápidamente agarró y comenzó a besar haciendo que el niño se retorciera y se apartara de ella.

—Buenos días, _miladies _—saludó afablemente. Max era un hombre de pocas palabras.

—¡Happy! —protestó Happy con cara de enfado—. ¡Deja de besarme como si fuera un bebé! ¡Suéltame!

Lucy, divertida, le miró y le soltó. Happy crecía pero ella se negaba a verlo.

—¡Pero, bueno! —sonrió Juvia—. ¿Desde cuándo no eres un niño?

—Ahora ya soy un hombre —anunció haciéndoles sonreír—. Tengo mi propia daga, y siempre me decíais que no podría tener mi propia daga hasta que fuera un verdadero hombre.

—De acuerdo —asintió Lucy sonriendo a Max—, intentaré recordar que no eres un niño.

—Íbamos hacia el lago —comunicó Max—. ¿Deseáis venir con nosotros?

—Quizá más tarde —contestó Juvia, que deseaba visitar la aldea.

Una vez que se despidieron de ellos, se encaminaron hacia la aldea. Cuando estaban llegando, unas voces atrajeron su atención. En la aldea ocurría algo y, agarrando sus faldas, comenzaron a correr.

Las mujeres y los ancianos se arremolinaban alrededor de un pozo. Un niño había caído y su madre, al intentar ayudarlo, había caído tras él.

—¡Llamad a alguno de los guerreros! —chilló Lucy asomándose al pozo—. ¿Estáis bien? —Pero sólo escuchó los sollozos del niño. La mujer no contestó.

—Mi mamá se ha caído —lloraba una niña, nerviosa y temblorosa—. Mi mamá y mi hermano Haru se han caído ahí dentro.

—¿Dónde están los hombres? —gritó Juvia, histérica, sin atreverse a acercarse al pozo.

—Están trabajando en la construcción del castillo, señora —gritó una mujer agarrando a sus dos hijos.

Las mujeres, histéricas, miraban por la boca del pozo, pero nadie hacía nada, por lo que Lucy dijo a su hermana:

—Corre a buscar a Alzack y pídele que traiga una soga larga. —Sentándose en el borde del pozo, sacó su daga y observó dónde poner los pies—. Iré bajando.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —gritó Juvia acercándose al pozo para cogerla del brazo, pero su hermana se soltó de un tirón—. Espera que traigamos la soga y te atemos a ella para bajar. Sin nada, puedes matarte.

—Juvia, ¿recuerdas la angustia que pasaste cuando caíste al pozo de Wakaba? —Ella asintió asustada—. ¡Pues, cállate! Un niño y su madre están ahí abajo y alguien tiene que ayudarlos.

_—Milady _—dijo un anciano—. Esperad, bajaré yo.

—Ni hablar —negó con la cabeza Lucy—. Mis brazos son más fuertes para agarrarme, pero sí necesitaré que traigáis pieles. Cuando salgamos, las necesitaremos para taparnos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Aquí las tendré, _milady _—asintió el hombre.

Juvia se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

—Que alguien vaya a buscar una cuerda fuerte, ¡ya! —les gritó Lucy mientras con cuidado buscaba dónde agarrarse.

—Ve a la fortaleza y busca a Alzack o a Erik —gritó Juvia a una mujer sin percatarse de que era Sabina, la furcia de la noche anterior, que salió corriendo asustada, pero a su casa en lugar de ir al castillo. ¡No pensaba ayudar a la mujer que la noche anterior la había avergonzado!

Juvia miraba cómo su hermana bajaba y la oscuridad poco a poco se la tragaba.

—¿Vas bien?

—Sí, tranquila —asintió Lucy.

En un par de ocasiones, le fallaron los pies y las manos, pero poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Con cuidado fue clavando la daga a la piedra del pozo y bajando. De pronto, una mano se le resbaló y notó cómo algo punzante rajaba su piel del brazo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué dolor! —Se mordió los labios al tiempo que escuchaba los sollozos del niño—. Tranquilo, Haru, ya llego.

La arenilla del pozo le entraba en los ojos y sintió cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina al sentir la humedad y el frío. Al mirar hacia abajo, distinguió al niño agarrado a una piedra, pero la madre flotaba intentando no hundirse.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró. Sin pensárselo, se dejó caer al agua para agarrar a la mujer mientras gritaba—: Haru, no te preocupes. Ahora mismo nos sacan de aquí.

Con las manos doloridas y ensangrentadas, se agarró como pudo de una piedra y, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, clavó la daga en la pared y arrastró a la mujer con ella.

—Tranquila. Agárrate aquí.

_—Milady, _mi hijo —susurró la mujer a punto de perder la consciencia.

—Haru está bien —dijo dolorida. La herida de su brazo sangraba, pero ya la curaría. Ahora necesitaba que la mujer no se desmayara—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Elena —murmuró la mujer cerrando los ojos, mientras los dientes le castañeteaban.

—¡Elena! Soy Lucy, la mujer del _laird _Dragneel —gritó zarandeándola mientras tintaba de frío—. Necesito que me ayudes. ¡No cierres los ojos! Si te desmayas, no tendré fuerzas para agarrarte a ti y a Haru. ¡Por favor! No los cierres. Aguanta hasta que lleguen, no tardarán.

—Lo intentaré, _milady _—asintió la mujer.

En el exterior, un gentío cada vez más numeroso se arremolinaba alrededor del pozo. Juvia miraba a su alrededor desesperada. ¿Dónde estaría la ayuda?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Loke, el inglés herido.

—Loke —susurró Juvia, temblorosa—. Una mujer y su hijo han caído, y Lucy ha bajado para ayudarles, pero la oí caer y no me habla. ¡Oh, Loke!

Con celeridad Loke se asomó al pozo, y al no ver nada se volvió hacia el gentío que miraba con cara angustiada.

—¡Una cuerda, maldita sea! —gritó el hombre. Al ver que nadie acudía, corrió hacia la fortaleza, donde encontró a Alzack y al resto, que al ser alertados corrieron hacia el pozo con una larga cuerda.

Con gesto de preocupación, Juvia los vio llegar.

—Rápido, Alzack —chilló Juvia, blanca por el miedo—. Echa la soga para que mi hermana pueda subir.

_—¡Milady! _—gritó Alzack, mientras Erik apartaba a la gente del pozo para que quedara espacio.

—¡Alzack! —respondió Lucy desde la oscuridad, agotada de sujetarse con una mano a la pared y agarrar con la otra a la mujer—. Echa la cuerda. Ataré a la mujer. Tirad de ella con cuidado. Luego volved a echarla para sacar al niño. ¡Rápido!

—Traed pieles o mantas —exigió Loke.

—Aquí las tenéis —respondió un anciano llegando junto a él.

Con cuidado, Alzack, Erik y Loke fueron subiendo poco a poco a la mujer, que al ver la luz finalmente se desmayó.

—Mi palito —pidió el niño. Lucy, al mirarle, sonrió. Cruzando el pozo a nado, cogió el palo y se lo entregó, ganándose una encantadora y mellada sonrisa.

—Caíste al pozo por esto, ¿verdad?—. El niño, tiritando como ella, asintió—. Tienes que prometerme que nunca más volverás a colgarte de la pared del pozo. ¡Es muy peligroso! Esta vez te he podido sacar, pero, si vuelves a caer, quizá yo no esté aquí para salvarte. El niño volvió a asentir, mientras la cuerda caía de nuevo a su lado—. Ahora ven —y comenzó a atarle la soga alrededor del cuerpo, notando cómo sus manos le fallaban por el frío y el dolor—. Ahora, agárrate a la cuerda. Nos vemos arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió.

—Alzack —gritó, aunque su voz era más suave—. ¡Tira!

Esta vez, sin mucho esfuerzo, el niño salió del pozo.

Yajima y sus invitados llegaban en aquel momento a lomos de sus sementales de visitar las obras del futuro castillo. Al llegar a la gran arcada exterior de la fortaleza observaron con curiosidad el tumulto de gente.

—¿Qué ocurre allí? —preguntó Gray en el momento en que se abrió el portón de la fortaleza.

Yukino, sin color en la cara, corría. Yajima, que ya se había bajado de su caballo, la agarró del brazo y le preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre en la aldea?

—Señor —susurró temblona porque lo que había escuchado no le había gustado nada—. Alguien ha caído al pozo, y _lady _Lucy se ha metido para sacarle.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Natsu comenzando a correr seguido por Gray y el resto. Según se acercaba al gentío, una enorme angustia comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía su mujer metida en el pozo?

Alzack, que había tirado la cuerda, esperaba la orden para subir a su señora, pero esta vez Lucy no tuvo fuerzas para gritar. El frío estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su cuerpo, por lo que como pudo, torpemente, se ató, y dio un par de tirones a la cuerda aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos lo notaran.

Natsu llegó hasta el pozo. Vio a la mujer y al niño temblando tapados con las pieles, pero ¿dónde estaba su mujer?

—Mi _laird _—indicó Alzack al verle llegar con cara inexpresiva—, _milady _es la siguiente en salir, estamos esperando que nos dé la orden.

—Está tardando mucho —sollozó Juvia mirando hacia el interior del pozo. Ni siquiera la cercanía de Gray podía tranquilizarla—. ¡Lucy!

Abrumado por los acontecimientos, Natsu apoyó sus manos en el pozo y miró a su interior con intención de lanzarse. La oscuridad lo llenaba todo, y con ello su alma. Ella estaba ahí abajo y no era capaz de verla.

—¡Lucy! —bramó Natsu con fuerza, sentándose en el bordillo del pozo, dispuesto a bajar a por ella.

—Subidme —gimió lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan.

Alzack, Loke y Erik volvieron a tirar de la cuerda. Poco a poco, la soga ascendió al tiempo que la impaciencia de Natsu crecía. Hasta que de la oscuridad emergió aquella que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando. Se la veía empapada, con el pelo enmarañado, las ropas sucias y chorreando. Yukino salió corriendo hacia la fortaleza, donde ordenó que subieran a la habitación una bañera con agua caliente.

—Ya te tengo —suspiró Natsu balanceando su cuerpo para agarrar a su mujer y cogerla antes de que llegara a la superficie.

Ella estiró su mano y una corriente de tranquilidad se adueñó de ambos cuando Natsu la asió con fuerza. Al tenerla arriba, la abrazó con ansia notándola temblar de frío. Pero ya estaba con él. Con rápidos movimientos, Gray le desató los nudos del cuerpo, y Lucy, sin hablar con nadie pero abrazándola con fuerza, se encaminó hacia la fortaleza, donde su mujer podría entrar en calor. Sting observó la angustia en su cara y apartándose lo dejó pasar.

Al ver cómo Natsu agarraba a su hermana y la abrazaba, Juvia sonrió. Ese _highlander _cabezón la quería. ¡Gracias al cielo! Por lo que, tras abrazar a su marido, miró hacia la mujer y el niño, y tomando las riendas de la situación dijo:

—Llevad a esta mujer y a su hijo a casa —ordenó a unos soldados—. Necesitan calor. —Luego, mirando a Loke, dijo viendo cómo la sangre enrojecía las vendas—: El esfuerzo ha debido de saltarte algún punto. Vuelve a la cabaña, ahora iré a curarte.

Volviéndose hacia los capitanes de la guardia que ella conocía gritó:

—¡Erik! Necesito que vayas a mi habitación y me traigas la talega con mis medicinas. ¡Alzack! ¿Podrías traerme algo para vendar? ¡Vosotros, coged a la niña y llevadla con su madre!

—¡Das más órdenes que un guerrero! —rio Gray al observar cómo su mujer manejaba a toda aquella gente—. Veo que diriges y mandas muy bien.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió dedicándole una maravillosa sonrisa, y luego, acercándose a él, le dijo entre susurros—: Si a Lucy la llamaban la Impaciente, debes saber, esposo mío, que a mí me llamaban la Mandona.

Con una divertida sonrisa, se volvió para seguir a los guerreros que llevaban a la mujer y al niño, y con picardía Juvia sonrió a su marido, que divertido por aquel último comentario la siguió.

Natsu llegó a la fortaleza, donde subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando alcanzó la puerta de su habitación, de una patada la abrió y encontró a Yukino encendiendo el hogar. Poco después, entraron unos criados con una bañera, que llenaron con varios cubos de agua caliente. Natsu esperó a que salieran. Con el ceño fruncido y angustiado, le quitó las ropas empapadas y sucias a su mujer, que castañeteaba los dientes de frío.

_—Laird _Dragneel —dijo Yukino antes de cerrar la arcada—. Si os parece, pediré que le suban un caldo caliente. Eso la reconfortará.

—Es una excelente idea —asintió Natsu, y volviéndose hacia ella la llamó—: ¡Yukino!

—¿Señor? —preguntó mirándole sorprendida al ver que recordaba su nombre.

—Gracias por todo —susurró mientras ella, sonrojándose, cerraba la puerta.

Cuando quedó con su mujer a solas, la miró inquieto. Aún tiritaba. Cogiéndola en brazos la llevó hasta la bañera, donde la metió poco a poco, notando cómo los vapores y el calor hacían que el color volviera a sus mejillas. Natsu la lavó, la envolvió en una piel, la metió en la cama y se tumbó junto a ella para darle su calor. Mientras la observaba, el miedo que había pasado por ella desaparecía junto a su enfado.

¿Por qué su mujer tenía que ser tan intrépida? ¿Acaso no tenía miedo a nada?

Tenerla junto a él le reconfortaba. Sabía que estaba a salvo. Sin poder contener sus impulsos, le repartió dulces besos por la cara, hasta que finalmente acabó en sus labios. Lucy, al notar que la calidez y el calor volvían a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando se encontró entre los brazos de su marido, que la miraba muy serio.

—No vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho. Te lo ordeno —le susurró con tanta dulzura que pareció cualquier cosa menos una orden.

—No me ordenes las cosas —sonrió al escucharlo—, o tu vida será un infierno, Salamander.

Escuchar su voz le hizo sonreír, y sin apartar sus ojos de ella preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —asintió encantada por aquella cercanía—, y me encontraré mejor cuando dejes de mirarme con esa cara tan seria. —Luego, frunciendo el ceño, dijo notando el dolor del brazo—: Natsu, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Necesito mi talega de medicinas. Está encima del hogar, ¿la ves?

Él miró en la dirección que ella indicaba.

—Sí—asintió levantándose para cogerla—. ¿Para qué la necesitas?

—Me lastimé en el brazo —dijo al mirar entre la piel y ver la sangre—. Y tengo que...

—¡Oh, Dios mío, cariño! —bramó al levantar la piel y ver la sangre alrededor del brazo, sintiéndose culpable—. ¿Cómo no lo vi?

—No te preocupes —murmuró al ver el feo corte mientras cogía un tarro—. Creo que necesitaré algún punto. ¿Sabes coser?

—¡No y menos en tu piel! —le especificó asustado. Al ver la sonrisa en ella, le preguntó—: ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Tú. El terrible Salamander, un fornido guerrero, asustado por tener que dar unos puntos en el brazo a su mujer —dijo tendiéndole el tarro—, ¿Podrías darme un poco de este ungüento para que no se me infecte?

—Claro que sí, pero espera —dijo cogiendo un paño limpio. Tras mojarlo en agua, le susurró—: Primero, lo limpiaré.

Con delicadeza, limpió la herida mientras ella le miraba incrédula por aquella manera tan cariñosa de atenderla. En un par de ocasiones, sus ojos se encontraron y, sin permiso ni explicación, Natsu acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Al acabar, cogió el ungüento y, tras destaparlo, lo aplicó sobre la herida con delicadeza.

—Ahora que la has limpiado, no es tan fea como parecía —comentó Lucy, intentando no mover el brazo, que le dolía horrores—. Creo que no necesitaré que nadie me cosa.

—Mejor —murmuró él cerrando el bote—. ¿Por qué no llamaste a alguno de los hombres para que bajara al pozo? ¡Podrías haberte matado! Me han dicho que bajaste sin cuerda, agarrada a las piedras. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Al ver el gesto de preocupación en él, con una sonrisa le explicó:

—Cuando llegamos a Dunstaffnage, Juvia tenía catorce años. Era tan inquieta como lo es ahora Happy. Un día, jugando con una espada de madera, la tiró tan alto que cayó al pozo. Recuerdo que ambas nos asomamos para ver si podíamos cogerla, pero era imposible. Entonces, le dije que esperara mientras iba en busca del abuelo, pensando que él sabría qué hacer. Me marché, pero al rato volví y ella no estaba. Comencé a llamarla. De pronto, su voz asustada y sus lloros sonaron desde el pozo. Me dijo que se asomó y cayó. Yo, desesperada, busqué la forma de sacarla. Pero no podía. Al ver que ella dejaba de hablar, decidí tirarme al pozo también.

—De ahí tu apodo de la Impaciente, ¿verdad? —bromeó Natsu haciéndola sonreír mientras la pellizcaba en la mejilla.

—El abuelo y Wakaba llegaron poco después. Al no encontrarnos, fueron a la zona que ellos sabían que nos gustaba, la zona del pozo. Allí, al escucharles, yo comencé a gritar. Juvia se había desmayado del frío. Asustados, y con la ayuda de Felda, tiraron una cuerda, que yo até a la cintura de Juvia. La sacaron y, posteriormente, a mí. Tras ese día, Juvia cogió un miedo enorme a los pozos, por lo que el abuelo y Wakaba construyeron una especie de cubierta, para que ninguno de nosotros pudiera volver a caer. Desde entonces, Juvia no se había vuelto a acercar a un pozo, hasta hoy. Sé la angustia que se pasa allí abajo. Cuando escuché llorar al niño, los recuerdos me vinieron a la cabeza y no dudé en ayudarlo.

—Cariño, eres demasiado intrépida —susurró tocando con delicadeza el óvalo de su cara.

Al escuchar aquello, el gesto de Lucy cambió.

—¡No me llames cariño! —se quejó esquivando su mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no te lo he pedido y porque no quiero que me digas absurdas palabras de amor que no sientes —siseó fundiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la aturdían—. Me quedó muy claro lo que piensas sobre el amor.

—Yo no creo en el amor, Lucy —se sinceró mirándola a los ojos—. Por amor, una vez alguien me destrozó la vida: me utilizó, me engañó y caí tan bajo cuando ella me abandonó que decidí que nunca más volvería a amar. —Endureciendo la mirada, dijo mientras le tocaba con suavidad la mejilla—: Nunca te he prometido que te amaría, pero sí que te protegería y te cuidaría como mereces.

—Ya lo sé, no te preocupes —comentó con tristeza en su corazón—. Aunque me hubiera gustado que te hubieras casado conmigo por amor, sé que no ha sido así.

Al decir aquello, ambos se miraron en silencio y Lucy sonrió a pesar de la pena que sentía. Con cariño le tocó el cabello y dijo:

—Siento mucho que en el pasado te ocurriera algo tan doloroso. —Encogiendo los hombros para quitarle importancia, susurró—: Yo nunca he amado ni me han amado para saber el dolor que se siente cuando alguien a quien tú adoras con toda el alma te abandona.

—Espero que nunca tengas que sufrir por algo así—susurró bajando la mirada, sintiéndose cruel por ella.

—Tú lo has dicho. Ojalá nunca sufra por amor —asintió aclarándose la voz; no quería darle a entender que se estaba enamorando de él—. Lo mejor será que olvidemos esta conversación. —Para hacerle sonreír dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—: Yo, mientras tanto, intentaré seguir demostrándote lo imprudente que soy para que no te enamores de mí.

—Eres la mujer más imprudente que conozco —se carcajeó al escucharla.

—Quizá por eso te fijaste en mí —bromeó notando cómo él respiraba profundamente y sonreía—. Además, estoy segura de que esas imprudencias son parte de mi encanto.

—Tienes más encantos de los que yo creía —le susurró al oído haciéndola vibrar de deseo—. Pero, ¡por favor!, piensa un poco en ti. Ha sido algo peligroso, lo sabes. Repito lo mismo que te dije una vez: «Ayúdame a cuidarte».

Al escucharle, Lucy no pudo contener su apetencia, por lo que atrajo a su marido hacia ella, que gustoso aceptó sus besos, mientras sus manos se metían bajo la piel y le acariciaban la suave espalda.

Aprovechando el momento de sinceridad, Lucy murmuró:

—Perdóname por no haber sido sincera en lo referente a Loke. Me inventé esa absurda mentira por miedo a que su sangre inglesa influyera en vosotros a la hora de ayudarle. Me he pasado más de media vida intentando que la gente no supiera de mí ni de mis hermanos justamente lo que oculte de Loke. Te juro que nunca quise ser desleal, porque yo...

—Psss..., ya está —la mandó callar poniendo un dedo entre sus labios, sorprendido por los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él.

—Perdóname y hazme el amor —susurró con ojos suplicantes sintiendo una tristeza infinita al mirar a aquel hombre que nunca la amaría—. Llevo días añorando tus besos y tus caricias.

—Estás perdonada y te aseguro que hacerte el amor es lo que más me apetecería en este mundo —respondió besándole el cuello—, pero creo que tu cuerpo agradecerá un rato de descanso. Por lo tanto, descansa.

Con un mohín de decepción, ella se quejó y protestó.

—Pero si estoy bien.

—Descansa, Impaciente —sonrió dándole un beso rápido en la punta de la nariz antes de salir por la arcada.

Con una triste sonrisa en los labios, Lucy se acurrucó en la cama. El calor de las pieles la sumieron en un maravilloso y profundo sueño, donde Natsu le decía en gaélico que la amaba.

Natsu, tras cerrar la arcada, sintió una presión en el corazón que le hizo tambalearse. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho que nunca la amaría cuando sentía que ocurría lo contrario? Tras maldecir, bajó al salón, donde encontró a Yajima. Juntos bebieron cerveza, mientras éste le agradecía a Natsu lo que su mujer había hecho por Elena y Haru, mujer e hijo de uno de sus mejores hombres.

Aprovechando aquel momento, Natsu le pidió a Yajima un favor y éste se lo concedió sin pensárselo. Pasado un rato, fue en busca de Gray y Juvia, quienes estaban curando a Loke en la casa del anciano Moe. Tras llamar a la arcada, entró y observó callado detrás de Gray cómo Juvia le cosía algunos puntos que habían saltado.

—¡Ya está! —anunció Juvis mientras cogía unos trozos de tela para taparlo—. Ahora lo vendaré. Intenta por todos los medios no volver a hacer otro esfuerzo.

—¿Cómo está vuestra mujer, _laird _Dragneel? —preguntó Loke con gesto preocupado.

—Natsu —le corrigió éste mirándole. Le agradecía con toda su alma lo que había hecho por su mujer—. Te agradecería, Loke, que a partir de hoy me llamaras Natsu.

Sorprendido por aquello, el hombre sonrió satisfecho.

—De acuerdo, Natsu. ¿Cómo está tu mujer? —repitió sonriendo.

—Está bien, gracias a ti —asintió sonriendo a Juvia que, al verle, le clavó la mirada—. Quería agradecerte personalmente lo que has hecho por Lucy.

—Sólo hice lo que debía hacer —comentó agradeciéndole aquel detalle.

—Acabo de hablar con Yajima. Sus tierras lindan con las tierras en las que retienen a tu mujer —comunicó Natsu atrayendo la atención de todos, especialmente la de Loke—. El padre de tu mujer, Seamus, tiene buena relación con él. En un par de días, cuando estés mejor, te acompañaremos a reclamar a tu esposa.

—¿Por qué esperar? ¡Ya estoy bien! —Loke saltó de la cama.

Aries estaba en peligro y él quería recuperarla cuanto antes.

—¡Túmbate ahora mismo! —ordenó Juvia haciendo sonreír a su marido.

—¿Te encuentras bien para ir mañana? —preguntó Gray entendiendo la angustia de aquel hombre. Si alguien le arrebatara a Juvia, él procedería de la misma manera.

—Sí, _laird _Fullbuster.

—Gray —le corrigió éste haciendo sonreír a Loke, que supo que había encontrado a dos amigos para toda la vida.

Juvia, emocionada por aquello, suspiró.

—Ahora, descansa —le aconsejó Natsu—. Mañana partiremos hacia las tierras de Seamus Steward.

Al salir de la casa del viejo Moe, y mientras caminaban hacia la fortaleza, Juvia vio a Sabina, que en ese momento tendía la ropa. Con gesto decidido fue hacia ella, que aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

—¡Sabina! —gritó Juvia—. Ten por seguro que esto no va a quedar así.

—¿De qué habláis, _milady! _—gritó la mujer, temerosa al ver que Natsu y Gray se acercaban.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo —dijo Juvia mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella con los brazos en jarras—. Has tenido suerte de que a mi hermana no le pasara nada, porque de lo contrario esta noche dormirías en el cementerio.

Gray y Natsu sonrieron al escucharla, pero la sonrisa se les disipó en cuanto escucharon:

—Tanto tú como la Impaciente sois las que tenéis que tener cuidado de no acabar durmiendo en el fondo de algún lago —la amenazó Ángel desde una esquina, sin haber advertido la presencia de Gray y Natsu—. Aquí no sois ni seréis bien recibidas. ¡Nunca! No sé quiénes os creéis. Llegáis aquí, nos robáis a nuestros hombres, y encima pretendéis que os ayudemos.

—¡Ni mi hermana ni yo hemos robado nada! —gritó enfurecida al tiempo que Natsu y Gray se ponían junto a ella con la cara descompuesta.

Al ver aparecer a los dos hombres, Ángel palideció.

—El tiempo que estemos aquí —bramó Gray agarrando a su mujer por la cintura—, os prohíbo que entréis en la fortaleza. Ahora hablaré con vuestro _laird _Yajima —dijo antes de alejarse con una enfadadísima Juvia.

Natsu, quieto y con gesto hostil, las observaba.

—¡Sabina! —gritó Natsu—. No sé bien qué ha pasado aquí, pero ten por seguro que, cuando me entere, volveré para hablarlo contigo.

Al escucharlo, Sabina se puso a temblar. Tras decir aquello, Natsu fue hasta Ángel. Asiéndola por la muñeca tiró de ella, y a grandes zancadas se alejó de aquella casa. Finalmente, se paró y enfadado la soltó.

—No te permito ni a ti ni a nadie que hable así de mi mujer o mi cuñada —le gritó con ojos encolerizados.

—Pero, mi _laird_—ronroneó la fulana acercándose—, no os enfadéis así conmigo. Si digo tonterías es porque ansío vuestra compañía y, desde que habéis llegado acompañado, me la priváis. Recordad nuestros buenos momentos.

Pero Natsu, enfadado con ella, no quiso escuchar.

—¡Escucha bien lo que te estoy diciendo! —La empujó separándola de él—. Lo que hiciéramos en el pasado, como su nombre indica, pasado está.

Ella, sin darse por vencida, tiró de su vestido, le enseñó un pecho, y con un gesto sensual se lo tocó.

—Os gustaban mis caricias y mis...

—¡Cállate, Ángel! —exclamó Natsu, enfadado—. Me gustaban tus caricias, como me gustaban las de muchas otras en su momento. Ahora, tengo esposa y ella es mi prioridad —dijo sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. ¡Entérate, mujer! Porque no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme ni que te acerques a ella nunca más.

Rabiosa por lo que estaba oyendo, se abalanzó sobre él y, echándole los brazos al cuello, comenzó a besarle, pero Natsu se la quitó de encima de un rápido empujón.

—¡Estás loca! —dijo mirándola—. Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo o te juro que la que dormirá bajo algún lago serás tú.

Sin darse por vencida, Ángel lo miró.

—¡Volverás a mí, Salamander! —gritó al verle alejarse.

Mientras Natsu caminaba hacia la fortaleza, su mente daba vueltas. ¡Había admitido que Lucy era su prioridad! ¿Realmente sentía algo que ni él mismo quería aceptar? Finalmente, tuvo que sonreír cuando pensó en su mujer, en sus sonrisas, en sus ojos, en su pelo, en su peculiar manera de meterse en líos. ¡Le encantaba! Incrédulo, paseó cabizbajo, sintiendo que su corazón había sido tomado por una mujer de carácter; una mujer que lograba encolerizarle con la misma facilidad con que lograba hacerle sonreír; una mujer que necesitaba saber lo que él sentía.

Hacía rato que Lucy se había despertado. El brazo le palpitaba de dolor. Le impedía dormir y relajarse en la cama, por lo que se sentó. Al ver que estaba desnuda, cogió una camisa blanca de Natsu de encima del arcón y se la puso por encima.

Sonrió al percibir el olor de su marido, pero esa sonrisa se borró de sus labios al recordar las palabras «No creo en el amor».

¿En verdad Natsu había cerrado su corazón?

Inquieta por esos pensamientos, aceptó que ella lo quería. No sabía cómo, pero sólo pensaba en él y deseaba que la amara como nunca lo había deseado. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía bien qué hacer. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Desde allí pudo distinguir a dos personas. Se trataba de Natsu y Angel. ¿Qué hacían? Parecían discutir. Soltando un chillido de indignación, Lucy vio cómo aquella mujer se abalanzaba sobre él, pero para su sorpresa comprobó después que él se la quitaba de encima y con gesto serio se marchaba.

Confundida, se alejó del alféizar de la ventana. El enfado le hizo olvidar el dolor de brazo. Con rabia cogió un cojín y lo tiró contra la arcada, mientras las caprichosas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. ¡No quería llorar!

Ella no podía exigir ningún tipo de explicación. El había sido sincero y le había dicho que no la amaría nunca. Y, por mucho que ella se empeñara en conseguir un imposible, su vida estaría siempre vacía y sin amor.

Intentando que el aire aclarase sus pensamientos, se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana. Con gesto serio miraba cómo aquella mujer regresaba con tranquilidad hacia la aldea, cuando la arcada de su habitación se abrió.

—¡Bonito vestido el que llevas! —sonrió Natsu acercándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios que ella saboreó de una manera especial—. ¿Qué haces levantada?

—La herida del brazo me molesta —respondió sin mirarle. Estaba de mal humor—. Es más dolorosa de lo que yo pensaba.

—Ven aquí—dijo sentándose en la cama con ella—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Sorprendida por cómo la miraba y por aquella pregunta, le respondió:

—¡Nada! El dolor del brazo se pasará con los días. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Estuve visitando a Loke. Juvia tuvo que curarle tras el esfuerzo por subirte del pozo.

—Oh..., pobrecillo —susurró al escucharle.

Pasándole la mano con delicadeza por la espalda, Natsu continuó:

—Hablé con Yajima y mañana viajaremos a las tierras de los Steward para intentar recuperar a Aries. —Al ver que ella le miraba como si esperase algo, continuó—: Luego tuve unas palabras con Ángel y Sabina. Les recordé que sus modales contigo y con tu hermana no son los más apropiados.

Al escuchar aquello, Lucy se tensó.

—¿Hablaste con Ángel?

—Sí, cariño. —Y poniéndole un dedo en la boca, señaló—: Y si he dicho «cariño» en este momento, es porque me apetece y lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú sabrás —respondió con la mayor indiferencia que pudo—. Yo no espero nada de ti. Quedó todo muy claro.

—Lucy —suspiró al escuchar aquel último comentario mientras le cogía una mano y besaba con delicadeza sobre la palma—. Durante años, he conocido mujeres con las que únicamente pasé buenos momentos en la cama, y como podrás imaginar una de ellas fue Ángel —dijo observando con deleite aquellos ojos oscuros tan sensuales y fascinantes—. Pero hoy...

—Natsu, ya me has dejado claro que...

—Espera y escúchame —dijo poniendo de nuevo un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar—, porque no sé si seré capaz de volver a repetir lo que te voy a decir. Lo mío es la guerra, no el amor. Pero no sé qué extraño hechizo has obrado en mí que no consigo quitarte de mi cabeza desde el día que posé mis ojos en ti.

Sin apenas respirar, Lucy lo escuchaba.

—Antes te dije que por culpa de una mujer me negué a pensar en tener una esposa y, mucho menos, hijos. Pero tú estás haciendo que mi vida cambie tan rápido que a veces no sé ni lo que estoy haciendo —murmuró mientras ella lo observaba—. Existen momentos en los que no sé de dónde saco la paciencia para tratar contigo, sin azotarte, o sin matarte. —Sonrió cariñosamente al decirle aquello—. Pero ya no concibo mi vida sin nuestras discusiones y sin tus continuas locuras.

Al escuchar aquello, ella le besó con una dulzura que le traspasó el corazón.

—No sé si seré capaz de amarte como tú necesitas, pero necesito decirte que eres maravillosa. Nuestro matrimonio no va a ser fácil, pero yo quiero intentarlo porque eres la mujer más bonita, valiente, problemática, contestona y divertida que he conocido en mi vida. Y si te digo «cariño» —dijo levantándole la barbilla con un dedo para mirarla—, créeme que es porque lo siento.

—No sé qué decir —susurró conmovida con un hilo de voz—. Pero han sido las palabras más bonitas que me han dicho en mi vida.

Natsu sonrió y, atrayéndola hacia él, la abrazó con tanta pasión que en ese momento nada más que ellos dos existió. Pasado un rato en el que los besos se intensificaron y las palabras dulces fluyeron de sus labios con tranquilidad, llegaron hasta ellos los golpes y relinchos de Pantherlily.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Lucy separándose de él—. Esta mañana estuve en la cuadra visitando a lord Draco.

—¿Rene le cuida bien? —preguntó Natsu besándola en el cuello—. Es un buen mozo de cuadra.

Disfrutando del momento, Lucy rio.

—Conocí también a Pantherlily. Es un semental impresionante. Si mi abuelo lo hubiera conocido, habríaestado encantado de poder trabajar con él.

—Lucy —dijo cogiéndola por la barbilla para atraer su mirada—. No quiero que te acerques a ese caballo. Entiendo que los caballos te gusten y, cuando lleguemos a mis tierras, te regalaré los que quieras. Pero no quiero verte cerca de ese demonio.

—¡Qué exagerado! —sonrió ladeando la cabeza—. Pobre caballo.

Natsu, clavando su mirada más fiera sobre ella, insistió advirtiéndola:

—Lucy, ¡te lo ordeno! No te acerques a él. ¿Entendido?

Ella le besó, y tras suspirar murmuró:

—Algún día tendré que explicarte ciertas cosas —sonrió con picardía al escuchar nuevamente de su boca «te lo ordeno».

—¡¿Me has escuchado?! —Levantó la voz tan ofuscado que ni la oyó.

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! —respondió ella levantando cómicamente los brazos—. No me acercaréa ese terrible y horroroso caballo.

Él sonrió y se relajó.

—Cariño, necesito poder confiar en ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo —asintió y, mirándole con una sonrisa, dijo—: Natsu, ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo guapo que te pones cuando sonríes? ¡Tu sonrisa y tú me gustáis mucho!

Al escucharla, se carcajeó de felicidad y, susurrando con voz ronca, dijo mientras la tumbaba en la cama y metía sus manos por la fina camisa que ella llevaba:

—Tú sí que eres preciosa y valiente, mi amor.

Escuchar aquello hizo que Lucy suspirara de alegría. Rodeándole con sus brazos, le besó tan intensamente que pocos instantes después Natsu no pudo resistirse y ambos hicieron el amor, con pasión, con ternura y, pese a que aún no lo admitieran, con amor.

Pasada una noche en la que la pasión les consumió, de madrugada Natsu salió de la habitación tras besarla. Con sigilo se dirigió hacia el patio. Allí le esperaban Gray,Yajima, Gajeel y Loke.

—En serio —dijo Sting acercándose a ellos—. No tengo prisa por volver a mis tierras, puedo ir con vosotros.

—Prefiero que te quedes en la fortaleza —comunicó Yajima asiendo su caballo. Tras mirar a Gajeel, que se acercaba hacia ellos, dijo—: Espero que hagas caso a los consejos de Gajeel.

—Tranquilo, Yajima —susurró Sting viendo aproximarse a Natsu con el ceño fruncido, por lo que se preparó para recibir lo peor.

—¡Eucliffe! —bramó Natsu y, parándose ante su cara, le ordenó—: Intenta no acercarte a mi mujer o a mi cuñada si no quieres ser hombre muerto.

—De acuerdo —asintió esperando un puñetazo por parte del bruto de Dragneel. Al ver que éste se alejaba preguntó incrédulo—: ¿Algo más, Natsu?

—Nada más, Eucliffe —respondió con voz ronca. Montó en su impresionante caballo Dark y, sin decirle nada más, se marchó.

Todavía extrañado de que Natsu no le hubiera atizado un golpe por las licencias que se tomó con su mujer la noche que se emborrachó, se volvió al escuchar a Gray tras él.

—Sting. Ésta es la oportunidad que siempre has buscado para que cambiemos de opinión sobre ti.

Asintiendo con la mirada, Sting le vio unirse al grupo que se alejaba. Después, entró en la fortaleza, donde aún todos dormían.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui el capi. qe esperaban, no se preocupen hoy voy a subir dos o tres mas ^^<strong>

**_Aleisha1213:_ A mi tambien me encanta el NaLu *0*. Agradesco que esperes por mi historia porqe habra veces en que no pueda subir capitulos, no te preocupes aunqe tarde 1.000 años si o si voy a terminar este fic. Bye Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 21<p>Las tierras de Seamus Steward lindaban con las de Yajima. Durante años, la convivencia había sido excelente a pesar de los pequeños incidentes que Bora, el hijo menor de los Steward, ocasionaba de vez en cuando. Tras casi un día entero de camino con las orejas bien abiertas, los tres <em>lairds, <em>junto a Gajeel, Loke yun centenar de guerreros, se adentraron en aquellas escarpadas tierras, donde pronto se sintieron observados. A pesar de ello, continuaron su camino sin vacilar hasta adentrarse en el patio del castillo, donde Seamus les recibió con una grata sonrisa, que se diluyó de su cara en cuanto reconoció entre ellos a Loke, el _sassenach _que se había casado con su hija.

—Yajima, Dragneel, Fullbuster —saludó Seamus—, sois bienvenidos a mis tierras, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ese _sassenach. _¿Qué hace con vosotros?

Yajima lo conocía muy bien y sabía que siempre había sido un hombre justo y prudente, no como su hijo Bora.

—Seamus —dijo Yajima al escucharlo—, ¿dónde está tu hospitalidad de _highlander?_

El hombre no respondió a esa pregunta y mirándoles asintió.

—Pasad y sed bienvenidos —gruñó. Y señalando a Loke, que le miraba muy serio, dijo—: Pero él no. En mi casa no entra ningún inglés.

—¿Acaso has olvidado que la sangre escocesa también corre por sus venas? —vociferó Natsu, montado aún en su caballo.

—Seamus, este hombre está casado con tu hija, no lo olvides —añadió Yajima atrayendo la atención de su amigo.

—Si nos hubiera advertido que su sangre estaba contaminada —bramó Seamus—, ¡nunca hubiera consentido ese matrimonio!

Loke escuchaba con la rabia instalada en su cara. Pero necesitaba contener su ira. Un mal gesto, una mala palabra y Aries podría sufrir.

—Pero ahora es su marido ante los ojos de Dios y de la Iglesia —afirmó Gray—. Y como tal os la reclama.

—¡Conseguiré anular este absurdo matrimonio! —respondió Seamus—. Y que te quede muy claro, _sassenach _—gritó señalando a Loke que seguía en el caballo a pesar del dolor de su hombro—. ¡Mi hija nunca volverá contigo! No consentiré que mi sangre se mezcle con la tuya.

La rabia corrió por las venas de Natsu al escuchar aquello, sintiendo como propia la angustia y el sufrimiento que había padecido Lucy toda su vida.

—Ya lo ha hecho —anunció Natsu—. Tu hija está esperando un hijo de él.

Enloquecido por la rabia, Seamus miró a los que hasta ayer habían sido sus amigos.

—¡Mentira! —bramó Seamus—. No consentiré que mi hija traiga a este mundo a ningún bastardo inglés. Antes se lo saco yo mismo de sus entrañas.

—Tened cuidado con lo que decís de mi esposa, señor —dijo Loke mirándole muy seriamente—. Y os aclararé solamente una vez que mi hijo no es ni será ningún bastardo.

—¿Ah, no? —rio Seamus, despectivo—. ¿Acaso crees que yo permitiré que ese engendro lleve el apellido Steward?

—Esto es increíble —murmuró Gajeel, anonadado por el odio que desprendían aquellas palabras—. ¡Por todos los santos, Seamus! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de tu nieto?

—¿Nieto? ¡Yo no tengo ningún nieto! Y lo que no entiendo es cómo vosotros estáis de su lado —siseó Seamus mirándoles—. Sois escoceses, _highlanders _para más señas, y él es el enemigo. Hemos luchado juntos muchas veces. ¿Dónde están vuestros ideales?

—Lo que dices —mencionó Gray— nada tiene que ver con nuestros ideales.

—Oh..., claro, ya entiendo —dijo Seamus con ironía—. Entonces, son ciertos los rumores: os habéis casado con unas _sassenachs._

—¡Seamus! —advirtió Natsu endureciendo la voz y la mirada—. Nadie hablará delante de mí de mi mujer y su familia. Y ¡nadie! osará insultarles estando yo presente. Por lo tanto, mide tus palabras si no quieres que existan problemas entre nosotros.

—Me uno a las palabras de Natsu —asintió Gray cuadrando sus hombros.

—¡Vamos a calmarnos todos! —propuso Gajeel al ver el enfado de su hermano—. Entrad en el castillo, yo me quedaré con Loke. —Mirando a su hermano le indicó que se relajara en el preciso instante en que Bora, el hijo de Seamus, aparecía con varios hombres.

—¡Padre! —exclamó con los ojos coléricos—. Ningún simpatizante de los _sassenachs _es bienvenido en nuestra casa —y acercándose a Loke escupió—. Te dije que si te volvía a ver, te mataría.

Loke, mirándole desde su caballo y sin amilanarse, respondió:

—Te advertí que volvería. ¡Y aquí estoy dispuesto a recuperar a mi mujer!

—¡Olvídate de ella! —chilló Bora sacando su espada en el mismo instante en que Gajeel se interponía entre ellos para intentar mediar—. ¡Quítate, Dragneel!, si no quieres que mi espada te atraviese por defender a un apestoso inglés!

—¡Steward! —gritó Natsu al ver el filo de la espada cerca del corazón de su hermano—. Baja ahora mismo tu espada, si no quieres que vaya yo a quitártela.

El muchacho, un soberbio malcriado, le miró y sonrió con desprecio.

—Salamander, no me das ningún miedo —respondió retándole.

Natsu, a quien nunca le había gustado aquel muchacho, tomó las riendas de su semental con una mirada que helaba el infierno. Se acercó a él y, aún viendo la espada cerca de Gajeel, se inclinó sobre su caballo para aproximarse a Bora.

—Te juro por la sangre de mis antepasados que, como toques a mi hermano, te mato aquí y ahora.

Dicho esto, Bora bajó la espada y Natsu regresó a su posición.

—Ten cuidado, Bora —siseó Gajeel, enfurecido—. Sólo intentamos que no cometas ningún acto del que luego puedas arrepentirte.

—De lo que me arrepiento es de no haberlo matado cuando tuve oportunidad.

En ese momento, se abrió la arcada de la entrada y apresuradamente salió una mujer peli rosa seguida por dos más mayores. Zafándose de ellas y desoyendo las órdenes de Seamus, se metió entre los caballos y se abalanzó sobre Loke, que al verla desmontó de su caballo y la abrazó.

—Oh... Loke—gimió Aries—. ¡Pensé que habías muerto!

—Estoy bien, tesoro —sonrió al verla, aunque se preocupó al distinguir las azuladas marcas que tenía bajo los ojos—. Te dije que volvería a buscarte, y aquí estoy.

Estupefacto por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello, Bora, al ver a su hermana en brazos de aquel hombre, se tiró del caballo enloquecido y gritó:

—¡Suelta a mi hermana, maldito inglés!

Después de mirar a su hermano, Gajeel desmontó del caballo también.

—¡Aries! —vociferó Seamus—. Vuelve inmediatamente dentro. ¡Te lo ordeno!

—No, padre —gritó angustiada—, prefiero estar muerta que continuar viviendo así. —Y sacando una daga de su manga dijo mirando a su hermano—: Si te acercas a mi marido o a mí, te juro que te mato. ¡Te odio! No volverás a tocarle, ni a él, ni a mí.

—¡Maldita seas! —escupió Bora mirándola con odio—. Te traté como lo que eres.

Aquel cruce de palabras dio que pensar a todos, pero fue Loke quien habló:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —preguntó mirando a su mujer, que temblaba como una hoja—. ¿Qué te hizo? —Al ver que ella no respondía, miró a Bora y, sacando su espada, preguntó respirando con dificultad—: Maldito seas. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mujer?

—Tranquilo, Loke —dijo Gajeel asiéndole por el brazo—. No merece la pena.

—¡Seamus Steward! —gritó Natsu al ver lo que allí podía ocurrir—. Pídele a tu hijo que guarde su acero e intentaremos solucionar esto con tranquilidad.

—¡Eres una furcia! —dijo Bora desencajado, dejando a todos, incluido su padre, sin palabras y negando con la cabeza—. Y, como tal, te traté.

—Te odio —gimió Aries al escucharle.

Pero Bora prosiguió:

—Esta vez, además de matarle a él, te entregaré a mis hombres para que usen y disfruten lo que yo ya usé.

El horror del significado de las palabras de Bora hizo que los presentes clamaran al cielo.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Aries al ver la cara con que la miraban Loke y los demás—. Te odiaré toda mi vida por lo que me hiciste.

—¡Dios santo! —murmuró Gajeel, incrédulo por lo que estaba oyendo.

—Hijo, ¿qué has hecho? —gimió Seamus al escucharlo mientras todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba.

De pronto, el silbido de una flecha sorprendió a todos. Directa fue a clavarse en el pecho de Bora, que cayó fulminado al suelo.

Todos siguieron la dirección de la flecha y se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron que quien la había lanzado era Sakura, madre de Bora y Aries, que rota de dolor lloraba por lo que acababa de hacer y escuchar.

Los soldados de Bora, al verlo yacer en el suelo, se descontrolaron: unos huyeron bosque a través y otros se lanzaron al suelo pidiendo clemencia. Yajima, Gray y Natsu observaban atónitos lo que acababa de suceder. Loke abrazó a Aries, que se desmayó entre sus brazos por la impresión.

Seamus, conmocionado, se acercó a Bora, su adorado pero terrorífico hijo. Tras cerrarle los ojos con sus manos, se volvió hacia Sakura, que todavía con el arco en las manos se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Mujer —balbuceó desesperado—, ¿qué has hecho a nuestro hijo?

—No la creí—susurró plantándose delante de su marido con la cara empapada por las lágrimas—. Nuestra hija me lo contó, pero yo no la creí. Pensé que mentía. ¡La llamé mentirosa! —Agachándose junto al cadáver de Bora, con delicadeza le colocó el flequillo—. Mi adorado hijo, mi amado niño. Hace tiempo dejó de ser un buen hombre para convertirse en un mal guerrero, pero yo siempre se lo perdoné por el amor que le profesaba, pero —dijo levantándose para acercarse a Aries, que comenzaba a reaccionar y abría los ojos—, por mucho que le quiera, no puedo perdonar lo que él ha confesado que hizo a su hermana. ¡Ella también es mi hija! —gritó mirando a su marido, Seamus, que la escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero él... —Seamus intentó continuar, pero, al ver a su hija abrazada a aquel hombre, que a pesar de todo había vuelto a por ella, no pudo hacerlo.

_—Laird _Steward —anunció Loke, a quien la rabia por el sufrimiento de su mujer le estaba matando—, Aries es mi mujer y se vendrá conmigo.

—Loke —murmuró Sakura mirándole con los ojos y el corazón destrozados por el dolor—, llévala contigo y cuídala como no hemos sabido hacerlo nosotros.

—Madre —sollozó la muchacha abrazándola—, te haré llegar noticias mías.

—Que Dios te acompañe, hija mía —deseó la mujer tras besarla.

Aries intentó hablar a su padre, pero él negó con la cabeza, se agachó y comenzó a llorar abrazado a su hijo, mientras su mujer se internaba en el castillo sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —señaló Natsu mirando a Gray y Gajeel, que asintiendo montaron en sus caballos.

Yajima tocó el hombro de su amigo Seamus y entendió su dolor. Él también había perdido un hijo.

—Steward —murmuró Yajima antes de partir—, lo siento.

Y, sin decir nada más, Loke, Aries y el resto marcharon de las escarpadas tierras de los Steward.


	22. Chapter 22

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 22<p>Aquella mañana, en la fortaleza, cuando Yukino entró en la habitación sonrió al ver a Lucy dormida en la cama. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, la dejó descansar. Bien entrada la mañana, y tras curarse la herida del brazo, que estaba bastante mejor, Lucy salió de su habitación encontrándose apoyado en la pared a Sting.<p>

—No me miréis con esa cara, _milady _—susurró sin moverse del lugar.

Lucy, al encontrarse de nuevo a solas con él, resopló.

—¿Pretendéis que vuelva a hacer lo del otro día? —preguntó.

Avergonzado, bajó los ojos al suelo y dijo:

—Escuchadme un segundo, _milady._

—Lucy —replicó mirándole—. Mi nombre es Lucy.

Agradecido por aquella deferencia, prosiguió hablando.

—Lucy, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi absurdo comportamiento —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. No sé qué me pasó, había bebido y me dejaste tan impresionado por tu fuerza ante esas mujeres que algo en mi interior me incitó a besarte. —Dando un paso para acercarse a ella, susurró—: Esta mañana estaba dispuesto a recibir un buen puñetazo por parte de tu marido. Imaginé que le habías contado lo ocurrido, pero me he sorprendido al ver que sólo me ha indicado que si me acercaba a ti o a tu hermana me las vería con él.

Sting sonrió al escucharla y mientras se alejaba con Happy dijo:

—Juvia, dile a tu hermana que una flecha me ha atravesado el corazón.

Al verles marchar, Juvia se volvió hacia su hermana y preguntó:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

—No te preocupes —respondió escuchando las risas de Sting y Happy en la lejanía—. A Sting le gusta que le hablen así.

A mediodía, Juvia y Lucy comieron en el salón acompañadas por algunos de los guerreros que habían quedado en la fortaleza. Después, Juvia se marchó a su habitación a descansar y Lucy, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a las cuadras. Con el pretexto de visitar a lord Draco, consiguió a duras penas untarle a Pantherlily un poco de ungüento en las heridas de sus patas.

Tras la siesta de Juvia, decidieron dar un paseo hasta el lago para estirar las piernas.

—¿Qué tal con Natsu? —preguntó Juvia metiendo los pies en el agua subida a una piedra.

—Bien —sonrió al sentir en el estómago un extraño ardor al pensar en él—. Creo que ayer ambos nos sinceramos.

Juvia, al escucharla, sonrió y dijo:

—Me alegro. Al fin habrá un poco de paz.

—¿Sabes? Me hizo prometer que me cuidaría. Dice que me meto en demasiados líos. ¿Lo puedes creer?

—Pues no —sonrió Juvia—. Gray me insinuó que nuestro abuelo nos crio con la cabezonería de un guerrero.

—Tiene razón —asintió Lucy asumiendo las habilidades poco femeninas que ella misma tenía—. Pocas mujeres que nosotras conozcamos saben hacer las cosas que sabemos hacer tú y yo.

—¡Levy! Ella sí—señaló Juvia sonriendo al recordar a su intrépida amiga. Mirando a su hermana dijo—: ¿Alguna vez has pensado lo diferente que hubieran sido nuestras vidas si papá y mamá estuvieran aún con nosotras?

—Hace años que dejé de pensarlo —asintió observando los peces que nadaban con tranquilidad en el lago—. Si te soy sincera, cuando llegamos a Dunstaffnage, no podía dejar de pensar en nuestra cómoda y preciosa casa de Dunhar. Vivir en la pequeña cabaña del abuelo era tan diferente, que ansiaba en cierto modo volver a Dunhar. Pero, tras pasar las primeras Navidades con él, Felda, Wakaba, Makarov, Levy y la gente del clan Fernandes, todo cambió. Me di cuenta de que prefería tener menos sedas, vajillas de porcelana y tapices, pero más cariño y amor.

—¡Qué bonitos tiempos! —asintió con melancolía Juvia al escucharla.

—Y un día —prosiguió Lucy—, me enamoré del color verde de los campos de Escocia, del olor a brezo en sus bosques, de sus cristalinos y azulados lagos, de su bruma y hasta de su a veces insoportable humedad. —Sonrió al decir aquello—. Estoy orgullosa de todo lo que el abuelo y Wakaba nos dieron porque eso me ha enseñado a apreciar la vida de otra forma. Vivir con el abuelo me hizo conocer más a mamá y no olvidarla, a pesar de que ya no recuerdo su cara. Pero, cuando veo un precioso álamo o una estupenda puesta de sol, me acuerdo de ella, de cómo me describía los colores, los sabores y los olores de su amada Escocia.

—Yo tampoco la recuerdo —susurró Juvia.

—Es normal, eras muy pequeña —sonrió Lucy tirándola del pelo, justo en el momento en que se escuchó un chapoteo en el agua—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ambas se levantaron y corrieron tras los matorrales. De pronto Juvia señaló un punto.

—Psss... ¡Calla! Y mira quiénes están allí.

Lucy miró hacia donde su hermana le indicaba y se tensó.

—Son Sabina, Angel y sus compañeras —susurró Lucy agachándose junto a su hermana, mientras veía a las mujeres desnudarse para zambullirse en el agua. Tras observarlas durante un rato, comenzaron a hablar algo que les era difícil escuchar desde donde estaban—. Ven, tengo curiosidad por saber de qué hablan.

—¡Vale! —sonrió Juvia arrastrándose junto a su hermana para situarse tras unas rocas muy cercanas a las mujeres.

Ajenas a las personas que las escuchaban tras las rocas, Ángel y sus compañeras de casa chapoteaban en el agua.

—Esta mañana me visitaron Golap _el Cojo _y Verted _el Bruto _—dijo una mujer rubia.

—¿Gente de Zancrow Eucliffe? —preguntó con curiosidad Angel mientras se lavaba el pelo.

—Sí —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa nada sincera—. Y, sin querer, les informé de que nuestro _laird _estaría fuera casi con seguridad hasta mañana.

—¡Bien! —rio Ángel al saber lo que aquello quería decir.

—¡Que se preparen las _sassenachs _Zancrow no es como el guapo de Sting —rio Sabina conociendo la aversión que aquél tenía por todo lo que fuera inglés.

—Creo que vamos a divertirnos un poco —sonrió cómplice Ángel—. Hasta que Gray, Natsu y nuestro señor lleguen, esas dos asquerosas se las tendrán que ver con Eucliffe _el Malo._

Con cuidado, Lucy y Juvia se alejaron del lugar, dejando a las mujeres continuar con su baño y sus confidencias.

—¿Eucliffe _el Malo_? —preguntó Juvia echándose el pelo hacia atrás—. Deberíamos hablar con Sting.

—No creo que haga falta hablar con el guapo de Sting. —Lucy se carcajeó al decir aquello—. Natsu y Gray, como muy tarde, llegarán mañana. Le pediremos a Yukino que nos suba unas bandejas de comida a la habitación y evitaremos problemas. —Luego, cogiéndola de la mano con una sonrisa y mirando a Happy que luchaba con una espada de madera junto a un divertido Sting, dijo—: Vayamos a ver a lord Draco.

Olvidando lo escuchado se encaminaron hacia las caballerizas, donde el caballo resopló al verlas dándoles la bienvenida.

—Hola, guapo —saludó con cariño Lucy, acercando su cara a la de lord Draco para darle unos cariñosos besos que el caballo acogió con agrado.

—Estás bien cuidado, ¿verdad? —sonrió Juvia pasando su mano por el lomo del animal con afecto.

—Pronto llegaremos a nuestra nueva casa y te prometo que te sacaré todos los días a dar un largo paseo —prosiguió hablando en susurros Lucy mientras le cepillaba con un cepillo que había encontrado en el suelo.

Con curiosidad miró hacia el otro caballo, Pantherlily, que al comenzar ella a susurrar a lord Draco había dejado de relinchar, como si pareciera escucharla.

—Veo que tu compañero es muy guapo. —Al alargar la mano para tocar al caballo negro, éste se alejó pateando el suelo—. ¡Vaya! Eres de los que se hacen de rogar. —Lucy sonrió y volviendo su atención hacia lord Draco le susurró—: Creo que sabe que es bonito y por eso es arrogante.

Mientras Lucy seguía hablando con lord Draco, Juvia observaba con curiosidad y admiraba los sementales que poseía el _laird _Yajima al tiempo que conversaba con Rene, el mozo de cuadra, que cada vez que hablaba con ellas se admiraba de todo lo que sabían sobre los caballos y sus cuidados.

Lucy seguía conquistando al enfadado caballo. Se lo había propuesto y, cuando ella se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

—Eres un caballo precioso y tu nombre me encanta —susurró Lucy mirando al semental de largas patas y pelaje brillante que se movía intranquilo cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca de su cuadra, pero que parecía escuchar y atender lo que ella decía.

_—Milady _—advirtió Rene—, todo lo que tiene de bonito, lo tiene de peligroso. Tiemblo pensar que cualquier día me pueda arrancar una mano.

—¡Qué exagerado eres, Rene! —sonrió Juvia.

—No exagero, _milady _—contestó el muchacho—. Y, aunque no lo creáis, al único caballo que esa bestia consiente tener cerca de él es al vuestro.

—Es que lord Draco es un caballo muy bueno —afirmó Juvia haciendo arrumacos al viejo corcel.

—Debe de ser eso —admitió Rene observando cómo Lucy miraba al semental—. Todos los caballos que he puesto en la cuadra junto a Pantherlily, he tenido que terminar cambiándolos de lugar. Les ponía nerviosos. El día que llegasteis vos, provisionalmente dejé a lord Draco en esta cuadra y comprobé cómo Pantherlily rápidamente pataleaba las tablas con el fin de asustarle. Pero vuestro caballo, en vez de asustarse, lo que hizo fue contestarle pateando las tablas con más fuerza.

—¿En serio? —rio Lucy al escucharle, acariciando con cariño al viejo animal—. ¡Vaya! No sabía que tuvieras todavía tantas energías.

—Es un excelente caballo el vuestro —asintió el muchacho—. Por eso no le cambié de cuadra. Lord Draco es el único que consigue calmar a Pantherlily y, en pocos días, digamos que se ha ganado la confianza de esta mala bestia.

—No creo que seas tan terrible —susurró Lucy al caballo, que parecía mirarla con sus profundos ojos negros—, y me encantaría que me dejaras acercarme a ti.

_—Milady _—repitió Rene al ver cómo ella se aproximaba más de lo que nadie se atrevía a acercarse—. Ese caballo tiene muy malas pulgas y todo el que lo intenta termina mordiendo el polvo.

Lucy, tras mirar a su hermana y ésta mirar al cielo, preguntó:

—Si lo intento, ¿me guardarás el secreto?

Eso no gustó a Rene, que casi tartamudeando dijo:

_—Milady, _no ere... creo que debáis hacerlo. Si algo os pasara, no quiero saber las consecuencias.

—Tranquilo, Rene —dijo Juvia al ver con qué cara se observaban su hermana y el caballo—. Nosotras no diremos nada, si tú no lo dices. Y si se cae, no te preocupes. Mi hermana, aparte de que tiene la cabeza muy dura, sabe levantarse muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes, Rene —susurró Lucy acercándose más al caballo pardo, que comenzó a patear el suelo observando la mano de ésta con la palma hacia arriba acercándose a él—. Ven aquí, muchacho; sé que estás deseando tanto como yo que seamos amigos.

—Por favor... —comenzó a suplicar Rene con la frente perlada de sudor.

Lucy le ordenó callar.

—Psss..., estamos presentándonos.

Mientras acariciaba al animal con cuidado, Lucy se puso a su lado. Con precaución, se subió a una madera y, tras tomar un pequeño impulso, saltó al lomo del caballo. Al sentir el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre él, Pantherlily en un principio se quedó quieto, dejando a Rene sin palabras. Sin apenas respirar, Lucy comenzó a sonreír. De pronto, el caballo se encabritó y ella salió volando por los aires, cayendo encima de un montón de paja, lo que provocó la risa de Juvia.

—¡Por san Fergus! —gritó Rene horrorizado por lo que había pasado—. ¿Estáis bien?

—Tranquilo, Rene —respondió Lucy quitándose la paja del pelo mientras miraba al caballo con sus desafiantes ojos negros—. Peores caballos he montado.

—Mi hermana es dura. No te preocupes —aseguró Juvia todavía riendo.

Tras aquella primera caída, llegaron muchas más, para desesperación de Rene. Encharcado en sudor, veía a la mujer de Salamander volar por los aires sin dar su brazo a torcer, algo que le estaba consumiendo la vida.

Aquella tarde, Rene aprendió que si el caballo era terco, la mujer de Salamander lo era más.

—Ufff..., qué sed tengo —dijo Lucy despeluchada llenándose un vaso de agua.

—Ahora te está buscando —susurró Juvia al ver cómo Pantherlily se movía buscando la voz de su hermana cuando ella bebía agua.

Cansada de tanta caída, Lucy se dejó caer al lado de su hermana.

—Comienzo a sentirme culpable. Le prometí a Natsu que no me acercaría a este caballo.

—¿Por qué prometes lo que no vas a cumplir? —la regañó Juvia—. Me parece fatal que le prometas cosas que luego no haces.

—Es que no pude hacer otra cosa. ¡Me lo ordenó! —Al decir aquello ambas se carcajearon. Miró a Rene, que blanco como la pared estaba sentado en una bala de paja, y dijo—: Rene, por favor, este secreto debe quedar entre nosotros. En el caso de que se entere mi marido, yo siempre diré que tú no sabías nada de esto.

—Os lo agradeceré —asintió tomando un vaso de agua que Juvia le entregó. De pronto, al verla de nuevo acercarse al caballo, gritó—: ¿Qué hacéis, _milady!_

—Psss..., no grites —indicó Lucy.

Quitándose los zapatos, volvió a repetir los mismos movimientos de antes, aunque esta vez no paró de susurrarle palabras amables en gaélico en el momento de montarlo.

—Abre las cuadras de Pantherlily y de lord Draco —ordenó clavando su mirada en Rene, aunque fue Juvia quien las abrió.

Ambos caballos salieron con tranquilidad al patio, donde, tras dar varias vueltas, Pantherlily comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero Lucy lo tranquilizó agachándose hacia su cuello para hablarle con suavidad. A su lado, lord Draco les observaba.

—Bueno, Impaciente —se mofó Juvia viendo la cara de felicidad de su hermana—, veo que no has perdido tu mano para domesticar caballos.

—¡Mandona! —gritó sonriendo al escucharla—. Sujeta a lord Draco. Voy a dar un paseo con Pantherlily, y no creo que pueda seguirnos.

—Esto suena a carrera —sonrió Juvia.

—¡Por san Fergus! —susurró Rene, incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo—. Agarraos bien, _milady. _Esa bestia os la jugará cuando menos lo esperéis.

—Pantherlily es un buen caballo —indicó bien cerca de sus orejas para que el animal escuchara su voz—. No me tirará porque sabe que puede confiar en mí. —Luego, mirando a Juvia y Rene, dijo—: Abridme la arcada del patio.

—No, no, imposible —negó con la cabeza el mozo, pero Juvia fue más rápida y, tras sujetar a lord Draco, con un movimiento abrió la arcada del patio. A paso lento, Lucy la cruzó montando a Pantherlily ante las quejas de Rene y las sonrisas de su hermana.

—Volveré enseguida. Y, por favor, Rene, no te preocupes —insistió Lucy. Clavando con suavidad sus pies descalzos en el caballo, este comenzó a trotar a paso lento—. Muy bien, Pantherlily, buen caballo —susurró dándole unas palmaditas afectuosas con la mano. Luego, dirigiéndose hacia unos árboles, le comentó—: Ahora que nadie nos mira, enséñame de qué clase es la sangre que corre por tus venas.

Y con esas palabras, le clavó los talones al caballo y éste comenzóa galopar de tal manera que Lucy creyó que volaba mientras sorteaba los árboles y saltaba pequeños obstáculos. Por primera vez en muchos días, se sintió libre y disfrutó al notar el aire fresco contra sus mejillas. El caballo le respondía a todos los movimientos que ella le exigía y eso le daba la confianza para volar sobre el manto verde que se presentaba ante ellos. Tras cruzar como un rayo la pradera, subió una colina desde la que pudo admirar la fortaleza y la aldea. Qué pequeño parecía todo visto desde allí. Tomando aire junto al caballo, que también resoplaba por la veloz carrera, señaló:

—Gracias, Pantherlily. Me has hecho disfrutar muchísimo. Eres un buen caballo y no mereces estar metido día tras día en la cuadra. Por lo tanto, te aconsejaría que no mordieras a Rene, que es una buena persona, y sobre todo que suavices tu carácter. —El caballo resopló moviéndose intranquilo, haciéndola sonreír—. ¡Eh..., es un consejo! Luego, tú haces lo que quieras.

—Creo que haría bien si siguiera vuestras instrucciones —dijo una voz tras ella, que le hizo volverse rápidamente para encontrarse con un hombre de pelo rubio que la observaba con sus ojos rojos. Tras él, varios guerreros la estudiaban con curiosidad.

—¡Disculpad! Pero no hablaba con vos —respondió mirándole. ¿Quién era ese tipo para mirarla de aquella manera? Y, sobre todo, ¿dónde había visto antes a aquel guerrero?

El hombre puso su caballo junto al de ella y la examinó como un lobo que está a punto de atacar a su presa.

—Hablabais con Pantherlily —indicó el desconocido—. Sólo quería deciros que yo también he disfrutado con vuestra carrera. Ha sido impresionante veros a vos y a él volar como el viento. Ambos formáis una pareja hermosa e inquietante. —Y, tras decir esto, tocó a Pantherlily que cabeceó como si conociera a aquel hombre—. Sois una amazona espectacular y tengo que reconocer que vuestra habilidad y vuestro valor para manejar a este semental me han dejado impresionado, aunque ahora que os tengo frente a mí, dudo si me impresiona más vuestra destreza o vuestra belleza —susurró alargando una mano para tocar la mejilla de ella, que rápidamente la esquivó, haciéndole sonreír.

—Gracias por vuestros cumplidos —dijo Lucy observando con curiosidad al hombre de ojos rojos—. Disculpad, pero he de volver. Me esperan.

—¿Vivís en la fortaleza? Os acompañaré —respondió haciéndola sonreír. Aquello le recordó cuando Natsu se empeñó en acompañarla—. ¿Qué os he dicho tan gracioso? —preguntó mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos que la inquietó.

—Oh, nada. Disculpad —respondió sin darse cuenta de la atractiva imagen que ella ofrecía subida en aquel impresionante caballo.

—¿Dónde están vuestros zapatos? —preguntó señalando los pies desnudos de ella—. Y ¿dónde os habéis caído para que vuestro pelo esté lleno de paja? —rio quitando algunas briznas de aquel espectacular cabello rubio.

—Y, digo yo, ¿a vos qué os importa? —respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tirando hacia abajo de su falda al percatarse de cómo él le miraba las piernas.

—¿Qué hacéis montando el caballo de mi desaparecido amigo Lector? Por lo que sé, desde su muerte nadie lo monta.

Lucy maldijo al saber que él conocía el caballo.

—Sólo estaba dando un tranquilo paseo con él —respondió sabiendo que aquel absurdo secreto finalmente sería descubierto.

—¿Llamáis tranquilo paseo a lo que acabáis de hacer? Pero si corríais como si os persiguiera el mismísimo diablo —se mofó al responderle mientras la miraba con deseo. ¿De dónde había salido esa mujer?

—Está bien —sonrió finalmente poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tenéis razón en todo lo que decís, pero me daba pena ver privado a este precioso caballo de correr un poco. Después de ganarme su confianza y de sacarle sin que nadie se percatara —mintió encubriendo a Rene—, decidí galopar un poco con él. Pero, por favor, tengo que volver. Si mi hermana ve que no vuelvo, se asustará.

El guerrero, cada vez más hechizado por ella, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

—Podemos ir juntos —volvió a repetir al acecho de cada movimiento de ella, cosa que a Lucy no le gustó nada—. Llevamos el mismo camino. Mis hombres y yo vamos hacia la fortaleza.

En ese momento, se acercó a ellos con gesto serio un jinete que resultó ser Sting. Después de mirar a Lucy, observó con detenimiento a su acompañante. En ese momento, ella se percató de que el que tenía enfrente era Zancrow Eucliffe _el Malo._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sting con gesto adusto, indicándole a Lucy que se callara—. Sabes que a Yajima no le agrada mucho tu compañía.

—Estaba cerca y necesitaba unos víveres —respondió sin emoción en la voz—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, hermano?

—¡Qué casualidad, Zancrow! Apareces cuando Yajima no está —siseó incrédulo interponiéndose entre Lucy y él.

—¿Acaso eres tú ahora el _laird _de estas tierras? —rio despectivamente, y mirando con avidez a Lucy, cosa que hizo presentir problemas a Sting, prosiguió—: ¿Eres el guardián de esta mujer?

Las duras palabras de Sting y la mirada de Zancrow no gustaron nada a Lucy.

—Lo que yo haga aquí no te interesa —respondió Sting, sorprendiéndola por aquel tono de voz—. Y, referente a la mujer, digamos que sí. Soy su guardián.

—Demasiada mujer para ti, ¿no crees? —se mofó de su hermano, que no se movió al escucharle.

Sting, enrojecido por la rabia, se acercó más a él y le siseó en la cara:

—Escucha, si necesitas víveres no seré yo quien te impida adquirirlos. Pero, en cuanto acabes, quiero que desaparezcas. —Y mirando a Lucy, que había permanecido muda todo aquel tiempo, indicó—: ¡Volvamos a la fortaleza!

—Creo que tardaré un poco más en marcharme —respondió secamente Zancrow—. Algunos de mis caballos necesitan ser visitados por el herrero.

—No quiero problemas, hermano —contestó Sting clavándole la mirada.

Cuando se disponían a marchar, Zancrow los paró.

—Un momento —susurró Zancrow con rabia. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y, alargando una mano, cogió uno de sus rizos dorados hasta que ella, con un movimiento de cabeza, se lo arrebató. El hombre clavó en ella sus fríos ojos rojos y torció su boca para sonreír—. ¿Me permitiréis saber vuestro nombre?

—Díselo para que podamos regresar —apremió Sting, inquieto por los problemas que podría ocasionar su hermano.

—Lucy —respondió maldiciendo al instante. Tras inclinar la cabeza a modo de despedida, se agarró de nuevo a las crines de Pantherlily y comenzó a bajar la colina junto a un callado Sting.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías sola cabalgando con Pantherlily? —preguntó sin mirar atrás. Sabía que Sting y sus hombres les estaban mirando—. ¿Estás loca?

—No pensé que hubiera ningún tipo de peligro —respondió inquieta al ver la premura que Sting llevaba.

Sting miró de reojo hacia la colma y con gesto fiero gritó:

—Da gracias al cielo que te he visto.

—Pero ¿qué pasa? —preguntó sin entender cuál era el problema y el motivo de tanta urgencia.

—Ese que dice llamarse mi hermano —explicó Sting sin dejar de azuzar a su caballo— es la persona más problemática que he conocido en mi vida. Por lo tanto, regresemos cuanto antes a la fortaleza.

Tras escuchar aquello, Lucy hundió los talones en los flancos del animal y éste comenzó nuevamente a volar, ahora si cabe como si el demonio les fuera a coger.

Zancrow Eucliffe, que los observaba desde lo alto de la colina, soltó una sonora carcajada cuando vio que la muchacha retomaba su alocada carrera sobre el impresionante animal. Tras perderlos de vista entre los árboles, levantó su mano y, junto a sus hombres, continuó su camino hacia la fortaleza sin poder dejar de preguntarse por aquella rubia de ojos oscuros llamada Lucy.

Cuando Lucy y Sting llegaron a las cuadras, un preocupado Rene suspiró aliviado. Juvia, por su parte, la saludó con la mano y torció el gesto al ver que el secreto ya no lo era tanto. Lucy guio a Pantherlily. De un salto desmontó del caballo, le susurró unas palabras cariñosas al oído y le dio un par de palmadas en el lomo para luego agacharse a recoger sus zapatos.

—Entrad rápidamente en la fortaleza —les indicó Sting antes de irse a hablar con sus hombres. Tenía que reforzar la guardia. Su hermano Zancrow estaba allí y no se fiaba un pelo de él.

—¿Qué tal se ha portado esta belleza? —preguntó Juvia acercándose a su hermana.

—¡Impresionante! —respondió ella mientras se ponía los zapatos y miraba de reojo hacia los árboles.

—_Milady, _si os hubiese pasado algo, vuestro marido me habría matado —señaló Rene al cerrar el portón de la cuadra.

—Pero no me ha pasado nada, ¿lo ves? —Sonrió dichosa por la carrera que había disfrutado con Pantherlily—. Ahora tenemos que irnos, Rene. Si alguien pregunta por mí, ¡no me conocéis! Y no sabéis nada de quién paseó esta tarde con Pantherlily. —Mirando a su hermana dijo—: ¡Vámonos, Juvia!

Y comenzó a andar con premura hacia la fortaleza, como le había indicado Sting Eucliffe.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Y ¿cómo es que has regresado con Sting? —preguntó su hermana tomándola del brazo.

—¡Démonos prisa! Tengo un mal presentimiento —apremió cogiéndola de la mano. Juvia, al escucharla, la miró extrañada y Lucy, recogiéndose el pelo con un trozo de cuero, dijo—: Ahora te cuento lo que me ha pasado, ¿vale?

Una vez en la habitación, le contó lo ocurrido observando desde la ventana la llegada de un grupo de guerreros comandado por el hombre de encantadora sonrisa, que enseguida fue recibido por Angel, Sabina y las demás furcias con clara familiaridad.

—¿Ese es Zancrow Eucliffe? ¿El Malo? —preguntó Juvia viendo al apuesto hombre que en ese momento miraba a su alrededor.

—Eso dijo Sting. Por lo poco que he hablado con él, no le hace ninguna gracia que su hermano esté aquí—susurró viendo que Zancrow se dirigía hacia las caballerizas.

Tras hablar brevemente con Rene, que negó con la cabeza, volvió a mirar a su alrededor con cara de enfado. Poco después, apareció Sting y ambos comenzaron a discutir.

El resto de la tarde la dedicaron a observar con detenimiento los movimientos de Zancrow, que intentó entrar en la fortaleza, pero Sting se lo impidió de malos modos.

Yukino, con un grupo de mujeres, pasó junto a varios de los guerreros, y sus gritos y vítores hicieron huir a las muchachas, que asustadas entraron raudas en el interior de la fortaleza.

La noche caía, y con ella se comenzaron a encender las primeras antorchas. De pronto, la arcada de la habitación se abrió y apareció Yukino.

—Hola, Yukino —saludó Juvia—. ¿Qué te dijeron esos hombres para que corrieras así?

Con gesto turbado ella respondió:

—Oh..., _milady. _Los hombres a veces pueden llegar a decir cosas escandalosas.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo —sonrió Lucy al ver aquella traviesa mirada en la menuda joven, y acercándose a la ventana preguntó—: ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?

—Guerreros del clan Eucliffe —reveló con una rabia que no pasó desapercibida para las hermanas—. Unos brutos que cada vez que pasan por la fortaleza sólo provocan problemas a las mujeres de la aldea.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Juvia.

—Sí, muchos problemas —asintió sin mirarlas—. Esos hombres no aceptan un no como respuesta. Cada vez que vuelven, me dan ganas de envenenar el agua que toman por todo el daño que hacen.

—Uy —rio Juvia al escucharla—. Si se trata de envenenar el agua, mi hermana es experta en ese tipo de desastres.

—¡Juvia! —Lucy soltó una carcajada mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermana—. ¡Qué pensará Yukino de eso que has dicho!

_—Milady, _¿en serio conocéis alguna pócima? —preguntó con curiosidad Yukino, que vio una pequeña luz ante los problemas que se avecinaban.

—No hagas caso a mi hermana. Nunca he envenenado el agua de nadie. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué mal suena la palabra envenenar! Pero sí conozco bastante bien el poder de las hierbas.

Tomándole las manos, la criada le suplicó:

_—Milady, _nos sería muy útil que nos indicarais qué hacer para que esos brutos de ahí abajo no ocasionen muchos problemas hasta que lleguen nuestro _laird _yvuestros maridos.

—¿Crees que es necesario? —le preguntó Lucy mirándola a los ojos.

La muchacha asintió.

—Sting está intentando que Zancrow se marche, pero la noche ya llegó y ese salvaje sigue aquí —respondió sin pestañear.

—Pues no se hable más —resolvió Juvia cogiendo la talega de su hermana—. Dile a Yukino qué hierba debe cocer y echar en la bebida. —Mirando con guasa a la joven sirvienta dijo—: ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que se les vacíen las tripas y les escueza el trasero, o que caigan dormidos como troncos y al día siguiente les remate el dolor de cabeza?

—No me tentéis..., no me tentéis... —se carcajeó Yukino.

—Creo que será mejor que dejemos tranquilos sus traseros y que los durmamos —resolvió Lucy riendo por las palabras de su hermana. Sacando unas hierbas color marrón oscuro dijo—: Toma, Yukino, échalas en los barriles de cerveza. Ellas solas se mezclarán con la cebada y ocasionarán somnolencia. Cuanto más beban, mejor.

—Necesitaré más —suplicó Yukino mirando el puñadito que Lucy puso en sus manos—. Esos _highlanders _son conocidos por su aguante con la bebida.

—Doble dosis, entonces —rio Lucy divirtiéndose a pesar de lo que iban a hacer—. Esto tumba a un caballo. Eso sí, avisa a los criados de confianza para que no tomen ni un sorbo, o caerán ellos también.

Yukino, con una encantadora sonrisa, asintió.

—Habrá que avisar a nuestros guerreros —replicó Juvia al ver a varios de los suyos bebiendo y riendo con aquellos brutos.

—No. Hablaré con Sting —dijo Lucy—. Si ellos dejan de beber, se darán cuenta de que algo raro ocurre.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Yukino, que guardó las hierbas en una pequeña servilleta que sacó del bolsillo—. Hoy, _milady, _disfrutaré con el espectáculo.

Asomándose con cuidado a la ventana, Lucy señaló al hombre rubio que reía junto a las furcias que se dejaban sobar.

—¿Realmente es tan malo?

_—Milady _—susurró Yukino acercándose a la ventana—, es la oveja negra del clan Eucliffe y mi consejo es que os mantengáis lo más alejadas que podáis de él. Su lema es «Tomo lo que quiero, cuando quiero».

Unos golpes en la arcada atrajeron las miradas de las mujeres. Yukino abrió y Sting entró sin preguntar, plantándose ante ellas con gesto de preocupación.

—Sé que no debería estar aquí —dijo mirándolas a modo de disculpa—, pero mi hermano tiene intención de hacer noche aquí. Os ruego por vuestro bien y el mío que no salgáis en toda la noche de la habitación y que atranquéis la puerta.

—Pero ¿tan grave es? —se alarmó Juvia al sentir la angustia que el chico reflejaba en su mirada.

Sting esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—A pesar del cariño que tengo a mi hermano por la sangre que nos une, existen ciertas cosas que yo me niego a aceptar —respondió con sinceridad—. Intentaré por todos los medios que no llegue hasta vosotras, pero sus métodos nunca han sido limpios y me puedo esperar lo peor.

—Hablando de métodos —sonrió Lucy atrayendo su atención—. Le acabo de dar a Yukino unas hierbas que, mezclándolas con la cerveza, conseguirán derrotar hasta al hombre más forzudo, sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

Aquello alegró el gesto del muchacho.

—¡Magnífico! —asintió Sting al escucharla y ver que era mujer de rápidas soluciones—. Me aseguraré de que todos bebamos hasta caer derrotados. Por cierto, ¿el despertar será bueno?

Lucy torció el gesto e indicó:

—Sentirás como si cien caballos te pisotearan las sienes.

Al escuchar aquello, Sting suspiró pero sonrió.

—Prefiero eso a que los tontos de vuestros maridos piensen que tramé algo con mi hermano. —Y mirando a Yukino preguntó—: Entonces, ¿te encargas tú?

—Sí, señor —asintió la criada con una alegre sonrisa echando unos troncos al hogar.

—¡Perfecto, Yukino! —señaló Sting y, despidiéndose, indicó—: Atrancad la arcada a mi salida.

Poco tiempo después, el sonido de unos nuevos golpes en la arcada hizo que las tres mujeres se mirasen. Era Yentel, una de las criadas.

_—Miladies _—dijo con ojos avergonzados—, me envía Zancrow Eucliffe para preguntar si le honraréis con vuestra compañía en la cena.

Lucy y Juvia se miraron pero fue la joven criada quien contestó.

—Imposible —dijo Yukino dando un paso hacia ella—. _Miladies _me indicaban en este momento que están agotadas y desean descansar. Dile a Eucliffe que se lo agradecen, pero que será en otra ocasión. —Una vez que se deshizo de Yentel, Yukino cerró la puerta y apoyándose en ella susurró—: ¿Cómo sabe él que estáis aquí?

—No lo sabía —maldijo Lucy al ver cómo ahora Zancrow y Ángel miraban hacia su ventana—. Pero la arpía de Ángel ya le informó.

—¡Maldita mujerzuela! —apostilló Yukino.

Desde la ventana, Juvia vio a Sting llegar con paso decidido hasta su hermano y las mujeres.

—Creo que os estáis asustando demasiado, Yukino —sonrió Juvia—. Gray y Natsu llegarán en cualquier momento. Además, varios de nuestros guerreros siguen aquí. No creo que se atrevan a hacer nada.

La criada, tras suspirar con gesto grave, murmuró:

_—Milady, _los hombres beben en ocasiones demasiado y pierden la cabeza.

—Tranquila, Yukino —señaló Lucy percatándose del peligro que habría pasado horas antes si Sting no hubiera aparecido—. Las hierbas que te he dado nos ayudarán. De todas formas, atrancaremos la puerta en cuanto traigas a Happy. No saldremos de aquí.

Aquella noche, dormir en la fortaleza se convirtió en algo imposible. El ruido ensordecedor que los hombres hacían al reír, cantar o luchar borrachos ponía el vello de punta. Lucy observó cómo Sting, cada vez más torpe, llenaba la jarra de cerveza de su hermano, que reía a carcajadas con Ángel en su regazo.

Oculta tras las sombras de su habitación, miró cómo se desarrollaba la fiesta que habían organizado en el patio de la fortaleza, y se quedó impresionada al ver lo que aquellos hombres eran capaces de beber sin descansar, aunque sonrió al comprobar que algunos comenzaban a sentarse y adormilarse.

Con remordimiento, vio también que varios de los hombres de Natsu y Gray, que reían y bebían junto a los recién llegados, cayeron derrotados al suelo. Y los pelos se le erizaron al observar a varias de las criadas desaparecer con algunos de ellos tras los muros de la fortaleza. ¿Acaso no sabían el problema que les crearía?

Estaba tan abstraída con el espectáculo que el patio ofrecía que, cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, pegó un salto.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Juvia, adormilada junto a Happy encima de la cama de su hermana.

_—Milady _—reconoció la voz de Yentel—, Zancrow y Sting Eucliffe quieren que bajéis para brindar por vuestras recientes bodas.

—Decidles de mi parte —gritó Lucy, que hizo una seña a su hermana— que les rogaríamos que fueran considerados y nos dejaran descansar.

_—Milady _—insistió la muchacha, asustada—, han dicho que si en breve no bajáis, miréis por la ventana.

—Por favor, Yentel, hazles llegar mi mensaje —suspiró Lucy.

Una vez que la criada se convenció de que ellas no bajarían, sus rápidos pasos se alejaron.

—¿Qué quiere ese idiota? —se desperezó Juvia.

—Seguro que nada bueno —se quejó Lucy al ver a Yentel acercarse con temor a Zancrow; éste, tras escucharla, comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas junto a Angel, que sentada encima de él se restregaba como una gata en celo mientras bebía de la jarra que de nuevo Sting le llenaba.

—Te juro que me dan ganas de bajar y...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. De las cuadras, un borracho grandullón sacó a lord Draco y a Pantherlily. Con una antorcha comenzó a asustarlos, haciendo que los caballos relincharan de miedo.

—¡Eso sí que no! —gritó Lucy al sentir cómo la sangre le bullía de rabia por lo que veía—. ¡No se lo voy a consentir por muy Eucliffe _el Malo _que sea!

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Juvia levantándose asustada de la cama. Se quedó de piedra al ver lo que ocurría—. Pero ¿qué están haciendo esos imbéciles?

—Cavando su propia tumba —rugió Lucy cogiendo su carcaj de cuero.

Furiosa y sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió una de las flechas, apuntó con maestría hacia el borracho y disparó.

Momentos después, el borracho gritó de dolor. La flecha que había lanzado Lucy se le clavó en la mano que llevaba la antorcha, la cual cayó al suelo. Eso hizo que todos callaran y miraran hacia la ventana.

Sting, divertido por aquello, reía a grandes carcajadas, intentando no caer desplomado por todo lo que estaba bebiendo. Zancrow intentó distinguir la figura de Lucy a través de las sombras, pero la oscuridad de la noche le hacía difícil conseguirlo. Sin pensar en Ángel, se levantó bruscamente, cayendo ésta despatarrada al suelo, algo que a la fulana molestó al escuchar risas a su alrededor.

A su llegada a la fortaleza, Zancrow había buscado a la mujer rubia, pero únicamente logró encontrarla cuando Sabina y Ángel le informaron de que buscaba a la esposa de Salamander, ese presuntuoso guerrero que siempre le hacía sombra ante Robert de Bruce. Con la vista borrosa por la bebida, Zancrow observó en la oscuridad. No la veía, pero la excitación por aquella gitana de ojos desafiantes le decía que había sido ella, la _sassenach, _la que había lanzado la flecha.

Con intranquilidad, Yukino se acercó a la mesa, donde comenzó a llenar de nuevo las jarras de cerveza, mientras observaba cómo Zancrow _el Malo _miraba hacia la ventana. A su alrededor, los hombres dormían como troncos tirados por el patio; incluso Sabina yacía encima de un guerrero respirando con tranquilidad. Se fijó en Angel, que la miraba con una tonta sonrisa en la boca. «¡Bien!», pensó Yukino con una media sonrisa que se le borró al notar cómo una mano la agarraba y tiraba de ella. Zancrow _el Malo, _atrayéndola hacia él, la besó. Al ver aquello, Sting intentó ayudarla, pero al moverse lo único que consiguió fue caer derrotado al suelo.

Yukino se zafó como pudo del beso, pero la fuerza del hombre le impedía librarse de sus manos, y un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando le escuchó gritar con voz pastosa:

_—Sassenach, _veremos si esto lo atajáis con otra flecha.

—¡Desnúdala, Zancrow! —bramó Angel—. Yukino es la criada de la _sassenach._

—Eres peor que una bruja —gritó Yukino, que se alegró al ver cómo aquélla caía contra la mesa.

Desde la ventana, Lucy respiraba con dificultad. Lord Draco, seguido por Pantherlily, desapareció por la arcada de entrada hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Pero cuando vio que Zancrow intentaba volver a besar a Yukino y ésta luchaba, gritó acercándose a la ventana con el rostro desencajado por la rabia:

—¡Soltadla, Zancrow Eeucliffe! Bajaré a brindar con vos.

—¡No, _milady! _—chilló Yukino al escucharla—. ¡Esperad!

—¡Cállate, mujer! —la abofeteó torpemente él al oírla.

En su prisa por salir de la habitación, Lucy chocó con Juvia.

—¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?

—No voy a permitir que ese bruto haga daño a Yukino —replicó poniéndose encima de la ligera camisa de hilo que utilizaba para dormir una bata larga azulada, anudada con dos cintas bajo el pecho. Antes de salir, tocó su pierna derecha y se cercioró de que su daga estaba en su lugar. También cogió su espada.

Juvia tomó su espada y, una vez que se cubrió el cuerpo con otra bata verde, sin despertar a Happy salió y dijo:

—Te acompañaré, aunque con la cantidad de brebaje que han bebido esas bestias, poco creo que puedan hacer.

Zancrow se quedó impresionado cuando Lucy apareció más radiante de lo que la recordaba. La luz de las antorchas hacía que su pelo dorado la volviera más salvaje, más etérea; parecía una ninfa del lago. Aquella _sassenach _le miraba con ojos desafiantes, y por la rigidez, de su mandíbula intuyó que la furia o la risa la estaba consumiendo. Anonadado por su belleza, soltó a Yukino, que corrió hacia Lucy. Una vez que intercambiaron unas palabras, la gitana de ojos oscuros la ocultó tras ella.

—Bien, Eucliffe. Aquí estoy —dijo mirando a su alrededor, donde los hombres roncaban plácidamente—. ¡Qué animada fiesta!

—La fiesta comenzará ahora —susurró él andando con cierta dificultad hacia ella.

—Por vuestro bien, no os acerquéis más —señaló Lucy extendiendo su espada ante ella, viendo cómo los rudos guerreros caían sin fuerzas a su alrededor.

—¡Vaya! —susurró Juvia con su particular sentido del humor—. Tus métodos asesinos son infalibles. Doy gracias que seas mi hermana, porque cualquiera se fía de ti.

Aquello las hizo reír.

—Pero... —dijo de pronto Zancrow al percatarse de que uno tras otro sus hombres se desplomaban inconscientes y él notaba que su visión se borraba—. ¡Brujas inglesas! ¿Nos habéis envenenado?

Yukino y Juvia continuaban riendo.

—Digamos —bajó Lucy su espada al verle doblar las rodillas y caer de bruces contra el suelo— que hemos adelantado el fin de la fiesta. ¡Felices sueños!

El golpazo de aquel guerrero contra el suelo sonó mal, muy mal.

—Oh, por Dios, _milady... _¡Qué golpe! —se horrorizó Yukino mientras se tapaba la boca para no reír.

—¡Por san Fergus! —rio Juvia señalando al hombre despatarrado—. Creo que mañana cuando despierte le faltará algún diente.

—¡Mejor que le falten a él y no a nosotras! ¿No creéis? —dijo Lucy con una carcajada.

Tras asentir las tres, varios de los criados Yajima y mujeres de la aldea que habían permanecido ocultas comenzaron a aparecer. El susto se leía en sus caras al comprobar que en el patio había hombres inconscientes en el suelo, sobre las mesas, en las sillas. Lucy, Juvia y Yukino reían a carcajadas sentadas en el centro de todo aquel caos. Cuando lograron dejar de reír y todos se tranquilizaron, con cuidado recogieron a Sting y lo echaron a descansar sobre una piel en el salón.

—Volvamos a nuestras habitaciones, necesitamos dormir —sugirió Lucy tras recuperar a Pantherlily, que como un cordero seguía a lord Draco. Con una sonrisa en los labios dijo a los criados y a las mujeres de la aldea—: Recordad. Aquí no ha pasado nada. Ellos llegaron, celebraron una fiesta y no molestaron a nadie. Vuestro _laird _y nuestros maridos están al llegar y no deseamos problemas con estos brutos.

—¿Y si no llegan pronto? —preguntó Yentel, asustada.

—Llegarán—afirmó Lucy intentando aportar seguridad. Aunque algo en ella le decía que, si no llegaban, cuando despertaran aquellos brutos las cosas se pondrían muy, muy difíciles.


	23. Chapter 23

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 23<p>Cansados y agotados por el viaje en busca de Aries, de madrugada llegaron a la aldea, que presentaba una quietud inquietante. Cuando divisaron la gran arcada de la fortaleza, Natsu fue el primero en percatarse de que no había ningún soldado vigilando, por lo que aceleró el paso junto a Gray y Yajima. Al entrar se quedaron sin palabras al ver aquel espectáculo.<p>

—¡Por todos los santos celtas! —bramó Yajima al reconocer al hombre que dormía boca abajo en el centro del patio—. ¿Qué hace Zancrow Eucliffe aquí?

—Mataré a Sting —juró Gray mirando a su alrededor y sintiendo que la rabia le comenzaba a consumir.

—¡Antes lo mataré yo! —masculló Natsu apretando la mandíbula al reconocer a algunos guerreros de Zancrow Eucliffe y propios borrachos como cubas.

Al ver que nadie se movía, saltó de su caballo y a grandes zancadas entró en la fortaleza, donde, seguido por Gray, Max y Gajeel, llegó hasta su habitación, que encontró atrancada.

—¡Juvia no está! —gritó en ese momento Gray, que raudo había ido hasta la habitación de su mujer y la encontró vacía.

—¡Ayudadme a echar la puerta abajo! —exclamó con fiereza Natsu, con la piel erizada ante el temor de lo que había podido ocurrir allí.

El bramido de su marido la despertó. Lucy saltó de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta. Quitó el tronco que la atrancaba para abrir y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se tiró a sus brazos buscando como nunca su cariño y su tranquilidad.

—¡Vaya, cuñada! —sonrió Gajeel al ver la cara de su hermano—. A eso se le llama un buen recibimiento.

Gray entró en la habitación y se relajó cuando vio a Juvia enroscada en la cama durmiendo junto a Happy. Con cuidado, se acercó a ella y estirando su mano fue a tocarle la mejilla. De pronto, ella dio un salto y, poniendo su puñal a escasos centímetros del cuello de Gray, dijo con todo el pelo cayéndole en la cara:

—Si me tocas, eres hombre muerto.

—¿Qué demonios...? —susurró Gray, confuso por esa reacción.

Al reconocer su voz, Juvia se retiró el pelo del rostro, tiró el puñal a un lado y se lanzó al cuello de su marido enganchándose con desesperación.

—Oh..., ¡cariño! —se disculpó Juvia, horrorizada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer—. ¿Te hice algo? Oh..., Dios mío.

—Tranquila, tesoro —sonrió al notarla junto a él mientras le besaba la frente—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Natsu, más apaciguado, entró con su mujer en brazos.

—Sí —asintió con cara de cansancio—. Todas estamos bien.

—Me llevaré a Happy a su cuarto —dijo Max.

Una vez que el _highlander _salió de la habitación con el niño en brazos, comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —preguntó Natsu, reteniendo a su mujer, que hacía intentos por bajar de sus brazos, cosa que él no consintió.

—Los hombres de Eucliffe organizaron una fiesta anoche —sonrió Juvia viendo entrar a Gajeel en la habitación saludándole con la mano—. Y nosotras atrancamos la arcada por si bebían demasiado. Sólo eso.

—¿Sólo eso? —bramó Natsu, que miró a su mujer incrédulo.

—Sí, sólo eso —confirmó Lucy.

No querían que ninguno de ellos tuviera problemas con Zancrow, quien seguramente no recordaría lo ocurrido antes de caer al suelo.

—Zancrow apareció, y Sting, al ver que no conseguía hacerle marchar —explicó Lucy—, nos pidió que para evitar problemas atrancáramos nuestra habitación.

Natsu y Gray se miraron. ¿Debían creerlas?

—¡Buena idea por su parte! —sonrió Gajeel, que levantó una ceja al mirar por la ventana y reconocer a Zancrow Eucliffe como el hombre que se tambaleaba y soportaba los gritos de Yajima.

—¿Pretendéis que creamos eso? —preguntó Gray cruzándose de brazos ante su mujer, que bostezaba sin ningún pudor.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó Lucy viendo cómo su marido observaba el carcaj tirado en el suelo y la escrutaba con esa mirada de desconfianza que la perturbaba—. Vale, Salamander... ¡Me has pillado! Tuve que tirar una flecha para advertir a los hombres que si se pasaban con alguien de la fortaleza se las verían conmigo.

Al escuchar aquello, los hombres se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué había ocurrido allí?

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Podemos acabar con esto? —se quejó Juvia rascándose con pesadez los ojos—. Necesito dormir, estoy muerta de sueño.

—De acuerdo —asintió Natsu al entender que ellas no contarían más—. Preguntaré a los criados. ¡Gajeel! Que alguien avise a Yukino y que suba aquí.

—¿Por qué vas a interrogar a la pobre Yukino? —se quejó Lucy tras echarle una significativa mirada a su hermana—. ¿Acaso no te vale con lo que te contamos?

Aquello hizo por fin sonreír a los hombres.

—Definitivamente, ¡no! —respondió Gray al mirar hacia la puerta, donde una tímida criada hacía acto de presencia—. Pasa, Yukino, queremos hacerte unas preguntas.

—Oh..., pasa sin miedo —sonrió Lucy soltándose por fin de los brazos de su marido y tomando la mano de la criada para darle seguridad—. Nuestros desconfiados maridos quieren preguntarte algo.

La pobre criada no sabía dónde mirar. No quería echar a perder la mentira.

—Tranquila, Yukino —sonrió Juvia apoyándose en la almohada—. Aunque los veas tan grandes, no te comerán.

Gajeel observaba divertido aquello mientras Natsu seguía ceñudo y con su continuo gesto de gravedad.

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió sin querer Gray, y mirando a la criada dijo haciéndola sonreír—: Te aseguro que antes me la como a ella.

—¡Por san Fergus! —rio Gajeel dándole un empujón al ver la cara de tonto con que observaba a su mujer—. Esto de casarse te está echando a perder, Gray.

—Yukino, ¿qué ocurrió anoche aquí? —preguntó Natsu, que se percató de cómo la criada miraba primero a su mujer y después a su cuñada.

_—Laird _Dragneel, llegaron los guerreros Eucliffe —comenzó a contar—. Al ver que nuestro _laird _no estaba, Sting Eucliffe intentó que se marcharan, pero viendo que era imposible tuvimos que prepararles grandes cantidades de comida. —Mirando graciosamente a Lucy dijo sonriendo—: Luego, comenzaron a beber como las bestias que son, hasta que la bebida les tumbó.

Lucy miró a su marido y con una graciosa sonrisa asintió.

—¿Contentos con la respuesta? —preguntó Juvia con cara de aburrimiento.

—Y ¿por qué utilizó mi mujer el carcaj? —preguntó Natsu cogiéndolo del suelo.

Al escucharle, Lucy suspiró cómicamente.

—Oh... —rio Yukino al mirar a los hombres—, gracias a la flecha que lanzó _milady, _uno de los brutos, que intentaba besarme, recibió su merecido y me soltó.

—Te lo dije —añadió Lucy, quien pestañeó con inocencia a su marido—. ¿Por qué te iba a mentir?

Al escuchar aquello, los hombres se miraron sin saber qué decir. Dándose por vencidos, Gray se llevó a Juvia a su habitación.

Gajeel salió sonriendo sin entender lo que allí había pasado y Yukino, tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con Lucy, marchó cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Quedaron a solas Natsu y Lucy.

—Ven aquí, sonríeme un poquito y abrázame —pidió ella con los brazos extendidos hacia su marido, que continuaba con el carcaj en la mano cabizbajo—. ¡Te eché de menos!

—No sé qué ha pasado aquí, pero lo descubriré y, si me estás mintiendo, me enfadaré —respondió Natsu soltando el carcaj_._

Con más deseo del que él quería dar a entender, se acercó a su mujer, que comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por su cuello derribando sus defensas. Natsu la abrazóy la comisura de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba_._

—Me gusta saber que sonríes —dijo de pronto Lucy sorprendiéndole.

—¿Cómo sabes que sonrío?

—Lo sé. Lo siento y punto —susurró dándole un empujón que le hizo sentarse en la cama. Situándose encima él, comenzó a notar la creciente excitación de su marido entre sus piernas—. Al igual que sé que te deseo en este momento y que tú me deseas.

No hizo falta decir más. Natsu comenzó a besar esos carnoso y rojos labios que le volvían loco, mientras ella, excitada, le dejaba hacer. Con una sensualidad que le volvía loco, ella le cogió la cara entre sus manos. Sacó su húmeda y roja lengua, y lenta y delicadamente la pasó por los labios de su marido, quien no podía ni respirar. Con una seguridad que hasta a la propia Lucy dejó pasmada, le quitó el cinto de cuero marrón, y se oyó el ruido de la espada al caer.

Mirándole con sus sensuales ojos oscuros, le sonrió, momento en el que bajó sus manos lentamente por el costado de él, y las metió por debajo de la camisa. Natsu, al sentir sus ardientes y suaves manos, cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de cómo ella le quitaba la sucia camisa blanca y la tiraba al suelo. Abrió los ojos, la miró y subió sus grandes manos hasta el cabello de su mujer, sujeto con un trozo de cuero marrón que él no dudó en deshacer.

—Tu cabello rubio me vuelve loco —susurró acariciándolo con delicadeza.

—¿Sólo mi pelo os agrada, mi señor? —Hizo un mohín quitándose primero la bata que la cubría y después la fina camisola de lino blanco, quedando desnuda encima de él—. Sería muy decepcionante saber que te has casado conmigo sólo porque mi cabello te recuerda al color de tu caballo.

—¡Me has pillado! —sonrió besándola con ardor, mientras ella, con certeros movimientos, comenzaba a enloquecerle—. Tu pelo y tú siempre me habéis gustado, pero tengo que reconocer que toda tú te estás convirtiendo en mi gran debilidad.

—Mmm... —susurró echando la cabeza hacia atrás para levantarse—. Me gusta saber que soy tu debilidad —y agachándose entre sus piernas, primero le quitó una bota, y luego la otra para tomar su mano y hacerle levantar. De puntillas le besó y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones.

—Cariño, me estás asustando —sonrió Natsu excitadísimo al ver que ella de nuevo le empujaba para hacerle caer sobre la cama—. Y yo no me asusto con facilidad.

—Como tú dijiste una vez, tomo lo que es mío —respondió sensualmente sentándose con autoridad a horcajadas encima de él—. Además, quiero que recuerdes lo que te esperará en tu hogar siempre que regreses.

Nnatsu, al ver su entusiasmo, sonrió.

—El problema será cómo separarme de ti. Y más cuando sé que en mi cama tengo la fiera más bella. ¿Cómo podré atreverme a dejarte sola? —dijo con voz ronca, levantándola un poco para hundir su pene en ella.

—Eso pretendo... —suspiró entrecortadamente, notando cómo su cuerpo se abría para recibirle. Entre gemidos susurró—: Deseo que no quieras dejarme nunca sola.

—Deseo concedido —susurró estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

No pudieron seguir hablando. El calor y el disfrute de ambos les hizo moverse compulsivamente abrazados. Natsu, con sus fuertes y poderosos brazos, levantaba y bajaba con una facilidad pasmosa el cuerpo de su mujer sobre su miembro duro y caliente hasta que el clímax los inundó. Mientras permanecían abrazados, ella intentó rodar hacia un lado, pero él no se lo permitió y la miró con una sonrisa lobuna que le erizó la piel.

—¿Por qué me miras como un depredador a su presa? —preguntó retirándose con una mano el cabello de la cara, mientras notaba cómo la excitación de él crecía de nuevo entre ellos.

—Miro lo que es mío —respondió comiéndose con la mirada a aquella mujer que acababa de hacerle el amor de aquella manera tan sensual. Al entender sus palabras y su cautivadora mirada, Lucy sonrió mientras él proseguía su acercamiento entre susurros roncos.

—Y ahora, Impaciente, quiero que sepas lo que te esperará cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche que estés a mi lado para que nunca quieras separarte de mí.

De nuevo, volvieron a hacer el amor con el ardor que sus cuerpos y sus corazones pedían.

Hasta bien entrada la tarde, no hicieron aparición en el salón. Allí les recibió Yajima con una grata sonrisa, acompañado por Gajeel, Sting y Zancrow Eucliffe, este último con un ojo morado y un feo golpe en la mejilla.

—¿El hambre de comida os hizo dejar el lecho? —bromeó Yajima al ver a Natsu agarrar posesivamente a su mujer por la cintura.

Lucy, encandilada aún por los besos y palabras de su marido, con una media sonrisa observó a Zancrow, que la miró con descaro. Pero aquello no la molestó. Ella era feliz. Natsu le había demostrado lo mucho que la había añorado y eso le hizo sentir seguridad en él y en sí misma.

Natsu, aún con la felicidad en el corazón,al ver cómo Zancrow miraba hechizado a su mujer sintió una punzada de celos. Zancrow y él nunca habían sido amigos, quizá más bien rivales. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Y la necesidad de marcar su terreno le hizo hablar.

—Natsu, ¿conoces a Lucy, mi mujer?

Al escuchar aquello, Lucy dejó de sonreír, algo que no pasó desapercibido a Zancrow, que al detectar la preocupación en los ojos de ella sonrió.

—Tuve el placer de conocerla en la colina —respondió con maldad al advertirla incómoda mientras le besaba la mano.

Sorprendido por aquella respuesta, Natsu miró a su mujer. ¿Cuándo había estado ella en la colina?

—Y por lo que pude comprobar —prosiguió Zancrow al ver a Natsu cerrar los ojos—, además de ser una mujer bellísima y con carácter, es una estupenda amazona al verla mon...

—Salimos a dar un corto paseo —le interrumpió Sting.

Natsu, con gesto duro, miró a su mujer, que bajó los ojos, y luego a Sting. ¿Qué hacían ellos paseando por la colina?

_—Lady _Lucy —llamó Yajima atrayendo la atención de ésta, que se encogió al oír resoplar a su marido y ver sonreír a Gajeel—. Zancrow me ha dicho algo que me ha sorprendido mucho. ¿Realmente habéis sido capaz de montar al salvaje de Pantherlily a horcajadas?

Al escuchar aquello, Natsu le apretó demasiado la cintura. Sentándose donde su marido le señalaba, Lucy se atrevió a mirarlo, aunque notó su gesto inquisitivo y furioso cerca de ella.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —volvió a intermediar Sting—. Ella...

—Te agradecería que te callaras —bufó Natsu mirándole con desafío. Escudriñando el rostro de su mujer, ordenó—: ¡Responde!

—Bueno —comenzó a decir dubitativa—, Pantherlily sólo es un caballo y...

Natsu maldijo al escucharla.

—¡Por san Fergus! —Yajima golpeó escandalosamente la mesa riendo a mandíbula abierta, como llevaba tiempo sin hacer—. Pantherlily es un semental entrenado para la guerra. Y aunque era el caballo de mi hijo, siempre ha sido bastante rebelde, por no decir odioso.

Incrédulo por lo que escuchaba, Natsu, con gesto severo, preguntó:

—¿Has montado a Pantherlily?

—Bueno —suspiró al verse descubierta mientras todos prestaban atención—. Lo monté un poquito. Me daba pena ver al animal encerrado en la cuadra y...

—¿Un poquito? —volvió a reír Yajima junto a Gajeel, mientras Sting la miraba con tristeza y Natsu con dureza.

—Eres sorprendente, cuñada. —Gajeel se cruzó de brazos al escucharla.

—Tu mujer llama «un poquito» a saltar arroyos, esquivar obstáculos y volar como una flecha a lomos de Pantherlily a horcajadas —añadió con malicia Zancrow, al ver que aquello traería problemas entre el presuntuoso Natsu y la inglesa.

Natsu la miró con gesto aterrador.

—Te dije que no te acercaras a ese caballo. Te dije que era peligroso y, aun así, lo has montado —dijo Natsu al atizar un golpe que hizo temblar los platos que Yukino ponía en la mesa—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me obedezcas y escuches?

Al sentir la voz enfadada del _laird _Dragneel, muchos de los guerreros presentes miraron con curiosidad.

—Natsu —señaló ella sin entender aquella absurda reacción—, siempre te escucho, lo que ocurre es que nunca he visto en Pantherlily ese peligro que tú ves y...

—¡Maldita seas, Lucy! —clamó él al ver la provocación en su mirada—. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de comportarte como debes en vez de como una salvaje?

La palabra «salvaje», dicha de aquella manera, le trajo a Lucy malos e ingratos recuerdos. Sus ojos café se cerraron y, sin pensarlo, dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa que sorprendió a todos, incluido su marido.

—¡Discúlpame, Natsu! —gritó sin importarle quién estuviera delante—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—No pienso volver a repetir mis palabras —murmuró sin mirarla.

—Muy bien. Que sepas que yo no pienso dejar de ser como soy porque un guerrero mandón como tú se haya casado conmigo y pretenda que sea otra persona diferente a la que soy. Te advertí antes de casarte conmigo que podría llegar a desesperarte, y aun así me aceptaste.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Lucy —advirtió Natsu con una mirada oscura y peligrosa—. Puedes arrepentirte de cada palabra que digas a partir de ahora.

—¿Me amenazas? —le retó. Eso le enfadó más.

Sting, tras cruzar una mirada con Gajeel, observó sin más. Aquel idiota aún no se había dado cuenta de la clase de mujer que tenía a su lado.

—Por favor —intervino Gajeel para suavizar las cosas—. Relajaos, no hace falta que os pongáis así.

—¡Cállate, Gajeel! —gritaron Natsu y Lucy mirándole.

—De acuerdo —asintió molesto y, sentándose de nuevo, les gritó—: ¡Mataos!

La incomodidad que se creó en el salón hizo que todo el mundo, incluidos guerreros y criados, estuviera pendiente de aquella discusión.

_—Milady, _no merece la pena discutir por ese animal de alma negra como un demonio —indicó Yajima, sorprendido por cómo aquella mujer le plantaba cara a su buen amigo Natsu, y sobre todo por el aguante que él tenía—. Tengo la intención de sacrificarle. No hace más que romper las cuadras con sus patadas y morder a todo el que se le acerca.

—¿Cómo vais a cometer esa crueldad? —protestó Lucy—. Pantherlily es un estupendo caballo que sólo necesita un poco de cariño. —Y al ver cómo todos la miraban, en especial su marido, dijo—: Me he pasado media vida ayudando a mi abuelo con los caballos, y sé perfectamente lo que digo.

En ese momento, aparecieron sonrientes Gray y Juvia. Ésta, al ver a Zancrow junto a Gajeel y Sting, volvió la vista hacia su hermana, que parecía enfadada, por lo que, esperándose lo peor, se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Lucy nos hablaba de Pantherlily y de sus aptitudes —interrumpió Gajeel a conciencia, viendo cómo Gray se paraba para escucharle, tras saludar a Sting y Zancrow.

—Oh... —exclamó Juvia desplegando su encanto—, es un caballo precioso. Un poco testarudo, pero nada que no se pueda dominar. El abuelo nos enseñó a saber qué hacer en casos así. Pantherlily, a mi hermana o a mí, no nos preocupa. Sabernos que en poco tiempo podemos tenerle comiendo de nuestra mano.

—¡Por todos los santos celtas! —rio de nuevo Yajima con todas sus fuerzas—. Pero ¿de dónde han salido estas dos mujercitas tan guerreras?

Gray, al mirar a su amigo, entendió lo que ocurría: Pantherlily.

—En confianza, Yajima —respondió Gajeel atrayendo la atención de todos y las carcajadas en algunos hombres—, en el castillo de Dunstaffnage la mayoría de las mujeres que encontrarás son así. No sé si es el agua que beben o el aire que respiran, pero todas y cada una de las mujeres que viven allí se gastan un genio de mil demonios.

Al escuchar aquella absurda mofa, las muchachas le miraron con enfado.

—¿Sabes lo que les digo a los graciosos como tú? —respondió altivamente Lucy, con rabia al pensar en la tristeza de su gran amiga Levy—. Que llegará el día que vuelvas por Dunstaffnage y no habrá nadie esperándote. Porque las mujeres como nosotras no esperamos aque los sosos como tú decidan si somos lo que vosotros queréis.

—Y ten por seguro que a Levy —continuó Juvia— pretendientes nunca le faltan, y te puedo asegurar que mucho mejores que tú.

—¿Ésas son las tierras de Jellal Fernandes? —preguntó Sting con interés—. ¿Quién es Levy?

—Alguien a quien por tu bien no debes acercarte, si no quieres vértelas conmigo —respondió Gajeel mirando a las dos hermanas, que se mofaban sonrientes—. Por lo tanto, olvida lo que aquí has escuchado y olvida ese nombre.

Natsu, al ver sonreír a su mujer, deseó estrangularla. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en mentir y en desobedecer?

Gray, divertido por cómo Gajeel había caído en la trampa, tras darle un manotazo en la espalda dijo:

—¡Has caído, Gajeel! ¡Estás perdido, amigo!

Lucy, una vez descubierto su engaño y consciente del enfado de su marido, y de lo que eso significaría, se preocupó por el caballo.

—Volviendo al asunto de Pantherlily —cambió de tema Lucy al ver la ceñuda mirada de su cuñado—, _laird _Yajima, creo que deberíais plantearos lo de sacrificarle. Ese magnífico caballo no merece tener un final así.

—¿Sacrificarle? ¿Queréis sacrificar a ese pobre caballo? —se quejó Juvia, atónita por lo que estaba escuchando—. Pero si es un semental magnífico.

—Tenía pensamiento de sacrificarle —indicó Yajima—, pero si vos lo queréis os lo regalo.

Natsu no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su amigo Yajima, ¿se había vuelto loco? Aquello le provocaría más problemas.

—¿Me lo regaláis? —gritó Lucy levantándose tan precipitadamente que tiró la silla por la emoción, sin querer darle importancia al enfado de su marido—. Oh..., gracias.

Natsu volvió a maldecir.

—Oh... —aplaudió Juvia sin entender la seriedad de Gray y Natsu—. ¡Qué maravillosa idea! —Y mirando a su hermana dijo entusiasmada—: Si buscamos una buena yegua, seguro que podríamos tener unos sementales maravillosos.

—Tenemos maravillosos sementales en Urquhart —señaló Gray atrayendo a su mujer e indicando que se callara—. No necesitáis a Pantherlily.

—Pero ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo, Gray? —se quejó soltándose de su mano—. Si mi abuelo viviese, te diría que lo último que se tiene que hacer a cualquier ser vivo es matarlo, y menos aún a un caballo tan magnífico como Pantherlily.

—Juvia —advirtió Gray mirándola—. ¡Cállate!

—¿Y eso porqué?

—Porque telo ordeno yo —vociferó recordándole con la mirada la interesante conversación que habían mantenido antes de bajar.

Ante aquella voz de Gray, Lucy miró a su hermana, que tras encogerse se calló. La rabia comenzaba a consumirla. Nadie a excepción de sus tíos ingleses les habían hablado con aquella dureza e imposición.

—Yajima, agradezco tu regalo —contraatacó Natsu sabiendo que aquello supondría una nueva batalla con su mujer—, pero no quiero que ese caballo me ocasione más problemas de los que tengo. Por lo tanto, no lo aceptamos.

—¿Qué dices? —protestó Lucy, muy enfadada—. Querrás decir que no lo aceptas tú. Pero yo sí.

—He hablado en nombre de los dos y mi palabra es una orden para ti —bramó intentando acallar a su mujer mientras sus hombres les miraban—. Por lo tanto, no se hable más.

—No me callaré ante una injusticia —replicó clavándole la mirada sin ver las señas que su hermana le hacía—. Tú no eres nadie para hacerme callar.

Al escuchar aquello, Yajima se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Nunca su difunta mujer se atrevió a hablarle así.

—¡Por todos los santos, mujer! —exclamó Natsu levantándose encolerizado mientras Gajeel y Gray también se levantaban y Sting, confuso, permanecía impasible—. Acabo de decirte que te calles y aun así continúas llevándome la contraria.

—La contraria me la llevas tú a mí —respondió, aunque aquello lo pagaría muy caro—. Yajima me hizo un regalo a mí, no a ti, y tú no eres nadie para rechazar algo que no se te ha regalado.

—¡Maldita sea tu lengua! —voceó Natsu fuera de sí—. Y maldito el momento en que decidí casarme contigo.

—Te casaste conmigo porque quisiste, yo nunca te obligué —gritó con ojos coléricos al escuchar aquello, y recordar cómo poco antes la había besado con pasión.

Natsu, furioso, volvió a dar un nuevo golpe en la mesa. ¿Por qué su mujer no se callaba? Aquella actitud lo único que hacía era dejarle en ridículo ante todo el mundo.

—Gracias a Dios, esto es temporal —siseó con rabia dejándola con la boca abierta—. Porque, sinceramente, ¡eres insoportable!

Todos se miraban confundidos. Y más cuando observaron que Lucy resoplaba dispuesta a no callar.

—Maldito escocés, prepotente y estúpido —gritó dándole un manotazo que hizo que todos la miraran y Juvia, horrorizada, se quedara pálida—. Me casé contigo porque tú quisiste. Si realmente no me soportas, ¡vete y déjame en paz! Yo no te necesito para continuar viviendo. Y retando a todos vociferó: ¡sí! Yo tampoco le soporto.

—Te voy a matar —siseó fuera de sí Natsu, irguiéndose ante ella como lo hacía ante cualquiera de sus adversarios—. Te juro que o callas tu boca de víbora o te mato.

Pero Lucy no estaba dispuesta a parar. No le importaban las consecuencias de aquello. Su marido la había enfurecido y sin amilanarse respondió:

—Ten cuidado no te mate yo antes a ti.

Escuchar aquella provocación fue lo máximo que Natsu aceptó oír.

—¡Maldita seas! —gritó enfurecido, asiéndola del brazo con tal fuerza que al zarandearla consumido por la rabia le hizo un daño atroz—. ¡He dicho que te calles y te vas a callar aunque sea lo último que consiga de ti! ¡No voy a consentir que otra mujerzuela me hunda!

—¡Suéltame, bruto, me haces daño! —chilló revolviéndose contra él mientras los demás observaban la escena pasmados.

La rabia verde que Lucy, vio en sus ojos fue lo que la paralizó. A pesar del daño que le hacía en la herida que aún tenía reciente en el brazo, consiguió tragarse su llanto y, pateándole como una leona, liberarse de él, que fue a cogerla de nuevo, pero Gray y Gajeel lo impidieron. Natsu estaba enloquecido. Sting, aturdido, tiró de ella, y Juvia, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana, cuando salió por la arcada corriendo, fue tras ella.

—Natsu —gritó Gajeel incrédulo por cómo le había retorcido el brazo a su mujer—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—No lo sé. —Respiró con gran esfuerzo mientras las manos le temblaban por lo que acababa de hacer—. Pero esa maldita mujer no podrá conmigo.

—¿Demasiada mujer para ti, Dragneel? —se mofó Zancrow, feliz de ser el artífice de aquella discusión.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —gruñó Sting al escucharle, pero al ver la maldad de su sonrisa le soltó un puñetazo que le hizo caer contra la mesa.

—¡Basta, Sting! —gritó Yajima.

—Eres un vendido, hermano —murmuró Zancrow mirándole.

—Soy cualquier cosa que no seas tú —siseó Sting con odio.

—¡Zancrow, sal de aquí inmediatamente! —ordenó Yajima.

Cuando Zancrow se marchó, Yajima se volvió hacia Natsu, que aún estaba lívido por la rabia.

—Natsu, deberás endurecer tus métodos con Lucy, porque, de momento, esa mujer ya te ha podido.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aleisha1213<span>_: Aqui el capi. Como dije antes, a mi tambien me gusta mucho esta version de Lucy ^^. Sobre lo de subir mas de un capitulo, es por esto qe me demoro en subir, porqe me gusta subir de hartos capitulos. ;D**

**_estrellita1230_: Me fascina qe te guste mi fic. Aqui esta el capitulo que morias por leer =***


	24. Chapter 24

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 24<p>Lucy cruzó el patio de la fortaleza agarrándose el brazo con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Le latía con un profundo dolor y como un rayo salió por la arcada, dejando a los vigilantes sin palabras, mientras la observaban desaparecer entre los árboles. Erik, al verla correr de aquella manera, intentó ir tras ella, pero Juvia le paró. Su hermana no permitiría que nadie la viera llorar, por lo que, tras cruzar unas palabras con él, comenzó a correr hasta que la vio agotada junto al lago. Lucy maldecía en voz alta una y otra vez, hasta que Juvia llegó y la abrazó.<p>

—Creí que no podría alcanzarte —dijo Juvia mientras unos curiosos ojos las observaban.

—Juvia, ¡le odio! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas roja de rabia—. ¡Le odio con toda mi alma! ¡Le odio con todo mi ser! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! Y no pienso volver junto a ese, ese, ese...

—Ése... —forzó a su hermana para que la mirara— te quiere y es tu marido.

—¿Que me quiere? ¿Te lo ha dicho a ti? Porque a mí te aseguro que no —gritó mientras gesticulaba de dolor agarrándose el brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—El brazo —sollozó dolorida, mientras maldecía y comenzaba a andar de un lado para otro sin parar—. Oh..., Dios. ¡Cómo me duele! Maldito sea el día que te conocí, Natsu Dragneel. Maldito sea el día que accedí a casarme contigo. Te odio. ¡Te odio tanto que te mataría!

Juvia, asustada, pues nunca había visto tan fuera de sí a su hermana, intentó calmar los chillidos que daba. Si alguien la escuchaba decir aquellas cosas contra su marido, habría más problemas. Pero, como era incapaz de hacerse con ella, comenzó a chillar como nunca la había chillado.

—Escúchame. ¡Maldita sea, Lucy!—. Gritó más alto para que callara y la mirara—. Por favor, serénate, ¿vale? Comprendo tu rabia, tu frustración y tus ganas de matarle, pero, aunque te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, también le comprendo a él, y te voy a explicar por qué. —Lucy la miró—. El abuelo y Wakaba nos han criado como a muchachos en vez de cómo a mujeres, y estamos tan acostumbradas a hacer lo que queremos, cuando queremos y como queremos, que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que ya no somos aquellas jóvenes solteras y libres que vivían con dos ancianos que les permitían hacer todo lo que querían, sin reglas, ni normas. Nos hemos casado, Lucy —dijo cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano para mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Y ahora, aunque no nos guste, ya nada puede ser como antes. Gray y Natsu son dos buenos hombres que nos quieren y que han aceptado nuestro pasado con naturalidad, mientras que nosotras no paramos de sorprenderles con nuestra particular manera de tomar la vida. Además, y aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, son nuestros maridos y les debemos un respeto.

—¡Venga ya, Juvia! —se quejó enfadada, ajena a unos curiosos ojos que la vigilaban tras los árboles—. No me hables de respeto, cuando ese bruto me ha destrozado el brazo. No me hables de él porque yo creo que...

—Te hablaré de lo que tenga que hablarte —murmuró mirándola a los ojos, y Lucy de nuevo calló y escuchó—. Hoy tuve una conversación con Gray en la cama. Me dijo que le encantaba mi naturalidad, pero que delante de otros guerreros intentara comportarme a la hora de responderle o desafiarle, porque no quería ser el hazmerreír de todos ellos. ¿Sabes por qué me comentó eso?

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Porque anoche, en el viaje de vuelta, escuchó a unos hombres mofándose de Natsu, por cómo le contestas. Y lo que más le dolió fue ver cómo Natsu lo escuchó y, sin decir nada, lo aceptó. Sé que no va a ser fácil retener nuestros impulsos, pero tenemos que intentarlo porque nos hemos casado con el _laird _Fullbuster y el _laird _Dragneel, y nosotras no podemos consentir que la gente o su clan se ría de ellos por nuestro exaltado comportamiento. Gray me ha pedido que no cambie nada en mi manera de ser, le gusto tal y como soy, pero sí me ha suplicado que intente no dejarle en ridículo con mi comportamiento o mis contestaciones porque de él dependen muchas personas a las que nunca, nunca podría decepcionar, ni abandonar.

—¿Y a ti te puede Gray decepcionar o abandonar? —preguntó Lucy que sintió correr un líquido por su brazo. Al mirarse maldijo cuando vio la manga de su vestido manchada de sangre—. ¡Maldita sea, se me abrió la herida!

Con rapidez Juvia miró el brazo de su hermana. No tenía buena pinta.

—Te dije que necesitaba un par de puntos —la regañó al ver la fea herida abierta—. Volvamos a la fortaleza.

—Aún no me has respondido. ¿Él puede decepcionarte o abandonarte?

Juvia, bajando el tono de voz, contestó:

—Él no puede decepcionarme porque desde un principio está siendo sincero conmigo, y me advirtió que, si alguna vez su gente se siente avergonzada por mi comportamiento, tendría que abandonarme por muy doloroso que le resultara. Es el _laird _Gray Fullbuster y su clan depende de él.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —susurró Lucy al ver la angustia reflejada en la cara de su hermana.

—Que no quiero que te pueda pasar eso a ti. ¡Piensa qué sería de ti y de Happy! Yo me moriría de pena si no os pudiera ayudar, y me volvería loca si tuviera que abandonar a Gray. ¡Por favor, Lucy! Tienes que intentar cambiar y dejar de enfadar a Natsu. ¡Por favor! —sollozó Juvia, angustiada por esos miedos.

Lucy sabía que aquella tarde su manera de dirigirse a su esposo delante de todos había sido humillante. Sabía que aquello le traería terribles consecuencias, pero nunca esperó que Natsu se pusiera así.

—Escúchame —dijo tomándole las manos con cariño—. Sobre tus miedos sólo te puedo decir que intentaré con todas mis fuerzas ser mejor, pero si por algún casual Natsu me rechaza y me tengo que marchar, quiero que tengas clara una cosa. —Juvia la miró—. Tanto Happy como yo querríamos que fueras feliz con Gray. Por lo que nunca te pediríamos que volvieras con nosotros —susurró limpiándole las lágrimas—. Mira, Juvia, tu camino está junto a tu marido, y si mi matrimonio no funciona y me tengo que marchar, no quiero que te preocupes. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy fuerte, que estaremos bien y sabré cuidar de Happy.

Los sollozos de Juvia hicieron ver a Lucy cuánto amaba su hermana a su marido, algo que indudablemente Natsu no sentía hacia ella. Pasado un rato en el que se tranquilizó, Lucy aceptó ante su hermana que no debía haber hablado así a su marido delante de Yajima, Sting, Zancrow, Gajeel, Alzack, Gray, Jellal, Makarov, Jet e infinidad de guerreros, y llevándose las manos a la cara asumió por primera vez todo lo que había hecho mal.

—Ahora no es momento de lamentaciones —susurró Juvia—. Ahora es momento de demostrar a todos que eres la mejor mujer para el _laird _Dragneel.

Cogidas de la mano, llegaron a la fortaleza. Alzack, que esperaba inquieto junto a Erik, sonrió al verlas regresar. Zancrow, con gesto áspero, dio órdenes a sus hombres para iniciar la marcha. Las miró al pasar, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario y abandonar las tierras de Yajima antes de que éste se lo pidiera.

Al pasar junto a las cuadras, Lucy tuvo que contener las lágrimas al escuchar relinchar a Pantherlily y lord Draco, pero con paso decidido entró junto a su hermana en el salón donde se encontraban los hombres. Al verlas aparecer, todos las miraron y Juvia, tras dar un apretón en la mano a su hermana, la soltó y se reunió con su mando, quien, dándole la mano, sonrió. Lucy, en un principio, se quedó paralizada y, reuniendo valor, observó a Natsu, que no se dignó a mirarla. Tragando saliva, se dirigió a Yajima.

_—Laird _Yajima —consiguió decir atrayendo la mirada de todos, excepto de Natsu—, quisiera pediros disculpas por mi comportamiento, y deciros que mi marido no se merece que yo le avergüence ante sus amigos de esta manera. Espero ser castigada en el momento que él decida.

Al decir aquello, Natsu la miró. La respuesta de Yajima no tardó en llegar.

_—Milady, _tenéis la suerte de que mi buen amigo Natsu no sea como yo, porque yo nunca os hubiera consentido que me hablarais así ante nadie, y os puedo asegurar que mi castigo sería doloroso —manifestó con seriedad, pero al ver la cara con que Gajeel y Sting le miraron tras toser añadió—: De todas formas, _milady, _todos tenemos momentos en los que hacemos cosas que no deberíamos hacer.

—Os agradezco vuestra comprensión, _laird _—asintió y volviéndose hacia su cuñado, que la miraba extrañado, prosiguió—: Gajeel, estoy segura de que te has sentido mal por mis palabras y mis acciones en más de una ocasión, espero que puedas disculparme.

—Por favor, Lucy —dijo levantándose al ver lo pálida que estaba, y señalando la manga del vestido indicó—: No tengo nada que disculparte, pero ¿tu brazo?

Intentando soportar el terrible dolor que sentía en el brazo lo escondió, momento en el que Sting habló.

_—Milady, _creo que deberíais miraros ese brazo, por vuestro gesto deduzco que os debe de doler.

—Oh..., no es nada, es sólo un rasguño. Sting—dijo al hombre que la miraba con tristeza—, a vos también os perdí el respeto. Pido disculpas si alguno de mis actos o mis palabras os han ocasionado algún mal. De verdad, lo siento.

_—Milady, _aparte de un terrible dolor de cabeza, no tengo nada que perdonaros, en todo caso agradeceros. —Sonrió apenado por verla en aquel estado. Aquella mujer era vida y alegría. A pesar de la dura mirada que Natsu le dedicó, continuó—: Sois una mujer excepcional y espero que esa fuerza que poseéis la utilicéis para seguir adelante y nunca olvidéis que los amigos os apreciamos tal y como sois, a pesar de que algunos —dijo mirando a Yajima— sean incapaces de entender las relaciones de pareja.

Al escuchar aquello, un ligero atisbo de sonrisa iluminó su cara. ¡Había ganado un buen amigo!

—Gray —dijo volviéndose hacia él. La miraba muy serio—. Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana y, si en algún momento me he comportado de una manera inadecuada, te pido encarecidamente que me perdones.

Gray, al escucharla, sonrió a pesar del gesto adusto de su amigo Natsu.

—Lucy, yo tampoco comparto la opinión de Yajima, pero creo que debes medir tus palabras y tus actos porque a veces son desafortunados —dijo mirando a los guerreros que comían en silencio tras ellos—. Sabes que te aprecio, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió y comprobó con sus propios ojos cómo los guerreros cuchicheaban entre sí—. Entonces no hace falta que digas nada más. Pero sí te pido que vayas a curarte la herida del brazo_._

—Lo haré, Gray, pero todavía no he terminado —susurró mirando hacia Natsu, que no la miraba y tenía un gesto terriblemente enfadado—. Natsu, a ti te tengo que pedir tantas disculpas que no sabría ni por dónde empezar—dijo mientras los ojos de éste seguían sin mirarla. Estaba tan enfadado y humillado por su culpa que era incapaz de escucharla.

—Te está hablando, Natsu —bufó Sting ganándose una feroz mirada de él— ¿Podrías hacer el favor de mirarla cuando te habla?

—¡Sting! —vociferó Natsu asustando a Lucy y a alguno más—. Si no quieres morir, ¡cállate!

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó Gajeel al ver la sangre que caía desde la mano de Lucy hasta el suelo. Rápidamente Juvia se levantó junto con Gajeel, que plantándose ante Lucy dijo—: Ya hablarás más tarde con mi hermano. Ve a curarte.

—¡Por san Fergus! —susurró Yajima al ver cómo chorreaba la sangre por la mano, al tiempo que Natsu miraba y se sorprendía.

—¡Gray! —ordenó Juvia furiosa por no haberse percatado antes—. Que alguien suba a nuestra habitación y me traiga la talega de potes y ungüentos. Tengo que curar a mi hermana antes de que se desangre.

Lucy seguía con la vista clavada en Natsu. No reaccionó ni para bien ni para mal, hasta que de pronto, asustándoles a todos, se desmayó. Gajeel actuó con rapidez y, tras asirla entre sus brazos, desapareció seguido por Juvia, aunque antes miró a su hermano con expresión atroz.

Todos desaparecieron, excepto Sting y Natsu, que se quedaron clavados en el salón. La rabia se apoderó de Natsu, que levantándose dio una patada a la silla para estamparla contra una pared. El dolor le consumía: sabía que se había comportado como un animal con ella y que el culpable de aquella sangre era él.

—¿Sabes cuántos hombres matarían porque sus mujeres tuvieran las cualidades de la tuya? —preguntó Sting sin importarle las consecuencias de aquellas palabras.

—¿De qué hablas? —siseó Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

Sting, sin amilanarse ante aquel valeroso _highlander _que por norma le miraba con cara de odio, respondió:

—Hablo de que privas a tu mujer de un caballo, cuando ella ha demostrado ser la única capaz de controlar a ese semental. Hablo de que anoche se hizo cargo de una situación que hoy hubiera traído muchos problemas. —Al escuchar eso Natsu le miró mientras apretaba los puños—. Hablo de que esta mujer vale mucho más que la que en un pasado te destrozó la vida, y aunque te moleste que lo diga jamás vi que la trataras con tanta dureza y frialdad como has tratado hoy a Lucy. Cuando tú, yo y todos sabemos que por lo que te hizo se merecía que la hubieras matado.

—¿Tienes ganas de pelea, Eucliffe? —bramó acercándose a él con gesto intimidante. No le gustaba que nadie le hablara de Lissana—. Llevo años soportando que tú o Zancrow queráis ocupar mi lugar junto a Robert de Bruce. Estoy harto de tus comentarios y del imbécil de tu hermano y...

—Yo hablo por mí —aclaró Sting al ver cómo le miraba—. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con mi hermano!

—¿Acaso ahora envidias también a mi mujer? ¿A qué viene que tú me indiques cómo trato a las mujeres?

Sting, consciente del peligro que aquellos ojos verdes le hacían saber, no se movió del lugar y volvió a contestar.

—Seré sincero. En ocasiones me hubiera gustado ser el que estaba a la derecha de Robert de Bruce, pero eso fue hace tiempo. Si me atrevo a decir que Lucy es mejor que la francesa —dijo en tono despectivo— es porque lo pienso y porque estoy seguro de que ella nunca te haría lo que te hizo aquella estúpida mujer —gritó al ver cómo la cara de Natsu se contraía de dolor—. ¿Me preguntas si te envidio? Mi respuesta es sí. Ojalá hubiera encontrado yo antes a Lucy, así podría disfrutar de esa maravillosa luz que desprende y que tú te empeñas en apagar. —Tras decir esto, Natsu le dio un puñetazo que le hizo caer hacia atrás ruidosamente encima de una mesa. Sting, levantándose, se quitó la sangre de la boca y se tocó el ojo que comenzaba a hincharse—. Gracias por el golpe. Me lo merecía por lo idiota que a veces he sido contigo.

—¿Qué? —susurró Natsu, desconcertado.

—Déjame decirte una última cosa —susurró acercándose a él, preparado para un nuevo golpe—. No permitas que esa mujer cambie —dijo sonriéndole con compañerismo por primera vez en su vida—. Si permites eso, ten por seguro que serás el hombre más tonto que haya conocido en mi vida.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! —vociferó Gray al entrar en el salón y ver a Sting sangrando y con el ojo amoratado.

—Nada, Gray —respondió Natsu al entender las palabras de Sting, y tendiéndole la mano, que éste aceptó con una sonrisa, afirmó—: Sólo hablábamos entre amigos.


	25. Chapter 25

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 25<p>Aquella tarde, tras saber que Lucy descansaba en su habitación y que la hemorragia había cesado, Natsu se martirizaba incapaz de enfrentarse a ella, a la mujer que había dañado tanto físicamente como en su corazón. Tras una larga conversación con Sting, Natsu se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que le gustaba más de lo que él quería admitir la vitalidad que desprendía su mujer, y la segunda, que Sting no era un imbécil como su hermano Zancrow.<p>

Lucy, por su lado, sumida en una auténtica tristeza, veía con desesperación cómo pasaba el tiempo y Natsu no acudía a su lado. Por ello se hizo el propósito de cambiar su fuerte personalidad y asumir de una vez que su marido, a pesar de sus dulces comentarios, nunca la querría.

Tras golpear la puerta, apareció Sting.

—¿Qué tal tu brazo?

—Mejor, gracias —contestó con familiaridad. Pero al verle el labio partido y un ojo morado, dijo señalándole—: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Nada importante —sonrió al ver su cara de desconcierto—. Diferencias de opiniones con un amigo. Pero no te preocupes, ya están solucionadas.

—No me lo digas. —Cerrando los ojos preguntó—: Ha sido Natsu, ¿verdad?

—Eso no importa ahora —sonrió quitándole importancia, y mirándola con sus entrañables ojos azules dijo—: Venía a despedirme de ti. Tengo que llegar a Aberdeen antes que mi hermano. —Levantando los brazos añadió—: Zancrow es la oveja negra de la familia y, cuando llegue allí, únicamente le dará problemas a mi pobre madre.

—Lo siento —susurró al escucharle.

Sting se acercó.

—Natsu no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de la fortuna que ha tenido al encontrarte en su camino.

—¡No creo que mis ojos vean eso! —murmuró al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco haciéndole sonreír.

—Lo verás, créeme —dijo dándole un apretón en la mano—. Dale tiempo y no podrá vivir sin ti. Y si no ocurriera así será porque Natsu es más burro de lo que yo creo.

Ambos sonrieron y Lucy contestó:

—¡Si tú lo dices!

—Escúchame. Me dijo Natsu que sabías leer —susurró mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió.

Sting le entregó un papel donde había dibujado un pequeño mapa con varios nombres. Antes de hacerlo, se lo había pensado mucho. Pero, a pesar de que Natsu le había repetido hasta la saciedad que Lissana no significaba nada en su vida, decidió darle aquella nota. Lucy podría necesitar un amigo.

—Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, sea lo que sea, búscame y te ayudaré. En este mapa encontrarás la forma de localizarme.

—Pero ¿por qué me das esto? —preguntó sin entender sus intenciones.

—Porque siempre es bueno tener amigos —señaló esperando equivocarse con respecto a Natsu—. Si necesitas localizarme, dirígete a la cañada de Glenn Affric. Al oeste, encontrarás una pequeña aldea de casas de piedra rojiza junto al lago. Una vez que llegues allí busca al herrero, se llama Caleb, es un buen hombre y mejor amigo. —Apretándole las manos, susurró—: Él te hará llegar hasta mí. Y repito, no quiero nada a cambio. Sólo deseo que sepas que Sting Eucliffe es un amigo para toda la vida. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —sonrió cogiendo el papel. Después de una significativa mirada por parte de ambos, ella dijo—: Cuídate, ¿me lo prometes?

—Lo intentaré —sonrió alejándose—. Adiós, Lucy, cuídate tú también.

Triste por la marcha de un buen amigo como Sting, se levantó de la cama y, sin darle importancia al papel que éste le había dado, lo guardó en el saco donde llevaba sus pocas pertenencias personales: los pantalones de cuero marrones, las botas de caña alta y la capa gastada de su abuelo Macao. Con melancolía miró aquellas ropas que en un pasado no muy lejano le hicieron tan feliz. De pronto, al escuchar ruido de caballos, sujetándose el brazo que le dolía bastante, se asomó a la ventana. Observó cómo varios guerreros montaban sus caballos, mientras Sting hablaba con Happy y sonreían. En ese momento, se escucharon nuevos golpes en la arcada. Era Gajeel.

—Hola, cuñada —dijo entrando con una maravillosa sonrisa—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí. ¿Has visto? Sting se marcha.

Gajeel se asomó a la ventana y asintió.

—Tiene asuntos familiares que solucionar. —Y para hacerla sonreír dijo—: ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho ese creído cuando se despedía de mí? Que se pasará por Dunstaffnage para saludar a Levy, ¿lo puedes creer?

—No tienes nada que temer —sonrió sin brillo en los ojos—. Creo que Sting es más amigo de lo que vosotros creéis. Es una buena persona.

—Ya lo sé —asintió mirando al guerrero que se despedía con cordialidad de Yajima—. ¿Qué crees que Levy pensaría si le conociera?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta Lucy miró a aquel guapo y joven _highlander _que siempre la apoyaba a pesar de sus continuas meteduras de pata y testarudez.

—¿Quieres sinceridad?

—¿Desde cuándo mi cuñada no es sincera en algo? —preguntó extrañado mirándola a los ojos.

—Muy bien —sonrió retirándole con cariño el pelo de la cara—. Cuando Levy lo vea con esos impresionantes ojos azules, ese pelo tan rubio y esa maravillosa sonrisa, pensará: «Este Eucliffe es un hombre muy guapo».

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó molesto al pensar en Levy mirando a otro que no fuera él.

Su gesto contrariado hizo sonreír a Lucy.

—Oh, sí, estoy segura. Pero en cuanto Sting comience a acosarla, pensará: «Este Eucliffe es muy pesado», y lo pondrá en su sitio. —Aquello hizo reír a Gajeel, por lo que aprovechó para preguntarle—: ¿Por qué no dejas de evitar lo inevitable?

—Porque no sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella —respondió él contemplando cómo los guerreros iniciaban su marcha.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, Gajeel —susurró con tristeza en la voz y en la mirada—. Pero también te diré que, a veces, uno cree que es bueno para el otro. Hasta que un día te das cuenta de que estás equivocado y...

—Tú eres perfecta para Natsu —dijo al entender sus dolorosas palabras—. ¡No lo dudes, Lucy! Nunca le había visto sonreír de la manera que sonríe cuando está contigo.

—Déjalo, Gajeel —susurró sin fuerzas mirando por la ventana—. Lo nuestro ha sido un tremendo error. Cuando vivía con el abuelo y Wakaba podía ser yo en todo momento, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque nadie esperaba nada de mí que no fuera lo que ya conocía.

Sorprendido por sus palabras preguntó:

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no estoy a la altura de lo que tu hermano y tu clan esperan de mí. —Sollozó. Nunca la había visto llorar y eso no sabía cómo manejarlo—. Soy todo lo que no debe ser la mujer de un _laird, _y yo le advertí que no se casara conmigo, pero él se empeñó. Yo estaba tan desesperada que acepté y... y...

—No, no, no llores —repitió sin saber bien qué hacer, mientras la tristeza y las lágrimas compungían el bonito rostro de la joven—. ¡No me hagas esto, Lucy! ¡Por favor! —dijo mientras ella se tiraba a sus brazos y lloraba desconsolada.

Con paciencia y buenas palabras, Gajeel la convenció para que se acostara. No le gustaba verla así. Ella era una mujer fuerte y con carácter, no una mujer destrozada y falta de vida. Cuando salió de la habitación tremendamente enfurecido, fue en busca de su hermano. Lo encontró sentado frente a las cuadras, pensativo, bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Cuándo piensas subir a ver a tu mujer?

—Cuando lo crea necesario —respondió sin mirarle.

Natsu se levantó y entró en las cuadras, donde Pantherlily y lord Draco lo recibieron resoplando.

—No te acerques a Pantherlily —advirtió Gajeel al ver al animal moverse inquieto.

—¿Cómo ella fue capaz de acercarse sin que la mordiera? —preguntó intentando entender—. ¿Y cómo pudo montar sin que la tirara?

—No lo sé. Quizá sea más testaruda que él —respondió Gajeel.

—El abuelo y Wakaba siempre decían que Lucy sabía comunicarse con los animales —contestó de pronto Happy entrando en la cuadra—. Y cuando un caballo era testarudo o difícil de tratar, ella conseguía que dejara a un lado su testarudez y le hiciera caso.

Al escuchar la voz del niño, los dos _highlanders _se volvieron para mirarle.

—¿De dónde sales tú? —sonrió Gajeel agachándose para cogerle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo con Max—lo regañó Natsu con una media sonrisa, viendo a Max a pocos metros.

El niño, tras mirarles con ojos tristones, respondió:

—No puedo dormir. Estoy muy preocupado.

Aquella contestación hizo sonreír a los hermanos.

—Veamos, ¿qué tipo de preocupación no te deja dormir? —preguntó Natsu con cariño mientras Gajeel le prestaba atención.

Happy, tras mirar unos instantes al guerrero, marido de su hermana, tragó con dificultad y preguntó:

—¿Es cierto que Lucy y yo nos tendremos que marchar cuando tú no nos quieras?

—¿Qué? —susurró Gajeel sin entender lo que el niño decía.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Natsu—. ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?

—Juvia dijo que si Lucy no era buena contigo, tú no nos querrías y nos tendríamos que marchar. Y Lucy, enfadada, gritó que si tú nos echabas de tus tierras, ella cuidaría de mí.

—Olvídalo, Happy —aclaró intranquilo Happy mirando a su hermano, que le observaba desconcertado—. Nunca os echaré de mis tierras. Ahora ve a dormir tranquilo, pero no le digas a nadie lo que hemos hablado aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño sonrió. Tenía la misma sonrisa que su hermana mayor, y eso le hizo latir el corazón.

—¡Vale! Pero no me gusta que hagas llorar a Lucy —le reprochó el niño.

Natsu, clavando su mirada en él, preguntó:

—¿Por qué crees que he sido yo quien la hizo llorar?

—Porque ella dijo que tú le habías partido el corazón —respondió el niño sin entender que aquel comentario acababa de partírselo a él.

Al escuchar aquello, Natsu se quedó tan desconcertado que tuvo que ser Gajeel quien hablara.

—Anda, bichejo, ve a dormir —sonrió Gajeel.

Tras soltarlo, el pequeño corrió hasta Max, que con una sonrisa le cogió en brazos y se lo llevó.

Pasados unos instantes y al ver que su hermano no decía nada, Gajeel, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, preguntó:

—¿Cómo se te ocurre partirle el corazón a Lucy?

Rascándose la barba incipiente de su barbilla Natsu murmuró:

—No tenía ni idea. Pero Juvia me lo explicará ahora mismo —dijo echando a andar con decisión hacia el interior de la fortaleza.

Aquella noche, al no verle aparecer por su habitación, Lucy se convenció de que Natsu seguía enfadado con ella. Harta de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse. Al asomarse por la ventana, escuchó los golpes que Pantherlily propinaba en la cuadra. Por ello cogió unas hierbas de su talega y decidió bajar sin hacer ruido para intentar calmar al animal.

«¡Ya qué más da!», pensó encogiendo los hombros.

Con cuidado, se puso la bata que Levy le regaló y, tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden, salió sin hacer ruido. Despacio, abrió la puerta de la fortaleza y llegó hasta las cuadras, donde lord Draco resopló al verla entrar.

—Hola, guapo —lo saludó dándole un beso en el hocico. Tras hablarle durante un rato y acariciarlo, se plantó frente al inquieto caballo, que al verla relinchó—. Hola, Pantherlily —susurró extendiendo su mano para darle un poco de azúcar mezclado con hierbas—. Toma esto, te relajará. Lo necesitas.

Mientras el caballo chupaba la palma de su mano, ella con cuidado se fue acercando hasta terminar apoyada en su cuello. Con cariño le susurró cerca de la oreja:

—Siento decirte que mañana me voy hacia las tierras de mi marido, por lo que he venido a despedirme de ti. Me hubiera encantado llevarte conmigo, porque sé que tú y yo nos entenderíamos muy bien, ¿verdad? —Sonrió al ver al caballo menear la cabeza—. Pero tendrá que ser en otra vida porque en ésta lo veo difícil. Creo que tú, a tu modo, y yo, al mío, somos parecidos. Ninguno de los dos encajamos dónde estamos y ninguno cumplimos con lo que se espera de nosotros. Pantherlily, eres un buen caballo, además de hermoso. Espero que alguien se dé cuenta de que sólo necesitas un poco de cariño y atención —susurró tocando con su mano sana el cuello del animal. Con cariño lo besó antes de alejarse de él—. Adiós, Pantherlily. Cuídate.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se dirigió hacia la salida de la cuadra cuando de pronto apareció una sombra en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Natsu todo lo suave que pudo.

—Yo, pues... —suspiró angustiada al verse descubierta—. Lo siento. Sólo quería despedirme de... —Y sin mirarle a los ojos susurró—: Discúlpame, no volverá a ocurrir.

—De acuerdo —respondió al verla tan vulnerable con el brazo vendado y la tristeza en el rostro.

El silencio entre los dos se tornó incómodo. Ambos sabían que lo ocurrido aquella tarde les convertía de nuevo en rivales, no en amigos.

—Me gustaría regresar a la habitación, mañana tenemos un largo viaje —solicitó Lucy.

—Volverás en cuanto hayas hablado conmigo —dijo Natsu—. ¿Podrías mirarme cuando te hablo?

Levantando el mentón, Lucy le miró.

—Sí, por supuesto —asintió ella.

Al conectar con sus ojos, Natsu se dio cuenta de la inseguridad que transmitía la expresión de su mujer.

—Quería hablarte sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy —comenzó a decir nervioso al ver que ella lo observaba de una manera que no expresaba ninguna emoción—. Lo primero de todo es disculparme por lo que te hice en el brazo. ¡No sé qué me pasó! Me he comportado como un auténtico animal y...

—Estás disculpado —respondió con excesiva serenidad—. Me lo merecía.

No le gustaba verla así. No quería verla así. Él adoraba a la Lucy salvaje y contestona, aunque en ciertos momentos la estrangularía. Sentirla tan acobardada y sumisa, no le gustó. Le horrorizó.

—Lucy —dijo cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad para atraerla hacia él—, no merecías que te hiciera lo que hice. Me comporté como un bruto y...

—En lo sucesivo, intentaré medir mejor mis actos y mis palabras —continuó sin escucharle—. Déjame recordarte que nuestra unión fue un _Handfasting. _Si en cualquier momento quieres que nuestros votos finalicen, dímelo. ¿Puedo volver ahora a la cama?

Aquella frialdad en sus palabras dañó el hasta ahora imperturbable corazón de Natsu, pero no dijo nada, calló.

—Por supuesto. —Desistió de seguir hablando con ella—. Saldremos al alba.

Agachando la cabeza, ella asintió.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

Sin mirar atrás y con unas enormes ganas de maldecir y llorar, Lucy regresó a su habitación. Aquella noche no sólo ella no durmió.

Al alba, una ojerosa Lucy entró en el comedor tan correctamente peinada y vestida que atrajo la mirada de todos.

—¡Vaya, cuñada! —sonrió Gajeel al verla mientras comía junto a su silencioso hermano—. Hoy estás preciosa.

Con una tímida sonrisa hacia su cuñado, que hizo a Natsu temblar, ella le agradeció aquel cumplido.

Acercándose a la mesa donde distintos platos de comida esperaban a ser engullidos, Lucy tomó un plato y se sirvió una pequeña porción. Luego se sentó junto a Juvia.

—¿Has pasado buena noche? —preguntó Juvia, que se sentía culpable por el estado de ánimo de su hermana.

—No he podido dormir mucho. El dolor del brazo no me ha dejado. —Y mirándola dijo—: Tienes mala cara. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Haciendo intentos por no llorar, Juvia respondió:

—Estoy cansada, tengo sueño y me duele un poco la cabeza.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Lucy señaló tocándole la frente:

—No me gusta nada el color de cara que tienes.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, un dichoso Loke que la había observado entrar dijo:

—_Milady, _quiero presentaros a Aries, mi mujer.

Lucy, al escuchar las palabras de Loke, se levantó con rapidez.

—Oh..., perdonad mi despiste —sonrió con amabilidad acercándose a ellos—. Me gustaría que me llamarais Lucy, por favor. —Tras coger las manos de aquella menuda y delicada mujer de pelo rosa y ojos color avellana, dijo—: Me alegro muchísimo de conocerte. —Tocando su todavía liso estómago, preguntó—: ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Es un placer conoceros, _milady _—asintió Aries, y al ver el gesto de aquélla rectificó—: Lucy, creo que ambos estamos bien.

Una sonrisa entre las mujeres puso de manifiesto que se llevarían bien.

—¿Sabes? Viajarán con nosotros —le comunicó Juvia.

Lucy, encantada por aquello, sonrió sin ver cómo su marido la miraba.

—Volvemos a Inverness —anunció Aries.

—Quería pediros disculpas por... —susurró Loke mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo —le interrumpió Lucy—. Eso ya es algo pasado. Ahora debemos mirar hacia delante.

Con brusquedad, Natsu se levantó de la mesa furioso por ser incapaz de acercarse a su mujer y rezongó:

—Esperaré fuera. Procurad no demorar mucho la salida.

Una vez fuera del salón, Natsu, cabizbajo, maldijo por todo lo ocurrido mientras se dirigía hacia su caballo Dark, que al verlo cabeceó.

—¿Hablaste con ella anoche? —le preguntó Gray por sorpresa.

—No.

—Siento que las palabras que le dije a mi mujer afecten a tu matrimonio.

Al escucharle, Natsu se paró y le miró.

—No tenías que haberle dicho nada a Juvia. Ambos oímos cómo dos de mis guerreros se mofaban de mi paciencia con Lucy, pero también hemos oído halagos hacia ella y su manera de ser.

Gray asintió.

—Tienes razón. Pero vi tu cara al escuchar y me vinieron a la mente comentarios respecto a Lissana y yo...

—¡Gray! —cortó sin querer escuchar más—. Lucy no es Lissana. Y ya me he encargado yo de aclarárselo a ellos —dijo señalando a dos de sus guerreros que caminaban cojeando y con heridas en el rostro—. En mi clan, el _laird _soy yo, y nadie me obligará nunca a dejar algo o a alguien que yo quiera. —Al ver que la arcada de la entrada a la fortaleza se abría, dijo sonriendo—: Gray, si me casé con ella fue porque desde el primer momento que la vi supe que tenía la fuerza_, _y el carácter necesarios para ser mi mujer. Amigo —susurró tomándole por los hombros—, hemos conocido a muchas mujeres en todos los años que llevamos juntos, pero nunca ninguna hizo que mi vida fuera tan fascinante. —Su amigo suspiró divertido—. A pesar de nuestras diferencias y discusiones, ella es sin duda alguna mi mayor debilidad.

—De acuerdo —sonrió entendiendo aquellas palabras tan cercanas a lo que él sentía por Juvia—. Pero por eso mismo me siento culpable al verla tan triste.

—No te preocupes, Gray. Conociendo a mi mujer, ese estado de paz no durará demasiado —se mofó Natsu, deseoso de que así fuera.

Las gentes se arremolinaron junto a la comitiva que estaba a punto de partir. Los hombres hablaban con Yajima, que reía y les indicaba que regresaran cuando quisieran. A despedirlas a ellas acudieron más personas de las que hubieran imaginado, algo que les llegó al corazón y las llenó de gratitud. Con cariño, Lucy se fue despidiendo hasta que llegó a Yukino, que la aguardaba con tristeza.

—¡Yukino! —exclamó Lucy tomándola de las manos tras observar que las furcias miraban alejadas del grupo—. Te voy a echar mucho de menos. Quiero que sepas que si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

—Gracias, _milady _—sonrió viendo cómo Natsu las observaba—. Pero no os preocupéis, estaré bien.

—De acuerdo. —Bajito, para que nadie las escuchara, le susurró—: Gracias por ser tan buena con nosotras, no lo olvidaré nunca.

Finalmente, tras despedirse de Yajima, Natsu levantó la mano y la comitiva salió de la fortaleza. Las tres mujeres y Happy iban acomodados en una carreta conducida por Max, a la que iba atado lord Draco. Al pasar junto a las cuadras, las hermanas se despidieron de Rene y Lucy tuvo que contener las lágrimas y respirar con fuerza al escuchar los relinchos y golpes de Pantherlily.


	26. Chapter 26

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 26<p>El verano estaba llegando a su fin y continuas nubes negras avisaban a la comitiva de que los chaparrones llegarían pronto. El paisaje en aquella zona de las Highlands era espectacular. Los valles violeta y los bosques ocres, rojos y púrpura avisaban de la inminente llegada del otoño.<p>

Tras divisar el Ben Nevis, la montaña más alta de Escocia, Gray sonrió. Aquello significaba que cada vez estaban más cerca de su hogar. En vanas ocasiones, el guerrero acudió a la carreta para visitar a su mujer, que le recibía siempre con una calurosa sonrisa. Incluso la invitó a cabalgar con él durante un trecho del camino.

Loke, intranquilo por el estado de su esposa, continuamente se acercaba a la carreta como Gray para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. En cambio Natsu, que por su gesto parecía un ogro, no se movió de la cabecera de la comitiva.

Al llegar al lago Lochy, pararon para estirar las piernas y comer algo. Las mujeres se acercaron al agua acompañadas por dos solícitos Gray y Loke, mientras que Natsu, con su ofuscada mirada, andaba en dirección contraria. Lucy disimuló su decepción y sonrió como si no pasara nada.

Un rato después, Lucy convenció a las dos parejas para que le dejaran un poco de intimidad. En el escarpado paisaje, encontró una roca plana, oculta entre varios robles. Se subió a ella y se tumbó con intención de calentar su cuerpo al sol. Pero las negras nubes no tardaron en oscurecer todo a su alrededor.

Sentada en la roca, Lucy se observó el brazo, que parecía recuperarse por momentos. Por lo menos, ya no lo sentía latir. Con el ceño fruncido miró a su alrededor, hasta que observó que, no muy lejos, Natsu hablaba y sonreía a Gajeel.

Atontada miró a su marido. Era un hombre muy atractivo y rápidamente vinieron a su memoria los momentos vividos con él. Sus besos, sus caricias, el tono de su voz cuando le hacía el amor. Todos aquellos recuerdos la turbaban y le hacían desear que aquellos fuertes brazos la rodearan y la acunaran. Tan fascinada estaba en sus sueños que saltó cuando escuchó una voz junto a ella.

—Si yo fuera un Kelpie*, _milady, _ya estaríais bajo las aguas —señaló Alzack apoyándose en la roca sin subir.

—Lo dudo —sonrió al responder mientras comenzaba a deshacerse la trenza—. Mi abuelo siempre dijo que para que un Kelpie te atrape y te sumerja con él al fondo del lago, primero hay que tocarlo.

_—Milady, _mi abuelo —continuó Alzack subiéndose a la roca—, cuando era joven, una soleada tarde vio aparecer de entre las aguas a un Kelpie transformado en un precioso caballo negro, mitad caballo, mitad pez, y se llevó a un aldeano que estaba durmiendo junto a un lago.

Frunciendo el ceño de un modo gracioso, Lucy preguntó:

—¿En serio?

Alzack, divertido por el gesto de ella, sonrió.

_—Milady, _no creáis todo lo que os cuento. Mi abuelo era muy exagerado, y más cuando bebía agua de vida.

Ambos sonrieron. Escocia era una tierra de leyendas.

—A mi abuelo y a Wakaba les encantaba sentarse por las noches con nosotros y contarnos historias —sonrió al recordarles—. Nos hablaban sobre el pájaro que vive en los lagos, llamado Boobrie, o sobre el solitario elfo Ghillie Dhu, que habita en los bosques de abedules, vestido sólo con hojas y musgo fresco.

—Yo no creo mucho en esas cosas, son historias de viejos. —Y, sorprendiéndola, dijo clavándole la mirada—: Al igual, _milady, _que no creo que debáis hacer caso de lo que vuestra hermana dijo el otro día en el bosque. Mi _laird _toma sus propias decisiones y nunca permitirá que nadie os aleje de él.

—Oh... ¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza! —exclamó tapándose cómicamente la cara al recordar sus insultos—. ¡No me digas que lo escuchaste! ¡Natsu deseará matarme por todo lo que salió de mi boca!

Alzack, para tranquilizar a su señora, le aseguró:

—No creáis que escuché a propósito. Yo estaba en el lago bañándome, cuando de pronto oí vuestros chillidos y los de vuestra hermana. —Al ver que ella le miraba, sincerándose dijo—: Nunca contaré lo que gritasteis. Pero permitidme deciros que en nuestro clan, a excepción del _laird, _nadie ordena a nadie lo que debe hacer.

Aquello le hizo sonreír y sentir que Alzack la apoyaba. Avergonzada por todo lo que dijo sobre Natsu, le susurró:

—Alzack, me siento fatal. Por mi culpa, y mi mala cabeza, unos guerreros se burlaron de mi esposo.

De pronto, tremendas gotas de lluvia anunciaron un chaparrón.

—Y vuestro esposo —respondió ayudándola a levantarse— ya se ocupó de ello. Y si de algo estoy seguro, es de que mi _laird _jamás os echará de su lado. Hemos crecido juntos, lo conozco muy bien y sé que, cuando os mira, algo le pasa aquí—dijo tocándose el corazón—. Se lo veo en sus ojos y en la manera en que os mira.

Aquello la sorprendió. Nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar a Alzack, aquel _highlander _grandote de pelo oscuro, hablar de amor.

—¡Alzack! —exclamó Lucy—. Tu mujer debe de estar encantada con tu romanticismo.

Los dos sonrieron con complicidad.

—Estoy deseando ver a mi preciosa Bisca —admitió, turbándose al pronunciar aquel nombre, y volviendo a mirarla dijo—: _Milady, _él está atormentado por lo que ocurrió el otro día. Sólo tenéis que observarle para ver la angustia de vuestra lejanía en su rostro.

Una vez que bajaron de la roca corrieron hasta llegar al grupo que, acostumbrados a las inclemencias del tiempo, comían como si no ocurriera nada. Lucy se despidió de Alzack y se sentó junto a las mujeres bajo un techadillo hecho con palos y capas.

Natsu, distante pero atento a los movimientos de su esposa, sonrió al ver cómo Toby, el cocinero, sin que nadie le dijera nada, se acercaba a ella para ofrecerle un buen plato de comida, que ella aceptó con una grata sonrisa.

—¿Qué crees que dirá el abuelo cuando la conozca?

—La adorará en cuanto abra la boca —respondió Natsu a su hermano, que descansaba junto a él apoyado en el árbol.

Su abuelo siempre había mimado y adorado a Wendy, su fallecida hermana, que al igual que Lucy había crecido rodeada de hombres y haciendo siempre lo que le venía en gana.

—La presencia de Minerva me incomoda —señaló Natsu.

—Tú tranquilo, hermano; tendrá que aceptar que a partir de ahora la señora de la casa será Lucy.

Una vez acabado el delicioso guiso de Toby, Lucy miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar a su marido, pero le resultó imposible. ¿Dónde estaba? Antes de retomar la marcha, y como había dejado de llover, se dirigió al lago, donde había visto algunas hierbas que le vendrían bien.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó de pronto Happy, su hermano, tras ella.

—Mira, ven aquí—dijo arrancando unas hojas—. Estas hojas son tusilago. Nos vendrán bien dentro de poco, cuando empiece a hacer frío y comiences con tu tos.

—Oh..., ¡qué asco! —torció el gesto el niño al recordar aquel sabor.

—¿Dónde está Max? —preguntó extrañada al no ver al grandullón.

—Lo dejé tumbado allí—señaló hacia el campamento—. ¿Crees que volveremos a ver a Sting?

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Lucy se extrañó y preguntó a su hermano:

—Pues no lo sé, tesoro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque ha sido un amigo que me ha enseñado muchas cosas. —Y con una sonrisa que desarmó a su hermana, dijo—: Además, nunca me ha tratado como a un niño pequeño, y sé que él también quiero ser mi amigo toda la vida.

—Eso es maravilloso —asintió Lucy e incorporándose dijo—: Muy bien. Ayúdame a buscar más hierbas, pero ten cuidado de no caer al lago, ¿vale?

Con tranquilidad, ambos hermanos comenzaron a buscar hierbas que más tarde pudieran servir como medicina, hasta que de pronto Lucy escuchó la voz de su marido y su cuñado. Con sigilo se acercó mientras Happy seguía cogiendo tusilago.

—Esa mujer —dijo Natsu con voz grave— tendrá que aceptar lo que yo diga. El _laird _soy yo, y si decido que se mude con los criados porque no la quiero cerca de mí o de mi familia, lo hará quiera o no.

—Me parece bien, hermano. Al fin y al cabo —respondió Gajeel—, tú la conoces mejor que yo.

—¡Tienes razón! —asintió con rotundidad—. Sé que intentará cualquier maniobra para desacreditarme delante del abuelo. No me fío de ella, ni de su sonrisa, ni de sus falsas palabras.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Gajeel habló.

—Ambos sabernos que ella nunca fue la mejor opción para Eilean Donan.

—La detesto —respondió Natsu mesándose el pelo al recordar a Minerva y sus artimañas—. Si la aguanto es por el disgusto que le daría al abuelo si la echase de nuestro lado, pero ten por seguro que, a mi vuelta a Eilean Donan, las cosas van a cambiar.

—Espera a llegar, hermano —le propuso Gajeel levantándose—. Una vez allí, si ves que a pesar de todo sigue igual, tienes dos opciones: tratarla como a una criada, o devolverla al lugar de donde vino.

—Ten por seguro —rio amargamente Natsu, alejándose junto a Gajeel— que esa arpía, a mi llegada, será tratada como lo que es: una criada.

Casi a punto de ahogarse, Lucy comenzó a boquear intentando respirar. Atónita por lo que había oído, se levantó tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba de nuevo a llover.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Happy emocionado corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Mira cuántas encontré!

Pero, al decir aquello, el niño se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía en el suelo y cayó al lago. Cuando Happy sacó la cabeza del agua, se puso a llorar, momento en que Lucy despertó.

—Para ya de llorar e intenta agarrarte a mi mano —gritó acercándose al niño desde la roca, pero era imposible llegar hasta él.

—No llego —gimió Happy.

Ella maldijo por aquella eventualidad.

—Tranquilo. Mantente a flote como te enseñé, que ahora te saco.

Lucy soltó las hojas de tusilago que llevaba en las manos para agarrarse a una rama, que al soportar el peso se rompió. La chica cayó al agua junto a su hermano pequeño.

—¡Qué torpe estás! —gritó el niño al ver a su hermana empapada con los pelos sobre la cara, mirándose los puntos del brazo—. ¡¿Quién nos sacará ahora?!

Escuchar aquello la encendió. Nunca habían necesitado a nadie.

—Maldita sea, Happy. No necesitamos que nadie nos saque del lago. Yo puedo sacarte sola y tú sabes nadar —gritó furiosa mientras agarraba a su hermano y comenzaba a nadar.

—Eres una gruñona insoportable y últimamente no haces nada más que gritar —se quejó el niño sorprendiéndola—. No me extraña que Natsu esté enfadado contigo. ¡Eres peor que un barrenillo en el culo!

Incrédula por lo que su hermano había dicho, le espetó:

—Si no te callas, señor barrenillo en el culo —gritó mirándole con sus ojos negros—, te juro que voy a ahogarte en este lago, aquí y ahora. Y haz el favor de callar y no hablar sobre lo que no sabes.

Pero el niño, incapaz de frenar su lengua, prosiguió:

—Juvia tiene razón. Al final, por tu culpa, Natsu nos echará de su casa.

«Sólo me faltaba escuchártelo a ti», pensó Lucy furiosa.

—¡Maldita sea, Happy! —bramó al escuchar aquello—. ¡Cállate! O te juro que te voy a dar tal paliza por tus palabras que no te reconocerán cuando termine contigo.

Al sentir la triste mirada de su hermana, y su enfado, Happy se arrepintió.

—¡Vale, lo siento! —Y para suavizar las cosas con ella preguntó—: ¿Te duele la herida del brazo?

—¡Que te calles! —volvió a gritar sin querer escucharle.

Estaba harta, cansada, agotada de escuchar a todos hablar sobre ella y su manera de ser.

Pero Happy era un niño y volvió a preguntar:

—Pero ¿por qué me chillas ahora?

—¡Porque estoy agotada! —gritó haciendo pie en el lago, sin percatarse de que Juvia, Natsu y los demás, alertados por los chillidos, estaban allí—. Porque me da la gana gritar, porque estoy harta de escuchar lo mala que soy y porque necesito desahogarme chillando.

—¡Que no me chilles! —aulló el niño, que dando un tirón a su hermana del brazo no dañado la hizo caer hacia atrás en el agua.

—Pero... pero... ¡Te voy a matar, maldito gusano! —gritó Lucy retirándose el pelo mojado de la cara, sin darse cuenta de que Juvia les miraba espantada—. ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido, enano insoportable!

Tras decir aquello, Lucy hundió al niño en el lago ante el público que la miraba entre incrédulo y divertido.

—Se lo voy a decir a Salamander —gritó Happy al sacar la cabeza del agua—. Y espero que se enfade contigo y te grite como tú me estás gritando a mí.

Calada hasta los huesos y aburrida de todo, Lucy gritó:

—Oh..., no... ¿Se lo dirás a Salamander? ¡Qué miedo, qué miedo! —dramatizó llevándose una mano a la cara haciendo sonreír a su hermano. Luego, clavando de nuevo sus ojos en él, dijo con voz de enfado—: ¡Happy Hearthfilia! Eres el niño más maleducado y desagradecido que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! —dijo con los brazos en jarras—. Porque llevo toda la vida cuidando de ti y salvándote de toda clase de peligros, y ahora me vienes con que, porque te ahogo y te grito, se lo vas a decir a Natsu para que me grite y se enfade conmigo. ¡Eres un maldito desagradecido!

—¡Y tú una gruñona! —vociferó el niño al ver que hacía pie. Y antes de ser consciente del público que les observaba, gritó—: Que sepas que me gustabas más cuando eras divertida y sonreías.

—¡Con eso me has matado, Happy! —respondió sin mirarle, sin importarle ya su pelo mojado, su herida empapada o su vestido calado, por lo que, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el lago, dijo—: Anda, traidor. Ve en busca de Juvia y sécate. Si alguien te pregunta qué te pasó, le dices que la malvada bruja negra del lago intentó ahogarte. —Y rabiosa gritó—: ¡Ah... y no olvides contarle lo mala, malísima que soy a tu maravilloso amiguito Salamander!

Natsu, junto a Gajeel y Gray, asombrado por el espectáculo que había presenciado, no sabía qué hacer. Gray y Gajeel se miraron con una sonrisa y, tras hacer una seña con la mano, indicaron a todos los presentes que regresaran al campamento. Juvia agarró a Happy y le indicó que guardara silencio mientras se marchaban. Al final sólo permaneció allí Natsu, que calado por la lluvia observaba a su mujer flotar boca arriba en el lago con los ojos cerrados.

Lucy, ajena a todo, sonrió por primera vez en varios días al escuchar el hueco sonido del agua. La paz que sentía en aquel momento, flotando en el lago mientras llovía, era una paz que desde pequeña la había reconfortado en innumerables ocasiones. Le dolía en el alma escuchar las quejas de sus hermanos y encima saber que Natsu realmente la detestaba.

Hechizado por la belleza y delicadeza de su mujer, Natsu no podía moverse de la orilla, sólo sabía mirarla y admirarla. El espectáculo que le ofrecía era increíble. Verla flotando en medio del lago con su pelo alrededor mientras llovía era mágico. Cualquiera que pasara por allí pensaría que se trataba de un hada o una dama del lago.

Empapado hasta los huesos, pero sin poder apartar sus espectaculares ojos verdes de ella, comenzó a inquietarse cuando sintió que la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza y unos inesperados truenos hicieron vibrar todo a su alrededor.

Lucy, al escuchar aquellos fuertes sonidos, en vez de asustarse, sonrió. Le encantaba sentir la fuerza de los truenos al retumbar y en especial recordar la infinidad de tardes y noches que, en compañía de Wakaba y suabuelo, habían danzado bajo el agua mientras una tormenta furiosa descargaba.

Ahogada por la tristeza de la falta de esos seres queridos, se incorporó y, tras quitarse el vendaje del brazo, resopló al ver su horrorosa cicatriz. Pensó en los comentarios de su marido y su hermana cuando la descubrieran: «¡Lucy, cómo se te ha ocurrido mojarte así!», «¡Lucy, tú y tus rarezas!». Por ello, y sin muchas ganas, comenzó a salir del lago sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Natsu en la orilla.

Sonó otro trueno que volvió a hacer temblar todo el valle. Lucy levantó los brazos y sonrió al notar la furia de la naturaleza mientras andaba hacia la orilla. Chorreando con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para escurrir con sus manos el agua de su empapado y largo cabello, cuando de pronto le vio. De pie en la orilla, empapado y con sus increíbles ojos verdes clavados en ella.

—Sal del agua, cámbiate de ropa y ve a mirarte el brazo —ordenó al ver la desconfianza con que ella le miraba.

Lucy levantó una ceja con intención de decirle lo que pensaba sobre sus órdenes, pero al final desistió.

—¿Pasabas por aquí o te mandó Happy? —preguntó temblando al sentir el frío, momento en el que otro trueno sonó.

—¿Acaso importa? —respondió él—. ¡Venga, sal del agua! Cogerás frío y enfermarás.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy sonrió.

—¡Como si realmente te importara! —se mofó.

Molesto por aquel comentario preguntó:

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No entiendo. ¿A qué estás jugando conmigo? —siseó clavándole sus impresionantes ojos marrón.

—¿Jugando? —preguntó él mientras observaba cómo el vestido se ajustaba a aquellos redondos pechos que tanto le gustaba acariciar.

—Uno de los dos está jugando, y te puedo asegurar que no soy yo —contestó metida aún en el agua hasta la cintura, mientras observaba cómo el cabello rosa de su mando se oscurecía con la lluvia.

—No te entiendo, mujer —respondió enfurecido quitándose las gotas de lluvia que corrían por su cara—. ¡Sal del agua inmediatamente para que me lo puedas explicar!

—¡No me ordenes como si fuera uno de tus guerreros! —gritó colérica al recordar cómo le había dicho a Gajeel que «la detestaba». Sintiendo necesidad de no agradarle bajo ningún concepto, añadió—: Saldré del agua cuando yo quiera, no cuando tú me lo ordenes.

—¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! —rugió incrédulo por la cabezonería de ella.

—¡No! —Desafiándole con la mirada, le anunció con una retadora sonrisa en la boca—: Es más, como seré castigada por mis actos, disfrutaré un rato más del maravilloso lago Lochy y de la tormenta.

Empapado y colérico por la actitud de su mujer, Natsu maldijo, e intentó calmar su ansia de ir tras ella y sacarla del agua a empujones.

—¡Lucy! —vociferó—. Sal del agua, está tronando y necesitas curarte esa herida.

—¡Por todos los santos! No seas aguafiestas. ¡Márchate y déjame disfrutar de estos momentos de paz! —gritó—. Por cierto, esposo, ¿tehe contado alguna vez que mis días preferidos son aquellos en los que la lluvia arrecia y los truenos suenan? —Y viendo que él resoplaba, comentó—: Cuando decida salir del agua, saldré.

—¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —bramó mientras ella nadaba alejándose de él.

Pero ¿qué le pasaba a su mujer? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de su loco y ridículo comportamiento? A grandes zancadas se subió a una roca que le acercaba a ella y viendo cómo ella nadaba advirtió:

—Lucy, ¿estás poniendo mi paciencia a prueba?

Ella le miró y, a pesar de ver su cara de enfado, recordó que él pretendía tratarla como a una criada en su castillo y chilló:

—Nada más lejos de mi intención. —Luego le dio la espalda.

—¡Maldita sea, Lucy! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir del agua para que podamos hablar?

—Espera, que lo pienso —sonrió dándose la vuelta para mirarle con descaro. Con una retadora sonrisa, le gritó—: ¡No! He decidido que no voy a salir.

—Por todos los demonios, mujer, te ahogaría cuando te pones tan terca —bramó atónito por el descaro de ella. Aunque un extraño regocijo creció en su interior. Harto de aquella situación, se zambulló en el agua y agarrándola torpemente del brazo, pues no quería dañarla, le siseó en la cara—: ¡Ahora te ordeno que salgas inmediatamente del agua!

—Ni lo sueñes. —Se liberó con destreza metiéndose bajo las oscuras aguas y comenzó a nadar bajo ellas. Al salir a la superficie, se encontró con una mirada oscura y retadora, pero contenta por el espacio que había puesto entre ambos le gritó—: Esposo, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta de que a mí no se me ordena?

Sin saber por qué quería sonreír, Natsu habló.

—Esposa, no te muevas de donde estás —ordenó señalándola con el dedo.

Lucy comenzó a nadar, aunque esta vez Natsu fue más rápido y, tras pillarla por un pie, tiró de ella haciéndole una ahogadilla.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras!

—¡Suéltame, maldito _highlander! _—Tosió al salir del agua—. O te juro que te ahogo.

—¡Antes te ahogo yo a ti! —rio sarcásticamente, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Tronó mientras ella luchaba por soltarse. Tras esquivar varias patadas, Natsu consiguió apresar sus piernas entre las suyas, y en un tono amenazante siseó tirándola del pelo.

—Te voy a domesticar, aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo.

Pero ella no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Morirás en el empeño —escupió al sentir los fuertes brazos de él alrededor de su cintura quemándola como un irresistible fuego abrasador.

Rabiosa por su comentario, volvió los ojos hacia él y se quedó sin habla al ver la extraña sonrisa y la penetrante mirada con que la observaba. En ese momento entendió por qué le llamaban Salamanader y le temían como al demonio en el campo de batalla.

—Será una deliciosa manera de morir, cariño —susurró acercando sus labios a los de ella, desarmándola de tal manera que en pocos instantes le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad. Tras aquel inquietante y húmedo beso, cuando separaron sus labios ambos respiraban con dificultad—. ¡Me vas a volver loco!

—Eso pretendo —murmuró ella al escuchar otro trueno.

Hechizada por el momento, acercó sus labios a los de él y le besó de tal manera que el ardor y la necesidad que ambos sintieron les hizo chocar contra una gran roca, quedando Lucy entre él y la piedra.

La pasión que sentía Natsu le oscurecía la vista, mientras la miraba como a la presa que iba a atacar, haciéndola estremecer al sentir su deseo. Con cautela, aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre ella. Lucy le echó los brazos al cuello. Sin decir una sola palabra, y con un descaro que le volvió loco, fijó sus oscuros ojos en los de él, bajó las manos por la cintura hasta su pantalón, que quedaba bajo el agua, y, mientras le besaba con pasión, le exigió:

—Quiero tenerte dentro de mí. Aquí y ahora.

—Impaciente. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —sonrió abrasado por las llamas del deseo, mientras sus manos tocaban la daga que ella llevaba sujeta en el muslo derecho.

Mientras retiraba las faldas que flotaban en el agua, se acopló entre sus piernas y de un empuje se introdujo en su mujer, provocando en ella un gemido que él devoró. La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ellos y los truenos no cesaban.

El deseo y la pasión de ambos eran tan gratificantes que disfrutaron todos y cada uno de los momentos que duró aquel mágico encuentro. Lucy, que tenía la espalda apoyada en una roca y las piernas enroscadas en el cuerpo de su marido, recibía los empellones de placer que Natsu le regalaba. Enloquecido por lo que sentía por ella, Natsu la besaba con pasión, mientras sus movimientos cada vez se hacían más y más rápidos. Sus gemidos alcanzaron profundidad hasta que el placer les hizo gritar al sentir el clímax que les dejó , el uno en brazos del otro.

Pasados los primeros momentos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió, Nnatsu, con pereza, se separó de Lucy un poco para quitarse los pantalones, con ella aún echada sobre su hombro. Dándole un dulce beso en su pelo empapado, hizo que le mirara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz ronca y sonrió al ver cómo ella asentía.

—No me vas a domesticar —murmuró quitándose el pelo mojado que le caía por los ojos—. Aunque mi cabello te recuerde a tu caballo, nunca olvides que no lo soy.

Andando hacia la orilla todavía con ella entre sus brazos, Natsu le susurró al oído poniéndole la piel de gallina:

—Hacer el amor contigo en el lago, bajo un aguacero y con el cielo tronando, ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida.

Al escucharle, ella sonrió.

—Aunque sigo preguntándome —prosiguió él— qué extraño hechizo me une a ti. Porque, a pesar de lo obstinada y nada dócil que eres, me tienes persiguiéndote como un lobo en celo.

—Natsu, ¿por qué me detestas? —preguntó sorprendiéndole.

—¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

—Te escuché —respondió, todavía entre sus brazos—. Escuché cómo hablabas con Gajeel y le decías que me detestabas y que sería tratada como una criada.

Al escuchar aquello, Natsu dio un respingo. A pesar del desconcierto inicial, terminó por lanzar una carcajada.

—No hablaba de ti. Hablaba de Minerva, la mujer que se ocupa de mis tierras y de mi abuelo cuando yo me ausento. —Al ver que ella suspiraba aliviada, murmuró—: Yo no te detesto, Lucy. Yo te adoro.

Maravillada y feliz por el giro de los acontecimientos, dijo tapándole la boca con su mano:

—Antes de que continúes, necesito disculparme por todas las veces que te he dejado en evidencia. Sé que no estoy a la altura de lo que querías de mí, y nunca me perdonaré que pasaras vergüenza por... —Ella tomó aire—. Te prometo que voy a cambiar y que...

—Se acabó... —musitó tomando los labios de su mujer. No podía verla con aquella mirada derrotada, no quería verla tan vulnerable—. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Lucy: me gusta cómo eres. Aunque la promesa que hice a tu abuelo y a Wakaba me empujó a casarme contigo, tengo que aclararte que también lo hice porque eres dulce, maravillosa, valiente, atrevida, porque cuidas a los tuyos como pocas personas hacen y porque eres una persona que no se deja amilanar por nada. —Cogiéndola de la barbilla, continuó mientras la sonreía con adoración—: Me gusta que tengas carácter, aunque en ciertos momentos te mataría por tu obstinación, tus contestaciones, tus retos y tu cabezonería. Pero eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti. Por lo tanto, mientras seas mi mujer, quiero que sigas siendo como eres. No quiero que cambies, sólo me gustaría que en ciertas ocasiones pensaras mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas, pero... ¡No te consiento que pierdas tu fuerza, tu vitalidad y tu pasión por las cosas! —dijo levantando la voz haciéndola sonreír—. Porque, si lo haces, yo perderé a la bruja que me tiene hechizado y que me obliga a hacer cosas tan maravillosas como lo ocurrido ahora en el lago. ¿De acuerdo?

—Deseo concedido —respondió ella con una increíble sonrisa.

—Esa frase es mía —rio a carcajadas al escucharla.

—Ahora es mía también, como lo eres tú —sonrió llenándole de amor, mientras caminaban hacia el campamento con una enorme expresión de alegría en el rostro y en el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelpie: Es una criatura fantástica perteneciente a la mitología celta. Se aparece ante los seres humanos usualmente tomando forma de caballo, de carácter eminentemente maligno, este ser suele aparecerse en las inmediaciones de los lagos escoceses. Son criaturas peligrosas que arrastran a su victima dentro del agua para devorarla, dejando solo las entrañas de la presa. <strong>

**Holiwis! Siento la demora, fui donde mi abue. donde no habia internet u_u Pero aqui el capitulo tan esperado por ustedes. **

**_akane192530_: Jajajaja soy muy mala! 3:D aqui el capi. que esperabas, espero qe con esto calmes un poco tu ansiedad de leer =B Ten por seguro qe te sorprenderas con el fic! Tratare de no demorar tanto en publicar. Matta ne! =***

_**Chappy17:**_** Me alegra que te guste mi fic! sobre tu pregunta: Nose cuando subo los capitulos, solo subo cuando tengo tiempo; aunqe tratare de subir mas segudo =3 . Gracias por leer y tu review. 3**


	27. Chapter 27

Si algo tiene claro Lady Lucy Heartfilia es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Lucy es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  
>Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Natsu Dragneel es que su vida es la guerra. Acostumbrado a liderar ejércitos y a que la gente agache atemorizada la cabeza a su paso, al llegar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para asistir a la boda de su amigo Jellal Fernandes, se encuentra con un tipo de enemigo muy distinto al que conoce: la joven e inquietante Lucy.<br>La palabra de un highlander en Escocia es su ley. Y la promesa de Natsu al abuelo de la muchacha une sus destinos y desemboca en una trepidante y accidentada boda de un año y un día.  
>¿Conseguirían Lucy y Natsu sobrevivir todos esos meses sin ahogarse? O, por el contrario, ¿la pasión les terminará consumiendo?<p>

**Advertencia: Fairy tail y Deseo concedido pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Hiro Mashima y Megan Maxwell.**

* * *

>Capítulo 27<p>La comitiva, tras parar en el lago Lochy, reanudó su marcha. Después de besar a su mujer, Natsu cabalgó para reunirse con Gray y Gajeel, que bromearon y se mofaron de él por su reluciente sonrisa. Lucy, junto a Happy, que la abrazaba con ternura, atendía dentro de la carreta las preguntas de una inquieta y sonriente Juvia, hasta que los hermanos se durmieron.<p>

—Echaré de menos mis tierras —murmuró Aries.

Y, sin vacilar en sus palabras, ante los ojos incrédulos de Lucy, le contó lo ocurrido con su hermano y sus padres.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Lucy abrazándolatras escucharla.

—Todos pasamos por momentos duros en la vida —respondió con su dulce vocecita—. Sé por Loke que tu vida tampoco ha sido fácil.

—Siempre ha sido complicada —señaló Lucy con calidez.

En ese momento, Juvia se incorporó con rapidez, tomó un cesto vacío y vomitó.

—¡Puaj! —gritó Happy saltando hacia un lado—. ¡Qué asco!

—¡Por san Ninian! —exclamó Lucy, preocupada—. ¡Juvia! ¿Estás bien?

Con el rostro ceniciento, Juvia respondió:

—Un poco revuelta por el viaje.

—¡Max! —llamó Lucy al guerrero que conducía la carreta—. Happy se sentará contigo delante. —Y mirando a su hermano le indicó—: Pórtate bien. Juvia no se encuentra bien.

—Incorpórate —la ayudó Aries—. El aire no te vendrá mal.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se asustó Lucy al ver a su hermana blanca como la leche—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No lo sé —respondió dándose aire para no volver a vomitar—. Me encuentro mareada. Serán los tumbos que vamos dando.

—No quisiera alarmarte —comentó Aries—. Pero ¿crees que existe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

—¡Oh..., Dios mío! —exclamó Juvia con una sonrisa, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Imposible —aclaró Lucy—. Apenas llevamos un mes casadas.

En ese momento, se abrió la cortinilla del carro. Era Natsu.

—¿A qué huele aquí?

Pero no hizo falta responder: Juvia volvió a coger el cesto y vomitó. Natsu, al ver la angustia de su mujer, ordenó parar.

—¿Por qué paramos? —preguntó Gray acercándose extrañado.

Lucy cogió su talega con rapidez y respondió:

—Necesito calentar agua. Debo dar a Juvia algo para calmar su estómago.

—Tu mujer no se encuentra bien —respondió Natsu bajándose del caballo para ayudar a las mujeres a descender de la carreta, pero, antes de llegar a su mujer, ésta saltó.

—Me llevaré a un grupo de hombres. Traeremos algo para comer —anunció Gajeel, y mirando a Happy le preguntó—: ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, jovencito?

—¿Puedo ir, Lucy? —preguntó mirando a su hermana, que preocupada por Juvia asintió con la cabeza.

—No os preocupéis, _milady. _Iré con ellos —se apresuró a decir Max siguiendo al grupo de veinte hombres que se alejaba.

Gray, al ver el aspecto de Juvia, la cogió en brazos y la sentó bajo un gran árbol con preocupación. Una vez allí, Aries le colocó paños frescos en la frente y le indicó que se marchara con los hombres. Ella y Lucy la cuidarían.

Inquieto por su mujer, ordenó a sus hombres montar el campamento. Pasarían allí la noche. Pasado un rato, Gray observó cómo Lucy abría su talega y de una pequeña bolsita extraía unos polvos amarillentos, que echó en el cazo de agua hirviendo para luego, a pesar de las primeras protestas de Juvia, obligarla a beber.

Cuando Gray vio que su mujer se incorporaba, se acercó a ella y, cogiéndola en brazos, la llevó hasta la pequeña tienda de lona cruda que sus hombres habían montado, mientras Aries se marchaba con Loke.

Lucy y Natsu se miraron y, sin necesidad de hablar, se comunicaron. Con una sonrisa en sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, pero unos gritos procedentes del bosque atrajeron su atención, momento en el que varias flechas cruzaron ante ellos.

Natsu maldijo atrozmente lanzándose hacia Lucy a la carrera mientras sacaba su espada.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó al sentirse zarandeada por él—. ¡Oh..., Toby ha caído! —susurró paralizada al ver al cocinero desplomarse a pocos metros de ella con una flecha clavada en la espalda.

—¡Corre y no pares! —exclamó Natsu tirando de ella, buscando la protección de los árboles. Al ver que Gray corría hacia él, dijo—: Escucha, cariño, tienes que llegar hasta la tienda donde está Juvia. Allí estaréis a salvo. No salgas por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y, tras darle un rápido beso, corrió hacia la tienda mientras Natsu gritaba a sus hombres, sin perder de vista a su esposa hasta que entró en la tienda y una cuadrilla de hombres la rodeó.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurró Juvia al ver entrar a su hermana con gesto descompuesto.

—¡Nos están atacando! —respondió, agotada por la carrera. Pero al ver el horror en los ojos de su hermana indicó—: Oh..., pero tranquila, nuestros hombres ya lo tienen controlado. ¿Dónde tienes tu espada?

—Esta ahí —susurró señalando un pequeño baúl que Lucy abrió.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —sollozó Aries entrando en ese momento.

—¿Dónde está Happy? —preguntó Juvia incorporándose.

—Se fue con Gajeel, Max y un grupo de guerreros en busca de comida.

—¡Qué horror! —gritó histérica Aries—. ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?

—No lo sabemos. Siéntate junto a Juvia y... ¡por favor, cállate! —pidió Lucy concentrada en los sonidos del exterior, de donde procedían gritos de queja, ruido de metal y maldiciones.

En el exterior de la tienda, Natsu, Gray y sus hombres se enfrentaban a una banda de ladrones. Salamander dirigía la lucha, pero vigilaba que la tienda donde estaba su mujer continuara a salvo. Deseó que Gajeel no demorara mucho su regreso y se maldijo al percibir que su autocontrol le estaba fallando.

Gray, que acababa de hundir su espada en el cuerpo de su atacante, sintió que algo le atravesaba el hombro. Una flecha lo había alcanzado. Pero, sacando fuerzas del propio dolor, siguió luchando. En cuanto Natsu se percató de que su amigo estaba herido, corrió en su ayuda. Tras quitarle de encima a un adversario, le empujó tras un gran árbol para que pudiera descansar bien protegido. Conocía muy bien ese dolor. Después se encaró a otro ladrón que se acercaba hacia ellos con cara de loco. Recuperando su autocontrol, se concentró en el ataque, se olvidó del resto y comenzó a luchar con esa fiereza habitual que tanto temían sus adversarios.

—Me va a dar algo si no salgo de aquí —dijo inquieta Lucy en el interior de la tienda.

—¡No se te ocurra salir! —gritó Juvia justo en el momento en que un lado de la tienda se abría cortado por una daga.

Ante ellas apareció un hombre bajito de aspecto rudo y desaliñado.

—¡Por las barbas de san Fergus! —rio mirando a las mujeres con avidez—. El botín será muy sustancioso esta vez.

—Si te atreves a tocarnos —amenazó Lucy adelantándose a las otras dos—, te juro que te corto el cuello.

—¿En serio, mujercita? ¿Lo harás tú sola o acompañada?

—Preferiría acompañada. Pero si tengo que hacerlo sola, también lo haré.

Para impresionar a Lucy, el hombre atacó en un rápido movimiento. Pero el sorprendido fue él, cuando ésta le detuvo el aceroamitad de camino con una sonrisa desafiante. La sádica mirada del adversario, una vez repuesto de la impresión, volvió a su rostro.

—Ten cuidado porque cerdos como tú no son adversarios para mí —siseó Lucy.

—¡Perra! —gritó el hombre y, con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó un ataque brutal contra Lucy, que sin ningún esfuerzo le demostró que tenía mucha más agilidad y rapidez que él.

En ese momento, entró un segundo hombre. Era más alto y más joven que el primero, y al verle luchar con la mujer gritó:

—¡Balducci! ¿Qué demonios haces?

—¡Me la quiero llevar como parte del botín! —gruñó el bajito sudoroso—. Vuestro hermano me dio permiso.

—Lo que te vas a llevar será... ¡esto! —gritó entonces Lucy hundiendo su espada en el costado del hombre. Con la espada manchada de sangre, gritó al recién llegado—: Si no quieres correr la misma suerte, ¡sal de aquí ahora mismo!

—¡Tranquila, gitana! —murmuró el más alto mientras ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse para salir de la tienda—. ¡Me gusta tu arrojo, mujer!

—¡Sal de aquí antes de que te mate o venga mi marido, Natsu Dragneel!

Al escuchar aquello, el ladrón se paralizó.

—Ahora entiendo, ¡eres la mujer de Dragneel! —rugió el hombre a Megan, que estaba preparada para luchar de nuevo.

Pero un movimiento de Aries la hizo girar la cabeza, momento que el más joven aprovechó para empujarla, quitarle la espada y retenerla con su espada en la garganta, haciendo que Aries se desmayase y Juvia ni pestañease.

—Si te mueves, no me quedará más remedio que cortarte este precioso cuello —señaló el alto con descaro, poniendo una mano encima de uno de sus pechos.

—¡No toques a mi hermana! —gritó Juvia acercándose a ella.

—Vuelve a tu sitio, si no quieres ver rodar la preciosa cabeza de tu hermana —dijo el hombre antes de preguntarle a Lucy—: Y tú, ¿de qué te ríes?

—Me río sólo de pensar —murmuró mirándole a los ojos al tiempo que se cambiaba de mano la daga que Juvia le acababa de dar al acercarse a ella— en cómo la sangre pronto se espesará en tus venas.

Y apretando con fuerza la daga se la clavó en la última costilla, como le había enseñado Wakaba. Al sentir el pinchazo, el joven se movió, paseando con peligro la espada por el cuello de Lucy, lo que le provocó un corte.

—¡Malditos seáis los Dragneel! —gimió el bandido convulsionándose antes de caer muerto al suelo.

—Lucy —sollozó Juvia al verle el cuello—, ¡estás sangrando!

—Tranquila. Será un pequeño corte, no te asustes —susurró notando cómo la sangre bajaba por su cuello sin dejar de apretar en su mano la daga ensangrentada.

Aries se sentó en el suelo repentinamente, pero cuando miró hacia Lucy y vio la sangre puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco y cayó hacia atrás.

—¿Sabes? —intentó sonreír Lucy a su intranquila hermana dando una patada al hombre que había fallecido a sus pies—. En ocasiones como ésta, me alegro de que el abuelo nos criara como a guerreros y no como a asustadizas mujercitas.

Mientras el ruido de los caballos parecía pasar por encima de la tienda, la tela se abrió y Natsu irrumpió vociferando al ver a su mujer en aquellas condiciones.

—¡Por la santa cruz! ¡Estás herida! —gritó con voz desgarradora al soltar su espada como si le quemara en la mano—. ¿Estás bien?

Al abrazarla, notó la tensión en el cuerpo de su esposa, aunque al sentir el calor de su marido dejó de temblar.

Manteniendo el control, Natsu la separó de él para observarla. Vio la daga en su ensangrentada mano y, sin dejar de mirarla, se la quitó y la tiró al suelo.

—Estoy bien. No es nada, tranquilo —respondió al ver cómo le examinaba el cuello y el vestido manchado de sangre.

—¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? —susurró inspeccionando el corte, temeroso de que fuera más de lo que veía.

Lucy, al observar la preocupación en sus ojos, cogió entre sus manos la cara de su marido y lo besó.

—Todo está bien, cariño. De verdad —le susurró con tanta dulzura que Natsu sólo pudo sonreír y abrazarla mientras le susurraba al oído que Happy estaba bien.

—¡Por san Ninian! —exclamó Gray al entrar junto a Loke a la tienda—. ¿Estáis todas bien?

Juvia gritó al ver la flecha que atravesaba el hombro de su mando.

—¡Tu hombro! ¿Cómo has dejado que alguien te hiciera eso?

Gray, al escucharla, sonrió a pesar del dolor que sentía.

—Si me gritas, dolerá más —respondió intentando tranquilizar_, _asu histérica esposa, y sentándose encima de un baúl indicó—: Necesito que alguien me saque la flecha.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Lucy olvidándose de su herida.

—Debes curar primero tus heridas —exigió Natsu mirándola consternado.

—Luego lo haré —respondió Lucy para enseguida dirigirse a su hermana—. Trae tu talega o la mía. Necesitamos algo para que pueda morder mientras le saco la flecha. Lo siento, Gray, pero tendré que pasarte un hierro caliente por encima.

—Lucy —sonrió Gray al ver su determinación—, sabes que de esto no voy a morir. ¡Por favor! Mírate la herida del cuello, no deja de sangrar.

Gajeel entró en la tienda y blasfemó al ver a su cuñada herida.

—Llévate de aquí a esta mujer —gruñó mirando a su hermano—, o me la llevo yo. ¡Santo Dios, Lucy! Cúrate tú primero antes de curar nadie.

—El que faltaba —gruñó Lucy mientras se agachaba a mirar el hombro de Gray—. Gajeel, serías más útil si ayudaras.

—Todos tienen razón —susurró Juvia preocupada por los dos.

—Sois una pandilla de cabezones —gritó enfadada Lucy sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—¡Mira quién va a hablar! —se mofó Natsu guiñando un ojo a Gajeel y Gray.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la cogió en brazos y la sacó de la tienda en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Juvia! Ocúpate de tu marido. Yo me ocuparé de mi mujer. Gajeel, dile a Alzack que traiga agua caliente a mi tienda y avisa a Erik para que ayude a Juvia.

—Eres un burro insensible —gritó Lucy. Al salir de la tienda y mirar a su alrededor, se horrorizó al ver bastantes heridos—. Natsu, ellos me necesitan.

—Y yo te necesito a ti —susurró con voz ronca entrando en su tienda.

Momentos después, apareció Alzack con un balde de agua caliente. Natsu cogió un paño limpio y, tras mojarlo en el agua, comenzó a quitar con cuidado la sangre del cuello, y no se relajó hasta que comprobó que realmente el corte no era nada importante. Tras curarla, la besó.

—Ahora, señora mía —susurró ayudándola a levantarse—, nuestros hombres te necesitan.

—No hagamos esperar más —sonrió ella antes de empezar a dar órdenes a Alzack y Erik.

Aquella noche, tanto Natsu como Gajeel vieron con sus propios ojos cómo aquella mujercita cabezona de cabello dorado, a la que muchos hasta aquel momento llamaban la _sassenach, _se ganaba uno a uno a todos los guerreros. Preocupados por su señora, le preguntaban por su herida del cuello, y ella les respondía con una sonrisa que sólo era un simple rasguño. Atendió con especial cuidado a Toby, el cocinero, algo que él agradeció. Sin dejarse vencer por el sueño, Lucy trabajó sin descanso, curándoles a todos con cariño, intentando recordar sus nombres y esforzándose por aliviarles su dolor.

Con las primeras luces del alba, tras una agotadora noche, recogieron el campamento y retomaron el camino con las máximas precauciones posibles, parando un par de veces para revisar las heridas de los guerreros. El día, que había amanecido oscuro y lluvioso, empezó a abrirse en la falla del Glen Mor, dejando sentir rayos de sol ligeros y agradables.

Tras interminables horas de marcha, los hombres bromeaban y decían bravuconadas, pero sus cuerpos doloridos revelaban su verdadero estado. Gray, a pesar de su herida, no consintió montar en la carreta, y continuó su camino a lomos de su caballo, junto a Natsu y Gajeel.

—Si notas que vas a vomitar avísame —susurró Lucy a su hermana, que volvía a estar pálida.

—Tranquila, sólo necesito descansar —respondió acurrucándose junto a Happy y Aries, que dormían con placidez.

Lucy estaba cansada, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Medio tumbada en la carreta, pensó en la angustia vivida, pero la conversación de los hombres, cada vez más distendida y relajada, la hizo sonreír.

—No duermes —preguntó su marido al abrir la cortina para mirar al interior.

Como un tonto, la visitaba cada cinco minutos para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Su imagen cubierta de sangre le había impactado y, a pesar de que sabía que estaba bien, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiera hecho si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido durante el ataque.

—Estoy agotada pero no consigo conciliar el sueño como ellos —sonrió señalando a su alrededor.

—¿Te apetecería cabalgar un rato conmigo? —preguntó Natsu ansiando su cercanía y su compañía.

Al escuchar aquello, a Lucy se le iluminó la mirada.

—Me encantaría —sonrió levantándose para dejarse agarrar por su marido.

Con sumo cuidado, Natsu la acomodó delante de él y, cubriéndola con el_ plaid _de su clan, quedaron ambos bajo la gran manta. Megan se recostó sobre el pecho fuerte y duro de su esposo. Éste, orgulloso y feliz de llevarla entre sus brazos, la apretó contra él mientras cabalgaban por las agrestes tierras de las Highlands.

Natsu cruzó una mirada significativa con su hermano y Gray para luego espolear a Dark hacia una zona rodeada de pinos, álamos e infinidad de flores en tonos malva.

—Qué lugar más bonito —susurró Lucy, incrédula por las tonalidades violeta que cubrían aquel manto verde.

—Estamos en las tierras de Gray —respondió sorprendiéndola mientras observaba la lenta comitiva—. Cuando crucemos aquella colina, verás el castillo de Urquhart.

—Y descansaremos —suspiró Lucy mirando a su alrededor.

—El ruido que oyes es un manantial que nace bajo aquellas piedras —susurró aspirando el perfume de su mujer, mientras intentaba controlar el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna desde que la había sentado delante de él—. Aquí encontrarás hierba fresca y flores de vistosos colores durante todo el año.

—Qué bonito —murmuró ella y, sacando un brazo del_ plaid, _señaló—: ¿Has visto el color tan espectacular que tiene esa hierba? Me gustaría regresar a visitarlo al amanecer. Si ahora, con poca luz, es impresionante, cuando despunte el sol tiene que ser maravilloso. Oh..., qué bonito. ¿Has visto el color oscuro del manantial? —volvió a preguntar como una niña.

—Es el color de tus ojos cuando te hago el amor.

Aquella contestación hizo que ella volviera la cabeza para mirarle divertida.

—Natsu Dragneel —susurró acercando más sus caderas a las de su marido—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—¡Por san Ninian! —rio al notar cómo ella rozaba su entrepierna—. No sé de qué hablas. Pero estate quieta, mujer. No me tortures más.

—No lo niegues, Salamander —suspiró besándole en los labios—. Tu voz, tus ojos y... algo más en ti me dicen que te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo, aquí y ahora, ¿verdad?

—Eres una descarada encantadora —gruñó complacido. Y, tras comprobar que Gray y el resto estaban cerca, le susurró al oído poniéndole la carne de gallina—: Pero tienes razón, cariño. Deseo con toda mi alma desnudarte para poder disfrutar de tu cuerpo sin prisa, hasta que esté tan saciado de ti y tú de mí que no podamos ni movernos.

—¡Natsu! —llamó Gajeel, que cabalgaba junto a Alzack hacia ellos.

—Mmm... —ronroneó Lucy divertida y acalorada por aquellas excitantes palabras. Posando sus manos encima de la dureza que crecía entre las piernas de su marido, dijo sonriendo al ver que éste daba un respingo hacia atrás—: Esperaré ansiosa ese momento.

—Qué... ¿Qué quieres, Gajeel? —preguntó Duncan tras aclararse la voz.

Los jinetes llegaron hasta ellos y Gajeel, mirándoles, preguntó:

—¿Os ocurre algo, parejita?

Natsu miró a su hermano con gesto ceñudo. No pensaba contestar.

—Estáis como sofocado, mi señor —siguió Alzack la broma—. Debo preocuparme por vuestra salud, mi _laird._

El _highlander _resopló.

—Hablábamos de la hierba —señaló Lucy, desconcertándolos a todos—. ¿Verdad que es espectacular su color?

Los guerreros miraron sin ninguna emoción la hierba y, cuando se volvieron, se encontraron a Natsu riendo bajo la picara mirada de su mujer.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora? —preguntó Gajeel frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto se percató de unos pequeños forcejeos bajo el_ plaid _de su hermano.

—Nada importante —respondió Natsu recuperando su gesto osco mientras apretaba a su mujer contra él bajo el_ plaid _indicándole que se estuviera quieta—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Éste es un camino muy rocoso y la carreta va demasiado lenta —comunicó Alzack mirando a Gajeel, que movía la cabeza sonriente—. Vamos a adelantarnos para indicar en el castillo que vayan preparando las habitaciones. Gray quiere que Juvia descanse en cuanto llegue.

—Me adelantaré yo con mi mujer —propuso mirándola con una traviesa sonrisa—. Lucy también está cansada y deseosa de ver una cama.

—Sí, tienes razón. Se le ve en la cara el cansancio —se mofó Gajeel sonriendo ante la mueca que su cuñada le hacía y la reprochadora mirada de su sonriente hermano.

—De acuerdo —asintió Alzack divertido—. Nosotros continuaremos el camino junto a Gray.

—Entonces, no se hable más. Nos veremos allí.

Natsu agarró con fuerza_, _a Lucy y, tras espolear a su caballo, comenzó a cabalgar mientras le susurraba al oído:

—Señora mía. Vayamos a cumplir nuestros deseos.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Gajeel y Alzack les vieron desaparecer colina abajo.

—¡Por san Ninian, Alzack! —comenzó a decir Gajeel con una sonrisa—. ¿Se me va a poner esa cara de tonto cuando me enamore? Si me hubieran dicho que mi hermano era capaz de sonreír así, no me lo hubiera creído.

—¿Sabes, Gajeel? —respondió Alzack carcajeándose—. Siento decirte que ya se te pone esa cara cuando _lady _Levy está cerca de ti.

Entre risas y bromas, los dos hombres volvieron galopando hacia la comitiva y, uniéndose al resto de los guerreros, continuaron su camino.

La agilidad de Dark y la destreza de Natsu para guiarle hicieron que el camino hasta el castillo de Urquhart resultara maravilloso y excitante. Tras cruzar la colina, pudieron admirar la fortaleza. Al galope, llegaron hasta el pie de la misma, donde el verdor competía con la belleza de las azuladas y oscuras aguas del lago Ness.

Acoplada entre los brazos de su marido, Lucy observaba con curiosidad aquel fantástico lugar, mientras cruzaban un pequeño puente que les llevaba hasta el interior del castillo. Una vez allí, el mozo de cuadra se acercó. Pronto se les unió una mujer de mediana edad.

—Hola, Spetto —saludó Natsu, que ayudó a su mujer a bajar del caballo—. Te presento a mi esposa, Lucy Dragneel.

La mujer de ojos oscuros y piel arrugada sonrió al escucharle.

—Encantada de conocer esa grata noticia, _laird _Dragneel. ¡Qué mujercita más adorable! —Y acercándose se presentó—. Soy Spetto y como ama de llaves de Urquhart, y en ausencia del _laird _Gray Fullbuster, os doy la bienvenida a la casa de mi señor. —Mirando a las jovencitas que sonreían tras ella, dijo—: Ellas son Millie y Candy, para cualquier cosa que necesitéis.

—Muchas gracias, Spetto —sonrió al notar cómo la miraban.

—Gray llegará en breve —informó Natsu, que cogió con posesión la mano de su mujer y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del castillo—. Viene junto a su esposa por el camino largo.

—¿Su esposa? —observó Spetto, sorprendida por la noticia—. Mi _laird _Gray ¿se ha casado? ¿Con quién?

—Con Juvia, mi hermana —respondió Lucy—. Y el motivo de que nosotros nos hayamos adelantado es porque ella no se encuentra muy bien. Gray desea que su habitación esté preparada para su llegada.

—Por supuesto —asintió la mujer mientras las muchachas salían corriendo hacia el interior del castillo.

—La habitación que yo ocupo —preguntó Natsu sin importarle los formalismos—, ¿está preparada?

—Siempre tenemos varias habitaciones preparadas, entre ellas la vuestra y la de nuestro _laird._

—Muy bien —asintió Natsu entrando en el castillo sin dar tiempo a su mujer a observar nada más. Cuando comenzaron a subir unas escaleras, de pronto Natsu se paró y dijo—: Ordena que lleven a mi habitación una bañera con agua caliente, cerveza y algo de comer. Mi mujer y yo estamos hambrientos y queremos descansar.

Sin decir más, Natsu guio a Lucy a grandes zancadas a través de un oscuro pasillo hasta que llegó ante una arcada de madera oscura y labrada. Tras abrirla con rapidez y hacerla entrar, cerró tras de sí.

—¡Natsu! —le reprochó Lucy, acalorada por aquella carrera—. ¿Qué pensará Spetto de nuestra impaciencia por llegar a este cuarto?

—Ah..., cariño —señaló apoyándose en la puerta como un lobo hambriento, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón que sujetaba su espada—. Lo que piense esa mujer poco me importa, cuando sé que estás ansiosa por que cumpla mis deseos.

Su voz y su mirada la acaloraron más que la carrera.

—Todos y cada uno de ellos —señaló Lucy acercándose a él.

—¿Me quieres matar, mujer? —sonrió mientras andaba hacia ella y le desabrochaba los lazos del vestido.

—No, mi amor —contestó sorprendiéndole al empujarle de nuevo contra la arcada. Antes de besarle, le susurró enloqueciéndole—: Te quiero disfrutar como nunca nadie te disfrutó.

Cuando Natsu escuchó aquello, dejó atrás toda delicadeza y ambos se entregaron a una feroz pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui el capitulo de hoy! Queria agradecer los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora. Los Quiamo a todos =*. Este capi. esta dedicado a la loca lectora <em>Chappy17<em> y sus amigos _Nozz_ y _Nestor_ que la trajieron al lado oscuro. u**


End file.
